Cerca al Silencio
by Amapol
Summary: Bulma se involucra en una situación prohibida con su hermano de sangre, ambos no ven las consecuencias de su obsesión. Vegeta amigo del hermano y famoso escritor sospecha la relación ilícita de ambos y con el fin de encontrar inspiración para su próxima novela, mantiene cierto contacto con la joven, sin contar con el hecho de sentirse atraído por ella./ ADVERTENCIA-INCESTO-LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Cerca al Silencio**

 **Historia: Bulma una joven hija de padres millonarios se involucra en una situación prohibida con su hermano de sangre, ambos no ven las consecuencias de su obsesión. Vegeta amigo del hermano y famoso escritor sospecha la relación ilícita de ambos y con el fin de encontrar inspiración para su próxima novela, mantiene cierto contacto con la joven, sin contar con el hecho de sentirse atraído por ella e involucrarse sentimentalmente…**

 **Nota del autor: Volví con esta nueva historia, realmente extrañaba escribir y se me ocurrió hacer algo diferente, esta vez utilizare un U.A, será dramático, cargado de erotismo y con diferentes situaciones que espero sea de gran emoción para ustedes…**

* * *

-Vamos es solo una fiesta-

-No tengo interés- respondió tajante sin dejar de teclear en su computadora

-Oh vamos Vegeta, siempre tan aguafiestas, necesitas distraerte- insistió el chico de la cicatriz

-Eres un insecto detestable! ¡Necesito concentrarme! - replico con molestia

-Lo harás, pero encerrado escribiendo horas y horas lo dudo- refuto Yamcha mientras prendía uno de sus puros

Vegeta levanto la mirada de su computador y lo quedo observando meticulosamente…

-He leído tus manuscritos, están buenos sí, pero falta algo más… más intensidad… sinceramente me parece demasiado pragmático y poco impactante -

-Aún no he terminado y te dije que esperes que solo eso es el comienzo- respondió Vegeta con estrés

-Si, pero si no escribes algo realmente bueno, no lo voy a aprobar…-

Vegeta lo miro sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo…

-Vegeta, tu último libro fue un bestseller, todo un éxito… que esperas no puedes bajar la línea… tus obras son muy buenas, pero necesitamos que esta sea la mejor y creo sinceramente que metido aquí no te vas a inspirar… seguirás con ese bloqueo mental que te tiene paralizado- comento con seriedad su agente.

Vegeta iba a responder cuando fueron interrumpidos

-Con que aquí estaban? – una voz familiar interrumpió la conversación

-Estoy tratando de convencerlo, pero parece una tarea imposible…- contesto algo desganado el hombre de la cicatriz

-Kakarotto no insistas! No estoy interesado- se adelantó a decir antes de que este le diga algo

-No, no te insistiré… pero después no te quejes de lo que te vas a perder- respondió con mucha tranquilidad Goku

-A que te refieres? - pregunto con suspicacia Vegeta

Goku lo quedo observando, ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada… pero la sonrisa irónica del joven de cabellos alborotados revelo más allá de la cuenta sus intenciones…

Vegeta emitió una sonrisa retorcida… -Aficiónes de niño rico… Aprovecha mi ausencia- respondió con autosuficiencia…

…..

Las horas pasaban y la luz artificial era cada vez más necesaria, sus manos no dejaban de teclear y borrar mientras su imaginación no descansaba… limpio sus lentes de descanso, preso del cansancio… la vida de un escritor era así… vio la hora en su reloj… era más de media noche… más de cinco horas habían transcurrido como si nada… vio su móvil y observo mensajes de texto nuevos… trato de ignorarlos, pero el parpadeo fosforescente provocaba la manía de revisarlos… lo pensó unos momentos… cierta ansiedad empezó a intranquilizar su ser… logrando así levantarlo de su asiento mientras cogía una chaqueta y salía de la habitación del hotel…

-Señor Ouji, donde lo llevo? – se apresuró a decir su chofer

-No, iré caminando- respondió desapareciendo de aquel lugar…

Sabía que no podía controlarse, necesitaba desahogarse, liberarse… pero pese a querer evitarlo, salía cediendo en busca de más… en busca de la euforia que liberaba su inspiración… por ahora…

Cruzo la calle, vio a personas caminar tranquilamente por la zona, cubriendo su rostro con esa capucha pocos podrían reconocerlo… siguió su caminar un poco más a prisa, volteo una calle y sin percatarse sintió un impacto sobre él…

El choque fue fuerte, la mujer llevaba prisa y no se percató de la intempestiva corriente que la llevo a chocar su cuerpo contra el de él...

-Discúlpeme! - comento afanosa ante su acto de torpeza

Vegeta levanto la vista y vio sus manos algo temblorosas sin saber que hacer… sus mejillas brillantes y mojadas como si hilos de lágrimas la hubieran marcado… simplemente se quedó observando, su rostro era blanco como la nieve, sus orbes azules como el océano…

La mujer lo observo también… pero de pronto la conexión se rompió al irse caminando, como si algo la hubiera espantado… como si algo malo hubiera visto en él…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio observando los pasos torpes que alejaban a la mujer de aquel lugar… no entendió por qué su rostro le pareció tan familiar…

…..

Vegeta ingreso a la "famosa fiesta"… por fin pudo quitarse esa capucha que tanto le fastidiaba y dejar su cabellera libre e inherente a la gravedad…

-Vegeta! ¡Sabía que vendrías! - le dio la bienvenida un animado Goku

-Espero que valga la pena…- respondió con sarcasmo

Goku lo miro con una sonrisa –Aunque demoraste, te supe esperar…-

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del caserón, hasta toparse con la puerta que daba hacia una cámara aislada de gran tamaño…Goku abrió la puerta dejando ver un espectáculo para ambos… muchos hombres enardecidos en competencia de fuerza… muchos de ellos ya listos para la pelea alrededor del cuadrilátero… Vegeta observo los ojos efervescentes de Goku… que anhelaban golpear, sentir el crujir de dientes y ganar… ellos eran así y no podían evitarlo, tenían esa loca manía por la pelea, por la competencia… un oscuro secreto se ocultaba tras eso, y si bien ellos eran discretos y juraban mes a mes acabar con eso también debían reconocer el consiente fracaso de no poder mutilar sus instintos ni sus deseos…

Goku era hijo de una pareja de científicos, que presos de cierta curiosidad mórbida al identificar ciertas habilidades extraordinarias del infante decidieron estudiarlo y se dieron con la sorpresa que sus células eran sorprendentes y fuera de todo contexto… descubrieron que en sus células parte de su ADN era inmune a diferentes enfermedades y fue ahí donde empezó todo… gracias a sus experimentos y a las diversas pruebas con su pequeño cuerpo, construyeron un gran imperio de medicinas contra grandes enfermedades, y tecnología altamente avanzada en regeneración celular, volviéndose el imperio Capsula el más grande del planeta… Vegeta tenía un padre autoritario dueño de una empresa de comercio exterior su relación nunca fue de la mejor al ser un hombre frio y enfocado únicamente en negocios, la relación con su madre nunca existió ya que esta falleció apenas él nació… cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió vivir solo a pesar de las amenazas de su padre con desheredarlo, aún así no le importo, necesitaba libertad, su inteligencia y astucia lo hicieron conseguir grandes cosas, dedicándose a surgir en un mundo paralelo que le proporcionaba su imaginación o su propia vida, viéndose retratado en sus obras escritas, volviéndose un famoso escritor conocido...

Aún así los dos guardaban la apariencia de una vida pacífica y segura como personas comunes y corrientes, pero dentro de ellos había un mar de situaciones fuera de contexto, fuera de toda apariencia, buscaban en lo secreto saborear sus más bajos instintos, como en ese momento…

-Goku! Esto se va a poner muy bueno!- comentaba Krilin muy acalorado mientras gritaba con algarabía al empezar la competencia…

-Si, lo sé! - respondió Goku dirigiéndose al campo de batalla… antes de que Vegeta se encargue de todo…

…

Horas después…

Sigilosamente entro a la gran mansión, vio a su alrededor y todo parecía en calma, no se escuchaba bulla en los exteriores, siempre se preguntaba como lo hacía… Como hacía para volver todo a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, como ocultaba la evidencia que demuestre sus desquiciantes actos… giro la perilla de la puerta ingresando cuidadosamente por el gran salón, se retiró los tacones con el fin de no hacer ruido… camino unos pasos algo nerviosa de ser descubierta… un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones al ver el camino libre… apresuro el paso, subió por las escaleras y al estar delante de su puerta ingreso rápidamente colocando seguro… se apoyó contra ella observando aun la oscuridad de su cuarto… camino unos pasos dentro de su alcoba, soltándose la coleta de su cabello y desabotonándose su blusa…giro su cuerpo y vio a través del espejo… quedando su expresión inmóvil al reconocer el reflejo…

-Dónde estabas?-

Esa vos tan familiar la hizo girar lentamente para ver cara a cara a su querido hermano…

-Goku que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida

Goku estaba sentado en la silla delante del espejo con las piernas cruzadas y una mano apoyada en su mentón… su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su hermana… y un ceño de sorpresa inundo su rostro

-Vienes demasiado tarde y que haces vestida así?- Reitero su pregunta mientras se levantaba del asiento

Bulma coloco las manos en su cadera y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro… -Salí… necesitaba aire! –

-Esta por amanecer Bulma! Y no crees que esa falda es muy alta! - refuto el hombre con desconfianza…

-Goku basta! - respondió con fastidio –Como se te ocurre pensar que me iba a quedar a ver… a ver tu espectáculo! - se corrigió con ironía

-De que hablas? -

-Sabes de que hablo! – lo confronto su bella hermana mirándolo sin titubear

Goku agacho su mirada –No es lo que estas pensando…-

-No mientas! Sabes muy bien que odio que hagas esas cosas, lo odio, debes parar…-

-Basta Bulma! Como se te ocurre que haría algo así aquí en la casa! Donde estuviste? Yo- Yo te estuve buscando- comento ansioso

Sus pies caminaron por inercia hasta estar frente a él, verlo tan cerca hizo que su respiración se agite, sus facciones eran tan hermosas que era inevitable sentir lo que sentía -Para que me buscabas?-

-No me gusta que discutamos, saliste de la casa muy enojada, no me gusta verte así-

Bulma lo miro detenidamente… -Ella se fue?-

-Si claro, solo vino a… verme un momento, no es lo que piensas-

-Esto no está bien… debo repetirme una y otra vez que tu y yo somos hermanos…- respondió Bulma tocándose la frente

-Bulma…-

-Debimos suponer que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, tu conocerías a alguien y esto se acabaría, ya que sencillamente esto no puede ser!-

Goku la miro a los ojos en ruego… -Por favor, no sigas…-

-Esto debe termimar… sino me haré daño como hoy, ya que no soporto que nadie se te acerque, así sea para aparentar algo que en realidad no existe-

-Hay que…intentarlo- respondió Goku con esfuerzo

-Siempre decimos lo mismo- contesto Bulma con resignación

-Lo sé, pero no sé si quiero parar esto- respondió Goku mientras se acercaba a ella y la sugetaba ligeramente de la cintura… pero después de un silencio algo prolongado y para sorpresa de la peliazul se alejó…-Tienes razón, es mejor terminar con todo-

Bulma al ver su intension, se inquietó no esperaba esa reacción de él y antes de que se aleje por completo lo sostuvo del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo… -No te vayas- le susurro mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos e introducía su lengua en la cavidad de su boca empujándolo hacia la cama… Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos por la sorpresiva reacción y por el miedo a reconocer que cada día la obsesión de ellos se descontrolaba más… y lo peor era que no sabían cómo evitarlo… tampoco sabían si en la realidad deseaban detenerse…

La falda estorbaba, pero sabía que si la rompía se iba a ganar reproches de parte de la peliazul, ágilmente la subió hasta su cintura y sin remedio le rompió de un simple tirón su ropa interior, abriéndole las piernas y dejándola totalmente expuesta para apreciar su desnudes… siempre empezaba tocándola, necesitaba sentirla, comprobar que era solo suya… con la yema de sus dedos la toco presionando su pelvis, sus labios e introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos mientras con la otra mano ingresaba uno de sus dedos a la boca de la peliazul, haciendo que esta los saboree con vehemencia… Bulma sentía como los toques de su hermano causaban una gran humedad en su intimidad, miraba los ojos de Goku observarla con posesión y gran deseo… estaban locos… Goku introdujo tres dedos en su cavidad moviéndolos lentamente y luego ferozmente obligándola a gritar… movía fervientemente su mano mientras observaba como ella se retorcía por la excitación que le producía… Bulma abrió rápidamente su blusa dejando sus senos expuestos y empezó a tocarse, mientras observaba a Goku embelesado por sus autotoques… gemidos se escuchaban alrededor de la mansión… gemidos llenos de placer ilícito… Goku se acercó a su piel y sagazmente introdujo la lengua en su cavidad, probándola y succionando la humedad producto de la excitación de la joven… sin querer contenerse más se bajó los pantalones y jalándola hacia el filo de la cama, introdujo su miembro en la boca de la joven… Bulma empezó a correr su miembro erecto en su boca… sintiendo sus fluidos… estuvieron asi un largo tiempo, mientras los gemidos de Goku se profundizaban más como ecos de electrizante placer… hasta que ella se levantó, lo beso en los labios con mucha pasión… mientras él la giraba y la posicionaba de tal forma que chocaba su gran culo en el miembro de él… por fin consumirían su acto… Goku dirigió su pene erecto en la intimidad de la joven peliazul y la penetro… por fin sentía sus paredes estrechas…cada embestida era con frenesí mientras sujetaba sus redondos senos y los estrujaba para que lo pueda sentir más… Bulma sin darse cuenta estaba totalmente perdida… una sonrisa pícara se escapaba de los labios del chico de cabellos alborotados, al escuchar los gemidos intensos producto de la gran excitación de la bella peliazul… su hermana…

…..

Vegeta salió de la habitación de huéspedes preso de cierta curiosidad y gracia al escuchar los sonidos quejumbrosos y exagerados de dos amantes… si su oído no le fallaba era Kakarotto teniendo sexo desenfrenado… pero lo más extraño era que en lo que fue la noche no vio a ninguna mujer entre ellos… y lo más absurdo para él era pensar que Kakarotto con lo despistado e ingenuo que a veces era para ciertas cosas, tenga esas proezas… preso de incredulidad decidió hacerse el sordo e ir a la cocina a picar algo… ya había amanecido y su estómago se lo exigía, muy aparte de descubrir después, quien era la susodicha… aunque sea por curiosidad…

…

Goku no pudo más… la cargo sobre su cintura, sosteniendo sus fuertes glúteos…

Bulma sentía las embestidas gobernar su cuerpo… introducirse en él, como si no le perteneciera… no podía pararlo, porque de cierta manera sentía que no debía y no podía contra él, sentía que lo necesitaba… sabía que estaba mal, los dos estaban locos, desde que empezó todo debieron parar aunque eran muy niños para ver las consecuencias a futuro, ahora de jóvenes se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era parar la gran atracción que sentían por el uno por el otro y como la obsesión iba creciendo…

Goku era consciente de que sentía una atracción insana por su hermana sobre todo por el lazo que los unía… biológicamente compartían la misma sangre… ante la sociedad eran hermanos, los herederos de un gran imperio y los futuros sucesores de sus padres, ante la sociedad seria mal visto su comportamiento, serian catalogados como inmorales y perjudicaría grandemente la imagen de la compañía y la de sus padres, y ese era otro factor trágico, si sus padres se enteraran de sus encuentros, simplemente seria devastador… sería un duro golpe imposible de subsanar… y al fin de cuentas algo innecesario ya que lo único que los unía en esa faceta era la atracción sexual… porque lejos de eso… sus lazos fraternales existían muy arraigadamente… el único problema era que la obsesión por sus cuerpos era muy fuerte y adictiva… o al menos eso querían creer…

Goku sentía los espasmos que producía su cuerpo al poseerla, lo hacía olvidar todo, sobre todo en ese momento en que el líquido caliente que emanaba su cuerpo se esparcía por el conducto interno de la mujer… lo que lo obligaba a detenerse… no sin antes, terminar lamiendo sus labios… causándole orgasmos múltiples a Bulma quien grito desenfrenadamente al sentir una electricidad estrujar sus paredes…

Los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, sus respiraciones poco a poco se tranquilizaban mientras veían hacia la nada, cuando sus cuerpos se saciaban, cuando por fin la cordura regresaba… era donde veían su realidad…

Un año después del nacimiento de Goku, la madre de este falleció por causas naturales, un tiempo después su padre que era científico se comprometi en un nuevo romance con una colega de profesión, un año después nació Bulma, producto del nuevo matrimonio, la conexión entre ambos hermanos siempre fue única, siempre se necesitaron el uno al otro… y siempre existió una complicidad predominante… y dado los designios de la vida… ahora se encontraban los dos echados en una cama, desnudos después de haber consumado nuevamente un acto ilícito…

Goku fue el primero en levantarse… no entendía porque, pero después de hacer eso, no tenía cara para mirarla, era como si quisiera evitar su propio reproche o su conciencia, que le restregaba en la cara su vil Azaña… Bulma miraba sus ojos perdidos, sabia y reconocía sus pensamientos… sin pensarlo se levantó y con la yema de sus dedos toco su espalda apoyando su rostro sobre sus exuberantes músculos…

-Tengo hambre… quiero desayunar- comento la peliazul con vos infantil… como si nada hubiera pasado…

Goku sintió como un alivio inundaba sus pulmones, giro su vista y con una sonrisa tan típica de él, volvió a ser el de siempre… -Te espero abajo- diciendo esto salió de la habitación

….

Goku sintió un estruendoso ruido en su estómago, tenía demasiada hambre y su ánimo había mejorado, así que devoraría todo lo que encuentre a su paso… pero preso de cierta distracción omitió por completo la presencia de otro extraño… extraño que se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de la comida servida por empleados… cuando el chico de cabellos alborotados lo vio sentado en la meza, mirándolo fijamente mientras llevaba a su boca una taza de café caliente, sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo… observo la sonrisa mórbida y algo alusiva que le tenía, supo en ese preciso momento a que se debía… pero su mente no pudo reaccionar rápido para encontrarle alguna explicación o alguna distracción que haga confundir sus pensamientos o taparlo con alguna mentira… al menos no con Vegeta…

-Tengo hambre, que hay de desayunar? - comento deliberadamente Bulma mientras entraba a la cocina totalmente despreocupada con un polo que a penas le cubría las piernas… marcando la desnudez de sus senos…

Goku giro precipitado por su presencia… mientras Vegeta la quedo observando con gran conmoción reconociendo inmediatamente su rostro… Bulma miro fijamente a Vegeta con sorpresa… era el mismo chico con quien se había tropezado la noche anterior… y era… no podía ser…

Continuara….

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Me encantaria saber que les parecio este primer capítulo, cualquier comentario bienvenido, disculpenme si encuentran un error ortográfico.

Nos vemos!

Amapol


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo!**

 **Espero les guste esta historia, realmente me siento entusiasmada al escribirla y darles a conocer un poquito de lo que hay en mi descabellada mente...**

 **Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Vegeta rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Goku, totalmente incrédulo y confundido…

-Ella es mi hermana Bulma! te acuerdas de ella?- comento precipitadamente Goku, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo…

Vegeta no tuvo palabras… ya que su gesto lo decía todo… Bulma sintió como un rojizo bochornoso cubría sus mejillas…

-Goku! Me hubieras dicho que tenías invitados!- refuto molesta la peliazul haciéndolo sobresaltar mientras salía a cambiarse…

-Discúlpame Bulma, no sabia que…- no pudo continuar cuando la peliazul salió de la cocina tirando la puerta fuertemente

Goku sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, giro lentamente su rostro y vio los ojos negros llenos de suspicacia de Vegeta…

-Qué ocurre?- pregunto Goku con una sonrisa estúpida

-Ella es… ella es tu hermana?- pregunto Vegeta con cierta consternación y sospecha…

-Si-si claro no te acuerdas? Es ella, pero ya creció- respondió Goku sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador

-Ahora se porque su rostro me pareció familiar…-Murmuro Vegeta

-Si, ya sabes las mujeres crecen rápido…- respondió Goku con lo primero que se le vino a la mente tratando de disimular

Vegeta puso su rostro más serio que de costumbre, achino su mirada mientras observaba sigilosamente al chico de cabellos alborotados servirse una fuente llena de cereal -Con quien has estado Kakarotto? por todas las paredes se escucharon gemidos escandalosos… y que yo recuerde… nunca vi una mujer aquí-

Goku tosió fuertemente atorándose con los alimentos, producto de la pregunta tan incomoda que le hizo…

Vegeta empezó a embozar una sonrisa pervertida… maliciosa… -No me digas… que-

-Cállate! - refuto fuertemente Goku con los ojos bien abiertos, preso de la consternación al verse descubierto…

-Estabas con 18? - susurro Vegeta sin apartarle la mirada

Goku lo observo muy atento… pestaño varias veces no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, sin querer una sonrisa torpe salió de sus labios y un alivio gobernó su ser… -Ahh… si… con 18- respondió finalmente Goku rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso

-Vaya… no pensé que sabías hacer gritar a una mujer de tal manera, veo que estás aprendiendo- respondió con su famosa sonrisa torcida llena de malicia… lo que logro que Goku se atore nuevamente y su rostro se ponga rojo...

-Que patético eres Kakarotto! No tienes por qué poner esa cara…- respondió Vegeta mientras lo miraba con mofa y tomaba nuevamente su taza de café para tranquilidad de Goku..

-No vayas a comentar eso delante de Bulma-

Vegeta lo miro fijamente por unos segundos mientras este devoraba el cereal… y también le devolvía la mirada…

…..

-Sucede algo?- pregunto la peliazul, acaparando la atención de los dos hombres… ahora llevaba puesta otra ropa, está a diferencia de la otra tapaba todo rastro de piel…

-No-respondió Goku con fingida tranquilidad -Bulma el es Vegeta, te acuerdas de él?-

Bulma observo con una sonrisa…-Vegeta Ouji, como no me voy a acordar, si yo de pequeña soñaba con él-

Los dos hombres tosieron en seco frente a ese comentario… Vegeta indudablemente emitió una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa…

-Que gusto verte de nuevo- respondió Vegeta

-Digo lo mismo- - respondió mirándolo directamente…

-Vegeta no te reconoció, parece que has crecido demasiado Bulma- interrumpió Goku

-Así dicen… pero vamos tampoco estuve tan pequeña cuando me viste por última vez, ahí tenía 12 años, Goku 16 y tú?-

-Yo tenía 19 años y ahora tengo 28 recién cumplidos- respondió Vegeta con cierta seriedad

\- Yo tengo 20, bueno dentro de poco 21- - respondió Bulma en un asfalto de coquetería

Vegeta le sonrió sin apartar la mirada a sus iris… Bulma se sentó delante de él y prosiguió a servirse algo, sabía que él no era de emitir muchas palabras, siempre era reservado y más serio de lo normal… ella lo recordaba así y conocía que compartía los mismos gustos que su hermano, pero desde que Vegeta se volvió escritor perdió todo contacto con él debido a sus viajes y a la vida solitaria que llevaba, Goku no era de hablar mucho de él, solo sabia que solían encontrarse fuera de la ciudad o cuando el regresaba de un país…

-Y… por cuanto tiempo te quedas en la ciudad?- se animó a preguntar la peliazul

-Indefinidamente… por ahora - respondió Vegeta

-Por cierto felicitaciones, supe que tu última obra fue un rotundo éxito catalogado como un best seller-

-"La caída de los muertos"… gracias… a sido algo abrumador, pero a la vez gratificante-

Bulma lo observó con cierto detenimiento, la mirada de él era fuerte, sus expresiones y facciones muy atractivas, pero su semblante era serio e intimidante… aunque cuando sonreía… se veía tan diferente…

-Vegeta vamos di la verdad… estás buscando inspiración… -comentó Goku sacándole una carcajada

-Asi? Entonces ese es el motivo principal de tu permanencia temporal por acá- comentó Bulma con un poco más de confianza

-Podríamos decir que si… en parte… necesito saciar mi mente escribiendo… tengo claro lo que quiero pero necesito algo más y estoy… en busca de eso…- le respondió mirándola fijamente y algo en sus ojos hizo que se sienta tan incomoda que disimuladamente tuvo que retirar su mirada, causándole inconscientemente una sonrisa nerviosa…

-y hace cuantos días estás acá?-

-días? Ya llevo 2 meses-

Bulma observo a Goku con sorpresa…-No me contaste nada Goku-

-Lo olvide, lo siento- respondió el saiyajin con comida a medio masticar…

-Vaya, veo que estoy muy excluida de las ultimas noticias, gracias Goku- comentó con sarcasmo La peliazul

-No eres la única…- respondió Vegeta mientras untaba mantequilla a una tostada

Bulma lo observo y arqueo una ceja en señal de curiosidad… - A que te refieres?-

Vegeta vio a Goku y con tono sarcástico comentó –A que Por fin Kakarotto decidió tener algo más serio con 18 y no me lo comento-

Goku miro directamente a Vegeta con cara de sorpresa… - No creía que te importaría-

-En efecto no me importa , pero considero que igual debes contarme para darme el gusto de decirte lo poco que me interesa saber de tus relaciones sexuales con rubias-

-Oh vamos Vegeta- respondió Goku riéndose con él ante su comentario…

Bulma se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras… Y solo atinó a comer…

Vegeta la quedo observando después de esa conversación… algo en ella acaparaba su atención… desde su sitio podía sentir su olor, olor que le pareció atrayente… mientras mordía esa pieza de pan, observaba la risueña mirada que le dedicaba fugazmente… observo sus labios rosas moverse con cautela… y ese brillo en sus ojos lleno de picardía cada vez que la pillaba viéndolo…

Goku comía con ansiedad tratando de apaciguar el hambre o la sensación incomoda que le produjo el momento de haberse creído descubierto… a veces observaba a Bulma y veía la soltura de sus expresiones, su coquetería infame y las expresiones traviesas que su propio carácter reflejaba… era divertido verla ser tan ella… no se imaginaba lo que podría pasar si alguien se enterara de sus encuentros, lo que podrían pensar de ella… no podía permitir eso, por momentos bloqueaba todo y veía en ella nuevamente a su hermana de sangre.

-Tienes planes hoy Goku?- pregunto Bulma mientras tomaba un poco de jugo…

Goku guardo silencio y se quedo pensando…-Hoy posiblemente salga con Krilin y los demás a Kamehouse…-

Bulma se le quedo mirando -Ya veo… yo también saldré-

-A dónde?- pregunto con curiosidad el chico de cabellos alborotados

-La verdad no sé… solo sé que quiero salir- respondió emitiendo un suspiro

-Iré al pub de Ibiza, si quieres ir… me avisas- comento deliberadamente Vegeta

Bulma sonrió ante la indirecta invitación…iba a responder cuando fue interrumpida…

-Porque no vamos todos a Kamehouse?- interrumpió Goku terminando de comer

…..

La noche se hizo presente Bulma estaba frente a su espejo observando la figura de su cuerpo… podía notar como desde hace un tiempo sus curvas se habían desarrollado más… ese cuerpo delgado de niña había desaparecido… pero la textura fina de su piel evidenciaba la juventud de sus años…

El camino fue sencillo, ingreso a un gran portón de una bella residencia… en sus afueras llevaba el nombre de Kamehouse con palmeras alrededor de decoración… cuando detuvo su auto un joven le abrió la puerta del vehículo para que baje… la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, varias personas se movían a ritmo sobre su sitio mientras sostenían una copa con alguna bebida y conversaban entre ellas… aun no identificaba a nadie entre tanta gente… hasta que…

-Bulma?-

La peliazul giro y sonrió al ver por fin un rostro conocido…

-Krilin?

-Pero que hermosa estas Bulma!-

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

-Ven, sígueme estamos en una zona reservada-

-Esta bien-respondió la peliazul siguiéndole el paso

-Que gusto que hayas venido, no sueles salir mucho eh?-

-El lugar es muy bonito- cambio ágilmente la conversión

-Si, el viejo Rochi a hecho un gran pub, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad-

-Ya veo- respondió animada la peliazul…

Al ingresar vio a todos conversando amenamente mientras tomaban algo…

-Goku, mira a quien tengo aquí!-

Goku estaba riendo con Yamcha, los dos giraron su mirada y este último se quedó sorprendido al ver a la hermosa mujer de cabello turquesa delante de ellos… Todos se acercaron a saludarla a excepción de Goku que su gesto ameno cambio repentinamente a uno más serio… pero supo disimular…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, embobados… la belleza de la hermana de Goku no tenía nombre… estaba con una prenda que ensalzaba sus contorneadas y finas piernas… su cabello turquesa lo llevaba suelto, mostrando su gran largo y sus labios rojos daban un bello contraste con su piel blanca…

Bulma saludo algo tímida al percatarse de sus miradas…

-Pequeña! Pero que hermoso verte, ven siéntate aquí conmigo! - repetía efusivamente Rochi sin disimulo…

-No, aquí estoy bien, gracias!-respondió algo espantada por su insinuación

Goku se acerco donde ella y sin poder evitarlo la jalo del brazo disimuladamente… -Que sorpresa, te decidiste a venir- comento entre dientes cerciorándose de que nadie lo escuche

-Si, me anime a último minuto-

-Hubiéramos venido juntos-

Bulma lo miro y sin darse cuenta de su cambio de temperamento le dio un beso de saludo, dejándolo algo inquieto…-Me quiero divertir celoso- comento con una sonrisa mientras le robaba su bebida…

-Si, pero-

-Bulma, ven!- la llamo Krilin interrumpiendo su conversación

Bulma se acercó dónde estaban todos dejándolo solo y empezó a conversar amenamente, Goku la miro de lejos y boto un suspiro resignado…

-Todo bien?- pregunto el chico de la cicatriz tocando el hombro de chico de cabellos alborotados

-Si, claro-respondió algo ido Goku

-Acaso ha venido ella?- pregunto viéndolo con mofa mientras ingería un sorbo de su licor

Goku lo miro algo confundido por su pregunta…

-Me refiero a 18 Goku, a quien más?-

-18… No, no la llegue a invitar-

-Y eso? Hey diviértete un poco, esa nena está muy buena-

Goku lo miro con verdadero desinterés…

-Ya veo… estas aburrido, te falta acción -respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa retorcida mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa

Goku vio hacia la peliazul, esta conversaba muy amena mientras todos los chicos del grupo estaban alrededor de ella, escuchándola atentamente, asediándola con desfachatez y ella disfrutando sin inconveniente de su atención… simplemente giro su mirada…

-Tu hermana es muy bonita- comentó Yamcha mientras miraba hacia esa dirección

-Te parece? - respondió Goku con cierto sarcasmo

-Si que lo es, cuídala eh, seguro tendrá muchos pretendientes acediandola-

-No tiene pretendientes- respondió con seguridad Goku sirviéndose otra bebida…

-Asi? Ja! Pero los tendrá, y muchos, eso te lo aseguro- respondió el chico de la cicatriz mientras tomaba un sorbo de su wiski -Solo asegúrate que no se traten de pasar de listos con ella, eres su hermano recuerda-

Goku lo observo por segundos enfrascado en sus pensamientos, sus palabras hacían eco en él haciéndolo ver la cruda realidad que les deparaba y lastimosamente él no podía evitarlo… -Llamare a 18, le diré que venga- comento Goku mientras salía de ahí cogiendo su móvil…

-Vaya, por fin!- respondió eufórico el hombre de la cicatriz

.…..

Estar rodeado de tanta gente no era parte de su naturaleza, odiaba la muchedumbre y por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho caso al estúpido de Kakarotto de asistir a un lugar tan concurrido… caminaba entre la tantas personas y muchas de ellas mujeres que lo miraban indecorosamente regalándose prácticamente con la mirada…

-Permiso, permiso!- repetía Vegeta en cada paso al no sentir el espacio entre la multitud

Bulma sonreía ante las ocurrencias de los muchachos, le gustaba recibir tanta atención… se notaba lo embobados que estaban por ella… parte de su narcisismo la hacía sentir como un diosa entre tanto plebeyo… pero sintió cierta curiosidad invadirla al notar la ausencia de su hermano, ya había pasado más de una hora entre conversación y copas que el rastro de Goku había desaparecido… sutilmente se levantó y con la excusa de ir al baño, camino por los alrededores buscándolo…no podía negar que los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo efecto al sentirse picada y entusiasmada con toda la algarabía de la fiesta… se metió entre la muchedumbre que se movía al compás de la música tan contagiante que ella misma no podía dejar de tararear como coro mientras miraba a todos lados… buscándolo… donde se había metido… en esos momentos era donde mataría por tenerlo para ella y bailar al compás de la música sintiendo sus deliciosos besos… pero dada las cosas, eso era un imposible… siguió buscando hasta que sus pasos pararon en seco al sentir ese conocido aroma chocar nuevamente y sin permiso… ambos se miraron fijamente como si encontrarse hubiera sido producto de una secuela de actos previstos…. Simplemente sonrieron ante la situación…

-Otra vez?-Comento Vegeta con la ultima pizca de gracia que le quedaba en ese momento

-Vegeta…-pronuncio Bulma mostrando una sonrisa por inercia…

Vegeta la vio unos segundos fijamente apreciando esa sonrisa que a simple vista era tímida… pero al sentir como lo empujaban por la gran cantidad de personas solo atino a suspirar con estrés… -Me voy de acá, no soporto este ambiente-

-Espera…- lo detuvo la peliazul sosteniendo su brazo –No te vayas, recién llegas, los chicos y yo estamos en una zona reservada, lejos de esto…-

Vegeta la observo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su cabello suelto, echado hacia un costado… la hacía ver diferente… pero noto algo más…

-Has bebido? –

Bulma rio ante la pregunta… -Claro bobo, como lo notaste?!- respondió Bulma con una chispa de gracia

-No estas muy pequeña para eso?- le pregunto mirándola con la ceja arqueada

-Tengo 20, no soy pequeña, Señor Ouji!- respondio Bulma en una clara señal burlesca… -Vienes?-

Vegeta observo con curiosidad a la bella peliazul… mientras esta le mantenía la mirada con cierto entusiasmo… debía reconocer lo bonita que era, aun así puso sus pensamientos en blanco –Kakarotto?-

-Lo estaba buscando, pero no lo veo por ningún lado…- respondió Bulma mirando hacia los alrededores…

El chico de ojos intensos sonrio ante su comentario –Acaso estaba tan aburrida tu reunión que prefieres la compañía de tu hermano?- Preguntó con mofa mientras ambos se alejaban de la muchedumbre

-Nunca dije eso!- respondió Bulma y después para sorpresa de Vegeta lo sostuvo de la mano para guiarlo hacia la salida de la muchedumbre… la música del momento estaba tan asediante que Bulma no dudo en hacer ligeros movimientos mientras avanzaba… Vegeta la observó desde su posición hasta que vio cómo se dirigían a un espacio cómodo para los dos… sin preguntar, sin pedir permiso y sin hacer la sugerencia del caso… La hermosa peliazul se puso a bailar delante de él al compás de la música, moviéndose de un lado al otro… lentamente… la canción era alucinantemente rítmica pero melodiosa… música que llevaba a todos a sentir calor por su sugerente letra… y necesariamente se bailaba en pareja…

-Te gusta bailar?- pregunto Bulma mientras lo miraba sugerentemente…

-No suelo hacerlo- respondió Vegeta sin seguir el ritmo y con la mirada más seria de lo usual… al ver sus intenciones…

Bulma lo observo a detalle y presa del bullicio y de las luces no se había percatado de lo atractivo que era el hombre con el que estaba en ese momento…

-Por qué eres tan serio?- pregunto sin dejar de moverse frente a él y al compás de aquella letra

Vegeta la miro y con una sonrisa algo fingida pronuncio –No bailo, no me gusta…-

-Vamos, es solo un baile- insistió Bulma presa de la algarabia que sentía al tener alcohol en las venas… y al ver la expresión indiferente de aquel hombre se prendió algo en ella… una adrenalina por hacer algo indebido… sabía que si Goku la veía tal vez, solo tal vez se molestaría… y eso le produjo una sensación delirante o quien sabe tal vez no le importaría por tratarse de Vegeta, así que sin reparos, se dejó llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias… y empezó a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música…

-Vegeta solo déjate llevar… solo por este momento, solo por hoy- le pidió la peliazul al sentirse diferente por los efectos que producía esa mirada sobre ella… al sentir su perfume su ser se emocionó , el olor de aquel hombre era tan atrayente… que sin darse cuenta había juntado su cuerpo de espaldas al torso de Vegeta, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro… permitiéndole sentirla… Vegeta lo dudo… lo pensó por segundos… pero terminó cediendo y colocando sutilmente sus manos sobre su cintura, mientras sentía el cuerpo de la mujer moverse sobre el lentamente… pudo sentir el olor de su cuello y como ella sostuvo sus cabellos mientras rosaban sutilmente sus cuerpos…Vegeta empezó a sentir como el calor embargaba su ser… ya que, su aroma lo embriagaba al extremo de dejarse llevar por aquella situación… ese espacio de pronto se volvió perfecto ya que la cantidad de personas a su alrededor sirvió para que escondan ágilmente sus movimientos, sus roces… sus ligeros toques… cuando Bulma dirigió su mirada directamente a sus ojos… la conciencia se fue al diablo… Vegeta la presiono más hacia su cuerpo… mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el ritmo desquiciante de aquella música… sus rostros estaban muy cerca… sus alientos se tocaban entre sí, sus respiraciones se sentían como tentación después de mirar sus labios… pero ninguno de los dos iba a dar el siguiente paso…

-BULMA!-

Esa vos la hizo reaccionar como si de un baldazo de agua helada se tratara… levanto la mirada y vio a Goku delante de ellos… el poco alcohol que había consumido se desapareció de sus venas al ver su expresión… paró en el acto sus movimientos y se alejó de Vegeta…se acercó rápidamente a Goku para sorpresa de Vegeta quien observaba incrédulo como parecía darle explicaciones, mientras el no permitía que siquiera lo tocara… aunque también debía reconocer que, por ser su hermano, había lógica…

-Kakarotto, por fin apareces- comento Vegeta indiferente a la mirada lasciva que le lanzo

-Te estuve buscando, no pensé encontrarte con mi hermana- respondió Goku con seriedad mirando con recelo a Bulma

-Solo estábamos bailando- respondió Vegeta con tranquilidad –No te pongas celoso-

-Goku, te-te estuve buscando, donde andabas? - pregunto Bulma aun nerviosa por aquella situación

Goku la miro de una forma que solo ella pudo identificar… -Con mi novia - respondió con notoria revancha

…

La chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules achinados, miraba con soltura y cierto asfalto de presunción a los presentes, algunos amigos que compartían en común con Goku y otros conocidos solo de su novio, tenía la mirada dura pero sus facciones eran muy hermosas… seguida del cuerpo escultural que manejaba…

-Con que tu eres la famosa 18- dijo el viejo de Rochi con ojos libidinosos –Ya sabía que este joven, tenía buenos gustos-

-No sabía que era famosa- respondió la rubia mirando de reojo a Goku

-Que gusto verte por acá 18!- comento Krilin algo tímido por su presencia

La chica de pelo rubio solo atino a sonreír y a mover su cabello con vanidad mientras seguía la conversación con el resto de los chicos, Bulma la observaba con recelo…

-18 deseas comer algo?- le pregunto muy atento el chico de cabellos alborotados

-No, estoy bien, gracias-

-Que gusto verte nena…- comento Yamcha con una sonrisa picara

-Veo que tus amigos siguen siendo igual de… simpáticos- comento la rubia en tono sarcástico, haciendo reír a Vegeta quien la observaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre el mesón de la barra…

-Vegeta que gusto verte, nunca me imaginé verte en un lugar tan bullicioso- comento la pelirrubia mirándolo retadoramente y con una sonrisa que solo Goku y Vegeta sabían identificar

-Ya vez, siempre hay una primera vez- le respondió el saiyajin conociendo muy bien sus ironías…

18 miro con una sonrisa divertida a todos, sobre todo a Goku quien se mostraba deliberadamente y extrañamente más atento… en eso observo como Bulma se paraba de su asiento lo que le causo curiosidad ya que hasta el momento no se había acercado a saludarla…

-Hola 18-

-Bulma, no te había visto- respondió con ironía la rubia, ella no sentía ninguna simpatía por la peliazul y le importaba muy poco hacérselo saber…

-Me creerás si te digo que yo tampoco- respondió con sarcasmo La peliazul…

-Es prácticamente tu cuñada Bulmita- comentaron con gracia

Bulma escuchaba cada palabra y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, veía y oía cómo vinculaban a Goku con otra persona y no podía evitar sentir su pecho arder de cólera e impotencia al ver que Goku no le daba cara, incluso se mostraba receptivo a los comentarios… una sensación de vacío golpeo su estómago, no podía imaginarse tal cosa… no podía… su ojos rodaron hacia Goku y vio como él salía con 18 a conversar algo lejos del grupo, observo como se reían juntos y como el se mostraba muy atento con ella, algo que jamás había sucedido antes, siempre era 18 quien estaba detrás de su hermano y él si bien era su novio por apariencia no lo mostraba en público, no al menos delante de ella… parecía estar viendo una película de terror en cámara lenta… la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas… simplemente miro hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar la situación… pero no pudo más cuando escucho el murmullo molestoso de todos al ver como Goku besaba a la pelirrubia… delante de todos, delante de ella… un nudo en la garganta golpeo su ser… sus puños se cerraron fuertemente sobre sus piernas… se levantó de su asiento y sin dar explicaciones se dirigió hacia la salida… mandando al diablo todo, no le importo despedirse, no le importo que la vieran, simplemente quería salir de ahí…

-Eres un imbécil Goku, un imbécil! - gritaba Bulma mientras salía del caserón a prisa…

Salió rápidamente buscando su auto, se sentía una estúpida, él era su hermano! podría hacer lo que quisiera, estaba loca al sentirse así, es más era lo correcto así terminaban con toda esa locura de una maldita vez… estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su coche, cuando una mano detuvo la acción… una sonrisa casi imperceptible salió de su rostro y un suspiro de alivio embargo su ser… giro inmediatamente, pero se topó con una cruda sorpresa…

-Vegeta…- pronuncio la peliazul con clara desilusión… su loca mente hubiera dado todo por qué fuera Goku buscándola

-Esperabas a alguien más?- le pregunto el apuesto joven mientras levantaba una de sus cejas con suspicacia…

Bulma no supo que hacer… nuevamente tenia a ese hombre que la hizo sentir vulnerable… pecaminosa y absurdamente infiel…

-No…- fue lo único que respondió sintiéndose una vil mentirosa…

-Por qué te vas?- pregunto Vegeta apoyándose sobre la puerta del vehículo…

-Estoy aburrida-

-Pero sin despedirte?-

-Solo quiero irme… tu querías irte hace un rato, por qué yo no- respondió con claro fastidio en el tono de voz

-No le vas a decir a Kakarotto? – insistió Vegeta con cautela

-Es un imbécil- respondió la peliazul viendo a la nada

-No te agrada 18 por lo que veo- comento Vegeta fingiendo empatía…

-Lazuli es su estúpido nombre…- respondió la peliazul con rostro de fastidio

Vegeta observaba sus expresiones y le causo más curiosidad… así que trato de indagar…

-Esta perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano, debería agradarte - respondió Vegeta con soltura

-Debo irme- respondió Bulma cruzando los brazos producto del frio

-Te llevo- se ofreció Vegeta con soltura

-Tengo mi vehículo…-

-Encapsúlalo y vamos en el mío- insistió -Has bebido, recuerda-

Bulma se sintió atrapada, la mirada de aquel hombre no le daba opción a otra respuesta… pero a la vez se sintió intrigada… que buscaba… simplemente sonrió resignada y termino aceptando...

Bulma siguió a Vegeta, quien se dirigió hacia un vehículo de lujo deportivo último modelo…

\- Y yo que creía que los jóvenes escritores no ganaban mucho- comento con una sonrisa irónica

-No lo creas todo- respondió abriendo la puerta del vehículo mientras la mirada detenidamente, Bulma hizo lo mismo, no dejo de observarlo mientras ingresaba al asiento de copiloto… el olor de auto era tan embriagante, era el olor de ese hombre a flor de piel… Vegeta ingreso y arranco el vehículo rumbo a su residencia.

…..

-Goku… tú sabes lo que siento por ti, por favor no juegues conmigo-

Goku la miro sorprendido por su comentario, los ojos azules de esa mujer mostraban la desaparecida rudeza que mostraba en público, para mostrarle sus achinados ojos llenos de afán y expectativa…

-Lazuli… yo-

-Solo se sinceró-

Goku respiro profundo, no podía pensar bien por el estado ansioso en el que se encontraba, minutos antes había visto a Bulma subir al vehículo de Vegeta… y todo esto lo estaba perturbando más…

-Por qué te quedas pensando! -

-No malinterpretes mi silencio, sabes muy bien que no sé expresar adecuadamente este tipo de cosas-

-Al menos di algo, quiero estar segura de que vale la pena seguir con esto-

Goku la observo tomando en cuenta sus palabras… -Lazuli, esta relación para mi es importante y no te imaginas cuán importante puede llegar hacer, necesito que funcione, hare todo para que funcione-

La pelirrubia se quedó en silencio, respiro profundo y sostuvo su rostro acariciándolo sutilmente… -Entonces me entregaré a ti por completo Goku, confiaré en lo que me dices-

…..

Vegeta se quedó en silencio... observando su timón… -Bien, llegamos-

-Me divertí con nuestro baile y gracias por traerme- diciendo esto estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Vegeta la sujeto.

-Yo la abro- y sin decir más salió del vehículo… bordeo su auto hasta abrirle la puerta invitándola a salir… ella salió un poco tímida sosteniéndose de su mano…

-Espero que Kakarotto entienda que solo fue un baile…- comentó Vegeta al notar la actitud distante de la joven

-ah, claro no te preocupes-

-Lo note molesto-

-Ya te dije… es un imbécil- diciendo esto Bulma cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia

-Es tu hermano, es lógico que sienta cierto recelo, aunque no debería tratándose de mi…-

-Claro! Pero él si puede besuquearse delante de mí con esa-respondió con el ceño fruncido la peliazul

La sonrisa suspicaz de Vegeta no se hizo esperar…

-Tengo que entrar- comento la peliazul con seriedad después de notar su imprudente comentario…

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza -Nos vemos…-Respondió él sin ninguna expresión adicional que demuestre sus pensamientos, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su vehículo… Bulma camino hacia la entrada de su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, ingreso a su casa y escucho el sonido del motor encenderse y el acelerador arrancar… movió ligeramente la cortina de la venta y exhalo el aire contenido en sus pulmones…

….

Vegeta retiro de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, retiro uno y lo encendió… aspiro lentamente mientras se quedaba viendo el horizonte apoyado en el capot de su vehículo… su auto lo había aparcado frente a un solitario, pero residencial malecón… sus pensamientos daban vuelta uno con otro… de repente retiro de su bolsillo su móvil, lo encendió y se quedó viendo cada mensaje que aparecían en pantalla… sin dar más tregua presiono un numero…

-…..-

-Vegeta… eres tu?-

-Hola Milk-

…..

Continuara….

* * *

 ***No olviden dejar sus comentarios! para mi es super hiper importante tener una opinión en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, les gusta no les gusta?, quiero saber =)**

 ***Princess Narin, me encanta** **saber que te gusto el primer cap! Inspiras mi mente!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Amapol**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lenguaje Vulgar y situaciones Fuertes!**

 **Esta historia me tiene entusiasmada... espero les guste como a mi, gracias por leer, por ponerlo en favoritos y por comentar!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Vegeta… eres tu?-

-Hola Milk-

-Estaba esperando tu llamada! Como estas?-

-Bien… tratando de ordenar mis ideas- respondió Vegeta exhalando el humo del cigarro

-Tu siempre tienes buenas ideas, no?...-

Vegeta sonrió ante su comentario -Reconozco tu sarcasmo…-

-Sabes que no me gusto que te fueras… te haces extrañar…-

Vegeta guardo silencio ante sus palabras… -Milk…-

-Sin ti estoy aburrida…-se apresuró a decir interrumpiéndolo –Eso quise decir…-

-Regresare en unas semanas, y de ahí volveré… hay algo que ha despertado mi interés-

-Así? De que se trata?- pregunto la mujer con cautela pero a la vez con disimulado interés

-Con calma… aún no te puedo dar detalles-

-Mientras tu interés no sea otra mujer… haz lo que quieras…-

El sonido de una risa contenida de Vegeta no se hizo esperar a través del teléfono… -Cuídate y no pienses mucho en mi…- respondió en tono irónico cortando la comunicación…

-Lo haré… mi amor…- pronuncio aquellas palabras la joven al sentir el vacío al otro lado de línea…

...

Los vehículos se estacionaban con cierta prepotencia evidenciando el estado de sus conductores al hacer rechinar el caucho de las llantas por la velocidad en la que llegaban… todos ingresaban listos para consumar lo que tanto estaban esperando… nuevamente se reunirían en busca de la revancha…

-QUE ESPERA PARA LLEGAR! Le pateare la cara y le devolveré el favorcito…-gritaba un hombre enardecido entre los espectadores…

-CALMATE! El juego fue limpio, si tu primo no hubiera querido esa paliza, entonces no hubiera venido!-le respondió uno confrontando su comentario

-Hoy habrá sangre…-respondió aquel delincuente que mostraba sus ojos rojos por la droga que había consumido… -Lo matare al hijo de puta!-

...

-Goku… ya te vas?- pregunto Krilin al verlo apresurado por colocarse su chaqueta

-Si… ya me voy, necesito relajarme- respondió algo ansioso para sorpresa del calvo

-No me digas que… los has convocado?-

-Si Krilin, vas conmigo?-

-Vaya relajo que buscas eh…- respondió Krilin exhalando aire contenido por los nervios

Goku lo observo y sonrió al ver la cara de temor de su amigo….

-Que sucede Krilin?-

-No me gusta que convoques criminales Goku… no sé por qué lo hiciste ayer…-

Goku lo miro con detenimiento y respondió –No te preocupes, todo esta muy resguardado, he contratado la seguridad necesaria, como siempre-

-Goku, son criminales!… ellos no miden las consecuencias- respondió tajante Krilin en un murmullo discreto

-Lo sé Krilin! Por eso mismo mande a que los convoquen, necesito pelear con luchadores muy fuertes capaces de todo por ganar… necesito saber hasta dónde puedo llegar… estoy harto de contratar peleadores profesionales donde solo puede haber una pelea pacífica y con ciertas restricciones… necesito más- respondió saliendo del lugar

Krilin lo siguió resignado… -Nunca los entenderé… ni a ti, ni a Vegeta, incluso no sé, si él es el causante de todo esto…-

-Simplemente fue el autor de una brillante idea… al ser criminales, podre partirles la cara sin poner ningún cuidado, sin sentir remordimiento… es más… sus víctimas me lo agradecerán… ya que no me contendré… les daré tal paliza que no les quedara cuerpo para hacer maldades… seré como el héroe… y de paso me volveré más fuerte…-

-Goku, estás loco, lo sabes no? O quieres que te lo repita-

-Vamos Krilin! Hoy en especial tengo ganas… de desfogarme…-

...

Goku ingreso con su vehículo de lunas polarizadas al sótano privado y restringido del lugar… desde ahí podía escuchar los gritos de enardecidos luchadores… miembros de seguridad los escoltaron hacia una salida falsa… debido a su condición, tenía que hacerse pasar por un aficionado más, o un convocado más… nadie debía saber quién era el organizador de tal evento, ni conocer el mínimo detalle de eso… Goku se encargó de que la convocatoria sea estrictamente discreta ofreciéndoles un suma interesante de dinero… pero sin conocer más detalle sobre esto, al ser delincuentes, se sentían confiados y partidarios del evento… les gustaba el dinero fácil, les gustaba que no haya reglas y les gustaba la idea de saber que todo era clandestino para poder liberar las bestias que tenían dentro…

...

Goku ingreso fingiendo ser un retador más… con un semblante tranquilo mientras observaba los nuevos rostros de fututos contrincantes… pero por dentro su pecho ardía de ansiedad al querer desquitar su ira, sus celos cuanto antes con cada uno de ellos… Krilin caminaba a su costado observando con detenimiento el ambiente… veía como los recién llegados los miraban como si fueran unos estúpidos debiluchos, dejándose llevar solo por su apariencia… lo que le causó cierta pica y ansias de que vean todo lo contrario… pero un silencio particular los hizo ver al fondo… en el cuadrilátero habia un tumulto de observadores que por los pegados y afanosos que se encontraban no los dejaban apreciar cual era el motivo de su admiración o consternación…

Sus pasos se aceleraron… al escuchar gemidos y gritos de dolor… Goku y Krilin ágilmente pasaron entre los espectadores y se quedaron quietos al observar al causante de tal espectáculo…

Ahí estaba… Vegeta respirando pausadamente, mientras un hilo de sangre destilaba por su boca… sus puños estaban cerrados como rocas, mientras una vena palpitante en su cien mostraba su estado… estaba enojado… su mirada iba directamente hacia el piso mientras su pie apretaba con cierta vehemencia el rostro de su casi moribundo contrincante…

-REPÍTELO…. No me ibas a patear la cara!- diciendo esto lo sostuvo del suéter y atrajo hacia su rostro para mirarlo fijamente- Ya no tienes ni dientes! Quien le pateo la cara a quien bastardo!- diciendo esto lo escupió y lo tiro al piso dando por terminada la brutal paliza que le habia dado... al salir del cuadrilátero se percató de la mirada fija y sin expresión de Goku… lo vio de lejos y salió del lugar…

...

Las horas pasaban y Bulma se encontraba encima de su cama mirando hacia el techo… pensando, esperando, sin poder dormir, sentía cierta angustia al recordar la mirada tan lasciva que le habia mandado Goku… como habia sido tan estúpida al dejarse llevar por el momento… que tonta… se repetía una y otra vez, pero a la vez debía reconocer que desde que lo vio, le habia despertado cierto interés… sobre todo al notar esa mirada tan predominante que le dedicaba y que jamás habia sentido de otra persona… aun así no sabía si eso era bueno el reconocerse así misma el sentirse atraída por primera vez hacia otra persona… pero fuera de eso y a pesar de lo bien que se podía sentir, no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa y estúpidamente necesitada de saber de Goku… con cierta manía observaba su celular y pensaba en la posibilidad de escribirle, pero rechazaba sus impulsos al recordar lo sucedido con esa rubia…

...

Los pasos rápidos y sonoros reflejaron la precipitación del recién llegado… Bulma sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar pasos en el pasillo pero escucho como la puerta del costado se cerraba con fuerza… matando su lunática esperanza, un suspiro de desaliento la oprimió… simplemente se acurruco en su cama observando la puerta… deseaba tanto que se abriera…

Goku ingreso a su habitación, se quitó sus prendas y se echó en la cama… miraba con cierta ansiedad la pared de su cuarto, sabía que su hermana estaba ahí… quería hablar con ella, reclamarle o simplemente verla… pero no sabía si podría controlarse… estaba tan enfadado que tan solo de verla podría cometer una barbarie… pero su ser se sentía tan abatido, su mente daba vueltas, y se repetía constantemente que ya tenía novia y debía pensar solo en ella… pero no sabía porque para su desgracia ansiaba ver sus cabellos azules sobre su cuerpo, y pese a querer evitarlo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y jugaban en su contra…

...

Presa del cansancio cerró sus ojos sutilmente, tratando de descansar… sin embargo, una sensación calidad despertó sensaciones sobre su piel y ese aroma tan familiar la hizo reaccionar, abrió sus ojos viendo con sorpresa esa mirada sobre ella…rápidamente se incorporó con expectativa…

-Goku…- Pronuncio Bulma sintiendo como su corazón latía repentinamente más rápido

Aquel mantenía la mirada sobre ella sin pronunciar ninguna palabra… Bulma no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo sostuvo con fuerza… sintiendo nuevamente su olor, su calor…

El sintió gran zozobra al sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos… si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba confundido, necesitado…

-Te estaba esperando- le confesó la peliazul en un susurro

Goku la separo lentamente y observó con detenimiento… y pesar…

-Bulma… esto se nos está yendo de las manos-

-Lo sé… pero no me importa, yo solo quiero que sepas que lo que viste hoy, solo fue una imprudencia-

-Bulma… si estoy aquí es porque estoy tratando… de ser coherente y comportarme como lo que soy, tu hermano… porque si me olvido de eso…. Te exigiría explicaciones y te diría miles de cosas horribles por hacerme sentir como lo hiciste el día de hoy…-

-Goku… Lo siento, fui una tonta, perd…-

-No! No lo digas, no tienes por qué… esto se acabó y lo mejor es que desde ya guardemos distancia-

La peliazul lo miro abriendo grandemente sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza en negación….

-Bulma sentí que los celos me consumían… y fue horrible ya que es la primera vez que siento esto… vi como lo mirabas, como dejaste que tocara tus caderas y como sentías su aliento tan cerca de ti… vi todo con detalle… cual masoquista recibiendo golpes… no creo poder volver a soportar algo así, ya que para mí maldición tu no me perteneces, ni me pertenecerás nunca como mujer… debo terminar con esto antes de que termine por volverme loco…- hablo con profundo pesar Goku

-Y yo… donde quedó yo? Hoy te vi con Lazuli! Y esta vez no fue como otras veces, le demostraste más importancia, la bésaste y dejaste que todos pensaran que entre los dos hay futuro… como crees que me sentí en ese momento…- respondió Bulma con lágrimas marcando su rostro…

-Por lo mismo, es preferible evitar hacernos daño… ya somos grandes y esto es irremediable, tu conocerás a alguien y te casarás y yo haré lo mismo…-

-No! No quiero! Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me interesa lo demás!- diciendo esto ella se acercó a él bordeándolo con sus brazos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas… -No sé si pueda…Goku, no me pidas esto…-

Los ojos de aquel hombre, se cerraron permitiéndose liberar lágrimas contenidas… al sentirse respaldado por la oscuridad del lugar, bordeó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y se permitió sentirla una vez más… Después la alejó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dijo – Vegeta está casado desde hace tres años, lo mejor es que mantengas distancia - diciendo esto salió cerrando la puerta.

...

-Qué libro escogerás?-

-No sé, quiero algo que me envuelva, tal vez algo dramático con mucho erotismo- respondió Bulma entre risas con su amiga de universidad…

-Mmmm entonces quieres algo para estar prendida en las noches sin salir de casa- respondió Lunch con gracia

-Algo así… pero veo que estoy en la sección equivocada, iré a ver por el otro pabellón-

-Está bien, yo voy buscando el libro que te mencione-

Bulma camino por los pasillos, se detuvo en ciertos estantes viendo las diversas caratulas a ver cuál le llamaba la atención… debes en cuando sus pensamientos divagaban haciéndola exhalar un suspiro agudo… necesitaba distraerse y con los libros de ciencia lastimosamente no lograba ese cometido… siguió su búsqueda hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron al observar a aquel hombre de ojos profundos a unos metros de ella autografiando unos libros de unas acosadoras aficionadas… sin entender él por qué sus manos se pusieron torpes haciendo caer algo del stand, lo que causo la atención de ellos… Vegeta sonrió ligeramente mientras terminaba de autografiar el libro de la joven estudiante…

-Gracias y un gusto conocerlo!-

-No, gracias a ti!- respondió muy cordial para sorpresa de la peliazul quien lo conocía en otra faceta… pero perdida en sus pensamiento no se percató cuando este camino hacia ella… lo que la puso más nerviosa después de la última vez que se vieron…

-Mira a quien me vengo a encontrar… otra vez…-

-Hola Vegeta-respondió con el rostro algo sonrojado y sin entender el por qué…

-Estas buscando algún libro?-

-Si… diré no, solo estaba viendo libros de algunas materias-

-Bulma mira lo que encontré! Esto es lo que estabas buscando! _siete años para pecar_ , contiene mucho sexo y drama- interrumpió intempestivamente su amiga hablando por la emoción en vos alta y sin darse cuenta de la compañía….

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír de costado al ver como las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaban rojas, por aquel imprudente comentario… Bulma giro lentamente y le mando una mirada asesina a Lunch lo que hizo que ella con una sonrisa nerviosa se disculpe y se retire con la excusa de que tenía algunos pendientes…

-Vaya!- expreso Vegeta sorprendido

-No es lo que estas pensando!- respondió con el gesto fruncido la peliazul mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

-Yo solo estoy pensando en comida… me acompañas?- pregunto Vegeta colocando sus manos en los bolsillos…

Bulma lo miro y sin entender por qué, sonrió como respuesta…

Continuara….

* * *

 **Que les parecio?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, yo sigo escribiendo y escribiendo pero ya saben me encanta saber que piensan de la historia, sus sugerencias o acotaciones.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Amapol**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Estoy muy contenta al saber que les gusta la historia!**

 **Cada vez que ustedes me dan sus comentarios se me prende la imaginación... es inevitable, es emocionante!**

 **La trama va avanzando... veamos que pasa...**

* * *

-Goku hijo! los extrañamos muchísimo, ya pronto estaremos de regreso-

-Que gusto! nosotros también los hechamos de menos- respondió el chico de cabellos alborotados mientras se echaba en una amaca apreciando la vista del jardín

-Como está Bulmita?-

-Bulma… Bulma está bien Mamá, no te preocupes…-respondió con cierto vacío en su estómago

-Y ese desgano? A pasado algo?-

-No! No! para nada… solo estoy un poco cansado… cómo está papá?-

-Muy bien, este viaje nos a relajado bastante de los constantes compromisos que tenemos… por fin he podido disfrutar a pleno la compañía de tu padre-

-Vaya! Me da gusto por ustedes… deduzco que estarán felices-

-Asi es cariño, cuando estás con la personas que amas, eres feliz- respondió su madre con entusiasmo -Por cierto cariño, he tratado de comunicarme con Bulma… pero su teléfono suena y suena y no responde… sólo me mando un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba en una cita y que después me llamaba, imagínate!-

-Una cita?- preguntó Goku sentándose lentamente de la amaca

-Si, sabes algo al respecto? Por que si es así, con quien está? Ella no puede estar sola por ahí teniendo citas con quien sea, recuerda que es la heredera de la corporación al igual que tú y deben mantener la imagen, no debe estar con cualquiera y como no le conozco ningún pretendiente, ni amigo cercando… me preocupa-

-Tal vez esta con una amiga, supongo…-respondio ido en sus pensamientos

-Goku… yo se que ustedes son muy unidos y ya debes saber con quien está… no trates de tapar a tu hermana, simplemente les pido que cuiden su imagen, por cierto como te va con Lazuli, esa chica me encanta! Sabes yo creo que-

-Mamá, Mamá espera… tengo que hacer algunas cosas, después hablamos si?- respondió algo apresurado Goku al querer cortar la comunicación

-Oh… entiendo cariño no te preocupes, por favor comunícate con Bulma no lo olvides-

Automáticamente la comunicación se cortó… Goku sostuvo su móvil y marcó su número, pero su conciencia lo detenía… debía llamarla, mierda! Debía mantener la calma!...

….

-Estos canapés están deliciosos- comentó Vegeta

-Pienso lo mismo- respondió Bulma mientras saboreaba el cuarto… -Veo que comes bastante-

-Bastante? Bastante es poco- respondió Vegeta sonriendo mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta de tela

-Goku come igual, a veces pienso que no tiene estómago sino un barril sin fondo…- ambos rieron ante su comentario

-Kakarotto es un caso extremo- respondió Vegeta con sarcasmo

De pronto Bulma lo observó con detenimiento, trato de decir algo pero se contuvo y tomó un sorbo de agua para disimular, lo que notó su acompañante…

-Dime…-

-Perdón?-

-Dime lo que me quieres decir o preguntar…-

-Eres muy observador- respondió Bulma con asombro

-Y tu muy evidente… y bien?- pregunnto Vegeta arqueando una ceja

-Simplemente me llamo la atención la herida en tu rostro y labio… parece como si hubieras estado en una pelea callejera y mi infame curiosidad quiere saber con quien y por qué?- preguntó colocando sus codos sobre la meza en señal de atención

Vegeta la miro y pausadamente tomó un sorbo de su copa, la volvio a ver mientras sonreía con picardía al recordar ese dia… -Digamos que… en una pelea, no callejera… le di su merecido a un tipo que me atacó por la espalda…-

-Que! Cómo pasó?-

-Vino con una navaja a querer atravesarmela…-

Bulma abrio grandemente sus ojos sin poder creer su relato

-Pero… el tipo no se imaginaba que…-

-Que..-

-Puedes ir más rápido me tienes en suspenso!-refutó la peliazul al darse cuenta que lo hacía adrede

Vegeta empezó a reír al verla tan intrigada… -No se imaginaba que le iba a partir la cara…-

-Lo hiciste? Le pegaste? Ganaste?-

Vegeta la miro con incredulidad… -Crees que alguien como yo se dejaría así de fácil?-

Bulma río ante sus palabras… -Sabes pelear?-

-Digamos que si… aunque soy pacifico- respondió con cinismo aquel interesante hombre…

-Algo me dice que estás mintiendo… ya que tienes cara de malo, aunque no lo seas…!- respondió entre risas la peliazul -No quiero ser imprudente, pero me gustaría saber por qué? Que le hiciste para que el hombre busque hacerte daño-

-A el no le hice nada… a un cercano suyo le gané en una competencia y como lo dejé en ridiculo, deduzco que habré mansillado la honra familiar de esos insectos y por eso hizo lo que hizo…-

-Pero quiso matarte… eso sólo lo hacen delincuentes-

-Ah claro, en ese tipo de eventos hay de todo-

Bulma cambió su semblante… -Tu participas en los eventos que organiza Goku?-

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre… -Claro! Por qué crees que nos frecuentamos, en realidad no tenemos mucho en común Kakarotto y yo, pero eso de cierta manera nos vincula, pensé que lo sabias-

-Goku no me habla casi nada al respecto… siempre me evade cuando le pregunto-

-Seguro es por qué no te gusta lo que hace…-

-Tengo miedo que le ocurra algo con tanto desequilibrado qué hay… y no me guste que se aproveche de su influencia para organizar tales cosas de manera clandestina-

Vegeta empezó a reír con fuerza por su comentario… algo que a la peliazul no le agradado -Que es tan gracioso?-

-Veo que nunca has visto pelear a tu hermano… si lo vieras no tendrías miedo por el, sino por sus retadores…-comentó Vegeta con seguridad - tengo que reconocer que es un genio en las competencias de combate… sus contrincantes no duraban mucho de pie… por eso es que decidimos hacer ciertos cambios…-

Bulma se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras y cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos… -Nunca lo he visto-

-Deberías ir-

-Yo? No creo que él me deje ingresar- respondio agachando la cabeza con la mirada directa a su plato…

-Yo te invito…. –

Bulma levantó la mirada ante su respuesta…

-Serías espectadora y estarías en una zona resguardada, por tu seguridad-

La mirada de la peliazul cambió por una con gran espectativa… -Cuando?-

-Yo te aviso…-

Bulma sonrió en respuesta y antes de poderle responder su teléfono empezó a sonar… miro la pantalla y fue suficiente para sentir un nudo en su estómago que la comprimía… no sabía si emocionarse o simplemente tomarlo como algo natural entre familia… pero no podia con su genio… no podía controlar su ser ya que sintió como su ánimo saltó… y rápidamente contestó…

-Hola!-

-Bulma…-

\- Goku!…-Su respiración se empezó a agitar

-Donde estás?-

-Ahh…- Bulma miro sigilosamente a Vegeta y este le devolvió la mirada atentamente… -Estoy comiendo algo-respondió por fin

-Con quien?- preguntó sin rodeos aquel joven que estaba a punto de subir a su vehículo…

-Con un amigo…- respondió la joven un poco avergonzada por la forma de evidenciar sus nervios…

El silencio a travez de la línea no se hizo esperar… -Dime exactamente dónde estás, iré por ti ahora mismo-

Las palabras de Goku sacaron una sonrisa de emoción a la joven peliazul…-Por qué?- diciendo esto se levantó de la meza disculpándose…

Vegeta tomó un sorbo de su copa y observó los movimientos, las expresiones de la bella mujer desde su asiento… ahora parecía extrañamente emocionada… sus dedos se movían sobre la meza y una mirada de deducción embargaba su rostro, acompañado de una sonrisa mórbida…

Bulma se acercó a la meza con cierta precipitación… -Vegeta, debo irme!-

-Esta bien, Te acompañó- respondió el levantándose de su asiento

-No, no te preocupes, gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa!- diciendo esto salió casi corriendo del restaurant no sin antes mostrar una radiante sonrisa llena de emoción…

-Cuídate- susurro el apuesto hombre mientras la veía desaparecer por la entrada…

…

Bulma salió del restaurante con la respiración agitada… después de dias volvería a estar con el… una sensación de felicidad embargaba su ser… al diablo con que sea su hermano… al diablo con todos los prejuicios sociales y morales… sus pies se aceleraban para cruzar las calles y por fin doblar la esquina donde habían quedado el encuentro… su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y esa sonrisa no podía quitarla de su rostro… de pronto vio a lo lejos un bugatti deportivo acercándose, era Goku sin duda… el auto se detuvo al costado de la joven mientras la luna polarizada de copiloto bajaba lentamente…

Bulma iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio esos ojos también azules sonreírle…

-Bulma!…-

-Lazuli?…- el rostro de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, rápidamente giró los ojos hacia Goku… con reproche…

Goku notó la expresión en su rostro… -Bulma sube-

-No! Me voy caminando!- Le respondió tajante mientras se apartaba de ellos...

-Por qué actúa así siempre ? – le preguntó 18 mientras cruzaba los brazos…

Goku se quedó pensando unos segundos y se retiró rápidamente el cinturón y salió del vehículo… para sorpresa de su novia…

-Bulma!-

-No me sigas idiota, ve con tu noviecita!- Grito la peliazul mientras sus mejillas ardían de la cólera que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

-Bulma, detente!- gritaba Goku al ver cómo ella avanzaba rápidamente y él por no querer llamar la atención trataba de caminar acelerado…

Bulma dobló una esquina y se metió sin querer a un pequeño callejón… Goku llegó a alcanzarla y la jaló del brazo…

-No me toques!- forcejeó la peliazul presa de la cólera pero Goku al no poder resistirse más la jalo hacia él apoyándola contra la pared… ambos se miraron mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban más de la cuenta… los ojos de Bulma reflejaban los celos que sentía por aquella mujer… -No debiste llamarme! No debiste…- No pudo terminar de hablar cuando los labios de su hermano ayanaron intespestibamente su boca, moviéndolos con pasión, necesidad y deseo… Bulma se quedó inmóvil, no era el momento, el lugar… pero aún así no dudó en reaccionar al sujetarse de su cuello y permitirle total acceso… Goku la mordió sutilmente mientras no dejaba de besarla y apoyarla contra la pared para sentirla más…ambos se entregaban en esos efímeros momentos las ansías y locura de querer estar juntos… pero la razón de ambos tenía que volver… y en esta oportunidad Bulma reaccionó separándose lentamente…

-Debo irme… te espera tu novia- pronunció la peliazul con desaliento

-No te voy a dejar aquí, vine a recogerte, te olvidas?-

-Viniste a recogerme por qué así como yo no soportas que este con otra persona!-

Goku se quedó en silencio ante sus palabras...

-Lo siento no puedo! No soportaría verla tocándote o diciéndote cosas, aún no estoy lista…-

-Bulma…-

-No insistas!- y diciendo esto se alejó dejándolo solo…

…

-Que pasó?- preguntó 18 al verlo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad…

-Nos vamos-

-Y tu hermana?-

Goku desvió su mirada… -Bulma Tiene otros planes- respondió encendiendo el auto

-Es obvio que no le agrado, pero hasta ahora no entiendo el por qué llega al extremo de comportarse así- comentó la rubia tocándose el cabello

-Olvídalo… se le va a pasar…- respondió Goku con una mirada perdida…

….

...

-Entonces… empezarás de nuevo?-

-si… hoy empiezo…-

-Y lo que me mostraste, esos manuscritos?- preguntó Yamcha con cierta emoción contenida

-Al carajo… son basura- respondió con una sonrisa retorcida mientras veía pasar a ciertos transeúntes que se le quedaban viendo…

-Vaya hombre! por fin regreso el real Vegeta Ouji… sin pudor, sin sangre… hazme temblar al ver la edición de tu obra cabron!-

-Te mándame el primer avance cuando lo tenga listo…-

-ok… ahora estoy…-

Vegeta seguía en la conversación cuando vio a la hermosa peliazul detenerse casi a unos metros de él… ambos se quedaron viendo… lentamente fue separando el móvil de su rostro para observar a detalle la expresión de la mujer… sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro brilloso por los destellos de humedad que evidenciaban su llanto… sin avisar cortó la comunicación y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo… Bulma se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con detenimiento… había caminado lo suficiente como para pasar por el mismo lugar… no se imagino volver verlo, pero ahí estaba… conversando por celular en la acera que daba frente al restaurant…

-Estás bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver su expresión…

…

...

La mano de la chica iba camino por su pantalón… su mirada sugerente evidenciaba sus intensiones… -Hagámoslo…- susurraba en su cuello mientras ligeros besos acompañaban tal acto

-Lazuli… no es el momento- respondió Goku preso de los nervios que estaba sintiendo…

-Por qué? Estamos solos…-susurro con picardía jalándolo del suéter

-Puede llegar Bul-Bulma en cualquier momento-

-Entonces vamos a tu habitacion- insistió entre risas la bella mujer… -Ahí nadie puede entrar-

…...

...

Su hermosa melena azul volaba en libertad por el ligero viento que venía del mar… sus pies enterrados en la arena reflejaban su armonioso estado… su mirada se concentraba en el horizonte a la espera del próximo sunset… ambos mirando hacia la nada… en completo silencio… sus pensamientos divagaban en sus propias acciones… Vegeta giró su rostro y observó el perfil de la chica que lo acompañaba… sus finas facciones hacían gran juego con su piel blanca… y sus labios rosados hacían el contraste perfecto…

-Gracias…- pronunció derrepente la joven sin dejar de mirar el inmenso mar

-Por qué?- preguntó Vegeta por su sorpresivo comentario

-Por traerme aquí… me siento bien… aquí- respondió dirigiéndole la mirada y sonriéndole sinceramente…

-Que puede hacer que una chica como tú se ponga triste?- preguntó sin preámbulos… y prestó a escuchar su respuesta…

Bulma lo miro a los ojos y tuvo ganas de responder… de desahogarse… de confiar… pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo… - Tonterías… tonterías de una chica joven…-

Vegeta sonrió ante su respuesta… -o secretos… de tu juventud…-

Los ojos azules le prestamos especial atención a su mirada, esa sonrisa a veces le decía más que mil palabras… pero ella no se podía imaginar tal cosa… nadie conocía su secreto, nadie…

-Vegeta… ya conseguiste tu inspiración?-

-Mi inspiración?-

-Si, preste especial atención cuando me comentaste que buscabas algo especial para escribir… ya la tienes?-

-Si… ya la tengo- respondió mirándola fijamente…

-Me da gusto…- respondió acomodándose en la arena para poder verlo directamente… -Debo confesarte que me sorprende lo que escribes…-

-Has leído mis obras?-le preguntó con interés

-Si… todas…-

Vegeta se sorprendió aún más… sin poder evitar sonreír al ver sus bellos ojos mirarlo con entusiasmo...

-Hay muchas situaciones en aquellas páginas que te hacen sentir en una burbuja… al menos a mi… al leer tu último libro comprendí qué tengo mucho por conocer… y me sorprende que puedas plasmar esas historias, logrando que el lector lo sienta en carne propia, como lo haces?-

-Digamos que el escritor de esos libros… solo siente a atravez de los personajes que crea… pero aún así… sigue intentando ser alguien más…-respondió mirando hacia el mar… mientras eran testigos de la puesta de sol…

Bulma sintió el reflejo de sus palabras… lo acompañó en el silencio de aquellos minutos mientras el sol se escondía entre el horizonte…

-Hace unas semanas empece a escribir, pero… hasta hace poco me di cuenta que podía hacer algo más interesante, más llamativo, más real… y he cambio el giro de mi historia, pero necesito más… necesito poder sentir como si fuera una realidad… necesito sentir todas esas emociones como si fueran mías…-

-Vaya…- fue lo único que en ese momento pudo pronunciar la peliazul al quedarse admirada… la conversación continuó esta vez con más respuestas Bulma lo observaba sin perder detalle y sin prever se quedaba impresionada con la intensidad con la que se expresaba… sus expresiones, sus facciones… el movimiento de sus manos… su sonrisa que aparecía y desaparecía… era otra persona en ese momento, había dejado de lado ese hombre serio y frío el cual ella conocía, para mostrarle algo que no se imagino poder ver en esos ojos que ahora le mostraban un brillo especial…

-Me tienes intrigada…- concluyó la peliazul como respuesta a sus palabras

-Por qué?-pregunto aquel hombre con curiosidad...

-Porque eres fantástico, singular…- respondió inherente ante la mirada predominandte que tenía él…

Un calor embargo el rostro de Vegeta… jamás alguien le había dicho tales cosas, no de esa manera… ni en un momento asi.. lo que lo hizo girar por inercia su rostro en disimulo…

\- Y también eres intenso- agrego con una sonrisa divertida...

-Intenso?- una risa sarcástica salió de él al escuchar eso… -Por qué lo dices?-

Bulma lo miro con detenimiento, observó sus ojos… sus rasgos… su piel… sus manos…y sin darse cuenta un ligero rojizo cubrió sus mejillas… -No se! Simplemente lo aparentas- término diciendo al ver cómo la mirada de Vegeta no le daba tregua ni un segundo…

-A veces las apariencias engañan…- respondió exhalando un suspiro apacible mirando hacia el horizonte

-Por qué lo dices?- Ahora ella preguntaba

-Porque hay cosas en las cuales… uno puede ser un fracaso…-diciendo esto la miro con la misma mirada de siempre.. Fría y distante…

-Como cuales? En qué cosas Vegeta Ouji puede ser un fracaso?- La atenta mirada de Bulma, mostraba mayor ahínco a su pregunta…

-Eres muy curiosa por lo que veo- respondio mirándola desafiante…

-Lo siento…-

Vegeta giró su mirada satisfecho… pero en eso…

-Estoy esperando la respuesta…- prosiguió la peliazul

Vegeta la miro incrédulo… ella lo miraba con frescura , seguridad y presa a qué continué… en ese momento no pudo evitar soltar una risa genuina al ver el desparpajo que tenía su joven acompañante…

-Es de mala educación dejar a una dama como yo sin respuesta…-

-Y es de mal gusto usar escrúpulos de dama para salirse con la suya-respondió Vegeta devolviéndole la indirecta

-Usó mis armas…- argumentó Bulma con una sonrisa cínica

Vegeta la observó con una sonrisa que reflejaba gusto… esa mujer mostraba ser… atrevida, curiosa, segura, y desafiante… sin poder evitarlo, se sentía atraido…

-Vamos Vegeta nos estamos conociendo, si gustas tú también puedes preguntar-

Vegeta al escuchar eso una expresión ladina apareció por inercia en su rostro… una sensación de pensamientos maquiavélicos lo inundaron… -Me parece bien, yo respondo esto y después tú, lo que yo te pregunte…-

-Trató- respondió la peliazul en el acto con una sonrisa despreocupada

Vegeta observó hacia el mar y se percató que la tarde iba cayendo y la luz se perdía entre las nubes… la tarde se volvía más gris y sus pensamientos se perdian por segundos aún así su mirada no reflejaba ninguna expresión… -Soy un fracaso conservando mi matrimonio…- pronunció con tranquilidad…

La sonrisa en la mirada de la joven desapareció ante lo escuchado… quiso decir algo pero no pudo ya que vegeta continuó… -Tengo otras prioridades, siempre las tuve… es una lástima que ella no lo note-

-La amas?-preguntó tímidamente la peliazul

Vegeta la miro con cierto cinismo… - Ella sabe que no … y siendo sincero, tampoco conozco ese sentimiento…-

-Por qué te casaste?-

-Creo que ya son muchas preguntas… ahora me toca a mi…-dijo esto girando su mirada con malicia… -Que causó tu estado de esta tarde… porque llorabas?-

Bulma se alejó en reflejo…

-Dime la verdad Bulma…-

Continuará….

* * *

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, el próximo viene pronto...**

 **Amapol...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **Espero les guste... gracias por sus bellos comentarios, gracias, gracias!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!**

* * *

-Dime… por qué te vi llorando? –

-Ya te lo dije- respondió la peliazul tratando de no hablar al respecto

-Quedamos en que ibas a responder…-insistió Vegeta mirándola con una ceja arqueada...

-Pero no es importante… fue una tontería…-respondió Bulma excusándose

-Quiero saber esa tontería…- resoplo Vegeta tratando de ser paciente aunque estaba a un pelo de perderla

-….-

-Dime… puedes confiar en mi…- trato de persuadirla, era la oportunidad que tenía para esclarecer sus aún dudas y no perdería la oportunidad…

Bulma lo miro atenta… sintió que su piel se helaba por la ansiedad… aún así resoplo dándose por vencida ante él. - Porque… ansió estar con alguien… y no puedo…- respondió sintiendo que sacaba de su ser un gran peso… aún así no pudo evitar ocultar su nostalgia…

Vegeta la vio fijamente con la mirada seria… -Por qué no puedes? Cuál es el impedimento? -

-Él no me quiere… al menos no como yo quiero…-respondió sonriendo con desgano… después de calmarse…

-Entonces… tú quieres estar con él, pero él te rechaza? - le pregunto con suspicacia

-No! Yo sé que le gusto, pero el muy idiota tiene novia… y la prefiere a ella… por lo que veo- respondió cruzando sus brazos con recelo… y el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

-Y por eso llorabas!? - le pregunto mirándola con molestia –No eres fea, puedes estar con otro chico… y te olvidas de él-

-No es tan fácil…-respondió devolviéndole la mirada

-Por qué?, acaso te has obsesionado con él?-

–No sé… solo sé que siento una atracción muy grande, es complicado…-

-Entonces no estas enamorada de él… -

-No lo sé… pero estaría condenada si me enamoro de mi- de ese chico- se corrigió rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder derrepente…

Vegeta la miraba sin evidenciar sus pensamientos ni deducciones… aun así, comento -Entiendo… tienes una atracción insana por alguien que no te puede corresponder…-

Los ojos de la peliazul brillaban por los nervios y por la sensación que le embargaba pensar nuevamente en ello… sus movimientos quedaron inmóviles al percibir aquella mirada… Vegeta la observaba fijamente y logro intimidarla con sus conclusiones…

-Esto lo sabe Kakarotto? - pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-No… él no sabe na-nada de ese chico y tampoco quiero que sepa- respondió Bulma casi tartamudeando

-Entonces… es nuestro secreto? - pregunto Vegeta reluciendo una sonrisa pícara pero ladina…

-Parece que sí, ya que nadie más lo sabe…- le confesó la peliazul

-Puedes confiar en mi- le respondió con una sonrisa… mientras se levantaba de la arena y le estiraba su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse…

Bulma le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y confiada mientras se sostenía de él y se levantaba… -Ya tengo que irme-

-Te llevo- respondió aquel hombre sonriendo con satisfacción…

….

-Goku… me tienes sorprendida…- hablo la pelirrubia mientras ingresaba a la entrada de su casa…

-Lazuli… yo-

-No tranquilo, la pase bien viendo películas y comiendo como si no hubiera mañana- respondió ella mirándolo con una risa contenida…

Goku la miro sin saber cómo defenderse… -Pensé que te gustaría… no te vi aburrida-

-Me gusto porque estábamos juntos, pero me hubiera gustado que estemos más y más juntos…-respondió susurrándole al oído… para después rosar su rostro y besarlo lentamente… Goku sentía sus besos y cerraba los ojos al sentir sus ligeras caricias… había momentos como ese que debía controlarse y poner su mente en blanco…

-Ya tengo que irme… tengo cosas que hacer-

-Me hubiera gustado que entres…-le reprocho caprichosamente 18

-Otro día- respondió Goku riéndose nerviosamente colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza…

…..

Bulma sentía el viento tocar su rostro y cerraba los ojos para poder sentir la sensación de volar…

-Si sigues así, mañana amanecerás enferma o sin cabeza- comento con gracia Vegeta al verla con la luna baja y su cabeza casi afuera…

-Oh vamos Vegeta porque eres tan aguafiestas? - respondió con puchero al ingresar y subir la luna nuevamente…

Vegeta sonrío ante su comentario… mientras apretaba el acelerador…

Bulma lo veía manejar… y debía reconocer que en casi todas sus facetas era muy atractivo y llamativo... pero dentro de sus pensamientos estaba la curiosidad de por qué a un hombre así, como él… no le iba bien en su matrimonio… aunque no parecía afectarle su situación, un hombre como él no debería andar solo… teniendo todas esas cualidades, podría ser perfecto… aunque tal vez su carácter serio y a veces apático o solitario podría ser los causantes… aunque ella no lo veía como excusa para no aceptarlo… ella lo aceptaría así como era, no lo cambiaria… pero que rayos estaba pensando! Estaba loca!...

-En que piensas? - le pregunto Vegeta al percatarse de la intensa mirada sobre él…

-Me preguntaba, por qué no funciona tu matrimonio... o bueno eso entendí- respondió tratando de corregirse para no quedar como imprudente por su comentario

Vegeta giro su vista rápidamente para verla unos segundos -No te incomodes, hablar de eso no me afecta…- respondió con tranquilidad

Bulma se sintió más tranquila con su respuesta… -Espero que las cosas entre tú y tu esposa se puedan solucionar…-

-Yo espero que no…- respondió mostrando veracidad en su afirmación…

-Qué? Por qué?- pregunto Bulma incrédula y sorprendida

-Te dije que tenía otras prioridades… no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…-respondió con ligereza Vegeta…

-No estás enamorado…esa es la razón…- respondió mirando al frente cruzando sus brazos con una ligera sonrisa por su deducción…

-Vaya, me sorprendes, no había pensado en eso…-

-Ella lo sabe?-

-Saber que?-

-Que su reconciliación es casi un fracaso-

Vegeta guardo silencio por unos segundos… -Yo creo que guarda esperanzas de que cambie de opinión-

-Tu se lo propusiste?-

-Yo termine la relación-

Bulma se quedó en silencio… totalmente sorprendida…

Vegeta detuvo el auto… -Llegamos…-

-Terminaste tu relación? -Repitió sus palabras la peliazul al mirarlo con curiosidad…

-Sí, pero ella insistió… así que estamos dándonos una tregua… aunque sinceramente no creo que funcione-

-Suerte en eso-

-Suerte para los dos…- respondió Vegeta dando una clara referencia…

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su bello rostro haciéndola agachar la mirada... -Gracias por traerme y gracias por haberme dicho bonita-

Vegeta la miro con sorpresa y reparo en su comentario… -No recuerdo haberte dicho bonita-

-Me dijiste que no era fea…- respondió con picardía la peliazul…

Vegeta se quedó perdido en sus palabras al no saber que responder ante su ocurrencia..,

-Cuídate- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir…

-Cuídate…- repitió Bulma acercándose lentamente para depositar un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo nuevamente estupefacto al no prever su acción… y así la puerta se abrió y la joven salió de su vehículo… Vegeta se quedó viéndola por la ventana, ella giro a verlo una vez más mandándole una sonrisa antes de entrar por fin a su mansión… sonrisa que está vez el correspondió…

Vegeta se quedó divagando un momento y vio una vez más aquel portón … antes de acelerar e irse de aquel lugar…

…...

Bulma camino recordando su mirada de chico malo… y aspirando lentamente podía sentir su olor aún alrededor de ella… lo que le gusto… y una sonrisa por inercia apareció… pero ahí… a unos pasos de la entrada de su residencia sintió cierto estremecimiento… volver a aquel lugar… la sonrisa desapareció… aquel lugar era un baúl de un sinfín de recuerdos… de hechos ilícitos que le recordaban un amor escondido… aspiro con pesar… ingreso y prendió la luz del salón principal mientras se quitaba los zapatos… camino hasta llegar a las escaleras…

-Bulma…-

Aquella vos la hizo girar despacio… estaba a unos metros de ella saliendo de la cocina descalzo...

-Mamá llamo en la tarde, dice que la llames-

-ok- respondió casi sin voz

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Goku como respuesta antes de subir por las escaleras mientras ella lo veía… él pasó por su costado mostrando una actitud indiferente a su presencia… Bulma sintió ganas de ir tras el, de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto le dolía tan solo verlo… y que si… ahora sentía las secuelas del daño que le estaba haciendo su pecado… pero se quedó ahí, viéndolo subir las escaleras…

Goku llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiro sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras emitía un suspiro aislado… ahora si podía liberar la presión de su pecho… verla no era fácil, sobre todo al sentir su mirada y percibir sus pensamientos… había aprendido a conocerla tan bien, que era como si se tratase de el mismo… de pronto un sonido en la puerta lo hizo incorporarse… miro hacia la puerta y se quedó en silencio al escuchar nuevamente los toques… sus pulsaciones se aceleraron…y fue rápidamente a abrir…

-Tengo miedo…- pronunció Bulma

Goku la vio con su cabello suelto, sus pies descalzos y su mirada perdida en el… su impulso lo llevó a sostenerla fuertemente mientras ella lo sujetaba del cuello de su camiseta, los brazos de él la bordearon abrazándola con fuerza… no querían separarse, no querían hacerlo…

-No entiendo el por qué … que me esta pasando Goku?…-

-Que nos está pasando…-repitió el

-Todo empezo cuando quisimos acabar esto…-respondió La peliazul con un hilo de esperanza

-Todo lo que se… es que te quiero Bulma…- le confesó mientras su mirada se desvanecía en la tristeza de sus pensamientos… -Pero no de la forma correcta-

Bulma se acercó lentamente a su rostro y besó sus labios… sostuvo sus cabellos mientras se entregaba en ese beso… Goku la atrajo más hacia él y cerró la puerta de su habitación… sus besos se fueron a su cuello, y rodaron la piel de su pecho… sus pasos los llevaron a caer sobre la cama…

-Bulma… esto está mal… es ilegal…- hablo Goku con remordimiento en un momento de cordura…

-Solo por hoy… solo hoy…- le pidió en ruego la peliazul, mientras lo sostenía nuevamente de la cabeza y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos… las manos de Goku bajanban por sus brazos y rosanban su espalda levantándole lentamente la blusa… ella aprovechaba para llevar sus manos hacia su cremallera… Goku la observaba al sentir sus manos… y emitió un gemido por el contacto con su piel… su deseo se despierta descontrolando sus ímpetus… nuevamente caería en el pecado… en el incesto…

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, por la fuerza, la pasión… Bulma sentí la penetración de su amante, dura, intensa y demoniacamente adictivida… ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras consumían tal acto… los gemidos de ella no se hacían esperar… no les importaba nada más… Los hechos estaban dados… y las consecuencias es que habían involucrado algo más allá de sus cuerpos… el cuerpo desnudó de Bulma ahora deliraba por la succión de sus pezones… las lamidas y toques… sus manos fuertes la acarician con cuidado y a la vez con posesión…

Ella quien en la cama se retorcía por el placer y quebraba su cuerpo con seducción no le quitaba la mirada de encima… mordía sus labios al verlo y se entregaba así… sin sensura… Goku se detuvo, se levantó y se quedó observando tal espectáculo… ella lo miro, sonriendo con malicia… mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna y delante de él empezaba aquel acto… tocándose con manía…. Mientras lo veía… Goku jamás había conocido una chica así, como ella… capaz de prenderlo de tal manera… el sostuvo sus rodillas lo que hizo que ella detuviera su auto estímulo… pero que desinhibidamente abriera sus piernas dejándolo apreciar su rosada intimidad… las rodillas de aquel chico se doblaron cayendo al piso… sus brazos sujetaron sus piernas y las abrieron permitiéndole más acceso… su lengua rozó su línea… sus labios… su clitoris… y lentamente la ingresó mientras succionaba y besaba ágilmente…

Bulma lo sostenía de sus cabellos mientras sentía su lengua en su intimidad… y sus manos estrujando sus senos… sus ojos se cerraban producto de los espasmos de placer que su hermano le estaba produciendo…

Las miradas de ambos chocaron… no podían parar… se deseaban tanto…

…..

-Bulma no te alejes de mi…-Susurro Goku mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven quien dormía sobre su pecho antes de quedarse dormido también…

….

…..

…

Ambos cuerpos yacían desnudos sobre la cama… recibiendo el amanecer como ese y todos los días después de esa noche… a pesar de saber que eso no podía ser… desafiaron sus propios principios y las mismas circunstancias…

-Hijo? Estás ahí? Abre por favor!-

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron con terror y su cuerpo se levantó en el acto con zozobra… era su madre…

-Goku! Donde está Bulma? No la veo en su cuarto! Estás ahí Goku? Voy a entrar…-

-Mamá! Re-recién me despierto espera!-

Bulma al escuchar los gritos se levantó un poco confusa de la situación… hasta que vio el cuerpo de su hermano temblar y su respiración entrecortarse…

-Sabes donde está Bulma? La puerta de su habitación está abierta y ni rastro de ella…-

Bulma se quedó inmóvil… sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus nervios se evidenciaron al tratar de coger su ropa con torpeza…

-Si-si se fue a la casa de una amiga a dormir-

-A casa de quien?-

-De… de Lunch….-

-Oh!-

-Mamá ya salgo dame unos minutos…-

-Tranquilo cariño, vuelve a dormir, solo quería saber que sabias de tu hermana-

-Mi papá?-

-Esta en su habitación algo cansado por el viaje, nos vemos luego cariño…-

Ambos escucharon los pasos de su madre alejandose… Bulma rápidamente se colocó sus prendas pero los nervios no la dejaban…

-Que hacemos?- susurro ella mientras se quedaba apoyada en la pared con el rostro preocupado

-Debemos esperar… maldición me olvide que hoy llegaban! - hablo Goku con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada…

-Tranquilo…- pronunció Bulma tratando de calmarlo

-No! Somos unos estúpidos! Casi nos descubren!-

-Relájate! Ahora hay que pensar cómo haré para salir de aquí y hacer cómo si recién estuviera llegando sin que me vieran…-

-No hay forma por el pasillo, se darían cuenta, los empleados te verian, sería un desastre…-

-Bien, ya tengo la solución- respondió Bulma viendo hacia la ventana

-Qué estás loca!-

-No tenemos opción!-

-Te puedes lastimar!-

-Me sostendré de las enredaderas… es lo más cercano que tenemos de una solución, está cerca a las rejas así que puedo treparme y salir…-

-Y como vas a regresar?-

-Llamare a alguien una amiga, que se yo, se me ocurrirá algo y de ahí regresare como si nada-respondió Bulma yendo hacia la ventana…

…..

Goku la ayudó a poder sostenerse y descender lentamente… pero al ver un vacío, su pie resbaló soltándose rápidamente… Un pequeño arbusto recibió el cuerpo de la joven, quien solo emitió un sonido por el susto…

-Estás bien!?- se alarmó Goku al verla sobándose la pierna…

-Si, tranquilo… solo fue un raspón…- susurro Bulma para alivio del apuesto chico

Bulma se levantó y vio la abertura en su pantalón… -Rayos!- vociferó al ver la suciedad en sus prendas y mirando rápidamente hacia la ventana salió de aquella mansión trepándose nuevamente con esfuerzo las rejas del portón para que nadie la vea…

…..

Bulma sacudió sus prendas y estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando un auto deportivo se estacionó delante de ella… la luna desendio y dejó ver a su piloto…

Vegeta la observo recorriendo su desaliñada figura… sus cabellos estaban desordenados, su pantalon manchado con tierra y su blusa arrugada y algo estirará…pero aún así se veía muy atractiva…

-Hola?- La saludó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Vegeta… qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mirando hacia su puerta con cierta ansiedad

-Vine a ver a Kakarotto, tenemos planes-

Bulma lo observó con detenimiento… - Puedes hacerme un favor?-

Vegeta la miro extrañado…

-Necesito salir de aquí… podrías llevarme?-

Vegeta la volvió a recorrer con su mirada algo que Bulma entendió… -Acabó de caerme en el césped, por eso estoy así…-

-No me digas, te caíste de una ventana?- preguntó con mofa, riéndose ante sus ansias por molestarala

-Asi es!- respondió Bulma con cierta picardía y cierta ansiedad que se evidenciaba en el movimiento de sus pies

Vegeta se quedó en silencio ante lo escuchado… -Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora necesito una mano, que dices?- le preguntó con soltura y cierta prisa

-Sube…-

Bulma sonrió ante su respuesta y subió rapidamente… Vegeta la observó de soslayo y aceleró…

Continuará….

* * *

 **Que les parecio?...**

 **Espero que les guste como estoy manejando las situaciones... diganme les parece los capitulos muy cortos o prefieren más extensos...**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Amapol**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Volvi despues de varios días, lo siento! realmente lo siento! a mi me encanta escribir constantemente pero estuve con un gran resfrio y no pude, mi mente se fue a dormir...**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, todo lo que tengo en mi mente para esta historia me gusta y me genera mucha espectativa mostrarselos, asi que espero que ustedes tambien disfruten de las publicaciones que hare seguidas...**

 **Por ahora pasen y lean...**

 **Por cierto: Gracias por sus comentarios! me encanta saber que les gusta y que la trama les parece interesante..**

* * *

-Rayos! Soy una estúpida! Olvide el celular!- Manifestó con frustración la peliazul al buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta…

Vegeta la miro de soslayo mientras apretaba el acelerador… -Por qué la prisa?-

-La prisa?-

-Si, por escapar de tu casa, a quien has metido en problemas?- le pregunto con sarcasmo generando sorpresa en la joven

Bulma sonrió ante su sarcasmo y ante su sonrisa mórbida… que por alguna razón no desaparecía de su rostro… -Veo que te divierto…- respondió arqueando una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

Vegeta la miro solo unos instantes con cierta picardía…-solo me causas curiosidad-

-Curiosidad… yo te causo curiosidad?-

-Digamos que si…-

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada lentamente ante su comentario… no entendía por qué cada vez que él le decía ciertas cosas su loca mente las interpretaba de cierta manera, generándole emoción reprimida, aunque no lo quisiese reconocer…

-Acaban de llegar mis padres…-

-Con que por fin veré a los Señores Brief, nuevamente…-

-Mi madre se volverá loca…-respondió con mucha gracia al recordar el comportamiento tan peculiar de su progenitora…

Vegeta movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados... –Simplemente le agrado…-

-Bulmita, Vegeta es un joven muy apuesto y distinguido, deberás conocer chicos como el…-intimidaba Bulma a su madre entre risas para asombro de Vegeta quien la mirada de reojo sorprendido por su comportamiento…

-Vaya… ahora entiendo porque soñabas conmigo- respondió sonriendo con malicia logrando callar a la peliazul…

Vegeta detuvo su vehículo lentamente, hasta detenerlo… saco una cajetilla de su bolsillo, escogió un cigarro, lo prendió y empezó aspirándolo con pausa… su mirada estaba hacia el horizonte, se tornó fría y pensativa como esos días en los cuales se perdía en sus pensamientos… Bulma lo observo con detenimiento… su perfil era tan varonil, sus cejas tan pobladas y marcadas… su olor… ese aroma que estaba pregonado en todo el auto… era el…

-Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto él de repente girando su mirada y dando sus iris negros contra los suyos…

-Yo… yo-

-Debo regresar… tengo algo pendiente con tu hermano-respondió interrumpiéndola sorpresivamente… mientras apagaba su cigarro…

-Bien… déjame aquí- respondió Bulma sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda

-Qué? Aquí?-

-Si, ya veré que hago…-

-Espera acaso no sabes a donde ir?-preguntó un poco confundido por su respuesta…

-Deje olvidado mi celular Vegeta, ahí tenía el número y la dirección… así que, ya que no tengo opción, tendré que ver que hago… por ahí-

Vegeta la miro desconcertado… -Por qué no regresas conmigo, yo iré a tu casa?-

-No, aun no puedo… aun no quiero ver a mis padres- respondió Bulma cerrando sus ojos por inercia al darse cuenta de su mala respuesta…

-Por qué!?- pregunto con seriedad Vegeta, mostrando cierta actitud autoritaria tan propia de él y sin poder ocultar una severa desaprobación en lo que el deducía… Bulma se quedó sin saber que responder ante la mirada tan penetrante que le estaba dedicando, ya que lograba intimidarla sobre todo cuando mostraba esa seriedad repentina… sin explicación aparente…

-Boberías… nada importante… ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- respondió apresuradamente la peliazul con cierto nerviosismo y antes de que abra la puerta de auto, Vegeta la sostuvo del brazo…

Bulma giro lentamente al sentir su mano sosteniendo su brazo… su respiración se agito sin poder contenerse ya que le vino cierto pánico por sus preguntas… no sabía que responder…

-Tranquila…-le dijo Vegeta al notar su estado…

-Por qué me miras así?-

Debido a la pregunta de la joven, él se percató de su comportamiento… que por inercia el mismo estaba demostrando… aun así se quedó unos segundos más en silencio observando sus ojos azules, su ceño semi fruncido por la expectativa de su respuesta y la expresión de niña mimada que no se le quitaba…

-Porque me gusta-

Bulma abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar su respuesta, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de él…

-Porque me gusta la idea de que me acompañes a mi apartamento- respondió con una sonrisa de mofa y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento dispuesto a encender el auto…

Bulma sintió como cierto rojizo inundaba sus mejillas al caer en la broma de aquel hombre…

-Necesito recoger unas cosas… y como veo que necesitas tiempo, puedes acompañarme- respondió de lo más natural con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la cara roja de la joven…

Bulma lo miro arqueando una ceja -Y que te hace pensar que aceptare acompañarte?- le pregunto cruzando sus brazos sintiendo la pica carcomiendo su fingida sonrisa…

-No secuestraria a una niña mimada como tú, así que puedes estar tranquila…- mencionó Vegeta antes de acelerar con un sonrisa de victoria…

-Veo que te gusta jugar- respondió Bulma con pica contenida…

-Solo un poco- respondió Vegeta sintiendo la molestia en su tono de vos, algo que le causaba gusto y gracia…

Bulma sonrió de lado… -Si es así, entonces secuéstrame- respondió con toda la intención de devolverle la gracia

Vegeta no pudo evitar girar su rostro y ver la expresión retadora de la joven…

-Te han enseñado que no es bueno jugar con fuego… te puedes quemar…- respondió él sintiendo la mirada de ella sobre él…

-A mi me gusta el fuego… Vegeta- respondió ella con seguridad arqueando una de sus cejas con superioridad…

Vegeta sonrió ante su respuesta, no entendía por qué aquella joven peliazul le generaba esa extraña expectativa…

…..

-Goku…-

-Papá!- grito Goku al verlo sonreírle a unos cuantos metros de él… no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarlo…

-Muchacho te veo más fuerte…-

-Si, he estado entrenando mucho…-

-Ya veo, que gusto me da hijo, haces lo que te apasiona…-respondió su padre mientras ambos caminaban hacia la terraza…

-Los echamos mucho de menos…-respondió Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Estos viajes son cansados, pero bueno me satisface saber que cada día la empresa es más grande y se posiciona más en todo el mundo…-

Goku sonrió ante su comentario…-Tu eres un genio padre, eres magnifico-

-No, no solo yo… tu Goku, fuiste el principal precursor de esto, tu genética es magnífica… tus genes son inmunes a grandes enfermedades, es extraordinario… eres único hijo y gracias a eso hemos podido descubrir grandes antídotos… gracias por soportar todo… y perdóname por todo lo que te hice…- esto último su padre lo pronuncio con cierta nostalgia …

-No! No digas eso, todo fue necesario y yo lo comprendo…-respondió Goku con seguridad

El Sr. Brief se quedó viéndolo y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro…-Eres mi orgullo Goku… siempre lo serás… no lo olvides-

Estas palabras taladraron en la mente del joven... quien se quedó observando la mirada de tranquilad y seguridad de su padre… el panorama de pronto se hizo distante… se quedó viendo los movimientos de él como si estuviera en cámara lenta… su madre se acercó y empezó a conversar con su padre mientras ambos reían, y se mostraban afecto con la mirada… veía como su madre parecía decirle algo, pero sus pensamientos estaban congelados en las palabras de su progenitor que sintió como la presión se le bajaba repentinamente…

-Goku, Goku! Estas bien?-

Las palabras de su madre eran ecos distantes en su mente… una presión en su pecho lo estremecía… tan solo de imaginarse descubierto en su relación incestuosa con su hermana por sus padres… lo deprimía y lo aterraba al grado deponerlo en ese estado de pánico y de shock…

-Cariño que tienes!- repetía su madre ahora con su padre quienes observaban el rostro pálido del joven y al tocarlo la frialdad en su piel…

Goku sintió las caricias de su madre y vio su bello rostro lleno de preocupación… levanto lentamente su mano y la posiciono sobre la de ella, causándole gran sorpresa… la miro con cierta nostalgia y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó entrelazando sus brazos sobre ella acercando su rostro a su torso… Goku jamás se había comportado así… pero en ese momento sintió tanto miedo de perderlos… miedo de sentir su desprecio al enterarse de todo y de no poder tenerlos así, nunca más…

….

Bulma veía los alrededores con curiosidad, tocando con la yema de sus dedos aquellos finos muebles mientras se movía viendo cada detalle…

-Te gusta?- le pregunto Vegeta quitándose la chaqueta…

-Tu departamento es demasiado lindo, me pregunto cómo haces para tener todo en orden- se preguntó Bulma con gracia…

-Sr. Ouji, que gusto tenerlo de regreso… oh disculpe, Bienvenidos, desean algo de tomar?- pregunto una señora con un rostro muy angelical, vistiendo un uniforme formal.

-Yo, estoy bien Tennis, deseas algo?- le pregunto Vegeta dirigiéndole la mirada a Bulma…

-Ah… no todo bien, muchas gracias-

Bulma vio como la señora le sonrió y se retiró del lugar… Vegeta observo con gracia a la peliazul –Ahí tienes tu respuesta…-

-Debí suponerlo- respondió Bulma con gracia mientras sacudía sus prendas por inercia…

Vegeta la miro de arriba abajo a la peliazul y se percató de la gran suciedad de sus fachas…-No creo que quieras estar así todo el día…- comento el con rostro de desagrado…

-Oh, no claro que no!- respondió con cierta vergüenza la peliazul

-Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha…ven sígueme-

Bulma reacciono ante su propuesta y lo siguió por inercia…

Vegeta subió las escaleras... abrió la puerta de una habitación y la invito a entrar… Bulma se quedó mirándolo mostrando duda… logrando que él le devuelva la mirada haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que ingrese, Bulma cruzo sus brazos haciendo una mueca al no gustarle la manera tan predominante de su trato…

Vegeta ingreso después de ella, camino hacia su closet, y se perdió en el durante unos segundos, para sorpresa de la peliazul salio con ciertas prendas femeninas…

-Ahí está el baño… deduzco que no te pondrás nuevamente esa ropa sucia, así que… puedes ponerte esto…- diciendo eso no dijo más y salió de la habitación…

Bulma se quedó viendo como la puerta se cerraba y observo a sus alrededores, se acercó a la cama y levanto las prendas… el olor de aquel lugar tenía su aroma… era el, era su habitación… pero que hacían prendas femeninas en su habitación… la respuesta llego rápidamente a su mente… sin pensar más se dirigió hacia la ducha…

…

-Goku, ya estas mejor?-

-Si, no se preocupen, parece que comer mucho me hizo mal- respondió con cierta gracia el joven aliviando el rostro de sus padres…

-Tengo que salir… me gusto que regresen…-finalizo la conversación levantándose de su asiento…

-Goku, iras a ver a Lazuli? Deberías invitarla a cenar con nosotros, creo que ya es momento de relacionarnos más… no crees?- menciono la Sra. Brief con emoción liberada…

-Si, claro-respondió Goku con poco interés

-Tranquilo hijo, tu madre está emocionada porque piensa que te casaras con ella, ve con calma-

-Que dices! Goku ya está en edad de casarse, un chico de sociedad debe formalizar y más si es de buena familia-

Goku suspiro con cierta presión contenida… -Ya regreso nos vemos!- diciendo esto salió de ahí dejando a su madre sin respuesta…

-Vegeta esta primera parte esta sorprendente…- comento con excitación Yamcha

La sonrisa de superioridad de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar…

-Te mandare lo siguiente en cuanto lo termine…- respondió Vegeta mientras escribía en su portátil…

-Por cierto, iras más tarde?…-

-Tu que crees?-

-Goku estará ansioso de empezar…-

-Espero que esta vez haya contactado a los que le pedí… no estoy para juegos- respondió en tono serio Vegeta

-Ustedes cada vez ponen la vaya más alta… incluso un día me veré fuera del juego contra aquellos peleadores…-

-No puedes pensar que aceptare insectos debiluchos, necesito a alguien que de la talla, recuerda que están para pelear contra mi-

…

Bulma sentía correr el agua sobre su cuerpo… estar en esa ducha y en esa habitación la hacía sentirse extraña… no quería ni imaginar qué pensaría su hermano si la viera ahí, pero aun así, no podía negar la extraña sensación de expectativa que sentía, era como una adrenalina intensa cada vez que estaba delante de él… cerro la llave, envolvió su cuerpo con aquella toalla… y salió del baño hacia la habitación… no pudo evitar aspirar el aroma de aquel cuarto… no pudo evitar acercarse hacia el closet, abrir la puerta y entrar a observar las prendas bien ordenadas y distribuidas… toco sutilmente un suéter usado y aspiro su olor lentamente mientras apretaba aquella prenda sobre su cuerpo… su pecho se agito y su corazón se aceleró… rápidamente reacciono alejándose, la coloco en su lugar y salió de ahí para cambiarse…

…..

Vegeta ya había cortado la llamada, no dejaba de teclear en su computador al sentir la inspiración que embargaba sus pensamientos… en eso vio a Bulma ya lista con las prendas que le había proporcionado sentarse sobre el sofá, delante de él… la peliazul se quedó en silencio observándolo… ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron en silencio, y por alguna razón Vegeta continúo escribiendo, mientras la mirada cada cierto tiempo… Ella no lo quería interrumpir, había notado el frenesí del tecleo, por lo mismo no quería ser quien corte aquella imaginación… sobre todo al sentir cada cierto tiempo su mirada sobre ella… tal vez, en realidad eso era lo que más le satisfacía, que a pesar de no haber palabras… tenía su atención…

El timbre sonó, Bulma giro su rostro y estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando Vegeta se levantó… -Iré yo…- la peliazul igual se levantó de su asiento y por casualidades de la vida se acercó a su computador… cuando estaba a punto de ver sus manuscritos por simple curiosidad… escuchó una palabra que la hizo detenerse en el acto y sentir como su corazón se detenía de la impresión…

-Kakarotto…-

Continuara….

* * *

 **Que les parecio?**

 **No olviden por favor dejar sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias infinitas...**

 **Amapol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

 **Les traigo el siguiente capítulo y desde ya les digo... nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente!**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

-Kakarotto…-

-Pensé que irías a buscarme Vegeta, te estuve esperando, ¿se puede saber que paso? - hablo en tono de reproche Goku al ver su rostro de sorpresa…

….

Bulma escucho su vos y confirmo que estaba en las peores circunstancias… no tenía otra opción que esconderse rápidamente, no sin antes mirar a Vegeta fugazmente con cara de pánico… suplicándole tiempo… mensaje que sin razón alguna pareció entender… sin pensarlo más Bulma ingreso a una habitación que se encontraba cerrada, pero para su mala suerte la puerta era pesada así que por los nervios no llego a cerrarla en su totalidad, permitiéndole tener una rendija entreabierta, su respiración estaba acelerada, trato de contener el aire ya que la distancia con ellos era corta, estaban a solo unos pasos, sigilosamente vio cómo su hermano ingresaba por fin… estaba con una polera negra, su rostro se veía pálido y su semblante decaído… los por qué inundaron la cabeza de la joven, quien por la rendija podía espirar aquella conversación, su mirada penetrante estaba sobre el chico de cabellos alborotados… internamente se maldecía… o es que tenía una gran obsesión o es que…

….

-Pasa algo? - pregunto Goku al notar el extraño comportamiento de Vegeta…

-Viste lo que te dije? – pregunto relajado ignorando todo su berrinche…

-Claro, ya está listo Vegeta! tenemos que ir ahora mismo a ver a los seleccionados, para eso te estuve esperando!- respondió Goku tirándose sobre el sofá de la sala con cara de fastidio por la actitud tan despreocupada que le mostraba…

-Cambia esa cara! tuve cosas que hacer… Y deja de mover eso! - le recrimino Vegeta arqueando una ceja al observarlo apretar con frenesí el llavero de su auto

-Se supone que quedamos en algo Vegeta! Acaso no te importa?-

Vegeta lo observo sorprendido por su comportamiento… -Que diablos te ocurre Kakarotto?-

Goku se quedó detenido un momento… -Estoy algo ansioso… lo siento-

Vegeta lo miro con el gesto fruncido, la actitud que le estaba mostrando era anormal, pero antes de indagar, se acercó hacia su portátil y la cerró, simple precaución… observo por ciertos segundos la puerta entre abierta de su biblioteca… y pensó sin duda alguna que cada detalle aumentaba más la claridad en su mente… haciéndolo ver como una realidad sus mórbidos pensamientos…

-Veo que la Sra. Tennis hace un buen trabajo Vegeta, todo se ve muy bien- lo interrumpió Goku con gracia…

-Soy ordenado imbécil!… ahora dime, por qué la ansiedad? - le pregunto Vegeta sin rodeos mientras se sentaba frente a él y prendía un cigarrillo…

Goku no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante el trato tan peculiar que solía darle -Yo también te estimo Vegeta…-

-hmp!- fue lo único que respondió Vegeta mientras aspiraba su primera calada, pero al verlo sin reacción agrego… -Kakarotto… no has venido a buscarme para ver solamente lo de la pelea, verdad? - pregunto Vegeta arqueando una ceja mientras la suspicacia en su mirada aparecía… -Tu no perderías el tiempo buscándome, ya que eso podrías hacerlo solo, sobre todo cuando siempre quieres pactar el mejor combate-

…..

El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa en el rostro de Goku apareció para sorpresa de la peliazul quien lo observaba por aquella rendija prestando mucha atención a los comentarios Vegeta

…..

-Qué bueno que no haya necesidad de darte tanta explicación Vegeta- comento el chico de cabellos alborotados con gran alivio

-Ahora dime…-

Goku bajo la mirada y su semblante cambio de repente…Vegeta lo observaba y claramente podía saber que estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos… aunque por sus expresiones parecía complicado…

-Vegeta… ha-haberte casado sin estar verdaderamente interesado en Milk, te trajo consecuencias? - le pregunto tratando de sonar natural, aunque fracaso en el intento… ya que la mirada tan penetrante de su receptor le complicaba las cosas…

Vegeta no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta tan inusual que le estaba haciendo… se imaginó cualquier cosa menos algo como eso… -No entiendo cuál es tu interés…-

-Créeme necesito saberlo…-Insistió

Vegeta miro de reojo hacia la biblioteca y por más que las circunstancia estaban siendo dables para él y podía sacar cierto provecho en la información… no se sentía cómodo… no evidenciándolo… -Este no es el momento Kakarotto!...Tengo cosas que hacer-

Goku lo miro fijamente, hacer esa pregunta no fue nada fácil, sobre todo al mostrarse siempre sin interés en ese tipo de temas… pero ahora se sentía abatido y necesitaba sacar conclusiones… -Vegeta, jamás te preguntaría algo así, si en realidad no fuera necesario y lo sabes…-

-Kakarotto, que tiene que ver eso? O es que acaso estás pensando formalizar con 18?-

-Dime se puede hacer eso? Casarse sin sentir necesariamente algo…-

-Pero que carajo estas hablando!- lo interrumpió sorpresivamente Vegeta

-Esa fue tu situación no? Te casaste solo por compromiso, pero quiero saber si hubo alguna repercusión, si puedes estar así, sin que te afecte…- insistió con clara ansiedad de que responda…

-Eres un idiota o que! –grito Vegeta exasperado por la insistencia –Ninguna de las partes serian felices, es por lógica imbécil!-

-Estas seguro? - volvió a insistir…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio mirándolo consternado… era obvio que su insistencia era para tener una respuesta que lo libere de culpa después…

-Demonios!- respondió Goku frustrado al interpretar la mirada de Vegeta… mientras sostenían sus cabellos en señal de abatimiento…

-Que has hecho Kakarotto? que estupidez has cometido?- le pregunto por fin Vegeta con la mirada más dura de lo normal y alzando más de la cuenta el tono de su voz..

…..

La mirada de Bulma estaba perdida… una punzante preocupación empezó a embargarla… pudo sentir en su tono de voz su pesar… su angustia y todo lo que lo estaba consumiendo… jamás lo había sentido así, tan agobiado… ya que delante de ella fingía tranquilidad, y ahora descubría lo que cargaba consigo en su propia soledad… los ojos de ella se cerraron y se alejó de ahí para no ver más… ya que no lo soportaba… no soportaba ver la verdadera cara de su relación… la verdadera fachada de sus pecados…

….

-Olvídalo…-respondió Goku con clara resignación…

Vegeta no tenía que preguntar más… -Si no te interesa 18, simplemente déjala- respondió con simplicidad cruzando sus brazos… -Hay otras mujeres…-

-Si hay otras… pero ninguna me interesa…-respondió casi en un susurro apenas audible…

-Estas demente…-

-Soy un idiota…- afirmo Goku con cierto reproche así mismo…

-Si… lo eres-

Goku levanto la mirada al escuchar su respuesta y noto a Vegeta con una expresión más seria de la normal… no le quedo más que reír ante su afirmación… -¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así? -

-Eres un insecto muerto… si esta noche no terminas con esos bastardos en la primera ronda…ahora ocupa tus pensamientos en eso y no en estupideces de mujeres, no sirve- le recrimino con una mirada tan fija, tan directa que Goku por un momento sintió a Vegeta como una amenaza… pero rápidamente desapareció esos pensamientos y se levantó del asiento estirando los brazos…

-Bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche…- respondió Goku camino hacia la puerta…

-Kakarotto…-

Goku se detuvo…

-Lazuli es atractiva… tiene clase y parece interesada en un idiota como tu… deberías tomarla en cuenta, conócela más o dale… una oportunidad-

Goku lo miro pensativo y sorprendido por aquel consejo inesperado… con su sonrisa característica movió la cabeza aceptándolo… y sin decir más salió del departamento…

…

Vegeta no comprendió de donde rayos salió esa sugerencia, ese repentino interés, esa contenida molestia o enojo… sobre todo esa necesidad de mantenerlo lejos… lejos de aquella joven con cabellos turquesa que salía de su escondite con la mirada fija… ahora en él… la miro con detenimiento mientras ella le sonreía por agradecimiento, o eso debía de suponer… las mejillas de ella aún estaban coloradas, reflejaban la presión que había experimentado hace un momento… sus pies juntos, y ese vestido celeste sobre la rodilla completamente arrugado evidenciaba su estrés… y los nervios de sus manos…

-Se fue…-menciono él mirándola atentamente

-Si, gracias… no quería que me viera aquí y pensara mal…- respondió Bulma con la sonrisa algo desganada…

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Vegeta al notar su semblante…

-Si…-

La mirada de ambos reflejaban emociones o percepciones que se quedaban en el silencio de sus gargantas…

-Debo irme…-Comento sorpresivamente la peliazul recogiendo su chaqueta del sofá… -No quiero imaginar que pensaría Goku si se enterará que escuche toda su conversación- menciono disimulando la nostalgia que le generaba recordar sus palabras…

-Pensara… que es un idiota- respondió Vegeta cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose contra la pared sin perder el mínimo detalle de sus movimientos…

Una sonrisa perceptible salió de los labios de la peliazul… -Sabes… me gusta tu forma de ver las cosas, eres muy práctico, a veces me gustaría serlo también… por cierto, gracias por prestarme esto… deduzco que es de tu esposa- menciono Bulma refiriéndose al vestido…

-Ex esposa- la corrigió en el acto ante su afirmación

Bulma lo observo y arqueo una ceja…-Aun no te divorcias!-

-No… pero pronto…-

-Así? Que tan pronto?... Vegeta Ouji - pregunto Bulma cruzando sus brazos esperando una respuesta…

Ahora era Vegeta quien arqueaba una ceja… Bulma ante su mirada cambio de postura y desvió su vista hacia su chaqueta disimulando al sostenerla….

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del atractivo escritor –Pronto… o es que hay prisa? -pregunto haciéndose el inocente con toda la intención de incomodarla mientras caminaba con seguridad hacia ella sin detener sus pasos… lo que hizo que Bulma por reflejo o inercia diera ciertos pasos hacia atrás y choque contra el sofá… la miro tan fijamente con una clara señal de esperar una respuesta que Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la expresión algo insinuante de él…

-Yo… so-solo tenía curiosidad…-respondía sosteniéndose del filo del sofá…

Vegeta no pudo evitar reír ante su comportamiento tan infantil…

-Que es tan gracioso? -

-No, nada...-respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, en ese momento, Vegeta la estaba estudiando, analizando su comportamiento, sus reacciones… era obvio que la ponía nerviosa… era obvio que…

Bulma no dejo de observarlo con el gesto algo fruncido… si bien lo consideraba impredecible, sabía que lo hacía adrede, lo que no entendía era el por qué? Por qué tenía ese comportamiento con ella, por qué ese afán de ponerla nerviosa y tenerla como en ese momento, en silencio mirándose sin decir nada mientras sentía como su propia respiración se evidenciaba al tener esos fuertes ojos negros sobre ella…

-Bien, ya debo irme…- comento Bulma relajando su posición… una forma de huir hábilmente…

-Esta noche… tendremos otro encuentro, te gustaría ir?- Le preguntó Vegeta apoyándose al filo del sofá…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron grandemente al escuchar su peculiar invitación… -Es en serio? - una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se estaba formando en su rostro repentinamente…

-Si… paso por ti?-

-Si! Claro!- respondió con euforia la peliazul…

-Bien, paso por ti a media noche…-

-A MEDIA NOCHE?!- respondió casi en una grito presa de la impresión…

-Si… que esperabas? Es lógico que ese tipo de reunión empiece tarde…-

Bulma se quedó en silencio…

-Que sucede?-

-Mis padres acaban de llegar… no tengo excusa para salir a esa hora…-

-No que ya eres grande? Ja!- respondió con burla Vegeta al verla en ese dilema…

-Lo soy! Pero hoy es domingo! Que haría un domingo a esa hora de la noche fuera? Le preguntarían a Goku y él se enteraría de todo rápidamente…-respondió con las manos en su cadera presa de la molestia por su burla…

-Bien! Entonces, sal de tu casa como lo hiciste hoy… no creo que sea problema para una experta que salta las ventanas de su propia casa…-respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo…

-Esta fue la primera vez que hago algo así! Pero tienes razón, soy una experta consiguiendo lo que quiero y hoy quiero ir a ese lugar donde se masacran inútilmente-

Vegeta se incorporó riendo nuevamente por sus comentarios y sin darse cuenta quedaron cara a cara… la sorpresa de su cercanía se reflejó en el rostro de ambos…

-Paso por ti…-

-Te espero- respondió Bulma sin moverse de su espacio, sonriendo absurdamente por la situación…

Ambos se rieron ante la situación cuando el sonido del celular de Vegeta los interrumpio…

-No vas a contestar?- se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul al verlo observar la pantalla de su celular con la mirada diferente…

-Si… solo que…-

-No te preocupes yo ya me voy- Se apresuró a decir Bulma acercándose a la puerta…

-Espera… pediré que te lleve mi chofer-

-Está bien… esperaré…- respondió Bulma apoyándose sobre la meza del comedor

Vegeta miro su celular… y tranquilamente se sentó sobre el sofá…

…

-Hola Milk…-

Bulma levanto su mirada con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre… la sorpresa o curiosidad embargaba su rostro… sobre todo al notar el relajado estado de Vegeta al contestar… así que disimulo sentándose en una de las sillas mientras cogía una revista…

-Me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para que mi aun esposo se acuerde de mi?-

-Leíste lo que te mande?- Le pregunto Vegeta omitiendo su pregunta y mostrando real interés en su respuesta

-…Si-

-Dime… qué opinas? - le pregunto mientras dirigía sutilmente su mirada hacia la peliazul

Milk suspiro lentamente a través del teléfono… sostuvo entre sus manos aquellas hojas y las toco con cierto recelo… -Las imprimí, para leerlas mejor…-

-Así?-

-Dime… estas con ella ahora?- le pregunto la pelinegra sorpresivamente

Vegeta se quedó en silencio unos segundos… -Qué?-

-La describes de una manera que es imposible creer que no sea real… quisiera saber quién es ahora mi competencia…-

-Estas…-

-Eres incapaz de sentir algo verdad!... estoy segura que tu semblante debe estar tan tranquilo y relajado que fácilmente podría decir que te importa un bledo mi percepción de las cosas… la describes de una forma que me hace odiarla a pesar de no saber si siquiera existe!... –

-….-

-No dices nada?... al menos dime si esta ella ahí?... dímelo-

Vegeta bajo su mirada…-No… no está aquí…-

-Estas solo?-

..

..

-…..Si- respondió viendo la mirada de la peliazul que se deslizaba por arriba de la revista hacia él…

Un suspiro liberado se sintió por el teléfono… -Cuando regresas?…-

Vegeta pudo sentir el cambio repentino en el tono de su voz… esté ahora sonaba tranquilo y con cierta expectativa… -Aun es muy pronto…-

-Está bien…-

…

Bulma se encontraba observando a través de la ventana las calles de la ciudad… ahora estaba rumbo hacia su residencia… mientras observaba las calles sus pensamientos divagaban en todos los acontecimientos vividos esa mañana… por un lado despertó como casi las últimas noches en los brazos del hombre que ella deseaba… que conocía desde siempre y que sentía casi imposible dejar…ya no sabía si lo de ella era solo un juego… un experimento como lo llamó las primeras veces que empezó todo… o una obsesión… como lo llamaban ahora… o es que simplemente esa era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos… ya que al escuchar a su hermano tratar de buscar una solución a su atribulado estado, le daba a entender que ahora si todo se había salido de las manos… lo peor, es que ella reconocía que estaba fuera de su alcance solucionarlo… ya que no tenía ni los deseos, ni las ganas de terminar con aquel maldito pecado… su mirada se dirigió hacia el espejo delantero y pudo divisar la sonrisa cortés del chofer…

-Todo bien señorita? -

-Sí, gracias- respondió girando nuevamente su rostro… de pronto el auto se detuvo en un semáforo y pudo divisar una pareja de novios… recién casados subir a un auto de lujo… se veían tan felices… su atención fue tal, que sin darse cuenta estaba tocando la ventana con sus dedos… sus ojos pronto se humedecieron… eso jamás podría suceder… jamás con él…

…

Vegeta se encontraba delante de su portátil… tratando de escribir… tenia las ideas claras, pero no la concentración… sumergirse en su novela estaba yendo más allá de lo que se imaginó... tratar de experimentar aquellas emociones estaban jugándole en contra… ya que por alguna ilógica razón no podía dejar de pensar… en ella…

…..

-Gracias- dijo Bulma al salir de aquel elegante vehículo… rápidamente ingreso a su residencia…

La Sra. Brief estaba por el hall cuando vio ingresar a Bulma, una sonrisa de emoción inundo su rostro… ambas se miraron y se abrazaron con entusiasmo…

-Bulmita te extrañe!-

-Yo también Mamá!-

-No sabes los vestidos que te he traído, te van a encantar!-

-Lo sé, lo sé -respondió Bulma sin dejar de presionar su abrazo… su madre se sorprendió ante su reacción y cierta emoción la embargo al sentir que realmente la echaron de menos… tanto Goku como ella…

-Vaya! Hoy es un día de sorpresas…-

-Por qué?-

-Parece que tanto tu como tu hermano nos extrañaron…-respondió sonriente la Sra. Brief

-Bulma!-

Esa voz… Bulma vio a su padre expresando una sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos -PAPÁ!-

-Hija! Que gusto verte! por fin, yo pensé que te quedarías en la casa de tu amiga todo el día…- comento al sentir como ella se abalanzo sobre el…

-Solo fue una noche- respondió Bulma con una sonrisa de emoción… -Como les fue?-

-Muy bien, tuvimos buena sinergia entre todos… y estamos considerando formar alianzas para el sostenimiento del ecosistema… voy a empezar a desarrollar la idea que me diste… ahora no solo será un enfoque de salud, sino ambiental… si sale el proyecto en marcha espero que seas tú Bulma la que sea mi mano derecha…-

-Claro que si! Tu sabes que me fascina la ciencia y la tecnología!-

-No se diga más- respondió su madre con seguridad y alegría… pero de pronto una sonrisa salió inesperadamente de su rostro… -Goku! Querido! -

Bulma giro su rostro y se dio directamente con la mirada de su hermano, quien salía de la cocina con una botella de agua…

-Bulma…- pronuncio Goku mirándola de arriba abajo al notar la distinta prenda que vestía…

-Hola…-

-Perfecto, estamos todos juntos, chicos alístense que saldremos a almorzar- comento entusiasmada su madre

Los tres la vieron desaparecer del comedor lo que les indicaba que tenían que alistarse…

-Bien, será mejor no demorar- comento el Sr. Brief sonriéndole a ambos…

Goku y Bulma subieron las escaleras en silencio…ninguno decía nada… caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaba a sus respectivas habitaciones… y antes de ingresar se observaron por segundos, pero extrañamente ninguno tuvo ganas de acercarse… así que ingresaron a alistarse sin más…

…..

Ambos hermanos estaban listos para la salida con sus padres, ellos sabían lo exigente que era su madre en cuanto a imagen y apariencias, sobre todo al ser una de las familias más ricas del mundo, ella ponía especial cuidado en las exhibiciones en público con sus hijos… sus herederos… Después de una hora Goku estaba en el hall conversando con su padre esperando a la única que faltaba, Bulma… pero sin poder evitar los elogios y rostro de satisfacción de su madre al vestir un sastre clásico de corte inglés, y mantener su cabello hacia atrás, totalmente ordenado…

-Goku te ves tan atractivo hijo!-

Goku sonreía ante sus comentarios… -Son incomodas estas prendas… recuerda que solo lo hago por ti-

-Lo sé cariño, pero deberías vestirte así más seguido… te ves más apuesto…-

-Ya nos vamos?- interrumpió repentinamente la peliazul

-Bulma! Que hermosa se te ve hija!- comento muy orgulloso el científico al verla aparecer con ese vestido de diseñador que le quedaba esplendido…

-Vaya! No hay duda que nuestros hijos son muy atractivos! - pronuncio con un suspiro su madre antes de coger su cartera de mano y salir junto a su esposo hacia la entrada donde los esperaba el chofer…

Goku giro su vista y observo a Bulma estar delante de él a unos cuantos pasos… no pudo evitar mirarla con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba observando y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ver más allá que su rostro… sobre todo al percatarse de como la mirada de ella recorría libremente su cuerpo…

-Te ves muy apuesto…- Comento Bulma antes de salir de ahí sin decir ni hacer nada más… Goku al verla pasar la puerta exhalo una gran bocanada de aire contenida en sus pulmones…

….

El almuerzo se estaba dando sin ningún percance, los cuatros conversaban amenamente sobre los acontecimientos transcurridos durante su ausencia y sobre su viaje… Bulma les hablaba de la universidad y las materias que le parecían más fáciles de lo habitual… aunque aún tenía mayor expectativa por las más complejas… Goku que ya había pasado por eso agregaba sobre su experiencia con algunas materias y de lo aburrido que le había parecido la universidad aunque por presión de sus padres la tuvo que terminar… causando la risa de todos… Sus padres les comentaron sobre su viaje y los nuevos proyectos para la corporación, etc… En ese momento no había presiones, pecados, ni remordimientos… eran una familiar como cualquier otra, con un par de esposos que se amaban y un par de hermanos como cualquier otro… reían, se burlaban entre ellos y no tenían malos pensamientos…

-Bulmita… cuéntanos, ya estas saliendo con alguien?-

Bulma dejo de reír ante la conversación que estaba teniendo con su padre, cuando escucho la pregunta de su madre... –Yo…-

-Dale dinos!… quiero saber si hay algún afortunado-

-Bueno... todavía no hay nadie -respondió Bulma con sorpresa al no saber que responder…

Su madre masticaba sus alimentos con calma, hasta que con la servilleta limpio la comisura de sus labios y su semblante tomo cierta seriedad para sorpresa de su esposo y de Goku… -Eres muy hermosa hija, crees que voy a creer el cuento que no existe nadie… si no me quieres decir…-

-Si hay alguien! Pero aun no es algo serio…- respondió Bulma al sentir euforia al deshacerse un poco de la carga de sus sentimientos…

La sonrisa de su madre no se hizo esperar…-Lo sabía… lo sabía a mí no me puedes engañar! Quien es?-

-Querida, Bulma nos dirá cuando sea el momento…-Hablo el Sr. Brief apaciguando el carácter de ambas mujeres

-Solo te pido que sepas escoger…recuerda quien eres- agrego su madre manteniendo la sonrisa amigable de siempre…

-Eso lo sé Mamá, es un chico con clase y hermoso… muy apuesto -respondió Bulma mientras miraba de reojo a Goku quien había dejado de comer por escuchar atentamente su respuesta…

-Vaya…- comento con asombro la Sra. Brief riéndose con su esposo por la respuesta de la joven quien por primera vez mostraba interés por alguien… aunque por ahora solo se trate de un desconocido…

Continuara….

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Que les parecio este capitulo? que opinan del comportamiento de Goku, que opinan de lo que le esta pasando a Vegeta... Estos hermanos si que se estan metiendo en problemas...**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Por favor no olviden dejarme sus hermososssss comentarios! me fascinan!**

 **Amapol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Aqui va el siguiente capítulo, les pido mil disculpas por demorarme en actualizar, lo sé, lo sé la demora en actualizaciones es lo peor que uno puede hacer, yo tambien odio eso cuando leo una historia que me gusta, pero estas semanas han sido bien cargadas, no me castiguen dejandome sin comentarios! Ya que eso es parte de mi inspiracion! Esta historia me tiene entusiasmada y atrapada... ya que se vienen sucesos mórbidos!**

 **Advertencia del capitulo: Drama**

* * *

Espera!-

-Vete al diablo!-gritó Bulma mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras

-Porque dijiste esas cosas!-

-DEJAME EN PAZ!-grito la peliazul presa de la ira mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia su habitación

-NO!- Le respondió Goku jalándola del brazo obligándola a mirarlo –Estas loca! Como se te ocurrió decir todas esas cosas delante de ellos!-

-Suéltame! Ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada!-

Goku la miro consternado… -Bulma! Entiende… -

-NO ME INTERESA!…-lo interrumpió la peliazul empujándolo para abrir la puerta de su alcoba y presa de la cólera tirarla con todas sus fuerzas en su cara…

Goku sintió una presión grande gobernarlo… ver la puerta cerrada era cortar abruptamente la discusión sin llegar a esclarecer términos, la ansiedad y la presión de todo lo estaba volviendo loco… y de un solo empujón abrió la puerta atascada con seguro…

-Que diablos!- Refuto Bulma con los ojos llenos de fuego, Goku cerró la puerta de un tirón…

-Esto no acaba aquí Bulma, lo que hiciste fue demasiado imprudente! -

Bulma sentía como la ira calentaba la sangre de su cuerpo… -NO ENTIENDES! NO PUEDES COMPRENDER! YO SOLO QUERIA LIBERARME! – respondió cogiéndose los cabellos en desesperación…

-LIBERARTE?... liberarte es decir que conociste a alguien interesante, que te gusta… y con el que te gustaría CASARTE!… ESO ES LIBERARSE!?- gritaba con desesperación Goku sintiendo que sus cuerdas vocales se le iban a salir del cuello…

-CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA GOKU!? Sabes muy bien que me refería a ti! Yo solo… yo solo quería saber lo que era poder liberar mis sentimientos… como si pudiera ser una realidad…-

Goku la observaba con una cara llena de espanto… de terror… -Sabes muy bien… que jamás podriamos… lo sabes…-

-Yo… solo quería…-

-Esto se nos ha ido de las manos Bulma!- La interrumpió…

Bulma lo miro demostrando su incertidumbre y miedo…-Goku…-

-Te imaginas que pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran…-Hablo Goku mirando hacia el piso con gran abatimiento mientras se sentaba al filo de la cama -Me despreciarían, pensarían que abuse de ti… que te manipule…-

Bulma lo observo y vio su expresión de desesperación trato de acercarse, de tocarlo pero Goku levanto su brazo y la alejo… -No me toques! Esto está mal!… debemos parar…-

-POR QUÉ?... De verdad lo que hice fue tan horroroso! Tan indignante?- le gritó con la respiración entrecortada…

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que fue? NO PUEDES HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS!- grito con frustración Goku

-LO SIENTO! ESTA BIEN? LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!- repetía Bulma sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas…

-Hablaste de casamiento… acaso eso es lo que quieres? Eso es lo que sueñas tener? Acaso piensas que podrías casarte con tu propio HERMANO!-

-Solo quería expresarme, ya te lo expliqué…-

-Esto es de enfermos!… esa es nuestra realidad… estamos perturbados mentalmente y nos está jugando en contra… tal vez tengamos un poco de suerte y se termine esto si ponemos de…-Goku no pudo continuar al ver la tristeza y el dolor marcados en la cara de Bulma… vio cómo empezó a alejarse lentamente con la cara llena de consternación y rabia… sus puños se cerraron y su mirada mostraba decepción…

-Bulma…-Pronunció Goku levantándose de la cama… cambiando su expresión rápidamente… y estirando su brazo con cautela como si supiera a ciencia cierta que en ese momento estaba a un paso de no verla más… -Yo no… no quería decir eso, ahora no estoy bien… no pienso con claridad… estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido…lo siento, hablemos en otro sitio por favor, vámonos de aquí, aprovechemos que nuestros padres no están y vayámonos, por favor…-

Bulma negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro… -No…Ya no!-

-Bulma! Perdóname! No se lo que dije!-

-Aléjate!- diciendo esto ella salió de la habitación, Goku la siguió… ambos caminaron rápidamente saliendo de aquel lugar…. Goku trato de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, aún estaban en su casa y no quería formar un escándalo visible…

-La llevo a algún lado señorita?- le pregunto el chofer al verla salir apresuradamente de la casa

-Si!-

-No! Yo te llevo- se apresuró a decir Goku

-Aléjate idiota!- respondió molesta la peliazul, que al ver la insistencia de Goku decidió salir de la casa por su cuenta…

-Bulma!- grito Goku siguiéndola apresuradamente…-Deténte!-

…..

-Vaya… estos cada día están peor, siempre se paran peleando…- comentó en voz baja la mucama al chofer…quienes los veían salir del portón…

-Bueno… yo con mis hermanos también era así, cualquier cosa nos agarrábamos a golpes incluso- respondió el chofer con cierta sonrisa burlona

-Estos chicos algo se traen… si no fuera porque son hermanos pensaria que son pareja…-

-Pero como dices algo así!-

-Si tienes razón! Ya no sé ni qué hablo… aunque a veces los noto en actitudes muy extrañas…- respondió la mujer quedandose con la mirada perdida…-Aunque ya a mi edad debería entender a la juventud de ahora, son todos unos locos…-respondió con cierta resignación sacando una sonrisa al hombre mientras se alejaba a continuar sus quehaceres…

…

Goku trato de guardar las apariencias en plena calle al ver a varios transeúntes pasar, pero aún así no pudo evitar acelerar el paso al verla a Bulma cruzar la acera con determinación y con el gesto más fruncido de lo normal…

-Bulma! Acaso me quieres volver loco!- le recriminó Goku sosteniéndola del brazo al querer evitar que se aleje más…

-Basta Goku! Acaso crees que eres el único al que todo esto le afecta! Acaso no crees que esto a mi me tiene mal! Ya que, me cuesta aceptarlo pero… Realmente te doy la razón probablemente estoy demente, porque no dejo de pensar en ti, en lo mucho que me gustas… en cuanto te deseo…-

-Bulma…

-Pero…-continuó alejándose de él bruscamente… -Me duele…me duele que digas que lo nuestro es enfermizo, y si para ti es tan horroroso, tan indignante, terminémoslo ya, anda! Ve revuelcate con tu novia y cásate con ella como tanto quieres! Ahora espero que puedas estar con tu conciencia tranquila sin pensar en que somos unos enfermos mentales por sentir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro!-

-Maldicion Bulma que estás diciendo!-Grito con desesperación Goku siguiéndola por la vereda…

-No Goku!- Bulma se detuvo al verlo interceptarla para que no avance… lo miro fijamente a los ojos secándose las lágrimas y expresando una mirada dura…-Ahora esto es lo que yo quiero! Acabar con esto de una maldita vez! Me abriste los ojos, esto es retorcido, ya que somos unos enfermos que hasta me produce nauseas…- repitió sus palabras con dolor…

-Mientes! Hablaste de sentimientos… esto no es solo sexo Bulma… tú me quieres…-

-Y que si ya no!... porque en este preciso momento siento que ya no te quiero Goku… me has hecho ver que todo esto ha sido un rotundo error… ahora déjame pasar…-

Goku la miro horrorizado, con el rostro conteniendo una expresión de llanto… -No…No es cierto…-

-Déjame pasar! –

-Bulma! No me digas eso… por favor…-

-Muévete Goku!- le exigió empujándolo hacia un costado mientras ella avanzaba rápidamente…

…..

 _Los secretos son verdades ocultas en la profundidad del alma… atravesando la conciencia… la confianza es el tapiz blanco con temor a ser manchado… **y cerca al silencio...** es donde me encuentro en este preciso momento… _Termino por escribir Vegeta quedándose perdido en sus recuerdos…

…...

 **FLASHBACK**

Días atrás…

-Vegeta vine para ir juntos, no me digas que…- comentó Yamcha al verlo dirigirse a su vehículo

-Si, llegas tarde… tengo planes…-respondió Vegeta abriendo la puerta de su deportivo

-Asi? Algo… que no me has dicho?- le insistió ladinamente Yamcha

Vegeta soltó una carcajada… -Sabes debí considerar que eras demasido metiche para ser mi agente-

-Oh vamos!- respondió Yamcha colocando las manos en su bolsillo

-Allá nos vemos!- Diciendo esto le aventó algo que rápidamente Yamcha sostuvo con su mano…

-Bien! No llegues tarde que hable con Goku hace un momento y lo noté rarísimo

Vegeta al escuchar eso se detuvo y lo miro intrigado… pero en eso sintió su celular vibrar…

Mensaje de texto recibido:

Hola Vegeta, no podré hoy… tuve que salir repentinamente, nos vemos luego.

Bulma

-Malas noticias?- preguntó con sorna el chico de la cicatriz al ver la expresión de fastidio de vegeta… -No me digas, te cancelaron? Ja!…-

-Cállate!-respondió con fastidio y cierto recelo Vegeta… se quedó mirado su móvil unos segundos y sin pensarlo más subió a su auto y aceleró… para sorpresa de Yamcha quien lo vio como se alejaba a velocidad… -En que estas Vegeta?- penso antes de subir a su vehículo y dirigirse hacia el torneo clandestino…

…

Bulma estaba echada sobre su cama… mirando el techo, sus ojos estaban hinchados de todo lo que lloro en la tarde… por dentro se estaba jurando que era la última vez que lloraba por el, la última vez que sufría por ese estupido que para su mala suerte o su malvado destino, era su hermano… ya eran pasada las once de la noche, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie, ni a sus padres que les tuvo que decir que el imbecil que les había hablado en la tarde ya no era nadie… que le había roto el corazón para que la dejen en paz de tantas preguntas… sobre todo su madre qué por gracia divina entendió sin indagar más… y ahora al menos podía respirar más tranquila al saber que Goku ya no estaba en la casa… se había ido para su dichoso entrenamiento, como él lo llamaba… aunque eran claros combates clandestinos… dicho de paso ella tenía una invitación pendiente esa misma noche… pero como explicar su estado… se veía al espejo y no había forma de mostrarse así ante nadie… lo mejor fue haber cancelado aquella invitación… sobre todo ahora que debia evitar cualquier contacto con Goku… y verlo en ese momento no era una buena idea..

El celular empezó a vibrar repentinamente… Bulma miro extrañada hacia su velador, ese aparato parpadeaba mientras vibraba constantemente… a esa hora?... su reacción fue coger con cierto desgano el celular sin pensar qué nombre aparecería en pantalla…

-Vegeta…

Su mente divagó por segundos sobre la respuesta que le daría del motivo por el cual lo estaba cancelando, aunque no sabía exactamente qué excusa darle… contestó…

-Hola?-

-Se te ocurre cancelarme 15 minutos antes de ir por ti?-

-Lo siento… tuve…

-Ya llegué… supongo que no serás descortés y bajarás a saludarme…-

-Bueno… eh, verás, lo qué pasa, es que… no estoy en casa!-

-No estás?-

-No! Se me presentó algo y tuve que salir inesperadamente-

-Asi?-

-Si Vegeta! Tuve unas cosas que hacer y…

-La luz de tu habitación está prendida y por lo que veo… estás muy cerca a tu balcón, asómate- Respondió Vegeta formando una sonrisa ladina al sentir el repentino silencio tras la bocina, mientras se apoyaba sobre el filo de una banca que daba para ese balcón exactamente…

Bulma se quedó de piedra, como se suponía que él podía verla si su casa era tan grande que por los alrededores era imposible visualizar la mansión a menos que… a menos que esté dentro de la casa, en los jardines… su rostro se puso visiblemente rojizo… mientras giraba lentamente su cuerpo y veía la ventana de vidrio de su balcón, ella se encontaba a solo a unos pasos y su sombra claramente reflejaba su presencia…

-Mierda!- susurro más para ella tapando la salida del móvil…

-Qué? Jajajaja-

-De que te ríes!- respondió algo avergonzanda la peliazul mientras veía su rostro rápidamente por el espejo y buscaba algo para disimular su facha…

-Eres mala mintiendo, muy mala-

-Vegeta… -Bulma no sabía qué decir escuchaba su risa por detrás del teléfono que evidenciaba su sarcasmo… "al diablo" penso colocándose sus gafas de sol para ocultar la hinchazón de sus ojos… -Ya salgo!-

Vegeta miraba los alrededores del jardín…todo era paradisiaco, palmeras por todos lados, luces de fondo que iluminaban cada sector y la infraestructura del lugar que era muy glamoroso, y él ahí esperando a la chiquilla a qué se decida a salir de aquella habitación, cualquiera que lo viera no se lo creería, ni el mismo Kakarotto, pero todo tenía un por qué, dentro de su propia justificación para callar su lógica o razón él tenía su defensa…

-Hola Vegeta- pronunció Bulma al acercarse al balcón y ver al chico de cabello flama apoyando contra una banqueta con los brazos cruzados y una pollera que tenía una capucha sobre su espalda… él levantó su mirada y la vio detenidamente… en silencio solo sonrió… por lo que Bulma por inercia se la devolvió…

-Hola…-saludó Vegeta levantando más su mirada

-Bien… aquí me tienes…-respondió ella asomándose más y apoyando sus codos sobre la baranda…

Vegeta sonrió de lado y cruzó sus brazos…

\- Como entraste?-le preguntó con bastante sorpresa la peliazul mirando hacia los lados…

-Ya te olvidaste que soy amigo íntimo de la familia? A mi me dejan pasar como si fuera mi propia casa- respondió Vegeta con obviedad ante su pregunta

-Debí suponerlo… Mis padres te han visto?-

-No… aún no-respondió con naturalidad y frescura el atractivo hombre

Bulma exhalo un suspiro de alivio…

-Dime, cuando quieres que empiece con la serenata?- respondió Vegeta con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja al notarla demasiado cómoda a esa distancia…

Bulma lo observó y una risa culposa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse tal cosa… -Cuando quieras! Soy toda oídos!-

Vegeta cambio su expresion… -Ja! Deberías quitarte esos lentes… no ocultas nada estando allá arriba y yo mirando toda tu fea expresión desde aquí abajo…-

La sonrisa de la peliazul desapareció en el acto… -No me quitare nada! Eres demasiado imprudente y mal educado!- le recriminó con molestia colocando sus manos en la cadera…

-Que dijiste!- respondió Vegeta con notoria sorpresa y molestia por su comentario, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato…

-Lo que escuchaste! Como se te ocurre decir que una mujer tan hermosa como yo tenga feas expresiones!-

-Hmp! No es mi culpa que tengas tan malos gustos para escoger esos feos lentes… que por cierto no se si te has dado cuenta pero son algo transparentes a pesar de ser oscuros, no logras ocultar nada!-

-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo quiero ocultar algo!- respondió con una expresión de molestia bien marcada

-Asi? Quieres que te diga! Primero me cancelas con tus mentiras absurdas, segundo te ocultas con esos horrendos lentes y tercero… no me das cara…-le respondió con claro desafío

Bulma infló sus mejillas llena de revancha por su comentario y al verlo colocar una expresión de burla ante el fracaso de su disimulo salió disparada de su habitación…

La peliazul bajó rápidamente las escaleras presa de la cólera contenida en sus venas, lo pondría en su sitio en ese preciso instante, quien se creía! La puerta de la terraza la abrió, bordeo la parte trasera de la casa por los jardines y se dirigió hacia él al verlo de lo más tranquilo sentado sobre esa banqueta con los pies estirados…

Al llegar su respiración estaba agitada conteniendo todo el aire para explotarlo en palabras delante de él en ese insolente… -Ahora quiero que me digas esas cosas en mi cara Imbecil!-

Vegeta mantenía la mirada relajada al verla aparecer delante de él respirando agitadamente y con un notorio gesto fruncido, no podía negar que se sorprendió por la actitud tan desafiante que le mostraba… ella seguía diciendo más cosas pero en ese preciso momento eran palabras sin sonido, sencillamente él no le prestaba atención, solo tenía una clara curiosidad por lo que escondían sus ojos y sin que Bulma adivinara sus movimientos se levantó de la banqueta y se acercó imperceptiblemente hacia ella y estirando sus brazos le retiró las gafas… nuevamente el silencio acompañó la noche…

Bulma no vio sus movimientos, estaba tan concentrada en decirle todo lo que se le venía a la mente que no se percató de su cercanía y de que ahora ya no contaba con sus gafas y estaba con el rostro totalmente expuesto… ante él…

Vegeta se quedó observándola con asombro y fue una expresión que no pudo ocultar… la mirada de la joven reflejaba las evidencias de su llanto, y sus ojeras hinchadas le indicaban que no fue más allá de un simple lloriqueo, sus ojos aún se mantenían algo rojos y sus mejillas esta vez rojizas por la vergüenza…

-Qué haces!?- le recriminó Bulma sosteniendo sus lentes rápidamente

-Te ves mejor así… sin eso- respondió Vegeta con un tono más apacible de lo normal…

Bulma le dirigió la mirada y se quedó viéndolo con sorpresa… no entendió porqué, ni como sucedió pero sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente… obligándola a sentarse en la banqueta con la mirada al piso…

-Con que ese es el verdadero motivo de tu falta- respondió Vegeta sentándose también

Bulma respiró profundamente… -Que querías que te diga!? Que un idiota lastimo mis sentimientos y que no pare de llorar toda la tarde?…-

Vegeta la miro de costado… ella lo vio a él… la expresión de él era seria y sin ninguna intención de jugar… -El mismo de la otra vez?-

Bulma lo observó y vaciló en su respuesta… -Si… el mismo imbecil que no sabe aclarar sus putos sentimientos por mi, es un hijo de…- antes de terminar lo pensó y no termino la frase…

-Mándalo al diablo! Acaso no está comprometido?- comentó Vegeta llevando sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus manos… -Las mujeres les gusta aferrarse a lo que no pueden tener… es tan absurdo y estupido-

Bulma lo miro directamente… -Hoy decidi mandarlo al diablo! Y así lo hice!-

-Suenas decidida… pero por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó con suspicacia observando sus expresiones

-Espero conocer pronto alguien que me guste más Vegeta y así sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez-

-Realmente eso es lo que quieres?-

-Si, me gustaría conocer qué es ser libre… y expresarme con total confianza… ya que, nunca he tenido un trato así con otro hombre, no se lo que es estar con otro hombre o como entablar algo diferente…-respondió con total sinceridad la peliazul al sentir la confianza de expresarse delante de él…

Vegeta miro hacia delante y se quedó pensando unos segundos… - Deduzco que tendrás varios pretendientes…-

Bulma se quedó pensando mirando hacia la nada…-Bueno, en realidad no lo he notado, tal ves algunas veces algunos chicos si han querido salir conmigo o me han llamado pero al no tomarlos en cuenta, creo que incluso han pensado o piensan que soy lesbiana-

Vegeta al escuchar eso se echo a reír… -No puedo creer lo que me dices!-

-Que es tan gracioso! Simplemente al sentirme atraída por alguien no sentía interés en nadie más!-

Vegeta la miro fijamente repentinamente… - Sal conmigo…-

Un silencio abismal inundó ese espacio la mirada de Bulma giró lentamente mirándolo con confusión ante su comentario –Que dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste…-

-Qué escuche?- le preguntó con la mirada asombrada y sin poder mover su quijada

-Sal conmigo- repitió Vegeta sin bajarle la mirada y con simplicidad

-Pe-Pero tú aún estás… casado-

Vegeta la miro con seriedad… -Si, y?-

-Que lo que me propones, me confunde… no se si está bien, se que con ella ya no tienes nada pero aún están casados…- respondió Bulma sin tener en ese momento más palabras por decir…

-Solo quiero que salgamos, no te estoy proponiendo nada más… solo salir, quiero conocerte más-

Bulma guardó silencio, vio sus ojos negros profundos y vio como el se colocaba su capucha dándole un toque más varonil… la mirada de él no se fue de sus ojos… y una sensación de estremecimiento la gobernó… pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando el teléfono de Vegeta sonó...

-Kakarotto?-

-Donde estás Vegeta? Vienes o que?-

-si ya estoy en camino-

-Han venido todos los que solicitamos, esto se va a poner muy bueno, si te lo pierdes después no digas que te deje lo peor…-

-Más te vale que te cercieres que los mejores insectos no vayan con otros… no quiero terminarlos tan rapido!-

-Esta bien, ellos están reservados, van a empezar las peleas menores, apurate!-

-Hmp!-Diciendo esto con una sonrisa ladina cortó la comunicación… vio a Bulma quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos producto de la impresión…

-Bien, debo irme- comentó levantándose de la banca y colocando las manos en su bolsillo… Bulma lo observó y sintió cierta extraña sensación, Vegeta… el Vegeta que ella conocía que todos conocían le había propuesto algo inimaginable, y ahí estaba delante de ella con esos ojos negros intensos, con esa mirada tan varonil, tan dominante… tan intimidante…

-Esta bien…- respondió parándose rápidamente para estar delante de él… a pesar de sentir como un hueco se abría en su estomago…

-Piensalo…-

Bulma guardo silencio y vio como él se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla… sintió su perfume al alejarse y su piel al rose… qué demonios! La sensación que sintió por su cercanía fue estremecedora, tanto que tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces al no saber qué otra cosa decir…

Vegeta se dirigió rumbo hacia la salida, tenía prisa necesitaba llegar y no perderse la mejor parte, su función, pero aún así se dio el tiempo de girar y ver por última vez en esa noche el rostro de aquella peliazul quien se mantenía aún parada viéndolo de lejos… una sensación de espectativa se le formó… y una sonrisa traviesa lo adorno…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Continuará…..**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

No me castiguen mas y dejenme sus hermosos comentarios! jajaja

Nos vemos!

Amapol


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!**

 **Espero les este gustando esta historia y sus acontecimientos!**

 **No se vayan sin dejar su review!**

 **Advertencia de capitulo: Lenguaje Vulgar**

* * *

Los dedos de aquel joven quien veía una revista con la mirada incredula se movían con frenesí sobre la mesa… levantó la mirada para ver a su acompañante quien tenía puestos los dedos sobre aquella máquina… indiferente a todo… -En que piensas?-

-Nada solo estoy, divagando…-respondió Vegeta después de escribir aquel párrafo

-Vegeta… has visto esta revista? que se supone que está haciendo Milk?-

-Por lo que veo… está haciendo su vida, por fin…- respondió aún perdido mirando hacia un lado…

-Qué? Acaso no te importa! Cabron eres famoso! A pesar de que vivas enclaustrado la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo, eres reconocido, la gente lee tus libros, cada vez tenemos más ventas, más mujeres mueren por ti y quieren saber quien es Vegeta Ouji! qué parte de eso en tu vida no entiendes! No puedes permitir que tu aún esposa esté saliendo por las calles de paris con un sujeto que ni conoces y te haga quedar como él idiota con los cuernos más grandes de la historia!-

Vegeta levantó su mirada y vio fijamente a Yamcha quien se movía de un lado al otro con la revista en la mano… -Ayer hable con ella…-

-Y le preguntaste sobre esto?-

-No…-

-Qué? Estás loco!-

-No, no lo estoy! Simplemente no me interesa pedirle explicaciones porque sencillamente la relación que tenemos esta de más!-

-Vegeta, yo conozco a Milk, ella no tiene ojos para nadie más! esto lo está haciendo para llamar tu atención! Es así de simple!-

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y dio una ojeada hacia la ventana, pensando… -Sabes que no me interesa esta conversación… por qué insistes!-

-Por qué me preocupa donde tienes la cabeza en este momento! No estás viendo las consecuencias que esto puede tener, viaja de una vez y soluciona esto ya! Y lo lanzamos a los medios para que haya lógica de su comportamiento…-

-No viajaré ahora! Tengo cosas pendientes!-

-Qué? De que pendientes hablas? Puedes llevar esa portátil a cualquier parte del mundo!-

-Déjame en paz, yo se lo que hago!-

-Claro hasta que la prensa empiece a cuestionar tu vida privada y deje de lado lo realmente importante, tus obras cabron! Tu obras!-

Vegeta tenía la mirada endurecida, Yamcha sostuvo su portafolio y se dirigió hacia la salida no sin antes volverle a recalcar ciertos detalles…-Habla con ella y dile que guarde las apariencias… si dice quererte tanto entonces que se esfuerce un poco por demostrarlo o terminarás jodido Vegeta! Así de simple!-

Y la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo nuevamente en su espacio… con sus pensamientos… camino hacia las escaleras, las subió… abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se dirigió al baño… una sonrisa algo desganada apareció en su rostro, las prendas de aquella joven aún seguían colgando del aquel gancho, por alguna razón ordenó que no las retiraran… Que demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza! Era una mocosa demasiado inmadura para él! Una dementé por tener una relación incestuosa con su propio hermano… esto último era lo que más le generaba conmoción, porque por alguna razón absurda, todo eso no era suficiente para dejar de pensar que ya había pasado días desde aquella noche, desde la última vez que la vio… y que desde entonces no habían tenido ningún contacto, la maldita bruja como ahora la llamaba en sus pensamientos no daba señales de vida… y sorprendentemente se sentía ansioso… quería verla… sostuvo entre sus manos sus prendas y las apretó con fuerza… realmente se estaba volviendo loco…

…..

Los días habían pasado… ambos hermanos no se dirigían la palabra más que para cosas domésticas absolutamente obvias y necesarias, como pasarse el salero o comentar algo delante de sus padres estrictamente familiar, tanto Bulma como Goku trataban de mantener distancia, si bien los primeros días fueron demasiados difíciles para la peliazul que por momentos pensaba no poder resistirse más y terminar buscándolo a su habitación… mandaba su idea al diablo al ver a Lazuli visitarlo sorpresivamente… simplemente verla le parecía detestable sobre todo cuando veía a su madre tratarla como si fuera ya de la familia, mandando un claro mensaje de compromiso… no podía evitar tener un comportamientos hostil, lejano y salir rápidamente de la casa rumbo a su enclaustramiento… la biblioteca de la universidad… lejos de todo, lejos de sus sentimientos, lejos de él… Él que desde ese día había mostrado un distanciamiento radical… se comportaba como un verdadero extraño con la intención de someterla adrede a la presencia de la rubia para demostrarle que ahora no tenían ni un carajo… y se ausentaba por horas, logrando la casi nula interacción… ambos estaban apartados, tratando de contener sus ansias y controlar sus ímpetus…

….

-Vaya Muchacho tu si que te lo tomas en serio!-

Goku estaba azotando en un costal de arena una ola de puños cerrados… el frenesí con que abatía ese pesado y grande costal mostraba la necesidad de apaciguar algo… su mente, sus ojos y sus puños daban sobre él con la intención de destruirlo… Preso de su concentración emitía por completo los comentarios de sus espectadores en aquel gimnasio…

-Últimamente está así, más frenético que de costumbre- le respondió krilin al viejo Rochi

-Si lo he notado… pero ya sabes cómo es… para saber que le pasa exactamente es muy complejo, sobre todo cuando él no habla nada más que de sus técnicas o combates…-

Krilin lo observó pensativo desde el estrado, efectivamente desde hace un tiempo lo estaba notando más serio de lo normal, obsesionado a más con los combates, no era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta que quería mantener su mente ocupada o alejado de algo… algo que solo él conocía y que para Krilin era difícil de entender, ya que verse en la posición de Goku solo se imaginaba una vida llena de comodidades y fortunios sobre todo al tener a una chica tan linda como 18…

-Tranquilo, sabemos que Goku no es de tener problemas, es un buen chico… ya se le pasará…-Comento con una sonrisa de convicción Rochi tocándole el hombro al calvo…

-Si-Si- respondió por inercia Krilin poco convencido de su respuesta…

…...

-Oye! Has visto cómo te mira Giarrufo?-

-Qué?-

-Hay Bulma! Eres demasiado despistada! Mira hacia allá… está demasiado guapo!-comentó Lunch tomando un sorbo de su jugo de fresa mirando hacia esa dirección

Bulma levantó la vista y vio a un grupo de chicos sentados alrededor de una meza, efectivamente uno de ojos esmeraldas no dejaba de mirarla… acompañado de varios que le seguían el juego…

-Si…quien es ese?-

-Quien? Es el campeón de baseball! Todo el mundo lo conoce, en qué mundo estás?-

Bulma rodó los ojos mostrando nulo interés…

-Qué! Es el más guapo de la universidad pero que te pasa!-vociferó Lunch incrédula por su actitud…

-No me llama la atención…- respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa emitiendo un suspiro -Ademas se ve demasido engreído-

-Ja! Mira quien lo dice- respondió con sarcasmo por su actitud… -Es un chico lindo, así como todos los que tratan de acercarse a ti, aveces quisiera saber en donde está tu cabeza Bulma Brief!-

-Vamos?-le preguntó la chica de cabellos azules mientras sostenía su mochila ignorando por completo su comentario…

Lunch la observó arqueando una ceja… -No le harás caso? Bulma!-

-No es mi tipo- respondió tajante mirando nuevamente hacia ellos mostrandoles indiferencia…

-Hey espérame Bulma!- hablo rápidamente Lunch al verla salir de ahí sin ningún reparo…

-Muñeca si quieres te presento a mi hermana!- Grito uno de los chicos con afán de molestarla… mientras las risas llenas de mofa se repetían en el comedor como ecos escandalosos…

Bulma detuvo sus pasos, se quedó detenida unos segundos mientras escuchaba sus tontas burlas que cuestionaban cómo siempre su sexualidad -Estúpidos!…-murmuró mientras su ceño se fruncía más, no era un secreto que ella hasta el momento no había salido con ninguno de su universidad, incluso jamás les había dado la oportunidad, no se conocía siquiera de alguien que haya podido salir con ella desde la preparatoria a no ser por temas de trabajos de investigación, o materias encargadas… sin desearlo se había generado morbo y un insaciable deseo de caza hacia ella, pero los rotundos no, o el nulo interés mostrado generaba muchas hipótesis en sus amistades, enfrascandola en el incesable acoso por su supuesta homosexualidad no confesa, sin imaginarse el porqué de todo…

FLASHBACK

-Listo, ya está agendado, mañana nos encontramos aquí a la misma hora-

-Si claro!-

-Bien, nos vemos…-respondió Bulma alejándose del grupo

-Bulma espera! por qué el apuro? Todos vamos a ir a un café a tomar algo, ve con nosotros-

-Si vamos! Así se nos quita todo la pesada clase!- comentó una compañera mientras salían de uno de los salones…

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, debo irme rápido-comentó Bulma acomodando su portátil en su bolso

-Pero por qué?- le preguntó uno de los más interesados en que se quedará -Los exámenes recién empiezan en dos días-

-Viene mi hermano por mi… debo irme-

-Oh vamos! Dile a Goku que vas luego- comentó Lunch

-No puedo, vine sin coche!-

-Bueno yo te llevo- sugiero su amiga de cabello morado

-Lo siento, no puedo, nos vemos!- comentó Bulma con una sonrisa de lado a lado saliendo casi corriendo por los pasillos… y finalizando la conversación sin darles oportunidad a protestar, todos la quedraon viendo con cierta duda y la siguieron rápidamente…

Su respiración cada vez contaba con más emoción y entusiasmo… llegó al portón de la universidad, bajo las escaleras y desde lejos podía corroborar lo que ya sabía… ahí estaba apoyado en el capot de su auto esperándola con una sonrisa que se divisaba desde la distancia … sus ojos divagaron por segundos quedándose viendo cómo ráfagas de fuego a punto de encenderse… la sonrisa de su bello rostro evidenciaba la ganas que tenia de verlo, las ansias de tenerlo, sus pasos se aceleraron y su sonrisa cómplice demostrada su nulo afán de ocultar la algarabia…

-Goku!-

-Hola Bulma, tuve que venir ya que…-

-Si lo sé- lo interrumpió para sorpresa de él -Mi mamá me avisó que vendrías-

Goku la observó con cierta curiosidad por la sonrisa radiándote que le mostraba y por inercia sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Que bueno que viniste…- comentó casi en un susurro Bulma sin bajarle la mirada

-Ah bueno, yo- respondió Goku sin saber qué más decir producto de los nervios que se evidenciaban en su sonrisa con cierta timidez mientras colocaba la mano detrás de su nuca… -Me da gusto también verte Bulma-

-Bulma! Dile a Goku que vienes con nosotros!- Gritó Lunch desde la primera planta llamando su atención

Goku la miro con curiosidad…

-No le hagas caso, ya les dije que no, solo están molestando-

-Parece que te están esperando-

Bulma giró su rostro y los vio a todos mirándolos de reojo, emitió un suspiro de fastidio… -No me interesa estar con ellos-

-Estas segura, yo no tengo problema…-

-Goku… yo quiero estar contigo-respondió con espectativa

La cara de sorpresa del chico de cabellos alborotados no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y fue difícil disimular tragar saliva ante su comentario… -Bulma, no…-

-Vamos!- sonrió la peliazul interrumpiéndolo nuevamente para subir al auto… Goku vio por última vez a su grupito de amigos y sin decir nada más ingreso también a su vehículo…

-A donde vamos?- preguntó Bulma mirándolo atentamente aprovechando el resguardo que le daban las lunas polarizadas…

-A casa- respondió rápidamente con la mirada fija en su timón…

Ante el silencio de ella se apresuró a encender el auto cuando sintió la mano de la peliazul sobre la suya… -Goku… -

-Esta mal Bulma… lo que sientes está mal, controla tus ímpetus- respondió él sintiendo opresión en su pecho y sin la capacidad de poder verla a los ojos

-Por qué me dices eso? Yo se que tú también sientes lo mismo, sé cómo me miras porque lo he visto, me deseas como yo a ti Goku…-

-Que dices! Cómo puedes decir eso, somos hermanos!-respondió mirándola con conmoción encendiendo rápidamente el vehículo y saliendo de ahí

-Deja de negarlo, acaso no te gusto?-

-Eres mi hermana! Eres mi hermana! Eso no va a cambiar nunca-

Bulma apoyó su codo en el filo de la ventana, su mirada iba hacia el tablero del auto con desgano…-Yo sé que te gusto… para el auto-

-Qué ?-respondió confundido

-Deten el auto Goku-

-Para que?-

-Que lo detengas!- grito con fuerza haciéndolo saltar por el tono histérico que empleo, Goku la miro de lado y se detuvo lentamente…

-Qué pa…-Goku no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir el cuerpo de su hermana abalanzarse sobre él, a Bulma le importo muy poco encontrarse con un vestido corto y desvelar todas sus piernas, se inclinó hacia el encerrando su cuerpo entre sus piernas y sujetó fuertemente su rostro con sus manos…Goku tenía los ojos bien abiertos y en estado de shock ya que por la impresión no sentía sus extremidades quedandose inmóvil mientras sentía la respiración de su hermana a milímetros de él y sus ojos azules penetrando su alma, confesándole sus intenciones, hasta que… por fin sintió la humedad de sus labios y el sabor de su boca al chocar su lengua con sus dientes e introduciéndola sin permiso… no había reacción; Goku no reaccionaba, su respiración estaba agitada mientras sentía como Bulma lo observaba mientras profanaba ese lazo de confianza… pero se detuvo, lo miro con decepción, con melacolia y lentamente alejó esos ojos de él, y ya no podía sentir su aliento tocar su rostro, una sensación incómoda lo invadió, quería sentirla de nuevo… quería que esté cerca de nuevo y poder sentir su olor… su aroma… sus labios… y sin poder evitarlo se maldijo internamente por ser débil… la jalo hacia él y unió esta vez sus labios dándole respuesta, oprimiendola a su cuerpo… acercándola a él sin censura… ambos se entrelazaron mientras ella se acomodaba mejor sobre el, era la primera vez que ella recibía un beso de ese tipo… era la primera vez que sentía hervir su sangre de pasión y deseo por lo prohibido… y era la primera vez que podía sentir lo que era besar al chico que más deseaba y por el cual estaba obsesionada mente loca… su hermano…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los recuerdos cesaron como ráfaga de segundos y la volvió a la realidad… sin darse cuenta se vio fuera de la universidad a punto de bajar las gradas de la entrada…

-Bulma! No les hagas caso son unos tontos que quieren llamar tu atención-comentó entre risas la chica de cabello morado tomándola del brazo

-Son unos idiotas!- respondió con fastidio

-SI lo son! Pero es que…-

-Lunch, no es mi tipo! Ni él ni todos los idiotas que veo caminando por ahí…-

-Pero por qué? Que les falta, son chicos de buenas familias como nosotras y para que estén en esta universidad es porque tienen cerebro-

-No insistas, simplemente… no me gustan, los veo muy comunes… superficiales…-

-Bulma, dime la verdad! A ti te gustas las chicas?-

-Qué?-

-Te preguntó porque desde que te conozco jamás me has mencionado de un chico, y el que me decías que te gustaba jamás lo conocí… somos amigas puedes ser sincera-

-Lunch! No me gustan las mujeres maldita sea!-

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Te creo! Tranquila, deduzco que por ser una genio tendrás gustos muy extraños-

-Pero que dices!- respondió Bulma sin poder contener su fastidio por sus palabras

-Discúlpame solo que…- Lunch no pudo continuar al ver la expresión de la peliazul, quien se quedó detenida al filo de las gradas mirando fijamente un punto…

Su mirada se quedó detenida al ver un vehículo deportivo de lujo estacionado en la acera del frente… un estremecimiento repentino la hizo respirar con mayor agitación…

-No puede ser!- comentó con gran conmoción Lunch…-Es Vegeta Ouji… no puede ser!-

Bulma se quedó en silencio mirándolo desde esa distancia… No supo si avanzar o quedarse detenida ahí, la vista era perfecta, ese traje formal le daba un aire más interesante en compañía del decano y rector de la universidad, tenía una sonrisa visible algo anómalo en el, algo difícil de ver… pero ahí estaba, era él conversando con total soltura, se veía tan atractivo y elegante… a unos pasos de ella escuchaba la algarabia de varias chicas que se acumularon por las gradas al verlo por primera vez… no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver cómo las cámaras de los móviles estaban enfocándolo como ráfagas mientras gritaban su nombre…

-Por qué tanto escándalo?-le preguntó la peliazul a Lunch y evidentemente sorprendida

-Acaso no has leído sus novelas? Es sorprendente como escribe, yo me he leído todas y puedo decir que me he embobado con él… a parte esta guapísimo!- respondió suspirando -Dicen que quieren llevar a la pantalla grande una de sus historias-

Bulma abrió grandemente sus ojos…

-Asi es Bulma, está en todo su momento… lástima que sea casado…-

Bulma iba a responderle a Lunch cuando se percató de que las sonrisas de aquellos hombres parecían más de despedida que de encuentro… y como Vegeta abría la puerta de su vehículo colocando unos documentos adentro… la estreches de sus manos evidenciaban claramente una despedida y aún no la había visto… pero ella estaba ahí viéndolo con cara de estupida, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba… ahora se preguntaba cómo era que él le había pedido días atrás salir con ella y cómo ella se había acobardado…dejandolo sin respuesta…

-Es tan guapo!-comentaba una de las jóvenes que tenían su cámara puesta, Bulma la observó y se quedó divagando en silencio… hasta que se decidió y bajo las gradas repentinamente más a prisa sorprendiéndo a Luch ya que la dejo hablando sola, vegeta estaba a punto de ingresar a su deportivo e irse de ahí sin verla… pero ella necesitaba verlo, debía verlo, mientras bajaba los escalones pensaba en que tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema, un sustituto a la altura de su amante que haga olvidarlo… lo suficientemente atractivo e interesante que rompa el muro de contención de ella con el mundo…

-Vegeta!-se apresuró a decir antes de llegar a unos pasos delante de él, algo que indudablemente sorprendió a más de uno…

La mirada de aquel hombre de pronto fue a parar a la de ella cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a su auto… se detuvo apoyándose en la puerta de su vehículo mientras veía a la joven acercarse contoneando sus caderas con aquella mini falda que se movía de un lado al otro exponiendo sus contorneadas piernas…

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- comentó él mirándola con detenimiento

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí- respondió Bulma acercándose un poco más

-Parece que estaré más seguido por aca, últimamente tengo varias presentaciones-

-Era de suponerse, la carrera de literatura inglesa es un fuerte aquí-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… -Deduces rápido las cosas-

-Digamos que si… un poco-

Vegeta levantó la vista y vio a varios mirándolos con cámaras de celulares prendidas… - Ya tengo que irme, un gusto verte-

-Espera!… yo… yo quería hablar contigo-

-Sobre que?-

Bulma se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hablar de eso al aire libre con tantos espectadores mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros no le daba mucha confianza para tratar ese tema… aún así se animó…

-Sigue en pie… tu propuesta?- le preguntó en un tono tan bajo que evidenció su deseo de ser reversados…

Vegeta la miro con cierta suspicacia… -Te refieres a…-

-Si, a eso…-le respondió interrumpiéndolo con la mirada más seria de lo que hubiera querido y sus mejillas ardiendo

Vegeta no esperaba esa pregunta repentina y sobre todo estar en medio de tantos inoportunos viéndolos como si fueran anómalos… -Quieres salir de aquí?-

Los ojos de la peliazul cogieron un brillo intenso… sus latidos se aceleraron al sentir la adrenalina del momento, por alguna razón su rostro pronunció una sonrisa aceptando su invitación al imaginarse a todos los idiotas mirándolos con cara de estúpidos… solo atinó a responder afirmativamente mientras subía pausadamente a su vehículo, para sorpresa de todos que los miraban sorprendidos…

-Bulma… maldita porque no me dijiste que conocías a Ouiji!- refuto fastidiada y perpleja Lunch al verla irse de ahí con el…

…..

Vegeta manejaba a prisa alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad, ingresando a una carretera libre… la mirada de él estaba enfocada totalmente en su horizonte, su expresión era seria como siempre y no había ninguna señal de interés por decir algo… eso Bulma quería romper, necesitaba saber si lo que tenía en su cabeza podía ser… ya había pasado días de mantener un distanciamiento con Goku pero sentía internamente que su situación estaba empeorando, sentía la pena y cada día era más difícil mantener su posición… en su cabeza solo había una solución y él indirectamente se la había dado, ahora debía tomarla y solo esperar que no haya cambiado de parecer…

-A donde vamos?- preguntó al verse más alejados de la ciudad

-No sé… a veces es divertido coger rutas sin rumbo-respondió él con serenidad

-Acaso esta vez si me vas a secuestrar?- preguntó Bulma con picardía… tratando de romper el hielo…

-No Sería mala idea…- respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina…

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír de lado… por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba con él se olvidaba de su nefasta situación, incluso se sentía mejor de lo que había estado los últimos días, sus pensamientos divagaban hasta que vio esos ojos negros sobre ella, la miro con fijación por segundos… su mirada adornada por esas cejas pobladas la hacían más penetrante, y sin querer la dominó una sensación que apretaba su estómago causándole emoción…

Vegeta giró leventemente su mirada y observo cómo Bulma lo estaba viendo con cierto rojizo en sus mejillas… pero no dijo nada, solo dio un giro inesperado ingresando hacia un camino desértico de la carretera, detuvo su auto saliendo de la autopista.

-Veo que pensaste en lo que te dije…-empezó siendo directo con la clara intención de no perder su tiempo…

-Si, pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste-respondio la peliazul con sinceridad

-Y que decidiste?-

Bulma sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón, el tomar esa decisión probablemente la alejaría por completo de su hermano… ya que, él al enterarse de eso por sus celos jamás se lo perdonaría… pero qué demonios estaba pensando! él la había dejado, había dicho que lo de ellos era enfermo y ahora se encontraba seguramente con esa puta rubia entre sus piernas… y ella como una idiota pensando en él… la impulsivilidad de sus celos la hizo responder con seguridad…

-Que si… yo también estoy interesada en conocerte más Vegeta- respondió tratando de sonar segura aunque el rostro serio de él no la relajará en lo absoluto…

\- Y qué pasó con el idota que me contaste, ya lo mandaste al diablo?-

Bulma exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones en clara señal de no tener más opción que ser sincera… -Sere sincera contigo y si después de esto quieres mantener distancia lo aceptaré, necesito sacar de mi cabeza al idiota como lo llamaste… y lo necesito hacer ya, sino me volveré loca… suena absurdo pero… tu eres el único chico por la que me siento atraída después de él… Solo tú… logras eso…-

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa…

-Logras… que deje de pensar en el… al menos cuando estoy contigo- agrego con cierto bochorno en sus mejillas tratando de mirar hacia la ventana, no era fácil decirle ese tipo de cosas a un chico como él…

Vegeta se percató con detalle del rojizo que se pronunció sobre sus blancas mejillas, debía reconocer que se sentía atónito por su declaración y a la vez ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, sin querer pronunció una sonrisa de victoria y poco le importó que el fin de ella sea utilizarlo… él también lo haría, al final ambas partes saldrían ganando… al menos así eran los pensamientos en ese momento

\- Me estas confesando que te gusto… vaya vaya…-comentó por fin ignorando por completo su anterior comentario

Bulma giró su vista entendiendo claramente la posición de Vegeta -Solo soy sincera, así como lo eres tú…-

-Yo no te he dicho que me gustas-

-No hace falta que me lo digas cuando me propones salir contigo- respondió Bulma arqueando una ceja mostrando una sonrisa

Vegeta giró ligeramente su mirada con cierta calentura en su rostro… -Si a ti no te interesa que aún este casado a mi me tiene sin cuidado lo del idiota ese-

Bulma lo miro con sorpresa y expectativa, realmente le había dado esa respuesta… una sonrisa se pronunció en su rostro y un alivio la inundó, pero aún así había algo más por decir… -Solo te pido algo Vegeta-

El chico de ojos negros le dirigió la mirada con atención.

-Se por lo que me dijiste que ya no tienes nada con… ella, pero si en algún momento las cosas cambian, solo dímelo, solo se sincero- hablo Bulma con seriedad…

-Esta bien- le respondió con simplicidad, ambos se quedaron viendo con detenimiento sin saber qué más decir después de llegar a esos acuerdos, sin saber qué hacer después de aceptar su mutua atracción…

-Solo quiero saber algo- hablo él de repente rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime-

-A qué punto dejas de pensar en él cuando estás conmigo?

Bulma sonrió por inercia ante su pregunta, lo miro a los ojos y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior… -Al punto… de sentir remordimiento- respondió sintiendo el calor de siempre gobernar su rostro…

Vegeta sonrió de lado satisfecho por su respuesta… sobre todo se quedó anonadado al ver la sexy expresión con la que lo miraba … sin más prendió el vehículo saliendo de aquel lugar…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola!

Volví nuevamente! No me maten! Y gracias por leer la historia! Son lo máximo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Amapol


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! No puedo creerlo ya estamos por terminar este año! Recuerdo que hace un año aproximadamente, en este mismo mes empecé escribiendo mi primera historia "Tu mi pasión Prohibida" fue un mes bien intenso! Y ahora estoy en todo el desarrollo de esta que me tiene atrapada! Les agradezco infinitamente por leerla, por comentar y por seguirme en mis otras historias, espero sea de su agrado y les esté atrayendo más la trama! La verdad qué hay muchas sorpresas, sobre todo sucesos impredecibles, así que veamos qué pasa…

Espero les guste este capítulo y sin más pasen y lean…

* * *

-Querida te demoraste en llegar, pensé que ya no venias a comer- comentó con una sonrisa su madre al verla ingresar al comedor saludando a todos…

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- respondió Bulma sentándose en una de las sillas

-Que estuviste haciendo?- preguntó el científico con curiosidad

Bulma miro sutilmente hacia su asiento del frente y respondió… -Estuve... con un amigo-

La madre de Bulma abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… mientras su padre simplemente sonrió… -Me da gusto hija, es bueno que te relaciones, no me gusta verte aislada en casa-

Bulma se colocó la servilleta de tela sobre sus piernas mientras sonreía por el comentario de su padre, la vista de Goku estaba enfocada en sus alimentos, no tenía ninguna expresión por el comentario, su semblante se notaba relajado.

-Y es guapo?-Preguntó inesperadamente su madre

-Ah? Bueno…-

-Que edad tiene? lo conocemos? Vamos hija no te avergüences, cuéntanos!- insistió la señora de la casa con curiosidad

Bulma sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas, su madre empezó a hacerle preguntas que en ese momento no se sentía para nada cómoda en contestar… era demasiado agobiante tener que verse en esa situación cada vez que les hablaba de alguien como si fuera algo demasiado transedental o anómalo…

-Recién nos estamos conociendo…- Respondió Bulma sin ganas de contar más

-Asi? Y ya te invito a salir?- volvió a preguntar su madre con una sonrisa picaresca

-Hoy saldré con él por la noche- respondió por fin cansada del interrogatorio, aunque instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Goku quien dejó caer sus cubierto y echó su cabeza hacia atrás consternado…

-Pero solo es un amigo!- se apresuró a aclarar la peliazul al ver sus ojos negros sobre ella…

-Me da gusto, ve con calma- respondió la matriarca con una señal de aprobación mientras continuaba con su almuerzo…

-Y… a ti? Te? Te gusta?- preguntó Goku inesperadamente mostrando un rostro de preocupación haciéndola quedarse asombrada por la situación en la que la ponía…

Bulma no pudo esconder sus ojos entristecidos… esa pregunta chocó como un alfiler penetrando su corazón…pero aún así su rostro se endureció repentinamente, recordó nuevamente como una película sus palabras… y ahora como se atrevía a preguntarle algo así, sabiendo muy bien que él prácticamente la había llevado a esa situación y la estaba sometiendo a hacer eso por los dos, ella lo estaba haciendo por los dos…

-Si, si me gusta… ok?-

Goku se quedó mirándola de una forma que solo ella entendía, sus padres eran espectadores pero solos deducían que eran celos de hermano… y la protesta de alguien que quería más libertad…

-Vamos chicos no se pongan así! Bulmita, Goku solo te está preguntando no lo tomes a mal- comentó su madre tocándole el brazo para que su gesto endurecido se dicipe…

…..

Relájate! Relájate! Es lo mejor… es lo mejor para los dos!... -Se repetía constantemente Goku en su mente mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en su habitación… -El la tratara bien! No la lastimara, él la va a conocer y se dará cuenta lo especial que es ella!... Si Bulma a decidido salir con él seguro es porque es un buen chico! Tranquilo Goku! Bulma ya tiene veinte años! Puede salir a conocer el mundo si quiere… puede conocer a quien ella quiera!- Se repetía como guion mientras se apoyaba al filo de su cama y escondía su cabeza entre sus manos… -No le pasara nada… ella es una chica muy inteligente y sensata para su edad…Demonios! Por qué estoy sintiendo esto! Todo le irá bien… es parte de nuestro futuro… se enamorará de alguien y todo quedará en el pasado… o tal vez no llegue a nada serio con él, solo será una salida… aunque él seguro ya estará demasiado interesado, como no? Si es preciosa…- Goku se levantó del filo de la cama y estiró sus brazos… convenciéndose de estar tranquilo, ya no faltaba nada para que sea la hora en la que ella saldría y por esa razón él no tenía interés de hacer nada… se le había ido las ganas de entrenar y ni le importaba ver su celular… solo quería corroborar de que sea verdad, de que ella había aceptado por fin a alguien… escuchaba desde su habitación a su madre caminando por los pasillos diciendo lo hermosa que era su hija… las risas de ambas las podía escuchar… acaso ella estaba entusiasmada? Salió al balcón de su habitación con desgano, miró al cielo y deseó saber volar para salir de ahí a perderse por algún lugar lejano… debía recapacitar, todo estaba bien, eso tenía que suceder, Bulma no era para él… y él debía aceptarlo…

….

Las anécdotas de su Madre en su primera cita la apartaban de la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, verla entusiasmada al aconsejarla en su outfit era de locos, ella solo quería estar cómoda con algo practico y casual mientras que su madre le insistía en ponerse algo más presentable y encantador… quien la entendía!

-Te ves hermosa Bulma…-

-Mamá solo es una salida, nada más- respondió entre risas la peliazul

-Dijiste que te gustaba el chico, siempre es bueno sorprenderlo- respondió guiñándole un ojo su entusiasmada madre

-Si pero…

-A parte es la primera vez que hacemos esto! me da gusto que estés empezando a tener una vida normal y te relaciones con más personas y conozcas chicos, antes solo querías estar metida en casa haciéndole sombra a tu hermano-

Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo… -No conocía a nadie que me gustara, eso es todo-

-Por eso querida! Déjame disfrutar de este momento, que recién a tus próximos 21 años me dejas disfrutar!-

Ambas rienron antes su comentario…

-A qué hora viene por ti?- Preguntó al verla casi lista sosteniendo un pequeño bolso de mano

Bulma la miro fijamente tratando de mostrar naturalidad por lo que le iba a responder… -Quedamos en encontrarnos-

El rostro de la Madre científica cambió a uno no tan convencido… -No vendrá por ti?-

-Yo le pedí para encontrarnos, es que aún nos estamos conociendo, estoy yendo despacio- respondió rogando al cielo para que no proteste… conociéndola…

Los ojos azules de su madre la miraron con detenimiento pensando en la situación… se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y se levantó de su asiento… -Bien, que puedo hacer, si así quieres empezar… le indicaré al chofer que se aliste- diciendo esto le dio un beso y salió de su habitación…

Bulma exhalo una gran bocana de aire de sus pulmones…. Se miro con detenimiento al espejo y cerró sus ojos unos segundos… solo pudo ver la mirada de Goku en su mente… un estremecimiento la gobernó… debía olvidarlo… debía sacarlo de su cabeza, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de su alcoba y la abrió para ir a su encuentro, camino por los pasillos con la mirada algo baja… y sin darse cuenta chocó con quien menos quería ver en ese momento…

Goku la vio con fascinación, no pudo esconder su expresión… su hermana estaba radiante, se había maquillado como no solía hacerlo seguido y ese olor que desprendía su cuerpo lo hizo temblar… Dime que no es verdad! Dime qué sólo estás saliendo con él para darme celos… dímelo… eran los pensamientos de él mientras la observaba sin pronunciar palabras…

-Nos vemos Goku- fueron las palabras de la peliazul al moverse hacia un costado y pasar de largo…

-Nos vemos Bulma- respondió él en un tono amable… logrando que ella escuche…

…

Cómo demonios iba a tener una cita con alguien si lo tenía en su cabeza todo el tiempo, y ahora lo veía delante de ella, con esa expresión de niño triste… no la estaba pasando bien así como ella tampoco, era demasiado obvio… pero si él estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para los dos y por eso decidió marcar tanta distancia entonces ahora ella también debía aplicar eso, al menos tratar y darse esa oportunidad… pero debía reconocer que tuve que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no correr y echarse a sus brazos… sentir nuevamente su calor, su ser que tanta falta le hacía…

-Señorita- Se refirió el chofer abriéndole la puerta

-Al pub de Ibiza, por favor- respondió Bulma ingresando al vehículo mientras su mirada la apartaba de su casa con el fin de no arrepentirse…

….

-Celoso?-

Goku retiró su vista de la ventana al escuchar esa voz familiar…

-Mamá!-

-No te preocupes, es solo una salida, solo espero que el chico sea de buena familia-

Goku la miro confundido… -No lo has visto?-

-No, quedaron en encontrarse así que el joven no vino a recogerla- respondió ella con tranquilidad -Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, aveces suele ser muy reservada-

-Es la primera vez que salen y no la viene a recoger!-

-Goku, Bulma ya tiene 20 años, ya no es una niña, hay que darle su espacio…-

-Te dijo a donde iba?-

La lo miro con detenimiento… -No le pregunté, pero la llevo el chofer así que cualquier cosa le preguntó a él… tranquilo cariño- respondió guiñándole un ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras…

Goku se quedó pensando…

-Mamá… solo es una cena verdad?-

Su madre le prestó atención a su repentina pregunta… - Si claro, deduzco que regresará en un par de horas o a lo mucho un poco más, ya no te preocupes!- le grito al continuar su camino…

Goku asintio con la cabeza fingiendo un rostro relajado…

…

-Señor Ouiji, debo declararme una gran admiradora suya-

Vegeta miro directamente a aquella rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba al costado de su asiento, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al reconocerla…

…

Bulma miraba hacia la ventana mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, sentía cierta ansiedad por su cita… no sabía que esperar de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que estaba yendo en contra de sus sentimientos pero aún así debía reconocer que la presencia de Vegeta le producía sensaciones diferentes… era algo extraño que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que lo tenía al frente… acompañado de la inquietud que le producía su mirada… esa forma tan predominante y posesiva… una sonrisa inesperada aprecio en su rostro mientras estrujaba su bolso de mano por sus pensamientos…

….

-Vaya coincidencia…-comentó Vegeta tomando un sorbo de su copa

-Digo lo mismo, qué haces por aquí?- respondió girando su cuerpo hacía él

-Vine a relajarme un poco…-

-Solo?- preguntó la mujer mientras cruzaba sus esbeltas piernas

Vegeta sonrió con sarcasmo… -Y Kakarotto?- preguntó devolviéndole la ironía

Lazuli lo miro directamente mientras ladeaba su cabello hacia un costado… -Es un idiota…- comentó tomando un poco de su martini…

-Con que ya te aburriste…- afirmo Vegeta

La rubia sostuvo su teléfono y lo vio por unos segundos… -El muy idiota tiene mucha suerte, digamos que aún no llego a ese punto…-

-Sabes… eres Justo lo que Kakarotto necesita…- respondió Vegeta causando sorpresa a la pelirrubia… quien conociendo su sarcasmo sabía a donde se dirigía…

-A qué te refieres?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja

-El necesita una hembra que no le reclame nada… que esté para él siempre… así sea un idiota la mayoría de veces-

Lazuli abrió sus ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y se echó a reír a carcajadas… su rostro se tornó rojo presa de la gracia… lo miraba a Vegeta moviendo la cabeza sin creer lo que había escuchado…

-Creo que te has confundido de respuesta Vegeta… sabes muy bien que yo no soy así!-

-Mírate… qué haces sola aquí? Donde está tu noviecito o mejor dicho… con quien está?-

Estas últimas palabras produjeron algo diferente a la bella rubia, ya que lograron endurecer su mirada…

-Tu carácter lo veo opacado… deberías poner más orden…- Respondió Vegeta con clara intención de insitarla…

18 cambio de posición…. El silencio en ese preciso instante gobernó el momento, sus pensamientos divagaron y claramente era porque estaba considerando sus palabras…

-Cuando fue la última vez que lo viste?- preguntó Vegeta introduciendo más hiel en su mente

-Acaso no lo has visto tú! Para metido en su entrenamiento!-

-Eso te molesta?-

-Sabes que no… todo lo contrario, me atrae… pero no deja de ser un idiota- respondió pensativa 18

Vegeta sonrió de lado…. –Tienes que ver más allá… Kakarotto no es cualquiera, él necesita admirar para prestar atención- fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de solicitar una copa de wiski… dejando a la rubia perdida en su deducción…

…

-Llegamos señorita-

El chofer abrió la puerta hacia la entrada de un elegante portón… los de seguridad no tardaron en sonreírle y permitirle el ingreso, el ambiente era espacioso con música lenta y con suficiente espacio para transitar tranquilamente, los presentes estaban sentados mientras compartían una copa, sus vestimentas eran elegantes y la gente era sofisticada… internamente se alegró de haber cambiando de atuendo, camino entre algunas personas mirando hacia varios lados… seguía con ciertos nervios que hasta el momento no la abandonaban, algunos se apartaron dejandola transitar tranquilamente por ese piso amaderado… indudablemente había muchas miradas sobre ella acompañadas con murmullos de chicos sorprendidos por su atractivo ya que la peliazul estaba expuesta caminando entre los pasillos de las mesas, luciendo libremente su encantador vestido que marcaba su fina figura… hasta que sus talones dejaron de caminar… se quedó unos segundos viendo hacia delante… su rostro se tornó algo serio y camino sin dudarlo en dirección diagonal…

Vegeta conversaba con Lazuli y por momentos veía su alrededor disimuladamente, pero Justo en ese instante en que la hermosa joven estuvo a solo un metro de él… Vegeta no la vio, no se percató al mandarle una sonrisa de victoria a 18 producto de su conversación… Bulma camino hacia el lado opuesto de la barra, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y pidió con fingida sonrisa un vaso de agua… sentía en ese momento hervir su sangre…

-No puedo creer lo que me dices! Eres muy pragmático-

-Soy práctico- respondió Vegeta mientras cierto bullicio de risas llamaron su atención… sus ojos se achinaron al observar la escena… era aquella peliazul sonriendo a algunos jóvenes que la rodearon en la barra… claramente se notaba que ella no emitía palabra, solo se reía ante sus comentarios… comentarios que eran lógicos de deducir… -Debo irme… irás a ver a Kakarotto?-

-Si, iré ahora… por qué?-

-Entregale esto, dile que después lo llamaré-

Lazuli sonrió mientras sostenía él sobre -Has visto quien está ahí?-

Vegeta giró sutilmente su rostro… dándose cara a cara con Bulma, quien lo miro con la misma antipatía con que él la veía en ese momento…

Qué demonios hacia ella hablando con él! Qué demonios hacia él con ella si se suponía que tenían una cita! Le daría unos minutos! Solo unos minutos! Sino la buscaba en ese momento se largaba de ahí y lo mandaba al diablo! Eran los pensamientos de Bulma quien no perdió la vista a esos ojos negros que la observaban con la misma intensidad de desaprobación…

….

-Nos podrías dar tu número, mi padre es muy amigo del tuyo… tal vez podríamos reunirnos- comentaba eufóricamente uno de los chicos que la miraba ensimismado en su belleza… -Me parece extraño que hasta el momento no nos hayamos conocido- continuaba hablando mientras Bulma solo sonreía sin querer darle una respuesta hasta que sintió como alguien sostenía su brazo sutilmente… era Vegeta…

-Nos vamos?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente ignorando por completo la presencia de los jóvenes quienes lo miraron sorprendidos y sin conocer la reacción de la joven…

Bulma se sentía irritada al verlo con Lazuli, pero tenerlo cerca con esa mirada y esa presión en su brazo que le indicaba su posición… la hizo reaccionar en seguida, sostuvo su clutch, se bajo de su asiento y les dirigió una mirada de despedida a los jóvenes que se quedaron atentos y perplejos…

Vegeta no dejo de sostener su brazo incluso su agarre fue a parara directamente a su mano mientras la dirigía hacia un lugar más reservado…

-Que hacías con ella?- preguntó algo sería la peliazul mientras seguía sus pasos…

-Celosa?- se atrevió a responder Vegeta con gracia

Bulma se detuvo… -Es la novia de mi hermano… tendría que estarlo?-

Vegeta miro su cara de berrinche muy característica de la joven… -Tranquila… 18 tiene malos gustos…- respondió con mofa respondiéndole con naturalidad…

Bulma rodó los ojos entendiendo clara su indirecta… lo siguió por los pasillos mirando de vez en cuando su mano entrelazada a la de él, no podía negar sentir una sensación calidad… y extraña… sobre todo al sentir como en ciertas ocasiones él la apretaba con más seguridad…

-Sr Ouiji, Srta.- los saludó un atento camarero mientras abría una puerta que daba a una terraza, Bulma ingreso mirando hacia su alrededor, habían otros comensales en asientos súper elegantes, esta vez la música era más movida y el ambiente más ameno…

-Este lugar es hermoso-

-Me gusta estar aquí, en estos asientos, frente a la terraza-

-Vienes solo?-

-Amenudo-

Bulma camino maravillada al ver el paisaje de aquella terraza… -Me has traído a uno de tus lugares favoritos-

-Tienes ese privilegio- respondió Vegeta invitándola a sentarse…

La hermosa joven lo miro atenta… -Es la primera vez que tengo una cita, no se si fui tan amable cuando te vi…-hablo Bulma con cierta pena por su recibimiento…

Vegeta la quedó mirando atentamente mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón… -Es la primera vez que sales con alguien que no sea tu hermano?-

Bulma tomó su pregunta con cierta gracia -si-

-Por qué? Acaso eras tan fea que nadie quería invitarte a salir…- respondió con cierta malicia mezclada de burla en su comentario

-No se, simplemente no me interesaba salir con alguien más-

-Hasta que llegue yo?-

-Que presumido!-

Vegeta la miro con suspicacia… -Eres extraña y sabes… siento que no me dices la versad-

Bulma lo miro fijamente con cierta picardía sostuvo una uva del razimo de aperitivo sobre la mesa y la mordió sin quitarle la vista de encima… -Eso te toca averiguarlo-

-Que tan manipuladora puede ser esa mirada…-respondió Vegeta analizándola

Bulma sostuvo una servilleta y limpió sus labios con delicadeza…. Sonrió notándose sus mejillas rojas por lo que pensaba decir, lo vio una vez más directamente – No querrías averiguarlo-

Vegeta sonrió mientras levantaba una mano llamando al mesero, le pidió una botella de vino y continuó con su plática… -Acaso es una advertencia?-

-No, pero tal vez una sugerencia-

-Me has dicho que nunca has tenido una cita…-

-Asi es!-

-Y el chico ese… acaso nunca salieron?-

Bulma apoyo el codo sobre la meza y sostuvo su barbilla… -Prefiero no hablar de eso…-

-Quien es?-

La peliazul lo miro a los ojos y un estremecimiento la gobernó… sus pensamientos la llevaron a la posibilidad de que Vegeta se entere de su pasado y a su aún presente no resuelto del todo… sería caótico, simplemente bajo la mirada y la llevó hacia otra dirección… -Te dije que quería olvidarlo… no quiero hablar de él…-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… el mesero se acercó y sirvió sus copas…

-Por qué tanto interés?-

-Simple curiosidad…- respondió él tomando un poco de su copa…

-No te molesta que… aún piense en él verdad?- preguntó con cuidado Bulma mirando el filo de su copa…

Vegeta miro sus dedos sobre la mesa… pensó unos segundos y soltó una risa con total frescura… -Siendo sincero no… pero si quiero pedirte algo…-

Bulma lo miro espectante…

-Si en caso lo vez y por alguna razón pasa algo entre ustedes… quiero que me lo digas-

Los ojos azules se agrandaron con cierta incomodidad ante su requerimiento… -Yo… no quisie-

-Solo hazlo…-

-No te incomodaría?-

-A mi me gustan las cosas claras, así que simplemente me lo dices- respondió demandante

-Si pasara algo así… se acabaría esto?- Preguntó Ella sosteniéndose unas hebras de su cabello…

-No tenemos nada… quien sabe…-

Bulma tomó un poco de su copa sin apartarle la mirada… -Es un trató… solo espero que cumplamos lo que quedamos…-

Vegeta estrechó su copa con la de ella haciendo un sonido particular antes de ingerir un poco del líquido…

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento… Bulma no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, sus ojos no dejaban de apreciar sus facciones, sus labios se veían de un momento a otro más apetecibles para ella… y la pregunta era… ahora que seguía? Que se suponía que formaba parte de su acuerdo, de esa salida sabiendo claramente la situación de ambos, él siendo un chico de su edad no creía que estaba para juegos y ella… bueno ella, debía luchar con algo interno… algo que en ese momento la estaba quemando por dentro…

Vegeta tenía la vista perfecta desde ese ángulo, sus sentidos estaban alertas tomándose el tiempo de analizarla… de estudiarla y porque no? Saber más allá de lo que ella misma se conocía… su propia edad le jugaba en contra al mostrar claramente sus emociones, él podía identificarlas… ella no era como cualquier chica de su edad… su mirada, sus expresiones, su hablar y su cuerpo delataban demasiado… la miro unos segundos más antes de pararse de su asiento repentinamente para sorpresa de ella, la invito a levantarse y sorpresivamente la sostuvo de la cintura girándo su cuerpo hacia delante, colocándose él por detrás…

-Qu-que haces?- preguntó ella con sorpresa

-Acaso no quieres bailar…- le dijo Vegeta moviendo lentamente su cuerpo mientras la seguía sujetando se la cintura…

Bulma sintió su perfume alrededor de su cuello… una sensación demasido embriagadora la gobernó, cerró sus ojos lentamente y simplemente se dejó llevar… -Pensé que no te gustaba bailar…-

-Este ritmo, lo puedo tolerar…-

La presión con que Vegeta sostenía su cintura la hizo apoyar sus manos encima de las de él mientras ella empezaba moviendo lentamente sus caderas… Bulma sentía su aroma impregnarse en su cuello, sentía su respiración cerca a su oreja… lentamente giró su mirada para verlo a los ojos… solo apreció una sonrisa ladina que lo adornaba mientras le seguía el juego… sus ojos negros estaban sobre sus azules… y en ese momento sus recuerdos fueron hacia esa primera vez que bailaron juntos… Pero ese día ninguno hubiera dado un siguiente paso… pero ahora… las cosas se veían diferentes…

Vegeta no le bajaba la mirada mientras ella movía más su cuerpo, y le permitía aspirar el olor de su cuello desnudo… el ambiente era propicio, todo era reservado y las personas que estaban a su alrededor buscaban los mismo… discreción… podían estar así de juntos sobre su mismo eje moviéndose al compás de esa melodía adictiva de seducción… las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la peliazul eran anordecedoras, su semblante era tan varonil, podía sentir su aliento tocar su piel, era tan delirante y atractivo, un sabor a uvas lo adornaba…

Las manos de escritor entrelazaron las de ella acortando más su espacio… ahora estaban pegados sintiendo sus cuerpos sin el más mínimo espacio… ambos deliraban en su olor…

-Me gusta como bailas…- comentó Bulma sonriéndole

-Y a mi como te mueves…- respondió Vegeta con cierta seriedad en su rostro…

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojas y por alguna razón se alejó repentinamente de ese espacio, acercándose hacia la baranda de la terraza… necesitaba aire… su rostro estaba caliente y una sensación de todas las cosas la gobernaba en ese momento…

Vegeta llevo su copa hacia ella y la invito a tomar un sorbo, algo que ella no rechazo, bebió aceptando su invitación…

-No quiero que te confundas conmigo- hablo con cierto tono de inseguridad la hermosa joven…

Esos ojos negros estaban sobre ella, con más precisión y seguridad que nunca… -Solo se libre, de ser quien eres… conmigo- diciendo eso sostuvo la piel de su rostro, la miro atentamente mientras ella achinaba su mirada enfocándose solo en sus labios mientras afirmaba sutilmente con su cabeza…

Los labios de Vegeta tocaron los de ella y se entralazaron lentamente sintiendo su carne, su sabor… los movimientos eran rítmicos y deseosos… denotaban las ganas frustradas de hace mucho por consumir eso… las manos de la joven fueron hacia su cuello acercándolo más, su lengua fue la primera que se adentró permitiéndole sentirla más, Vegeta la apoyó contra la baranda del balcón mientras no detenían sus besos… la lengua de ella se movía con frenesí como experta en la materia… los ojos de él poco a poco se abrieron al darse cuenta de la intensidad con que ella lo sostenía, la precisión con la que lo cogia, y la forma tan elocuente de mover su lengua dentro de él… era una experta… rápidamente sus pensamientos volaron deteniendo aquel beso para observar sus mejillas totalmente rojas… la respiración de la joven estaba agitada y sus labios hinchados… Vegeta la sostuvo de los hombros mientas una sonrisa picaresca aparecía en ella a la vez que se limpia la humedad de sus labios…

Él la observó sin decir ninguna palabra, pero no podía ocultar que se sentía anonadado… con quien estaba en ese momento… la mirada de ella era distinta, era toda una mujer delante de él, lejos estaba la facha de niña primeriza…

Bulma giró su cuerpo hacia la baranda nuevamente y movió su cabello hacia un costado, dejando libre ese espacio de su piel… Apoyó su cuerpo a la madera y estiró sus brazos…

-Tienes razón Vegeta… hoy me siento libre- comentó deliberadamente mientras veía la luna llena iluminar aquel espacio… -Hoy quiero ser libre- diciendo esto lo miro directamente regalándole una sonrisa que lo dejo paralizado…

Continuará….

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Son súper importantes para mi verlos y saber que opinan de esta… alucinante historia!

Feliz Año Nuevo! Se les quiere mucho!

Amapol


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

 **Advertencia del Capitulo: Situaciones eróticas, crudas y drama.**

 **….**

Sus movimientos eran pausados de un lado al otro, sentía la mano de Vegeta sobre su cadera derecha mientras ella se apoyaba sobre su torso, las luces de aquel lugar eran como reflectores sobre su rostro que la incitaba a moverse más, habían pasado las horas y la noche se había transformado por completo, la lucidez aun la acompañaba pero por momentos deseaba verla desaparecer… el wiski le resultaba delicioso, era curioso que a sus 20 años recién este experimentando el sabor de aquel licor, la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía con la combinación de un rojizo en sus mejillas, estaba picada sutilmente embriagada y lo demostraba cuando acercaba sus labios al escritor y lo besaba con pasión introduciendo sagazmente su lengua… la mirada de él le advertía lo atrevida que estaba siendo, pero poco le importaba, solo quería experimentar que era sentirse correspondida de esa manera, que era poder exhibirse en público sin ningún miedo, sin arrepentimientos… de pronto cambio de posición, se colocó delante de él ignorando a los presentes y con mucha posesión cruzó sus brazos sobre su cuello… una sonrisa picaresca de niña adorno su rostro…

-Has bebido mucho- le susurro en el oído mientras ella nuevamente rosaba sus labios…

-Lo sé…-respondió con desfachatez mientras se alejaba para nuevamente tomar su copa de licor y con un ademan incitar a brindar a los que estaban a su alrededor continuando con su conversación…

-Bulma, eres encantadora! Donde la conociste Vegeta?- Hablo con simpatía uno de los amigos del famoso escritor al verse sorprendido por el intelecto de aquella joven mujer…

La sonrisa de la joven no se hizo esperar, conocer por casualidad en el mismo lugar a los amigos de aquel misterioso hombre le resulto interesante, definitivamente Vegeta era muy selecto hasta en sus amistades, si bien eran chicos jóvenes con una edad promedio a la de él, eran muy cultos y por sus fachas adinerados, incluso uno de ellos era propietario de una franquicia muy importante…

-Vegeta, no vas a responder?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado, la miro a ella quien lo observaba expectante, pero en silencio, solo quería escucharlo…

-Ella es Bulma Brief, heredera del imperio Capsula-

Algunos la miraron sorprendidos y otros curiosos por saber más…

-ERES HERMANA DE KAKAROTTO?- Pregunto sorpresivamente Videl una de las invitadas de sus amigos…

-Si… por qué?- Pregunto Bulma no entendiendo su emoción

-Por qué?- Volvió a profundizar con admiración la misma pregunta aquella pelinegra…- Porque tú hermano es demasiado Guapo! Vamos! Es un peleador de artes marciales reconocido!- respondió con real emoción –Muero por conocerlo!-

-Oh vamos Videl, cállate! Vas a espantar a Bulma!- respondió Gohan al ver a su novia con mucha algarabía… -No le hagas caso, mi novia suele ser muy efusiva, ella es peleadora de artes marciales también por eso lo admira-

Bulma la miro con sorpresa, trato de sonreír con naturalidad, pero sintió una antipatía hacia ella por su comentario, así que dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado…

-Vaya! Siempre pensé que los Señores Brief tenían un solo hijo- respondió Broly con sorpresa por su ignorancia…

-Tranquilo, varias personas me lo han dicho… Goku al ser el mayor siempre ha sido blanco de reflectores, mis padres cuidaban más mi privacidad…-

-Ahora entiendo!... espera dijiste Goku?-

-Así lo llaman a Kakarotto entre su círculo más cercano- respondió Vegeta mirando atentamente a Bulma… mientras esta mostraba cierta incomodidad por la conversación, algo que solo Vegeta noto…

Broly y los demás divagaron sobre un posible encuentro con Goku para conocerlo en persona, pero para Bulma se volvieron como ecos lejanos que ya no prestaba atención, un sentimiento de culpa gobernó su pecho, no sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol que pronunciaban más esa desesperación… qué diablos estaba haciendo! Si Goku se enteraba de eso probablemente lo perdería para siempre… acaso eso en verdad quería… todos sonreían y reían y Vegeta por un momento se distrajo alejándose de ella… momento clave que la hizo recapacitar y tomar su bolso rápidamente saliendo de aquel lugar aprovechando la algarabía… necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba volver, lo necesitaba a él… camino rápidamente tratando de pensar con claridad a pesar del alcohol que aún estaba en sus venas… solo quería verlo y decirle que le daba otra oportunidad… que se deberían dar otra oportunidad… sus pasos iban por los pasillos saliendo de aquella zona exclusiva y reservada… suspiro y se lamentó, pero no podía hacer nada contra su decisión… sus pasos continuaron por aquel camino hasta que sintió abruptamente una mano sostenerla del brazo… -Que haces?-

Bulma giro su rostro y vio el semblante desconcertado de Vegeta… no supo que responder, simplemente trato de controlar su respiración mientras él la soltaba sorprendido…

-Yo… necesitaba aire-

Vegeta la observo con detenimiento, era fácil deducir sus intenciones… era tan expresiva que evidenciaba más de la cuenta al verse delatada… y con el bolso de mano puesto…

-Te estabas yendo?- pregunto incrédulo con el gesto fruncido colocando las manos en su bolsillo…

-Lo siento... necesito irme- respondió por fin sintiéndose de lo peor, pero sin poder evitarlo…

-Por qué?- pregunto Vegeta sabiendo la respuesta pero por alguna maldita razón quería estar equivocado…

-Solo… necesito irme Vegeta-

-A donde! - pregunto con notoria molestia, ahora sin ninguna duda…

Bulma se sintió nerviosa, su mirada era tan acusadora… -A mi casa! ¡Iré a mi casa! -

Vegeta sintió algo quemar dentro de él… no sabía cómo entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no era nada bueno… " _Quédate… solo quédate_ " pensaba mientras la observaba acercarse, pero preso del orgullo que lo dominaba no dijo nada…

-Nos vemos luego…- diciendo eso le dio un sutil beso en los labios que lo dejo absorto y confundido… como podía esa niña convertirse en eso que ahora estaba viendo totalmente incrédulo… simplemente se alejó mostrándose indiferente, un claro mensaje que ella reconoció… y por alguna extraña sensación en su pecho La peliazul se quedó viendo su espalda desaparecer por el pasillo…

…...

Salió disparada a tomar un taxi, poco le importo su seguridad solo quería regresar lo antes posible mientras veía la ventana empañarse por la lluvia, su corazón latía con fuerza por lo que acababa de decidir, ingreso rápidamente a su mansión corrió por los jardines sin importarle los llamados del mayordomo por alcanzarle un paraguas, su cuerpo se empapo, abrió la puerta principal y se sacó los zapatos… su respiración estaba agitada, que le diría, que haría, ¿la rechazaría?... iba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala de estar cerca a la puerta, prendió la mampara y ahí… sentado con las manos sobre su alborotado cabello, estaba él…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Goku la recorrió con los ojos observando su mojado atuendo, su cabello desecho por la lluvia y sus labios sin color… la expresión de él era de preocupación, de tensión y de profunda ansiedad…

-Hola- menciono Bulma tratando de romper el hielo entre ambos... pero Goku simplemente guardó silencio mirando hacia el suelo…

-Sabes si nuestros padres están durmiendo? – pregunto Bulma acercándose a él sutilmente

Goku levanto la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada penetrante haciendo énfasis en las fachas en la que se encontraba…

-Solo has ido a cenar?- pregunto de repente

-Si, por qué?- respondió confundida la peliazul sentándose a su costado

Goku se levantó de su asiento y preso de la duda la miro consternado… -Es la una de la mañana! Saliste de acá casi a las ocho de la noche! Acaso estas son horas de llegar!-

Bulma se sorprendió por su reacción –Acaso te crees con autoridad para decirme a qué hora llegar!-

Goku la miro abatido… -Cuatro malditas horas, son muchas para una simple cena- pronuncio irritado y con un semblante destrozado… Bulma presa de los nervios por que los escuchen lo jalo hacia la sala y cerro la puerta…

-Que estas insinuando Goku? Fuimos a cenar eso es todo…-

-Hueles a licor-

-Bueno si, tomamos, pero…-

De pronto Goku no soporto la incertidumbre y salto enloquecido… -Dime la maldita verdad!-

-Que diablos te sucede! Acaso quieres que te escuchen!-

-No hay nadie en casa! Salieron a cenar… como tu…-

Bulma entendió claramente su indirecta y la rabia la consumió -Acaso tengo que explicarte todo lo que hago! ¡Acaso yo te cuestiono lo que haces con tu estúpida novia cada vez que la metes en tu habitación!-

-No! Pero no me mientas!-

Bulma sintió rabia, cólera, ella no lo cuestionaba, no le reclamaba y ahora que por su decisión no existía nada entre ellos, él le reclamaba acusándola como si tuviera cara para hacerlo… -Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de incumbencia! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera! Tú tienes novia… yo no, recuerdas?-

-Entonces te acostaste con él…- menciono Goku cayendo sentado sobre el sofá, mirándola totalmente perdido, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido como si hubiera llorado y sus nudillos blancos por la presión en sus manos…

Bulma se sintió una tonta al no saber cómo reaccionar al respecto, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, todo surgió de repente y ella no lo vio venir, era su hermano, ella creyó conocerlo muy bien, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez se mostraba como un desconocido…

-Goku… no es lo que crees, por favor créeme… no pasó nada de eso, solo fue una salida… eso fue todo- Bulma camino hasta estar frente a él, se arrodillo para tocar sus piernas y tener su rostro frente a frente…

-Te beso? -

Bulma se quedó en silencio… miro a su hermano fijamente y una repentina ola de recuerdos la inundo, el calor de su cuerpo, de sus besos… su aroma… algo estaba mal, porque precisamente pensaba en él en ese momento, agacho su mirada y se tocó la frente al no poder responder…

-Lo hizo verdad? ¡Dejaste que te besara! -

-Me pediste que te olvide no es así! ¡Bueno hoy trate de hacerlo! Trate de alejarme de ti de una vez por todas! Pero ya vez! ¡Fracasé… mi cita aún no había terminado y salí corriendo de ahí para estar aquí! –

Goku la miro fijamente esta vez entendiendo la situación…

-Goku vine corriendo para decirte… que no puedo con esto… no puedo estar lejos de ti… vuelve a mí, por favor- le pidió Bulma mirándolo con expectativa, esperando su reacción…

Aquel joven de cabellos alborotados no pudo ir más de la mano con su conciencia, con la intención de hacer bien las cosas y con él miedo de perderlo todo… la necesitaba y se estaba volviendo loco si no la tenía otra vez… la jalo hacia él y la hundió en su pecho abrazándola con necesidad y con la intención de que sepa cuanto realmente la extraño…

Bulma sintió una calidez sobre ella… reacciono ante él y envolvió sus brazos sobre abdomen… ambos no querían separarse… ansiaban detener el tiempo y quedarse así… Goku se levantó y la cargo sobre su cuerpo, mientras la veía su acalorado y demacrado rostro dibujo una sonrisa… Bulma se acercó más y unió sus labios sintiendo el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas… cuanto lo había añorado…

Goku subió las escaleras con ella sobre él, mientras sus besos no cesaban… cada vez el frenesí de ambos era más intenso… al ser lo más cercano Goku ingreso a la habitación de la joven, cerró la puerta con seguro y la deslizo lentamente hasta que toco nuevamente el suelo… Bulma se alejó de él con una sonrisa pícara… esa noche sería diferente, se desquitaría de todo ese tiempo sin él…

Aquel joven de cabellos alborotados la miraba desde su posición… por alguna razón no quería presionarla, no quería que piense que tenían que estar íntimamente por el hecho de lo sucedido por sus celos…

-Bulma… si estas cansada, podemos echarnos- menciono Goku con cierto temor de ser imprudente…

La hermosa peliazul entendió su estado… estaba nervioso y se sentía culpable… era obvio que no se sentía merecedor de algo más… aun así los deseos de ella la gobernaban… internamente no lo reconocería, no podría, ni por su propia conciencia o dignidad, pero horas atrás había sido estimulada, incluso por momentos le venía a la mente aquel aroma y eso la aturdía generándole ansiedad por tener a Goku cerca a ella y olvidar aquellos extraños pensamientos…

-Esta bien… hay que solo estar juntos- respondió con una sonrisa que le dio tranquilidad a Goku

Aquel se dirigió hacia la cama, se quito las zapatillas para echarse, se apoyo sobre el respaldar de la cama y vio en la oscuridad como Bulma dándole la espalda hacia caer su vestido… La mirada de él se quedó detenida al ver como ella se desprendía de su ropa íntima sin estupor alguno, dejándolo ver su contorneado trasero y su espalda desnuda… Goku no dijo nada, trato de disimular viendo su celular, pero era difícil al notar como ella ingresaba al baño y el sonido del agua daba clara señal de un ligero baño, después de unos minutos salió nuevamente con una toalla secando su cuerpo y para sorpresa de él, abrió el cajón colocándose una polera diminuta sin ninguna prenda interior por debajo…

-Lista, ahora si podemos echarnos a dormir- diciendo esto gateo hacia él, que estaba con la mirada demasiado abierta… -No te quitaras tu ropa? No pensaras ingresar a la cama con ropa?-

-Bueno… yo-

-Vamos Goku! Al menos quítate el pantalón-

El chico trago saliva, se levantó y torpemente se retiró su prenda sin perderla de vista, ingreso debajo de las sabanas mientras Bulma se posicionaba de costado pegando sugerentemente su cuerpo…

-Me extrañaste? - le pregunto tocando sus brazos

-Mucho- respondió Goku sintiendo el olor de su piel, el roce de sus manos sobre sus brazos…

Bulma giro su rostro lo vio a los ojos y se acercó un poco más… Goku al sentir la piel desnuda de su cuerpo emitió un ligero quejido… la sonrisa de la joven mostraba a plenitud sus intenciones… toco con suavidad los dedos de su hermano y se llevó el más largo a la cavidad de su boca… lentamente lo lamio para introducirlo por completo en su boca de forma sugerente haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Goku por aquella vista… los ojos de él estaban prendidos en su accionar seguido de la gran estimulación que estaba recibiendo por la parte baja de su cuerpo al sentir sus firmes glúteos golpear su entrepierna…

-Bul-bulma…-

-Por qué tan nervioso? Pierde nuevamente el pudor Goku… piérdelo conmigo- respondió ella al verlo sin reacción… el deseo estaba encendido, estaban a un hilo de consumar nuevamente un acto ilícito… un incesto entre hermanos de sangre…

Bulma junto sus labios a los de él mientras empujaba el cuerpo de Goku sobre la cama colocándose ella encima… los movimientos lentos agitaron la respiración de él… lentamente ella se despojó de su polera, liberando y dejando en libertad su desnudes, dejándolo apreciar sus formados y torneados senos… sus pezones estaban erectos, clara señal de su excitación… la peliazul llevo sus grandes manos sobre ellos y le siguió el movimiento, los ojos de Goku estaban entre abiertos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, su razón estaba desapareciendo… ella la estaba consumiendo… continuo aquel movimiento sobre su short y la vista cada vez era más perfecta de sus senos… trato, lo intento, por un momento pensó en salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus deseos y necesidad pudieron más… la mirada de Goku cambio, Bulma sintió una prisión más fuerte en sus senos, y un ágil movimiento de él, cambio las posiciones… Bulma estaba ahora debajo de él… mirándolo con ansiedad… _por fin reacciono_ pensó ella con deseo… Goku se quitó rápidamente su prenda superior dejándola apreciar su formado y esculpido torso… se levantó de la cama, se acercó al ras de esta y la espero… con una mirada indicativa le dijo lo que quería… ella sonrió y con gusto obedeció… se acercó hacia el gateando por la cama, sostuvo la faja de su short y abrió aquel cierre, lo bajo y toco aquello que estaba endurecido y listo… lo miro a los ojos y sin esperar más libero aquel miembro y lo metió en su boca… un quejido ahogado salido de la garganta de Goku al sentir las succiones y lamidas sobre su erecto pene, Bulma empezó a correrlo, lamerlo y tragar el líquido pre seminal… aquella peliazul no dejaba de mirarlo con picardía desde ese ángulo…

El placer invadía su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por su lengua y sus frenéticos movimientos, verla era demasiado excitante… sutilmente se apartó, la jalo hacia el filo de la cama y probo lo que tanto ansiaba… nuevamente podía experimentar el sabor de su sexo, deleitarse en los pliegues de su intimidad… Bulma sentía como Goku invadía su intimidad y sostenía sus piernas con presión y posesión… incluso las abría más para tener mayor alcance… no podía contenerse más detrás de un almohada sus gemidos empezaron a sonar por la habitación… su alaridos de pasión y de un próximo orgasmo la invadieron…

-Más… más…- suplicaba Bulma mientras sujetaba con fuerza los cabellos de su amante…

…

Sostenía su celular con fuerza, su mirada era penetrante y colérica… el movimiento frenético de su pie izquierdo reflejaba su ansiedad… que carajo le pasaba! Era su segunda botella de coñac, y no dejaba de pensar en ella… en lo que posiblemente estaba haciendo en ese momento y en el comportamiento irracional y estúpido que estaba teniendo… había llamado como tres veces al estúpido de Kakarotto solo para corroborar o descartar sus pensamientos, pero al no tener respuesta su estado se alteraba más… miro su celular una vez más y salió hacia el balcón para hablar por teléfono…

-Hola?-

-Estas con Kakarotto?-

-No, por qué?-

-No se suponía que lo ibas a ver hoy!-

-Si pero… me dijo que tenía un problema familiar delicado y que me llamaría luego…-

-Qué? Demonios! -

-Vegeta que ocurre? es demasiado tarde – hablo en tono preocupado aquella rubia

-Olvídalo!- diciendo eso corto la comunicación… por primera vez en su vida se sentía tenso y angustiado por una situación así… no sabía cómo denominar su alterado estado, pero de tan solo imaginarse a ella con él, sentía rabia… y…. movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, respiro profundo, debía descartar esos estúpidos pensamientos, miro a sus allegados, se despidió con alguna excusa y salió rápidamente de ahí… no debía negar que su estado no estaba del todo lucido, ingreso a vehículo y se quedó sentado observando su timón… sostuvo nuevamente su teléfono, vio su número y se quedó pensando unos segundos… _Estoy loco… me estoy volviendo loco…_ se repitió con enojo al escuchar timbrar aquel numero sin respuesta… corto la llamada se quedó pensando en qué demonios le pasaba… acaso… acaso estaba celoso… demonios! ¡Esa maldita bruja que le había hecho!

….

Bulma no dejaba de morder el puño de su mano al sentir las embestidas más rápidas… su acalorado cuerpo estaba en la gloria de su extasiado deseo… Goku la penetraba sin cesar, con el fin de apaciguar sus frustrados encuentros… ambos gemían al hundirse mutuamente y besarse cómplices de aquel sexo intenso que les gustaba tener… las repeticiones eran cada vez más fuertes y la peliazul no pudo evitar gritar por el éxtasis de su llegado orgasmo, pronto sintió el líquido caliente humedecer sus paredes y esparcirse por sus piernas… miro a Goku y los presiono más contra su cuerpo para que quede todo adentro… le gustaba sentirlo y jugar con eso… ambos cayeron rendidos.. la respiración agitada de él se fue controlando poco a poco mientras ella se levantaba de la cama hacia el baño, para lavarse…

-Goku! Fue delicioso! -

Goku sonrió… -Tu eres deliciosa Bulma!-

La peliazul rio y salió lista del baño esta vez con un pantalón rosa más largo… -Tengo sed, iré a la cocina, ¿quieres algo? -

Goku se incorporó con una gran sonrisa…-Si! Tengo mucha hambre!-

Bulma le tiro un almohadazo y salió de ahí estirando sus brazos, ya era tarde pero aun así no se sentía cansada sino relajada… llego al primer piso, sostuvo su bolso de mano del perchero de la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina… abrió el refrigerador y mientras tomaba un poco de agua, vio una alerta en su celular… dejo el vaso sobre el mesón y observo la llamada perdida… era de Vegeta, exactamente una hora antes… levanto su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina y volvió a ver su celular, una sensación desconocida nuevamente la perseguía, acaso era curiosidad o que… lo dudo, pero sin pensarlo pulso aquel táctil y el número se veía reflejado en su pantalla, timbrando… timbro varias veces y cuando estaba a punto de colgar… escucho su voz, nuevamente…

-Vegeta?- pronuncio casi en un susurro tímidamente…

Aquel estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando escucho timbrar su celular… vio aquel nombre en pantalla y contesto sin saber porque demonios lo hacía…

-Hola-

Bulma escucho su vos y sintió cierto estremecimiento… -Disculpa que te llamé, vi tu llamada perdida…-

-Fue un error, seguro se marcó sin darme cuenta-

-Seguro estabas durmiendo, lo siento-

-Acabo de llegar-

-Acabas de llegar? - Pregunto Bulma apoyándose sobre el mesón y con cierta curiosidad…

-Si… y tú que haces despierta a esta hora? -

-Bueno…-

-Debo colgar, estoy algo ocupado- la interrumpió repentinamente…

Bulma se quedó en silencio al escuchar sus palabras y nada pudo decir al sentir el eco en la llamada… había colgado sin siquiera despedirse…

-Que haces? -

Bulma miro a Goku entrar a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador… -Te demorabas mucho, tengo muchísima hambre… a ver que llevare de aquí- menciono totalmente distraído en su cometido…

La peliazul guardo su celular en su bolso y exhalo un ligero suspiro… -Iré arriba, te espero ahí…-

-Con quien hablabas? -Le pregunto Goku al verla salir

-Con nadie en especial…- esto último lo dijo algo apenada, inconscientemente…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fiction, gracias por sus comentarios, no olviden dejarme sus reviews! Son muy importantes para mi!**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Amapol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Volví con este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, la trama esta mostrando situaciones más explicitas, por favor no odien a Bulma! Todo tiene un porque… gracias por leer mi historia!**

 **Advertencia: Situaciones Crudas, fuertes.**

* * *

-Crees que exista un futuro? – pregunto ella mientras pegaba su rostro a su pecho desnudo…

-No lo sé... pero créeme Bulma, daría todo porque así fuera- susurro en la oscuridad de la noche

Sus ojos azules se cerraron lentamente... era cálido sentir su respiración pausada en aquel silencio… -Entonces solo nos queda disfrutar de estos momentos…- pronuncio sintiendo como el sueño la gobernaba hasta quedarse totalmente dormida…

La mirada de Goku se perdía entre la oscuridad, sus pensamientos divagaban, pero antes de martirizarse toco sus azules cabellos… esa noche no se arrepentiría, no esa noche…

….

La luz del sol caía sobre ella incomodando su placido descanso… movió ligeramente su cuerpo y abrió los ojos viendo a su alrededor… había amanecido, pero por lo estirado de su cuerpo se vio con la sorpresa de estar sola en su habitación, Goku se había ido… era de esperarse… podía escuchar los cantos armoniosos de su madre desde el jardín… se incorporó, se colocó una bata cubriendo la desnudes de su cuerpo y abrió su balcón viendo con esplendor aquel hermoso alrededor…

-Querida! Por fin despiertas!-

Bulma se apoyó sobre la baranda y vio a su madre en la planta baja dando indicaciones al jardinero…

-Mamá! Que haces?- pregunto la peliazul estirando sus brazos por el sueño…

-Lo que me gusta… decorando, por cierto Bulma ya es más de medio día, no tienes clases hoy?-

-Clases? ¡Maldición!- pronuncio con susto al recordar que empezaban en una hora y diciendo eso ingreso volando a su habitación para alistarse…

-Cuida tu lenguaje Bulma!- pronuncio la madre presa de la sorpresa por su reacción –Eso no suele pasar!- comento disimulando su comportamiento

Más de medio día y sus clases empezaban en una hora, ingreso rápidamente al baño a tomar una ducha y prepararse para salir… los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban todavía muy presentes… parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, nuevamente lo tendría con ella, nuevamente estarían juntos importándole poco su situación… no sabía si era su inmadurez lo que hacía no importarle las consecuencias o era que realmente sus sentimientos ahora eran otros…

….

-QUE?! No pensaba que se pondrían tan exquisitos- comento Goku asombrado con el rostro desencajado

-Así es, les dicen fuerzas especiales ginyu! Que ridículos! - comento Vegeta abriendo su portátil

-Pero según se, son peleadores de Élite- comento Krilin en base a sus investigaciones

-Si enano, por eso se les está convocando!- respondió con intolerancia el escritor

-Oh vamos Vegeta, deja de renegar tanto- hablo Goku cruzando sus brazos

-Para que él lo deje de ser, tendrías que cambiarle de hígado!- comento deliberadamente Yamcha causando la risa de todos… menos la de él era obvio…

Sus pasos estaban acelerados, bajaba las gradas con prisa mientras sostenía su mochila sobre su hombro, debía salir rápidamente indicándole al chófer que vuele rumbo a su universidad, pero algo la hizo detenerse, escucho risas en la sala y una conversación amena que le causó inquietud, eran carcajadas y voces varoniles definitivamente… una sensación extraña apretó su estómago, lentamente camino hacia aquel lugar con la mirada fija pero dubitativa…

-Ya les dije… ustedes están locos! Cada tornero lo hacen más complicado…-

-El de la ciudad del Norte fue para todos- respondió con tranquilidad Goku

-No me refiero a los oficiales Goku!- respondió Yamcha

-Yamcha se refiere a los clandestinos…- comentó con prudencia Krilin aunque después cambio de expresión–Esos sí que dan miedo-

Todos se rieron ante aquel comentario menos el calvo que justificaba su posición… pero un ruido proveniente de la entrada los hizo desviar su atención… la hermana de aquel chico de cabellos alborotados estaba delante de ellos mirándolos en absoluto silencio… Goku solo sonrió al verla…

-Bulma! Que gusto verte- menciono galante Yamcha

-Hola Bulma- dijo Krilin con una sonrisa

-Hola chicos- respondió ella mirándolos a todos, es ahí donde lo vio y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, era su vos la que escucho y era esa carcajada maligna la que llego como eco a sus oídos… aquel estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones con los pies recostados sobre el centro de mesa sin dejar de mirar su computador, con una expresión seria e indiferente totalmente a su presencia…

-Vas a clases?- pregunto Goku

-Si… se me hizo un poco tarde-

-Quieres que llame al chofer?-

-No, creo que… mejor iré manejando- comento ella en un tono extraño para Goku y con la mirada seria hacia los demás…

-Está bien- respondió él mirándola extrañado

-Adiós- dijo Bulma algo apagada, estaba a punto de cruzar el marco cuando escucho un sonido particular… una risa contenida y sarcástica que podía identificar muy bien… algo no estaba bien… si se iba de ahí así, no estaría tranquila… así que sin meditarlo más giro su cuerpo y vio directamente a aquel que ni siquiera se había dignado a devolverle el saludo y seguía perdido frente a su computador…

-Vegeta! ¡Acaso ya no sabes saludar o es que no eres cortes con una dama! - refuto causando la sorpresa de todos en especial la de Goku quien no entendió su comportamiento…

Vegeta dejo de teclear y la vio directamente, la expresión de aquella joven era de molestia con el ceño fruncido… aun así la mirada de él se mantenía seria sin alteración, sin expresión, pero debido a aquel comentario y a las risas de los presentes a excepción de Goku se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia ella, confundiéndola y dejándola sin saber que hacer por su acercamiento, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al verlo sostener su mano derecha y besarla sutilmente en pose de saludo… su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas… de verdad había hecho eso… sus miradas no se separaron hasta que el sutilmente la soltó y dándole una sonrisa disimulada se alejó de ahí para volver a tirarse sobre el sofá pese a lo atónito que dejo a todos… Vegeta simplemente sostuvo su computador y continuo en lo suyo… mientras una sonrisa inesperada apareció en el rostro de la joven… los alaridos románticos no se esperaron llegar… Krilin y Yamcha empezaron con los sonidos comprometedores a sabiendas que solo era una broma, pero sin conocer la incomodidad de alguien más…

-Adiós ahora sí!- dijo Bulma algo apenada por la situación pero con cierto brillo en su mirada...

Vegeta hacia caso omiso a las risas de sus acompañantes, no dejaron de molestarlo con ciertos apelativos ridículos, pero duro poco al no ver ninguna reacción de él… su mirada seria e inalterable los hizo callar rápidamente…

-Pero que aburrido eres!- refuto Yamcha

Vegeta observo de soslayo la inesperada salida de Goku, no entendió porque lo hizo, no era algo natural en él, pero de cierta manera quería hacerlo, todo fue adrede eso era un hecho… pero no podía negar que lo sucedido la noche anterior aun lo tenía desconcertado, alterado y preocupado… debía reconocer que se había equivocado, desenfocado de su plan inicial… y por poco todo se iba a la mierda… no servía para ser amante de nadie, y menos de esa mocosa, en qué demonios había pensado! Su concentración debía volver al asunto inicial y deshacerse de aquellos estúpidos impulsos que por poco lo hacen perder la cabeza… debía mantenerse lejos de ella…

...

-BULMA!-

La peliazul estaba a punto de encender su vehículo cuando vio a su hermano acercarse… bajo la luna con una sonrisa predispuesta… -que paso? -

Goku la miro con incertidumbre, pero los ojos de ella mostraban tranquilidad y cierta sonrisa pronunciada en su cara de niña... así que él tuvo que tratar de disimular sus celos… -Estas bien?-

-Si claro, nos vemos luego?-

Goku la siguió mirando con duda… agacho la mirada con cierto recelo, Bulma lo noto, pero no dijo nada -No estarás, verdad?-

Goku negó con la cabeza confirmando su afirmación…

-Iras a..-

-Llegare tarde- La interrumpio Goku quien se encontraba apoyado al ras de la ventana…

Bulma lo vio con expectativa repentinamente…-Goku! quiero ir a verte! Déjame ir!-

Él se sorprendió por su petición, ya que siempre estuvo en desacuerdo de sus peleas clandestinas… aun así el consideraba ese lugar peligroso para ella… -No Bulma, puede ser peligroso para ti-

-Qué! Por qué? Solo mantenme alejada o en una de esas zonas reservadas-

-Como sabes que hay zonas reservadas? No recuerdo habértelo comentado-

La mirada de Bulma cambio repentinamente… -Eso no viene al caso, quiero ir!-

-Bulma hay muchos hombres ahí, no quiero que te falten al respeto, contigo ahí no me podría concentrar- respondió alejándose de la ventana…

Bulma lo observo pensativa… y sonrió algo desganada…

-Nos vemos a mi regreso?- pregunto él con un sonrisa tratando de convencerla…

La peliazul solo afirmo dando por terminada su conversación y encendió rápidamente su vehículo, ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde…

…...

-Ya te vas Vegeta?-

-Si-

-Me pasaras otros avances? -

-Aun no, te los mandare cuando los termine…- le respondió a Yamcha guardando su computador

-Iras Vegeta?- pregunto con seriedad Goku al ingresar a la sala

-Probablemente no- respondió mirándolo fijamente… -Tengo mucho que escribir- esto último lo menciono cínicamente

-Te perderás lo mejor…- contesto retadoramente Goku

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro del escritor… -Veremos…-

…..

La poca concentración no se debía al poco interés en la clase, es mas era una de sus favoritas, pero su mente estaba en otro lado… las miradas de sus compañeros no paraban, sobre todo aquellas que sonreían y murmuraban a su espalda…

-Bulma...-

-Se puede saber que esta pasando?- pregunto disimulada a Lunch

-La última vez te fuiste de acá con un famoso escritor a vista y paciencia de todos! Por cierto te odio por no decirme que lo conocias!-

Bulma la miro sorprendida… -Que yo recuerde lo vimos juntas en la biblioteca!-

-Si pero esa vez pensé que solo lo encontraste por casualidad y yo estaba muerta de la vergüenza por lo que dije del libro, no pensé que te harías amiga de él- respondió con una sonrisa picara…

-Que hablas! Es un amigo íntimo de la familia, conoce a mi hermano desde muy jóvenes!- respondió algo indignada la peliazul…

-No puedo creerlo! Y recién me lo dices!-

-Señoritas si tienen algo que conversar pueden hacerlo fuera de la clase!- refuto con molestia el profesor de física al escuchar tanto cuchicheo

-Lo siento!…- respondió apenada Bulma

-Preséntamelo…- agrego en tono bajo Lunch codeándola a la peliazul… quien solo atino a reír por su terquedad…

…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a su vehículo el viento levantaba su cabello y una sensación de descontento la invadía, esa misma noche habría un torneo, uno de esos que muchas veces critico pero que ahora tenía gran interés en asistir y conocer por fin… aun así, a pesar de sus ganas por ir, Goku la había excluido y le había dado la respuesta esperada… un rotundo no… ingreso a su vehículo y se quedó pensando… si bien se sentía algo frustrada por no poder asistir, había algo más… en todo el día no tuvo ningún rastro de él… sostuvo su teléfono y vio su mensajería vacía, solo había mensajes extintos del día anterior, de sus coordinaciones y las llamadas perdidas que supuestamente fueron casuales… si bien era algo contradictorio, ella pensó que por su reacción de la mañana sabría algo de él o tal vez, solo tal vez insistiría, o la invitaría a salir quien sabe… pero ahora veía que se equivocó, confundió las cosas o es que… no pero como, acaso era necia o que… porque tenía que pensar en él si ya había arreglado las cosas con Goku, en que estaba pensando… aunque claro, ellos habían quedado en salir, en conocerse, acaso por lo de la noche anterior se había echado todo a perder… " _Bulma acaso estas demente! Deja de pensar en él"_ pensó encendiendo el auto…

En eso el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos… -Hola?-

-Bulma? Eres tu?-

-Si… con quien hablo?-

-Bulma soy Yamcha!-

-Hola Yamcha, que sorpresa, dime?-

-Discúlpame si te incomodo, pero Goku tiene su teléfono apagado, como siempre… debería tener un recordatorio de lo importante que son estos aparatos…-

Bulma comenzó a reír por su comentario y continuo escuchándolo…

-Como sabes tenemos el torneo y necesito coordinar algo-

-Tu asistes a esos torneos?-

-¡Si, claro! No sabias?-

-Ah bueno, como sé que eres el agente de Vegeta, no creí que te gustaba… me entiendes?-

-Bueno mi profesión es muy aparte de mi afición… tenemos esa distracción en particular todos… a pesar de tener diferentes profesiones, aunque Vegeta desconcierta más que todos no crees? El es escritor y es demasiado bueno en las competencias-

-Vegeta también pelea compitiendo?-

-Que? Acaso no sabias? Vegeta es tan bueno como Goku, solo que él tiene… otro estilo-

-Pensé que solo entrenaba…-

-Muñeca estas muy fuera de la realidad… pero no te preocupes un día de estos podemos ir a tomar algo y te cuento-

-Que necesitas de Goku?- pregunto cortante Bulma al reconocer ese tono…

-Me olvidaba! Necesito hablar con él, estas con él?-

-No, estoy saliendo de la universidad…-

-Oh entiendo, descuida tendré que esperar a que llegue, nos vemos!-

-ESPERA!-

-Si dime-

-Yamcha… podrías hacerme un favor…-

-Si claro, que necesitas?-pregunto algo sorprendido por el tono suplicante en su voz

-Quiero ir a esa competencia! Ayúdame a poder ingresar sin que se entere mi hermano, por favor!-

…

Todo listo, no faltaba nada para empezar, la algarabía de los invitados hacían ecos estridentes en todo el almacén… las caras de los malos inundaban el lugar, luchadores listos para llevarse el triunfo gritaban enardecidos… algunos ya se conocían, otros eran nuevos ingresos, era difícil llevarse el primer lugar lo sabían y lo rumoreaban entre ellos, pero si había victorias de segundos y terceros puestos, con ganancias tan buenas que valía la pena jugarse el mismo pellejo… Goku los observaba desde su palco reservado cubierto con lunas polarizadas…

-Están todos?-Le pregunto a Krilin quien observaba la pantalla de su portátil contabilizando…

-Si Goku, podemos empezar-

-Ordena que cierren puertas- dijo Goku mirando en particular hacia cierto lugar… -Espera Krilin, quien es aquel? -

-Quien?-

-Ese que esta con ese atuendo con capucha cubriéndole la cara… es el único que está así, lo habías visto antes?-

-No, pero tranquilo seguro es parte de su presentación, es raro, pero recuerda que nuestro sistema de seguridad es muy bueno, no entraría cualquier loco que no hayas seleccionado…- respondió con cierta gracia el calvo

Goku lo observo y sonrió con tranquilidad…- Tienes razón, pero si me causa curiosidad, no deja verse ni la piel-

-Vegeta ya llego?- pregunto Yamcha ingresando sorpresivamente…

-Hola, no lo he visto, no está en su palco?-

-No, probablemente no vendrá como dijo- respondió Yamcha quitándose su abrigo y quedándose libre con su traje de pelea…. –Yo le he sugerido que se distraiga, pero ya lo conocen siempre hace lo que quiere- comento estirando sus brazos…

-Vaya si que estas preparado- comento Krilin al verlo hacer estiramiento

-Hoy quiero calentar- respondió confiado Yamcha... antes de salir con ellos de ahí…

…..

La vista era completa, podía observar todo desde ese balcón reservado, su hermano realmente era un genio cuando se lo proponía ya que, había transformado un almacén deshabitado y viejo de una antigua fábrica cerrada en su núcleo de operaciones, como ella lo llamaba… exteriormente parecía un lugar fuera de uso, con rejas externas oxidadas y todo oscuro, incluso llego a pensar que Yamcha le había dado otra dirección, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo recibirla y dejarla entrar con suma discreción… por dentro era todo lo que menos se imaginaba, debido a sus conocimientos, podía decir que todo estaba reforzado, con columnas de hierro sólido, incluso juraría que había incorporado en las paredes un sistema insonoro para que todo el bullicio de adentro no llegue a las afueras y así evitar los problemas… el cuadrilátero era lo suficientemente amplio para una pelea, el local era espacioso… su mirada divago entre todos los presentes, todos hombres, con cara de criminales… ahora entendía el miedo de Goku por verla expuesta… felizmente Yamcha la había dado un espacio como ella lo imagino, oculto de todo…

…..

Las peleas empezaron… los ojos azules de aquella joven se abrían cada vez más por la bestialidad de sus golpizas, los gritos de revancha y conforme pasaba el tiempo, cuerpos tirados sobre el cuadrilátero inconscientes… supuestamente se empezaban con los más débiles… hombres corpulentos en muchos casos presumidos quedando en ridículo… pero hasta el momento ningún rastro de los conocidos, Goku no aparecía, ni él ni los otros… aun así no podía negar la distracción que generaba cada participación… felizmente la seguridad podría controlar la algarabía subida de tono… ese era otra observación, Goku estaba muy bien resguardado, tenía seguridad de élite… era obvio que todo esto no era solo una distracción o un juego caprichoso de su hermano…

Las peleas siguieron, los contrincantes pasaban uno a uno, superando categorías… cada momento era más emocionante, debido a que las peleas eran más complejas y más lascivas… pero llego el momento en que aquel enmascarado se paró sobre el cuadrilátero, causando la atención de todos, incluso del mismo Goku…

-Quitate la bata! Aquí tenemos que verte la cara! O no quieres que sepa tu mamá que estas aquí?- comento con mofa el oponente… causando la burla de todos…

Aquel guardo silencio, levanto ligeramente su rostro dejando apreciar el color de su piel… todos murmuraban por la incertidumbre que se había generado, ¿quién era? Nadie lo reconocía, sobre todo por su contextura… parecía muy débil para ser un oponente de esa categoría…

-Acaso no tienes lengua! Acaso quieres que te la saque? Ah! Responde maldito debilucho!- diciendo esto e acerco prepotentemente hacia su adversario con la vil intención de atacarlo, pero un sonido seco cayo a toda la alborotada audiencia, incluso Bulma se levantó de su asiento para apreciar mejor todo desde la ventana… una patada directamente en su frente a la altura de su nariz, y un golpe sobre su clavícula lo noqueo en el acto, dejándolo tendido en el suelo para sorpresa de todos, Goku observo con detalle aquella escena, se quedó fascinado… se demoró solo 7 segundos para dejarlo en el piso… quien era ese peleador…

-Demonios Goku! Quien es?-pronuncio Krilin alarmado

Goku guardo silencio, solo observo con más interés su enfrentamiento…

Dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro oponentes descalificados… aquel seguía con la victoria, sus movimientos eran rápidos y sus ataques precisos… -No pelea directamente, hasta ahora no utiliza sus puños… solo esquiva y golpea en zonas claves para descalificarlos…- comento Goku siguiendo sus movimientos…

-Quien será? tiene técnicas diferentes, pero lo hace muy bien…- agrego Krilin sorprendido

-Es claro, quien quiera que sea, su objetivo es otro- respondió Goku analizando la situación

-Me toca pelear a mi- respondió Yamcha saliendo con algarabía y confianza…-Lo dejare en el piso en menos de lo que piensan-

Krilin sonrió ante su comentario… -Tu puedes Yamcha!-

…

-Bien, no se quien seas, pero no saldrás libre de esta- comento presumido el chico de la cicatriz…

Aquel sonrió y con sus manos estiradas lo llamo para que se acerque… Yamcha se colocó en posición y calculo la distancia, empezó con un vaivén de puños cerrados, aquél los podía esquivar con cierta facilidad, pero en una de esas el chico de la cicatriz acertó dándole en la quijada alejándolo unos cuantos metros…

-Vamos! No me digas que eso es todo!- Balbuceo Yamcha y preso de la confianza se levantó en el aire para lanzarle una patada voladora… pero grande fue su arrepentimiento al sentir un dolor partirlo en dos, aquel había esquivado su patada inclinándose hacia abajo, dándole un golpe directo en sus genitales, Yamcha cayo retorciéndose de dolor mientras este aprovecho para dar un salto y sentándose sobre su cuello, sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos… todos se quedaron perplejos, acaso le doblaría el cuello, acaso lo desnucaría? Una carcajada salio de su interior y con cierta presión estaba a punto de cometer acaso aquel delito!

Bulma se impresiono, sintió su corazón agitarse del miedo y debido a la ola de gritos de los espectadores, unos querían que lo mate y otros decidan puros improperios…

-Basta!- El grito repentino de Goku y Krilin saliendo despavoridos hacia el cuadrilátero llamo la atención de todos, agentes de seguridad rodearon aquel espacio con armas apuntando directo hacia el encapuchado… todo se hizo un rotundo silencio… ese accionar era irregular en ese tipo de peleas, sobre todo al ver a Goku intervenir, jamás lo hacía, ni lo habida hecho antes, eso ponía en riesgo su identidad, pero al ver a uno de los suyos en riesgo era obvio su comportamiento…

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!- dijo subiendo de un salto al cuadrilátero…

Aquel dirigió su mirada hacia Goku…

-Aléjate de él, suéltalo! AHORA!- grito alarmado por sus supuestas intenciones…

Aquel encapuchado sonrió irónicamente para sorpresa de todos, pero al escuchar la liberación del seguro de aquellas pistolas apuntando directamente a su cabeza, levanto sus manos soltando a Yamcha quien mantenía su respiración agitada y cayó al suelo producto del dolor que aún estaba sintiendo…

Goku estaba con el ceño muy fruncido y los puños cerrados… su respiración estaba agitada producto de la ira… -Quien eres? Muéstrame quien eres!-

Aquel levanto sus manos y las dirigió hacia el saco que lo cubría, desabotono botón por botón y una vez abierto levanto su rostro tirando hacia atrás la capucha y haciendo que su identidad sea descubierta…

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, sin habla, un silencio abrumador gobernó el espacio… Goku no podía con la impresión que le había generado ver a aquel adversario… era imposible…

Aquel soltó su cabello y lo movió con presunción… lo agito entre sus manos y sonrió de lado con cinismo… pronto una ola de alabanzas y silbidos sin pudor hacían eco en todo el espacio… los ojos de Goku estaban bien abiertos y producto de la impresión no podía articular palabras…

-La-la-lazuli?- pronuncio Krilin tartamudeando sin aun creer lo que veían sus ojos…

-Aquí soy 18!- respondió sin dejar de mirar a Goku quien seguía preso de la impresión…

-Di-dieci-ocho?- pronuncio Goku sorprendido, anonadado…

Aquella rubia lo vio directamente y sin responderle camino por su costado para bajar del cuadrilátero…

-Espera- la llamo Goku tomándola del brazo a vista y paciencia de todos…- Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Goku, no tengo porque estar diciéndote algo que prácticamente no es de tu interés- diciendo eso estaba por soltarse cuando él la sujeto más… -Lazuli, diré 18, nunca me has dicho porque te dicen así, dímelo, quiero saberlo, por favor-

La rubia al ver su atención se dejó llevar, los ojos negros de aquel joven eran hermosos, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa formada en sus labios producto de lo sucedido, pero aun así, sus ojos y él estaban puestos en ella, por primera vez veía un interés sincero…-Soy 18 porque vencí en un mismo torneo a 18 oponentes continuamente, es así como subí de categoría y batí un record femenino, contento?-

Goku sonrió con satisfacción, Lazuli se quedó quieta al observar como aquel chico la miraba con bastante emoción… -Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes…-

-Pero que idiota!- respondió 18 soltándose de su agarre para bajar las escaleras al sentir sus mejillas arder inesperadamente…

-Ah? Pero…-

-Vaya Goku! Si que tienes una novia brava y ni lo sabias!- Lo interrumpió Krilin al verlo sin reacción…

-Es una bruja! Me las pagara! - refuto con fastidio Yamcha al pararse lentamente…

-Estas bien?- pregunto Goku con preocupación

-Solo espero poder tener hijos! Sino la terminare asesinando!-

Ambos rieron ante su comentario, pero aun así, Goku bajo rápidamente del cuadrilátero para que todo continúe con normalidad… desde su posición no perdió de vista a aquella pelirubia que se encontraba ahora con una toalla sobre su cuello… jamás se había imaginado algo semejante, siempre pensó que era una chica delicada y muy presumida para su gusto… pero ahora que la había visto en esa faceta, había llamado su atención… y sin pensarlo más se animó a acercarse, después de todo era su novia, aunque debía reconocer que sentía algo de duda al hacerlo …

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que veía… nada tenía lógica, nada… se acercó posicionando sus manos sobre la luna de aquella ventana mientras veía con más fijación la risa estúpida de su hermano al acercarse a su "novia" pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota!

…

-Hola- la saludo él tímidamente

-Que quieres?-

-Estas molesta? -

Lazuli lo observo, tenía una expresión confundida… -No, pero deja de verme así, me pones nerviosa-

-Lo siento, no es mi intención- respondió Goku colocando sus manos atrás de su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa…-Es que me has sorprendido, jamás me imagine que sabias pelear, donde aprendiste todo eso?-

-Desde pequeña lo practico-

-Vaya!- respondió asombrado -Tal vez un día podamos… no sé, si quieres… podríamos entrenar juntos-

Lazuli lo vio sorprendida, acaso él le estaba proponiendo hacer algo juntos… -Si… puede ser- respondió ella con una sonrisa disimulada, la mirada intensa de Goku sobre ella nunca la había sentido, nunca la había visto y ahora que lo veía no sabía cómo ocultar sus nervios…

-Te quedaras a ver el final?- pregunto Goku aun algo emocionado

-Depende, quien peleara?-

-Yo… ahora me toca a mí-

Lazuli lo observo con detenimiento y moviendo su cabello con presunción, se abrió el cierre de su diminuta polera… -Hace calor aquí- dijo esto retirándosela por completo y se la colocó sobre su cintura amarrándosela con un nudo… -Me llevaras a casa al finalizar?-

-Si- claro!- respondió algo nervioso…

-Esta bien, veamos como peleas-

Goku se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa algo inesperada…

…

Sus puños cerrados se apretaban más sobre el vidrio al no perder de vista el comportamiento de Goku, se sentía incomoda desde su posición… solo era un observador sin punto de acción… no quería pensar mal, simplemente era la impresión de algo inesperado, eso era todo… no había mas, se repetía constantemente al sentir el recelo gobernarla, hasta que…

-Te gusta la vista?- Esa vos ronca, ese aroma varonil y esa presión repentina sobre su cuerpo la hizo sentir su estómago tensarse como un piedra… estaba detrás de ella, invadiendo su espacio y llenándola de su exquisito olor… de esa fragancia masculina que tanto la estremecía… sus piernas temblaron y su mirada se perdió en el frente sin ver en realidad nada… solo veía las manos de él posicionarse sobre las suyas, y un ligero rose por su rostro cerca de su cuello y ella ahí, inmóvil sin poder responder o reaccionar al respecto… solo sabía que no quería esclarecer sus pensamientos, si no lo hacía por nervios o por la agradable sensación que le producía su presencia en ese momento… -Vaya! Hasta que por fin veo a Kakarotto interesado...-

Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia él, se encontraban a milímetros, sus respiraciones se sentían, ahora si podía ver con total claridad su rostro, sus ojos… y sin poder controlarse vio sus labios con detenimiento… sintió deseos… pero rápidamente lo vio nuevamente a los ojos y reacciono…-Casi me matas del susto…-

-Por qué? Acaso no te da gusto verme?- pregunto riendo con cinismo…

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron rojas súbitamente, evidenciando como siempre su estado… -Que presumido- respondió tratando de zafarse de él, pero no pudo al sentir más presión sobre ella, mientras que inconscientemente veía a través de la ventana la figura de su hermano…

-Solo dime esto- le susurro Vegeta en el odio… -Ayer estuviste con él verdad?-

Sus ojos azules de la joven se abrieron grandemente…

-Ayer me dejaste por ir tras él- le afirmo directamente Vegeta mientras se alejaba de ella sin prisa…

Bulma lo vio a los ojos, su aspecto lucia relajado y confusamente indiferente… -No lo niegues y dímelo- insistió apoyándose sobre la pared

Ella no quería responder, por algún motivo quería mantenerse callada, verlo directamente y decírselo le resulto difícil, sin entender el porqué -Si, si estuve con él- respondió por fin tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sus propias acciones le generaban…

Una sonrisa inesperada adorno el rostro de Vegeta, camino con tranquilidad hacia el mini bar ubicado en una esquina, que por cierta distracción o la oscuridad Bulma no se había percatado de su existencia y se sirvió un vaso de wiski... tomándolo sin apuro mientras revisaba su celular… Bulma lo observaba con incomodidad, ya que Vegeta actuaba totalmente indiferente a su respuesta…

-Por qué estas a oscuras?- pregunto de repente acercándose a la ventana

-Por precaución, Yamcha me fijo que no vendrías, pensé que si prendía las luces podrían sospechar…-

-Este en mi palco, mi espacio, nadie puede entrar sin mi autorización y Yamcha lo sabe!-

Bulma respiro profundamente- Lo sé, tuve que decirle que tú me habías invitado para que acepte, pero sin que Goku se entere… solo que no podía ubicarte-

Vegeta no le dirigió la mirada, simplemente se sentó en uno de los asientos a observar el inicio de una nueva contienda… -Pondré en mi agenda partirle la cara a ese gusano, por ceder a la persuasión de una mocosa-

-Por qué dices eso! Ya te dije lo que yo le dije-

Vegeta la miro directamente con la expresión dura, tenerla ahí, a solas y verla vestida así, lo desencajaba, porque tenía que ser tan desinhibida, acaso no se había dado cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba para ir con esa diminuta falda, estaba loca… -Hpm! El sabe muy bien que yo no te invitaría y menos de esa manera-

-Una vez lo hiciste- respondió Bulma cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja…

Vegeta la vio mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica, con clara antipatía, algo que Bulma le devolvió antes de girar su cuerpo y ver hacia la ventana… -Veo que no te importa lo que te dije…-

-Realmente no- respondió él en un tono más frio de lo que realmente quiso proyectar…

Bulma suspiro y continúo viendo hacia adelante… -Era de esperarse…- respondió casi en un susurro sin perder la vista hacia el alboroto que se proyectaba afuera de ese balcón… pero sintiendo molestia por su respuesta...

…

-Quiero a dos arriba-

-Qué? Estas loco Goku!-

-No estoy loco Krilin, simplemente quiero hacer algo diferente…-

Krilin lo vio con sospecha… -Espera, es por Lazuli verdad? Te quieres lucir delante de ella!-

Goku sintió sus mejillas arder y sin querer sonrió nerviosamente…-Como se te ocurre, simplemente quiero… quiero, quiero probar mi fuerza, eso es todo! –

-Eres un suicida! felizmente el sádico de Vegeta no vino hoy, sino me tendrían loco-respondió alejándose de él, para llamar a sus adversarios

-Oh vamos Krilin , solo hazlo!- grito entusiasmado

…..

Vegeta cambio de posición al notar las intenciones de Goku, se enfrentaría a dos al mismo tiempo… -Con que te quieres lucir- comento deliberadamente haciendo que Bulma escuche y gire su rostro con incredulidad…

Dieron inicio, los gritos de los apostadores y de los aficionados a este tipo de masacre estaban por las nubes, la mirada de Goku estaba fija en sus dos oponentes, que por cierto tenían una contextura superior a la de él, y como las reglas estaban claras, no existían… simplemente, los finalistas podían utilizar cualquier método para tratar de obtener la victoria, esas eran una de las clausulas puestas por Goku y Vegeta, esa presión era su fascinación en este tipo de situaciones… Goku tenía una expresión seria, sus brazos estaban estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo… ambos se colocaron alrededor de él acorralando a su presa… si ellos ganaban se llevarían una jugosa cantidad de dinero, pero si Goku ganaba su futuro era incierto, ya que al ser delincuentes, aquel joven de cabellos alborotados se sentía en la justa razón de darles una paliza que incluso los mande al infierno… aunque siempre simplemente optaba por dejarlos sin capacidad de poder ejercer su profesión criminal…

Los dos se aventaron hacia él, los puños y patadas iban con rapidez hacia Goku, mientras él los esquivaba con precisión… Bulma observaba eso y sentía nervios de ver su proceder, claramente ellos utilizarían golpes bajos para ganar… Vegeta miraba la pelea y una sonrisa de ironía mantenía en su rostro… los golpes empezaron a llegar, uno lo sostuvo del cuello, mientras el otro empezaba con patadas y puñetes directos a su abdomen… rápidamente la sangre empezó a salir de su boca, la consternación en el rostro de todos era evidente, Bulma estaba tensa, Vegeta lo notaba, observaba cada momento sus expresiones y las estudiaba… pero al ver la pelea de Kakarotto simplemente no se explicaba… se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al ras de la ventana, quería entender porque se dejaba golpear por aquellos insectos… no le encontraba lógica… aunque, conociéndolo, tal vez, no… acaso… de pronto su sonrisa desapareció…

Goku se alejó de sus oponentes, definitivamente eran demasiado recios y desalmados, su clara intención era perjudicarlo con algún golpe que lo deje vegetal de por vida… todo por dinero… limpio su labio con la yema de sus dedos y saco la sangre que manchaba su polo… estiro su cuello y se retiró el polo dejando su torso desnudo, ahora tenía la excusa que buscaba para darles lo que ellos tanto se merecían, total para eso estaban ahí… vio de reojo a su novia que aunque mantenía la expresión de zozobra, claramente esperaba su reacción… Goku se acercó a ellos… que lo esperaban con una sonrisa de victoria… tan cínica y perversa… la respuesta de él no se hizo esperar… sus golpes fueron directos y lascivos, la sorpresa y perplejidad en sus rostros era reflejada en los gritos y falta de aire que sintieron con sus primeros toques, trataron de defenderse, de utiliza arma blanca, a traición, pero fue inútil, Goku los utilizo como saco de arena… los golpes iban y venían para espectáculo de todos…

La mirada perdida de aquella joven de ojos azules estaba sobre ese cuadrilátero, su rostro no ocultaba su sorpresa y conmoción… su hermano era una bestia, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana para sorpresa de Vegeta y coloco nuevamente sus manos sobre el vidrio mirando con fija atención… observo con detalle sus músculos, sus movimientos, su habilidad y desenvolvimiento y aunque debería reprenderse por admirar aquel hecho, debía recordarse que lo hacía con delincuentes que merecían su padecimiento… no podía ocultar su expectativa, Goku era hermoso… y su ojos lo clamaban…

Vegeta tenia ante sus ojos todo, su deseo enmascarado en admiración, su pecado oculto en alabanzas… ahora si veía sin estupor alguno a aquella joven que por alguna estúpida razón lo estaba volviendo loco, verla mirarlo así, le producía náuseas y a la vez celos… pero su mirada fue tan fuerte que la hizo girar a verlo repentinamente, el tiempo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir absolutamente nada, pero ella mostraba miedo, era claro para Vegeta que se sintió descubierta, sus emociones la hicieron abandonar su máscara… simplemente el giro la mirada viendo nuevamente hacia el cuadrilátero… la mirada de ella se quedó sobre él unos segundos más, hasta que volvió a ver hacia Goku, esta vez mostrando otra actitud, más indiferente...

Repentinamente la puerta se cerró con fuerza, Vegeta había salido de aquel palco, no se despidió, no le dijo nada simplemente salió para sorpresa de ella…

Sus pasos eran rápidos, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer, que demonios le estaba pasando, solo pensaba en ir a partirle la cara a Kakarotto o asesinarlo… que le había hecho a su propia hermana, en que la había convertido…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esta vez quise publicar más, espero les guste así.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Amapol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

 **Yo les dije un día que sus comentarios inspiraban mi imaginación, bueno eso paso… leí el ultimo comentario de esta historia y apareció la historia en mi mente…**

 **Así que hoy les traigo la actualización después de mucho tiempo, discúlpenme por la demora…**

 **Gracias por dejar sus Review´s! Me da gusto que les guste esta trama que como sabemos contiene Drama y Lemon…**

 **Ahora si pasen y lean…**

* * *

Sus pasos acelerados denotaban su frustración y enojo contenido… pero una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse y girar lentamente con una mirada de pocos amigos…

-Vegeta! Estabas acá?- pregunto Goku asombrado

-Hola- Saludo Lazuli mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Goku…

-Hola- la saludo Vegeta para después dirigirse a él- Kakarotto te veo entusiasmado- pronuncio con evidente sarcasmo… -Por qué será?-

Goku achino su mirada al reconocer el tono de su voz, le pareció extraño, pero aun así trato de ignorarlo al pensar que estaba de mal humor, como casi siempre… -Si, digamos que si- respondió mirando hacia Lazuli mientras esta sonreía también… -No sé si llegaste a ver su participación en el cuadrilátero, pero es asombrosa, sabe de artes marciales y dejo a todos tirados en el suelo- comentaba con gran expectativa Goku mientras ella reía a la par… Vegeta lo miraba con seriedad mientras el proseguía con su relato… no dejaba de verlo mientras expresaba la admiración que estaba sintiendo por la rubia, examinaba sus expresiones, sus gestos, él lo conocía muy bien y sabía que ahora él veía de forma diferente a su novia y demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Bulma, no podía dejar de sentir enojo, decepción o… celos… ahora era un hecho sus supuestos, ahora podía decir que ellos si mantenían una relación incestuosa y que sus extraños comportamientos se debían a eso… a sus propios remordimientos y a la situación compleja de su romance… lo peor era que él estaba involucrado indirectamente… era conocedor de todo y aun así debía guardar silencio y a pesar de querer romperle la cara en ese momento mientras lo veía expresarse con total libertad, algo también lo detenía… Kakarotto era su amigo… su mejor amigo a pesar que jamás lo reconocería abiertamente… pero le llegaba igual la idea de que él no haya tenido la confianza de decírselo… diablos pero como! si era una situación por demás vergonzosa… sus pensamientos estaban demasiados confusos, concluyendo incluso de que él mismo también lo estaba traicionando al conocer la verdad y aun así atentar contra el metiéndose con su hermana, con su amante…

-Vegeta? Vegeta! Estas bien?- pregunto Goku algo preocupado al verlo totalmente ido…

-Debo irme- contesto él

-A donde? Espera!-

-Suéltame!- refuto Vegeta toscamente ante la insistencia de Goku, este comprendió rápidamente y se alejó sorprendido por su reacción… Vegeta simplemente le dirigió una mirada que lo dejo aturdido y confuso al respecto… ambos se miraron, uno no comprendía que sucedía y el otro simplemente necesitaba alejarse… debía pensar las cosas, debía analizar su situación…

-Que le sucedió? Acaso dije algo malo?- Le pregunto Goku a Lazuli al verlo irse…

-No… no hiciste nada, ya lo conoces, seguramente algo lo ha puesto de mal humor, no te preocupes, se le pasara- respondido 18 viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

-Tienes razón, ya se le pasara- comento Goku desapareciendo su seriedad y sonriendo nuevamente…

-Vamos?- pregunto Lazuli

-Si- respondido decidido Goku abriéndole la puerta oculta de salida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa…

…..

Bulma se encontraba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados pensando… Vegeta se había ido sin decirle absolutamente nada… acaso había sido demasiado evidente… demonios no! debía descartar esos pensamientos! eso no era posible... ya que, de tan solo de imaginarse verse descubierta, sentía como su presión bajaba hasta ponerle la piel de gallina… no, no, era un absurdo… se decía así misma mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de descartar esos pensamientos que la ponían más impaciente de lo que ya estaba, por otro lado, necesitaba saber de él, necesitaba ver a Goku, sus dedos fueron a parar a su boca mientras se mordía ligeramente las uñas… lo había visto sonreírle, mirarla a la distancia en su pelea… con expectativa… demonios! Eso no podía ser cierto, sus celos la estaban traicionando haciéndola ver otras cosas, exagerando la realidad… eso era todo, Goku no tenía ningún interés en esa rubia, él la quería a ella, no a la otra… -Bulma tranquilízate… - se repetía constantemente mientras cada minuto se le hacía más largo e intolerable de aceptar… tenía que manejar sus celos, que poco a poco se estaban incrementando…

-Bulma?-

La peliazul giro su rostro al ver a Yamcha ingresar con una sonrisa… -Tu hermano ya se fue y ya termino todo… si quieres podemos…-

-Yamcha llévame a mi casa por favor!- lo interrumpió con prisa…

-Sucedió algo?-

-Si… necesito volver, mis padres me quieren ahí cuanto antes, por favor hazme ese ultimo favor!-

-Jajaja, si no te preocupes, vámonos!-

Bulma se colocó su chaqueta, sostuvo su bolso de mano y mientras caminaban por los pasillos ella no perdió el tiempo… necesitaba respuesta…

-Hace cuánto tiempo Goku se fue?-

-Se fue hace 15 minutos, pero no vine ya que espere que sea segura su ida y de paso fui a recoger mis cosas-

-Y… se fue con Lazuli?-

Yamcha sonrió al escuchar su pregunta…-Si, se fue con ella… lo vi bien entusiasmado, así que no te preocupes seguro estará bien entretenido-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto ella sin apartarle la vista mientras salían al sótano…

-Parece que al verla desenvolverse como peleadora, lo emociono, el no conocía esa faceta de ella, es más ninguno de nosotros, todos quedamos impresionados…-

-Y él? como lo viste a él?- pregunto con notoria molestia

-Bulma él era el más emocionado, ella me dio una paliza sin remordimiento alguno y el en vez de molestarse o indignarse, se emocionó… imagínate- comento algo somprendido Yamcha mientras manejaba –Ese Goku ya se embobo-

La expresión de Bulma se tornó seria…

….

 _-Contesta! Contesta! -_ Vociferaba Vegeta mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su habitación…

-Hola?-

-Por fin contestas!-

-Vegeta? Eres tú?- pregunto media somnolienta

-Si acaso no recoses mi vos- respondió fastidiado

-Es la una de la mañana Vegeta… estaba durmiendo-

-Milk… estaré allá dentro de poco-

-Qué?- Milk al escuchar eso se sentó rápidamente en la cama con una sonrisa que empezaba a adornar su rostro…

-Así es… necesito… necesito relajarme… estoy muy perturbado…- contesto él apoyándose contra la pared…

-Eso siempre sucede Vegeta… siempre vuelves a mí cuando algo te abruma- respondido Milk con serenidad… -Regresa a casa…-

El silencio abordo la llamada…

-Regresa Vegeta…-

-Milk… yo iré, pero no regresaré… tenemos que hablar…-

-No, no me digas eso… se supone que...-

-Te daré la dirección del lugar donde me hospedaré para vernos- la interrumpió… -De verdad, si necesito verte-

…..

Sus pasos se aceleraron al entrar a su residencia, abrió rápidamente la puerta de la sala y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras sentía su corazón bombardear su ser, incluso omitió el saludo de su madre al verla salir del pasadizo, en ese momento no tenía interés en saber de nadie, solo de él… necesitaba corroborar lo que era un hecho para ella, llego al segundo piso y se dirigió con cierta agitación a su habitación… respiro hondamente, necesitaba una explicación y él se la tenia que dar en el acto, así que sin esperar mas giro la perilla que por demás sabia que la encontraría sin seguro e ingreso… sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo al ver la habitación en oscuras… no había llegado, la impresión en su rostro se noto…

-Querida sucede algo?-

Bulma se quedo mirando el interior de la habitación de su hermano, estaba vacía, el no estaba… acaso él…

-Bulma tu hermano aun no regresa, necesitabas algo?- volvió a preguntar su madre al verla con el rostro preocupado…

-Mamá…- pronuncio Bulma mientras sentía como su vos se quebraba…

-Que te sucede?-

-Donde esta? Donde esta Goku?-

-Oh, bueno… nos dijo que iría a un campeonato… tranquila, que pasa?-

-No nada, olvídalo…- respondió desganada y tratando de contenerse

-Bulma, te fue bien en tu salida? Como esta Lunch?-

-Me fue bien, solo… solo quería- diciendo eso empuño su mano…

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Bunny acercándose…

-Quiero partirle la cara al estúpido de Goku!- dijo con toda la ira que tenía dentro… su madre abrió los ojos grandemente al sorprenderse de su reacción…

-Por qué? Que paso?-

Bulma la miro a los ojos directamente y a pesar de sentir hervir su sangre en celos, debía contenerse con la poca lógica que le quedaba… -Tema de hermanos, solo es eso- pronuncio por fin…

El rostro algo tenso de Bunny se relajó al escucharla… -Bueno ya mañana hablaras con él, ya es tarde ve a descansar- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla y se iba con su tasa de té hacia su habitación… la peliazul la vio alejarse y una vez que su madre ingreso a su habitación, ella regreso a la de Goku y cerro la puerta… saco el celular de su bolso y empezó a marcar su numero, la ansiedad la estaba enloqueciendo…

…..

-De verdad espero que puedas ir, quiero ver las técnicas que usas- le decía Goku a 18 mientras caminaban por la acera de una tranquila calle

-Iré, si eso es lo que quieres- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-No, no quiero que te sientas presionada! Solo si quieres- respondió Goku

Lazuli paro su caminar y vio hacia su horizonte… -Llegamos-

Goku coloco ambas manos en su nuca y afirmo con la cabeza… -Me gusto verte, peleas increíble para ser mujer-

-Es la primera vez que escucho un alago de ti- comento con sorna Lazuli

Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos…-No mientas- respondió riéndose…

-Cual ha sido el último que me dijiste?-

El chico de cabello alborotado se quedó pensando… -Que eres bonita?-

Lazuli lo miro directamente… -Eso nunca lo he escuchado- contesto con gracia mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de su residencia

-En serio? seguro lo he pensado- contesto Goku con naturalidad…

-Te parezco bonita? Bueno… sé que lo soy, pero… quiero que me lo digas…-

Goku se sintió algo incómodo por la situación, jamás había tenido una plática así con ella y por alguna razón le estaba agradando… aunque por dentro sentía que no debía ser así… Lazuli no obtuvo respuesta… aun así sostuvo una de sus manos y la enredo con la de ella… -Dímelo-

Goku sintió el calor de su mano y observo sus ojos… esa melena rubia le daba un toque exuberante… -Eres muy atractiva, me gustas- respondió sintiendo cargo de conciencia porque, desde el momento que la vio en aquel cuadrilátero, le llamo la atención y despertó cierto interés aunque se sintiese culpable por ello…

La sonrisa de ella se marcó pronunciadamente y en un asfalto de presunción ladeo su cabello hacia un lado… se acercó más a él y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello… -Tú me fascinas Goku- diciendo eso lo jalo hacia ella y choco sus labios a los de él… los movimientos de ella empezaron lentos, Goku la miraba sin movimiento, no sabía que hacer… por primera vez se sentía atraído hacia ella y esta vez ese beso le estaba gustando, la sensación de su lengua mezclarse con la suya estaba vez lo estaba aturdiendo… y no supo en que momento paso pero correspondió… la beso lentamente, y la acompaño con su lengua mientras la unión de sus labios se pronunciaba más… y se prolongaba más…

-Entremos- le susurro ella mientras sentía aun sus besos…

-Que quieres hacer?- le pregunto él, mientras seguían mezclando sus lenguas…

-Quiero ser tuya- respondió con picardía…

Goku la miro directamente y se alejó unos centímetros, que diablos le ocurría… porque la ansiedad y cierta excitación lo estaba atormentando… -Debo irme Lazuli, es tarde-

-Y? qué importa que sea tarde-

-Estoy algo cansado, recuerda que he peleado y necesito recuperarme- mintió, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes…

La pelirrubia lo vio directamente y sonrió derrotada… -No me molestare, no esta vez… puedes irte tranquilo- contesto finalmente…

-Si te dijera que en verdad quisiera quedarme, me creerías?- le pregunto de repente él

-Eres un idiota! Pero si, si te creo- contesto ella cruzando sus brazos… la sonrisa de él la hizo entender que llego la despedida… él se iría…

…..

Sus pensamientos empezaron a aturdirse… simplemente acelero para llegar cuanto antes, hace unos minutos había visto las 20 llamadas perdidas que tenia de su hermana… su celular había estado en silencio y no sintió nada… pero aun así no le habría contestado, no mientras estaba con su novia, ya que simplemente no hubiera sabido que decirle y no quería mentirle… pero, demonios! Y ahora qué le diría, como explicarle lo que paso y que le gusto… no, sería demasiado imbécil al decir algo así, pero… que había sido eso… por qué había hecho eso, por qué la beso con esa satisfacción… por ahora estaba seguro que no tendría cara para ver a Bulma, debía descansar y pensar mejor las cosas… exhalo aire de sus pulmones y una vez ahí, ingreso a su casa quitándose los zapatos, subió despacio las escaleras y al llegar al pasillo vio la habitación de su hermana… simplemente movió la cabeza y se dirigió a su propia habitación… giro la perilla y en cuanto abrió la puerta la sombra de ella apoyada en la baranda del balcón lo sorprendió…

-Bulma?-

La hermosa peliazul se acercó a él decidida y en un par de segundo estrello la palma de su mano en su mejilla, el golpe fue contundente lleno de la ira y celos… -Donde diablos estabas!-

La cara de Goku estaba volteada, su mirada consternada, el calor y ardor en su mejilla se sintió en el acto…

-Te llame miles de veces! No se te ocurra mentirme!- grito Bulma con reproche…

Goku la miro consternado y se quedó sin reacción ante lo sucedido…

-Dime dónde has estado, que demonios esperas!-

Goku sin esperar más cerro rápidamente la puerta… -Bulma cálmate! Te pueden escuchar! Acaso no te importa? Que te pasa! Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho!-

-Te llame más de 20 veces y nunca contestaste, con quien has estado? Con ella? te estuviste revolcando con esa zorra!-

-No! Yo…- Goku estaba nervioso, la mirada de ella era acusadora y endemoniada…-Es-estuve en el campeonato, eso es todo!-

-Mientes! No me mientas!- se exaspero Bulma.. sus puños se empuñaban con ira… -Juramos que jamás nos engañaríamos! Por qué me estas mintiendo ahora, que has hecho?!-

Goku se sintió abatido, confundido… se sostuvo los cabellos con nerviosismo… -Cálmate, te pueden escuchar… cálmate-

-Eso es lo único que te importa- lo encaro Bulma acercándose a milímetros de él… -Que pasaría si yo haría lo mismo… te gustaría?-

Goku la miro y en un arrebato la sostuvo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él… -Estas demente! Quieres que te escuchen? Deja de gritar!-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y su expresión se tenso más…-Ese olor! Has estado con ella!- diciendo eso se alejo bruscamente…

-Bulma no es lo que piensas… entre ella y yo no-

-Cállate! Te espere, me dijiste que después de tu entrenamiento vendrías, estaríamos juntos… pero preferiste irte con esa zorra… me traicionaste!-

-NO! No Bulma por favor créeme!-

-La besaste?- le pregunto mientras sus mejillas se mojaban por el lloriqueo con el que se expresaba… pero Goku solo la miro con una expresión de tristeza…-Por qué me miras asi? Ahora te doy lastima!- refuto Bulma limpiándose las lágrimas y enervando su alterado estado…

-Que te sucede? - le pregunto consternado Goku y diciendo eso se acercó a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella empezaba a llorar sin consuelo…

-La mirabas con una expresión que solo tenías para mi… ahora si te gusta verdad? Ahora si vas a estar con ella y me dejaras…-susurro Bulma mientras se aferraba a su torso…

-Que dices?- le pregunto apartándola de él para mirarla directamente a los ojos…

-Te vi… saliendo de ahí te fuiste con ella… por un momento pensé que era para guardar las apariencias, pero veo que me equivoque…-

-Qué?- Goku la vio sorprendido y su mirada se endureció de repente… -Fuiste?-

Bulma guardo silencio, pero su mirada endurecida y de reproche lo confirmo… -Me engañaste verdad, has estado con ella-

-No! Ya te dije que no! Solo nos besamos! Solo eso! -

Los celos de ella se desbordaron, se acercó a él y lo empujo… -Te odio! Te odio!- grito con todas sus fuerzas… -Ella es una zorra! No te puede gustar! Estas loco! Por qué la besaste!-

Goku solo se quedó preso del silencio y aturdido al ver el estado tan alterado y descontrolado de su hermana…

-No dices nada! Dime algo imbécil! - refuto ella golpeando su torso con sus puños cerrados… él la seguía viendo sin reacción, estaba en shock, su respiración se contuvo mientras la presión de su cuerpo parecía descender… ahora veía las nefastas consecuencias de sus inmaduros actos…

-Bulma… cálmate, por favor-susurro

-NO! ¡Ahora estarás con ella y me dejaras! Eso harás! – Bulma iba a seguir gritando, pero de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par…

-Qué diablos sucede aquí!- gritaron sus padres al escuchar el escandalo –Que sucede entre ustedes dos! Por que tanto escandalo!- refuto mortificado el padre de ambos…

-Por qué estas llorando Bulma? Que pasa!- pregunto confundida su madre al verlos a los dos alterados y a ella con los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados… el silencio lleno la habitación…

-Hablen! Tu qué haces en la habitación de tu hermano a esta hora! Y por qué se están peleando!-

La mirada consternada de él evidenciaba el horror que estaban viviendo, estaba sin palabras, no sabía que explicación darles por la sencilla razón que no tenía ni idea que responder, si mentía se darían cuenta… miro a Bulma y fue suficiente para sentirse devastado… sin pensar en otra opción salió apresurado de esa habitación, Bulma levanto la mirada al verlo salir rápidamente de ahí y sin perder tiempo fue tras él para sorpresa de sus padres quienes no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando…

-Goku! A donde vas!- gritaba Bulma mientras lo seguía…

Goku acelero los pasos logrando salir rápidamente de la casa, se dirigió hacia el parqueo de sus vehículos, tenía la respiración agitada, estaba nervioso, necesitaba irse, Bulma corrió para alcanzarlo y sin importarle nada lo jalo de la polera antes de que abra la puerta de su auto…

-Detente!-

Goku giro y la vio a los ojos, esa madrugada los acompañaba una lluvia intensa y fría… ambos se encontraban empapados viéndose uno al otro con una expresión de dolor…

-Se acabó Bulma… esto se acabó- dijo Goku mientras el sonido de la lluvia tocaba el suelo que omitía y escondía esas palabras de sus padres quienes desde la entrada divisaban todo… -Si ellos se enteran… los estaremos matando, no podemos hacer esto, no más…-

Las lágrimas recorrían los ojos de Bulma como si de cascadas se trataran… -Te amo Goku, no te alejes de mi…- dijo la peliazul entre sollozos con el único aliento para hablar que le quedaba…

-Y yo a ti… siempre fue así…-

 **FLASH BACK**

-Goku, hoy volvemos…- dijo su padre mientras le tocaba sus cabellos…

-Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo paso? - pregunto el pequeño mirando a través del espejo

Su padre se quedó pensando con cierta sensación de culpa… -Un año… tu hermanita se pondrá feliz al verte-

-Mi mamá me extraño? - pregunto Goku algo ido

-Por supuesto… ya quiere verte- respondió con cierta nostalgia…

El pequeño giro su rostro y puso un gesto de preocupación… -Regresaremos pronto? Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo en casa papá, me siento muy aburrido cuando estoy acá-

-Tranquilo… no es necesario que regresemos, no por ahora… fuiste muy valiente y gracias a eso hemos obtenido el ADN necesario para la investigación, tus células son asombrosas-

Goku sonrió satisfecho y por fin se relajó… otra vez estaría en casa y lejos de ese lugar de enclaustramiento, las horas avanzaron y por fin veía la ciudad… por fin podía ver personas caminar de un lado a otro, el sonido de las calles, el sonido de los claxon, para él eso era asombroso… por fin veía vida…

-Bien muchachito llegamos- comento el científico mientras salía de la camioneta

Goku bostezó el viaje había sido demasiado largo y aburrido para él, eso era de esperarse al ser un niño de 10 años… así que salió de ahí con una mirada algo cansada, pero de pronto vio salir de la grande casa a su madre… quien lo recibía con una gran sonrisa, no tardo en reanimar su ánimo, en segundos sintió sus brazos rodearlo mientras lo llenaba de besos…

-Cariño, eres demasiado Valiente! Un héroe! - decía su madre al saber todo lo que había pasado en esos laboratorios… -Te espera una deliciosa cena de bienvenida!-

Goku sonrió de oreja a oreja eso de la comida lo emocionaba, así que sin esperar más sostuvo sus videojuegos y se dirigió hacia la casa… camino hacia el comedor y ahí mientras sus padres se dispersaban por los pasillos, él la vio… estaba sola simulando acomodar unas servilletas en la mesa… su melena azul y larga brillaba como el cielo y su tés blanca como la porcelana, simplemente se quedo quieto, sin movimiento alguno… Ella giro su rostro al sentirse observada, sus ojos azules fueron a parar directamente a los negros de él y ambos se quedaron viendo durante segundos…

-Hola- saludo ella

-Hola…- saludo él

Ambos sonrieron... –Eres mi hermano-

-Si-

-Eres lindo- respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente…

Goku al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se puso nervioso… en definitiva su hermana era la niña más bonita que habían visto sus ojos…

….

Seis Años más tarde…

Goku bajaba las escaleras apurado, ese día tenia entrenamiento en la academia de artes marciales, Vegeta lo esperaba afuera, ambos tenían prisa, ese día era el último día de entrenamiento para la clasificación y debían aprender todas las técnicas posibles…

-Ya nos vemos! Ya me voy!- grito Goku mientras bajaba las escaleras mirando su teléfono…

-Ve con cuidado!- grito Bunny al escucharlo

Bulma salía de la cocina y por estar con audífonos y enfocada en una revista no se percató de su hermano y ambos chocaron al cruzarse por la escalera…

-Lo siento!- dijo Goku al verla sobarse la frente

-Goku! Ten más cuidado!- grito ella, Goku le siguió pidiendo disculpas, ella sin embargo se percató del suéter pegado que tenía puesto y se le quedo mirando sorprendida… Él por su parte la vio con un top más arriba de la cintura y ese buzo a la cadera que marcaba totalmente la forma de su cintura y caderas… ambos se quedaron viendo de arriba abajo sin estupor… y ambos se dieron cuenta de eso… no era la primera vez que pasaba o ella lo veía escudriñándolo o él se quedaba perdido mientras la observaba…

-Debo irme, Vegeta me está esperando…-comento él pasando por su costado, pero Bulma lo sostuvo del brazo y se acercó para despedirse, pero el al sentirse algo nervioso por su acercamiento se movió torpemente y sin querer aquel beso fue a dar sus labios... ambos se separaron rápidamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa… y sin esperar más Goku salió de ahí…

-Te demoraste demasiado- dijo Vegeta con el gesto fruncido

-Me encontré con Bulma- comento Goku con cierta adrenalina

-Y ella te retraso? - pregunto con burla arqueando una ceja

-Digamos que sí, me tropecé con ella- respondió con naturalidad mientras subía al auto de Vegeta

-Tu hermana tiene 12 no?-le pregunto a Goku mientras veía a Bulma acercarse a la puerta de entrada y verlos desde ahí…

-Si, por qué?-

-Sera muy guapa, cuídala- contesto Vegeta encendiendo el auto…

Goku giro su rostro levemente y la vio… esta le mando una sonrisa lo que lo confundió más… y sin pensarlo le correspondió…

…

Las risas sonoras de ellos eran estridentes en aquella habitación… -Deja de reírte- repetía Goku al ver a su hermana sin poder contenerse…

-Esto me apretará demasiado… no entiendo porque mi mama quiere que use esto- comento Bulma…

-Lo que no entiendo yo es porque yo te tengo que ayudar a ponértelo-

-Vamos Goku este vestido es nefasto!- decía Bulma mientras se miraba al espejo –No quiero pasar el calvario de ponérmelo sola-

-Como se supone que se pone esto?-

-Solo jala la tira bobo-

-Pensé que mi mamá te ayudaría, no se supone? - comento Goku jalándole el corseé

-Si, pero ella se está arreglando…- respondió Bulma - y yo quería que me ayudes…- agrego con cierta sonrisa

-Yo no sé nada de esto-

-Lo sé… pero vamos, jálalo más…-

-Más?-

-Si… es un corseé Goku, tiene que estar ajustado para que el vestido tenga mayor forma-

-No se supone que eres muy joven para esto- comento él

-Ya tengo 16, ¡soy toda una señorita! -

-Yo te veo igual-

-Qué! Como dices eso- le recrimino girando a verlo directamente –Ya estoy más grande Goku y comprenderás que a mi edad tenemos que cuidarnos para vernos más hermosas-

Goku al escuchar eso la quedo mirando con detenimiento mientras sus ojos dibujaban la forma de su rostro -No necesitas esto Bulma, mi mamá está equivocada- comento con naturalidad

-A que te refieres? - pregunto ella con cierta atención, real atención…

-A que… eres hermosa, no necesitas esto, nada de esto- le respondió él haciéndola girar rápidamente para seguir tratando de ajustar más ese corseé sin terminar rompiéndole las tiras…

Bulma lo quedo mirando a través del espejo y cierta sonrisa se le formo en los labios… -Tú te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto Goku… tienes novia?-

El detuvo su fallido intento y la miro también a través del espejo… -No-

-Y te gusta alguien? - pregunto ella sin bajarle la mirada…

-Si… pero prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas- respondió él mirando hacia la puerta… Bulma miro también hacia la puerta, en eso ella retrocedió unos pasos y pego su espalda al torso de su hermano… sostuvo sus manos y las posiciono sobre las de ella alrededor de su cintura y se vio al espejo… Goku se quedó quieto mientras miraba su imagen junto a la de su hermana…

-Sería un lindo cuadro, verdad? - comento ella con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mirada y lo veía directamente… -Tu y yo-

-Chicos!-

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al ver a su madre ingresar totalmente despreocupada a interrumpirlos… -Bulma! Ese corseé está mal puesto! Querida que haces acá haciéndole perder el tiempo a tu hermano! Goku alístate ya! - decía su madre totalmente apurada

Bulma cogía sus prendas de la cama de Goku y empezó a reír con él por la situación, su madre salió de ahí y ella fue tras ella, pero aun así la peliazul no dejo de mirarlo y el de verla hasta cerrar la puerta…

…

Un año después…

-Listo, ya está agendado, mañana nos encontramos aquí a la misma hora-

-Si claro! -

-Bien, nos vemos…-respondió Bulma alejándose del grupo

-Bulma espera! ¿por qué el apuro? Todos vamos a ir a un café a tomar algo, ve con nosotros-

-Si vamos! Así se nos quita todo la pesada clase!- comentó una compañera mientras salían de uno de los salones…

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, debo irme rápido-comentó Bulma acomodando su portátil en su bolso

-Pero por qué? - le preguntó uno de los más interesados en que se quedará -Los exámenes recién empiezan en dos días-

-Viene mi hermano por mi… debo irme-

-Oh vamos! Dile a Goku que vas luego- comentó Lunch

-No puedo, vine sin coche!-

-Bueno yo te llevo- sugiero su amiga de cabello morado

-Lo siento, no puedo, nos vemos!- comentó Bulma con una sonrisa de lado a lado saliendo casi corriendo por los pasillos… y finalizando la conversación sin darles oportunidad a protestar, todos la quedaron viendo con cierta duda y la siguieron rápidamente…

Su respiración cada vez contaba con más emoción y entusiasmo… llegó al portón de la universidad, bajo las escaleras y desde lejos podía corroborar lo que ya sabía… ahí estaba apoyado en el capot de su auto esperándola con una sonrisa que se divisaba desde la distancia … sus ojos divagaron por segundos quedándose viendo cómo ráfagas de fuego a punto de encenderse… la sonrisa de su bello rostro evidenciaba la ganas que tenia de verlo, las ansias de tenerlo, sus pasos se aceleraron y su sonrisa cómplice demostrada su nulo afán de ocultar la algarabía…

-Goku!-

-Hola Bulma, tuve que venir ya que…-

-Si lo sé- lo interrumpió para sorpresa de él -Mi mamá me avisó que vendrías-

Goku la observó con cierta curiosidad por la sonrisa radiándote que le mostraba y por inercia sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Qué bueno que viniste…- comentó casi en un susurro Bulma sin bajarle la mirada

-Ah bueno, yo- respondió Goku sin saber qué más decir producto de los nervios que se evidenciaban en su sonrisa con cierta timidez mientras colocaba la mano detrás de su nuca… -Me da gusto también verte Bulma-

-Bulma! Dile a Goku que vienes con nosotros!- Gritó Lunch desde la primera planta llamando su atención

Goku la miro con curiosidad…

-No le hagas caso, ya les dije que no, solo están molestando-

-Parece que te están esperando-

Bulma giró su rostro y los vio a todos de reojo, emitió un suspiro de fastidio… -No me interesa estar con ellos-

-Estas segura, yo no tengo problema…-

-Goku… yo quiero estar contigo-respondió con expectativa

La cara de sorpresa del chico de cabellos alborotados no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y fue difícil disimular tragar saliva ante su comentario… -Bulma, no…-

-Vamos!- sonrió la peliazul interrumpiéndolo nuevamente para subir al auto… Goku vio por última vez a su grupito de amigos y sin decir nada más ingreso también a su vehículo…

-A dónde vamos?- preguntó Bulma mirándolo atentamente aprovechando el resguardo que le daban las lunas polarizadas…

-A casa- respondió con la mirada fija en su timón… -A donde más?-

Ante el silencio de ella se apresuró a encender el auto cuando sintió la mano de la peliazul sobre la suya… -Goku… -

-Está mal Bulma… lo que sientes está mal, controla tus ímpetus- respondió él sintiendo opresión en su pecho y sin la capacidad de poder verla a los ojos

-Por qué me dices eso? Yo sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por cómo me miras, porque lo he visto, me deseas tanto como yo a ti Goku…-

-Que dices! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, somos hermanos! -respondió mirándola con conmoción encendiendo rápidamente el vehículo y saliendo de ahí

-Deja de negarlo, acaso no te gusto?-

-Eres mi hermana! ¡Eres mi hermana! Eso no va a cambiar nunca-

Bulma apoyó su codo en el filo de la ventana, su mirada iba hacia el tablero del auto con desgano…-Yo sé que te gusto… para el auto-

-Qué ?-respondió confundido

-Detén el auto Goku-

-Para qué?-

-Que lo detengas! - grito con fuerza haciéndolo saltar por el tono histérico que empleo, Goku la miro de lado y se detuvo lentamente…

-Qué pa…-Goku no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir el cuerpo de su hermana abalanzarse sobre él, a Bulma le importo muy poco encontrarse con un vestido corto y desvelar todas sus piernas, se inclinó hacia el encerrando su cuerpo entre sus piernas y sujetó fuertemente su rostro con sus manos…Goku tenía los ojos bien abiertos y en estado de shock ya que por la impresión no sentía sus extremidades quedándose inmóvil mientras sentía la respiración de su hermana a milímetros de la de él y sus ojos azules penetrando su alma, confesándole sus intenciones, hasta que… por fin sintió la humedad de sus labios y el sabor de su boca al chocar su lengua con sus dientes e introduciéndola sin permiso… no había reacción; Goku no reaccionaba, su respiración estaba agitada mientras sentía como Bulma lo observaba mientras profanaba ese lazo de confianza… pero se detuvo, lo miro con decepción, con melancolía y lentamente alejó esos ojos de él, y ya no podía sentir su aliento tocar su rostro, una sensación incómoda lo invadió, quería sentirla de nuevo… quería que esté cerca de nuevo y poder sentir su olor… su aroma… sus labios… y sin poder evitarlo se maldijo internamente por ser débil… la jalo hacia él y unió esta vez sus labios dándole respuesta, oprimiéndola a su cuerpo… acercándola a él sin censura… ambos se entrelazaron mientras ella se acomodaba mejor sobre él, era la primera vez que ella recibía un beso de ese tipo… era la primera vez que sentía hervir su sangre de pasión y deseo por lo prohibido… y era la primera vez que podía sentir lo que era besar al chico que más deseaba y por el cual estaba obsesionada mente loca… su hermano… la falda estaba arriba de sus muslos, Goku empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus fuertes manos hasta que llego a sus glúteos, los sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella al sentir algo duro e intenso entre sus piernas, empezó a moverse con pausa, con fuerza… ambos sentían su respiración agitada, ambos se estaban masturbando encima de su propia ropa… hasta que el claxon de un patrullero los detuvo, Bulma se puso en su lugar rápidamente acomodándose el vestido y Goku se limpió los labios del labial rojo de su hermana… y por fin bajo la luna polarizada…

El agente los vio a ambos y Bulma no podía contener la risa…

-Con que Jovenes…-

-Buenos tardes- lo saludo Goku con serenidad…

-No sabes que está prohibido estacionarse en esta franja- respondió el policía algo molesto

-Oh, lo siento… lo que-

-Discúlpenos Oficial, Mi hermano y yo nos detuvimos un momento porque pensamos que nos habíamos olvidado algo en la universidad y me puse a buscar en mi bolso, pero ya lo encontré- interrumpió Bulma mirándolo coquetamente

-Son hermanos?-

-Sí, él es mi hermano- respondió ella con una sonrisa sugerente…

El oficial le correspondió la sonrisa a la bella joven… -Bien, vayan con cuidado y a la próxima tengan cuidado, cuando se detengan pongan sus luces intermitentes-

-Gracias!- respondió Goku prendiendo su vehículo… mientras Bulma mantenía su sonrisa picaresca…

-Como lo hiciste? Se notaba las ganas de ponerme una infracción- Comento Goku entre risas

-Y bien… a donde vamos?- pregunto ella omitiendo su comentario…

Goku guardo silencio unos segundos, pensando… -Estas segura?-

-Si- respondió ella

….

Bulma ingreso a la habitación de él mientras Goku cerraba la puerta con seguro… ambos habían decidido ir a la finca que tenían en las afueras de la ciudad, donde podrían estar solos, a excepción de algunos empleados, pero que ni se acercaban a la casa… La peliazul dejo su bolso en el suelo y giro a verlo, él se acercó a ella…

-No tenemos que hacerlo sino estas segura-

-Sabes qué seguridad es lo que me sobra- respondió ella mientras se animaba a acercarse más a él…

Goku roso sus manos por sus brazos y sintió la textura de su piel, suave y tersa… lentamente le bajo la tira de su vestido haciendo que ella le dé la espalda… los besos de él se fueron a su cuello mientras ella se desvanecía en sus toques, las manos de él se aferraron en su cintura cuando los besos empezaron, la pasión era desbordante, la agonía que tenían por entregarse era notoria, años esperando eso, por fin lo estaban consumando... el vestido caía al piso mientras Goku se retiraba sus prendas superiores… dejando su torso desnudo, Bulma lo observo con admiración, sus dedos delinearon cada fibra, cada musculo… y su lengua dibujo trazos en su pecho, en su abdomen… él empezó a sentir dolor en su entrepierna ya que su miembro se extendía más y apretaba más su pantalón al sentir sus besos, al ver su cuerpo con esas diminutas prendas… Bulma se paró delante de él y empezó quitándole la correa y desabrochando su pantalón… Goku la miraba fijamente, ambos se sentía ansiosos… deseosos el uno del otro, así que sin más se aferraron y sus besos fueron cada vez más intensos, los gemidos prematuros de la peliazul evidenciaban su gran excitación, las manos de Goku avanzaron por todo su cuerpo, tocando cada parte sin dejar nada a la imaginación, Bulma se echó sobre la cama quitándose su sujetador, mostrándole sus generosos senos, el no pudo más y le levanto las piernas para deslizar sus bragas y poder apreciarla sin ninguna censura… los ojos de él se quedaron atónitos, maravillados, y sin más, sus besos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su hermana, empezando por sus voluminosos senos, mordiendo ligeramente sus pezones, bajando hacia su abdomen, hacia su pelvis y por fin… hacia su intimidad… sus besos hicieron que ella grite de placer, sostenga sus cabellos mientras el, la besaba, la profanaba, e introducía su lengua, Bulma se dejaba llevar, el placer era adictivo… sentir su lengua, su boca tocando, besando algo tan íntimo, la prendía más…

-Eres hermosa Bulma… demasiado hermosa- le dijo Goku colocándose encima de ella… La peliazul simplemente sonrió y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior…

-Y ahora… qué sigue?- pregunto ella mirándolo atentamente…

-Serás mía- diciendo eso le abrió un poco más las piernas y se posiciono de tal manera que su miembro estaba rosando la intimidad de ella, lo que la puso nerviosa y su mirada la delato… -Si quieres me detengo Bulma-

-No- se apresuró a decir ella al notar las intenciones de él… -Adelante, sigue-

-Pero…-

-Es mi primera vez Goku, es lógico que este nerviosa…-

El la miro acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro… le dio un beso en la frente y lentamente introdujo su miembro, Bulma sintió una punzada aguda que más allá de hacerla sentir placer le daba dolor, asi que se aferro a él para resistir ese trance, Goku se detuvo al verla tratar de resistir… -Tranquila, si te duele mucho…-

-No, no pares, sigue por favor… sigue, hazlo ya! Rápido!-

Goku entendió su estado y sin dar más tregua empujo su miembro a su entrada una vez y otra vez con presión mientras ella se mordía la palma de su mano tratando de aguantar la embestida ya que sentía un dolor agudo como si la fuese a partir en dos… hasta que, por fin, su miembro pudo ingresar haciéndolo estremecer por su estreches… rápidamente la sangre mancho la sabana y ella empezó a sentir como su gran tamaño ingresaba en ella generándole gran conmoción, al inicio era incomodo, ya no sentía dolor, pero si algo anchándole sus caderas y conforme sus movimientos eran más rítmicos la sensación fue cambiando…. Jamás había sentido algo semejante, algo tan embriagante, sentía que se desmayaría por la forma en la que él se movía… y ahora sabía que no podía estar sin él, más…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pero esto… se acabó- pronuncio él sintiendo una punzada en su pecho de angustia y vacío… jamás imaginaron que podría llegar tan lejos algo que empezó con inocencia y ahora estar al grado de ya no tener el control de la situación…

-NO! NO QUIERO! NO LO HAGAS!- Grito Bulma con desesperación… pero Goku ya había tomado una decisión y al ver la situación comprendió que no tenía otra opción…

-Basta! - diciendo eso la jalo de los brazos y la acerco hacia él dolorosamente… -Ya no me interesa estar contigo que no entiendes! ¡Me casaré con Lazuli, mi novia!... Deja de ser tan fácil y déjame en paz!- diciendo eso la empujo lo suficiente como para que le dé espacio para subir a su auto, y así lo hizo… subió y arranco lo más rápido posible saliendo de ahí sin mirar atrás… el conocía a Bulma y sabía que le había dado en lo más sensible… su orgullo, aunque hizo algo que jamás se imaginó hacer, era necesario humillarla para que así se aleje y no lo intente más, su hermana era tan orgullosa, que un trato así no lo perdonaría nunca… muy a su pesar…

Bulma tenía los brazos estirados y su respiración agitada, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, sabía que no era cierto, lo conocía demasiado para saber que él no pensaba así de ella… pero que se lo haya dicho, significada en realidad la desesperación que tenía por terminar todo entre ellos… y eso le dolía, no podía dejar de gemir, de suspirar, de llorar… se limpió las lágrimas con su polera y se dirigió hacia ellos, que la miraban pidiendo una explicación y algo preocupados…

-Solo fue… una pelea de hermanos, eso es todo- se apresuró a decir Bulma antes de las preguntas al ingresar a la sala…

-Y por qué lloras así?- pregunto Bunny –Carajo te has mojado por completo! Goku se fue… que paso, dinos ahora mismo!-

-Mamá… solo fue una pelea pero… fue fuerte eso es todo-

-Por qué pelearon y a donde se fue Goku?- pregunto su padre

-Por su novia, le dio unos cuentos y por eso peleamos y como no me agrada esa bruja me exaspere, eso es todo… por eso se fue- Bulma mintió, no quería agrandar más las cosas…

-Ya deja esos celos estúpidos que le tienes a esa chica, a tu hermano le gusta y es su novia caray! Ya déjalo tranquilo, el día que tengas tu chico, no te gustara que él te haga tanto problema, deshazte de eso!- le llamo la atención Bunny suponiendo eso

Bulma la miro y simplemente afirmo con la cabeza… -Voy a cambiarme y a dormir…- al decir eso subió rápidamente las escaleras…

-Caray niña no sé qué te pasa últimamente! que esto no se vuelva a repetir!-

-Por favor llama a Goku- le pidió el científico preocupado

-Tranquilo, seguro ha ido donde Lazuli, le escribiré- dijo Bunny subiendo las escaleras…

…

Goku detuvo su vehículo… su mirada se perdió en su timón al procesar todo lo que había sucedido, su expresión denotaba el temor que tenia de estar cometiendo un grave error, tenía miedo de que su decisión fuera una estupidez, y que después cuando ella sea libre, él se termine arrepintiendo, la duda lo carcomía, ya que sus sentimientos estaban demasiados implicados al respecto… él la amaba y no como hermana, sino como mujer… pero de tan solo admitirlo, se sentía una basura, un ser despreciable al traicionar la confianza de los que más amaba, y sobretodo… al saber la vida miserable que le esperaría a ella si alguien se enterara de eso, tener que ocultar su relación y vivir en las sombras la haría infeliz tarde o temprano, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, debía hacerlo… debía olvidarse de ella y ser más drástico al respecto… a pesar de que se sentía vacío y miserable, era lo correcto…

-Que demonios!- murmuro Lazuli al ver su auto estacionado al frente de su residencia… rápidamente salió de su habitación para ir rumbo a ese lujoso auto… dio unos golpes en su luna de copiloto y vio poco a poco como esta descendía dejando verlo adentro… -Te vi por mi ventana… por un momento pensé que no eras tú, pero este bugatti es inconfundible… que haces acá?- pregunto 18 sorprendida…

Goku la vio directamente, ella estaba con prendas livianas y un paraguas cubriéndola de la lluvia… -Puedo entrar?- le pregunto él sin darle mayor detalle con cierto aire de nostalgia…

Los ojos azules de aquella hermosa chica se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver su opacado aspecto -Si claro, te abriré el portón para que lo estaciones-

-Gracias-

….

-Que te ocurrió? Por qué estas así? - se apresuró a preguntar al verlo salir de su auto totalmente mojado…

-No es nada, solo… solo quise venir- respondió totalmente decaído…

Lazuli lo vio a los ojos y sintió que eso no era del todo cierto, algo no encajaba en la personalidad de él, pero comprendía que tal vez no era el momento de preguntar… -Bueno, ya que estas acá, vamos a mi habitación para que te quites esas prendas mojadas, sino terminaras mojándome a mi-

Goku la siguió sin poner ninguna resistencia…

-Quítate eso y ponte este suéter, lo olvidaste la otra vez, te acuerdas?-

-No, no me acuerdo, huele muy bien- comento él mientras se quitaba su polera… y la dejaba apreciar su tonificado abdomen… el silencio los invadió, la mirada de ella estaba sobre él y Goku se percató de eso… -Espero no estarte incomodando-

Lazulo cruzo sus brazos… -A veces quisiera entenderte, saber más de ti, pero... no me permites hacerlo, es como, si colocaras un muro entre los dos, déjame conocerte un poco más Goku, déjame-

-Créeme que no… no soy una persona digna para conocer- respondió abatido –No soy solo lo que ves-

Lazuli se acercó hasta estar a milímetros del musculoso hombre… sujeto su barbilla y lo vio a los ojos… -Eres un idiota! Se nota que no me conoces lo suficiente, solo siéntete libre conmigo- diciendo eso acerco sus labios a los de él y los hundió profundamente…

-Acaso no te importa?- le susurro él mientras ella no dejaba de besarlo

-No, yo solo quiero estar contigo-

-Que he hecho para que me quieras así- dijo él alejándola unos centímetros… -Soy consciente de que soy un desastre como pareja y si en caso quisieras dejarme, seria justificable, incluso si te vas con otro-

-No lo haría, yo te quiero… acaso eres tan idiota para no entenderlo-

Ambos se quedaron viendo con curiosidad, Lazuli sentía que los ojos negros de su novio la perforaban por dentro, era como si algo diferente estuviera ocurriendo, el simplemente sonrió… eso la tranquilizo…

…

Bulma llego y dejo su bolso sobre la meza de entrada, el barullo y las risas de la cocina le dieron curiosidad así que camino por el pasillo, se asomó con atención y para su sorpresa estaban casi todos los miembros de su familia reunidos, pero con alguien más…

-Querida! Que bueno que ya volviste!-

-Hola…- saludo distante la peliazul a todos

-Hola Bulma- la saludo Lazuli con una sonrisa, ella solo le devolvió el gesto con desgano

-Que hacen?- pregunto mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien estaba disfrutando de una manzana

-Preparando la cena, hoy Goku nos tiene una excelente noticia…- respondió su madre

-Noticia? - pregunto confundida –Que noticia? -

Goku levanto la mirada y la vio directamente… Bunny junto ambas manos con emoción mientras miraba con alegría a Lazuli… -Me casaré- respondió él

Bulma mantuvo la calma y simplemente lo miro por unos segundos para girar su rostro después… -Feli…citaciones- el silencio inundo la cocina, definitivamente las mujeres presentes no se esperaban tal descortesía, su actitud por más que quiso parecer indiferente se percibió el nulo entusiasmo…

-Cariño tu padre vendrá dentro de poco, ya está a unas cuantas calles, le encantará la noticia- dijo Bunny con el fin de cambiar el ambiente y poner poca atención al comportamiento de Bulma

…..

La cena paso desapercibida para ella, hacia un gran esfuerzo para estar sentada delante de ellos, escuchando sus risas y sus entusiasmados comentarios, lo peor era ver el semblante relajado de él, incluso notaba su risa nerviosa, tan típico de él cuando no sabía que decir al respecto… no podía creerlo, en que momento paso, en que momento dejo de quererla…

-Permiso, tengo algunos cursos pendientes que estudiar- comento levantándose de su asiento…

-Está bien Bulma, no te preocupes- comento Lazuli apoyándose en el brazo de Goku

Bulma ante su respuesta se le quedo viendo con dureza… pero al ver que Goku acaricio la mano de ella, su pecho se oprimió más, así que salió de ahí cuanto antes… subir las escaleras fue doloroso, escuchar mientras se alejaba sus comentarios le dolía y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, llorar en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse con llave… su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, no veía luz después de eso, no cuando estaba enamorada de su propio hermano y este la había mandado prácticamente al diablo…

…

-Bulma! Bulma levántate! Sabes que hora es!- repetía con cólera su madre al verla dentro de las sabanas sin ninguna intención de levantarse…

-Déjame! Hoy no iré a clases!-

-Qué demonios te ocurre! Levántate he dicho!-

-NO! DEJAME SOLA!-

-Que pasa?- pregunto el científico al escuchar los gritos…

-Tu hija esta con una actitud rebelde, no quiere hacer nada en días! Yo no sé que demonios le ocurre!-

-Déjenme sola!-grito Bulma con cólera al ver a los dos en su habitación

-Ves!-

-Déjanos a solas un momento Bunny-

-Qué, pero…-

-Déjame hablar con ella- insistió el científico con cautela, su esposa acepto y salió de ahí con los brazos cruzados... cuando la puerta se cerró él se sentó al borde de la cama…

-Que te ocurre pequeña? Puedes contarme-

Bulma descubrió su rostro de la sabana, miró fijamente a su padre y sus ojos se humedecieron… -Es complicado- susurro

-Qué puede ser complicado para una chica bonita y joven como tú-

-El amor…- dijo sin más preámbulos

El científico sonrió al respecto… -Entonces esto es por un chico….-

Bulma simplemente afirmo con la cabeza…

-Es cierto, es complicado, pero… todo depende de cómo lo veas… si te pone triste ese chico, conoce otros… ten más amistades, no envuelvas tu mundo en una sola persona, aun eres muy joven para eso…-

-Pero, si estoy enamorada… él no me quiere más-

-Entonces déjalo ir y conoce más jovenes… dale la oportunidad a otras personas- respondió su padre acariciando su mejilla… -Levántate de esa cama y anímate, esta no es la hija que yo conozco- diciendo eso se levantó y estiro su mano para que ella la sostenga y se levante…

…

-Woowww! Esto es asombroso! Vegeta esta historia impacta!- comento con emoción Yamcha

-Aún son solo manuscritos, compilare este capítulo-

-Hazlo cuanto antes!-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… -Estoy ordenando unas cosas, ya compre mi vuelo-

-Vaya hombre por fin!- respondió su agente colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca –Ordena todo cuanto antes-

-No te aseguro nada-

-Qué? Espera que has dicho?-

-Lo que escuchaste-

-Vegeta! Debes formalizar tu separación cuanto antes, divórciate de una vez! No se porque demonios la haces tan larga-

Vegeta guardo silencio unos segundos… -Veremos-

Yamcha lo miro estupefacto… -Que piensas hacer? Seguir en un compromiso con alguien que te decepciono? Vaya! eso si es buen argumento para una novela!- comento con ironía…

-Cállate!-

-No te entiendo, esto no te beneficia en nada… debes cortar de una vez con eso Vegeta, termina todo con ella de una vez o quieres que te haga recordar lo que te hizo!-

-Basta! no necesito que me lo repitas! - diciendo eso salió de ahí tirando la puerta… Una hora después estaba en la universidad dando una presentación de literatura, termino su exposición y salió de ahí con cierta prisa, antes de que lo aborden con firmas…

-Hola-

La voz de aquella chica lo hizo detenerse, giro lentamente y efectivamente era ella… ambos estaban a más de un metro de distancia… aun así el podía observar a detalle su semblante, lucia algo demacrada y más delgada de lo usual, tenía las manos delante de su falda sosteniendo su maletín… su mirada se notaba decaída y no desprendía la frescura de siempre…

-Hola- respondió él con sorpresa

-Te estuve llamando, ¿cambiaste de número? - le pregunto Bulma directamente

-No…-

Bulma se sorprendió ante su respuesta…

-Pero fácil he estado sin cobertura- se excusó él –Me estabas buscando?-

-Si… desde ese día no te he vuelto a ver, quería saber algo-

Vegeta la miro confundido… -Que cosa?-

-Sigue en pie tu propuesta?-

Él se sorprendió ante su pregunta, esta vez no pudo evitar demostrarlo con su expresión… podía rechazarla, darse el gusto de devolverle el trato, en fin, ya contaba con toda la información que necesitaba, o la suficiente para hacer volar su imaginación, pero aun así, la mirada de ella le causaba curiosidad… que estaba pasando para que se encuentre en ese estado, acaso el desenlace de su amorío era un hecho… por otro lado también era obvia la ausencia de Kakarotto, esas últimas semanas no había organizado ningún combate, ni habían tenido ningún contacto, por lo cual le daba a deducir su estado de ánimo… pero ella… indudablemente verla así lo perturbo más…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, recuerda dejarme tus comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Amapol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

 **Volvi con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme esos lindos comentarios!**

 **Ahora si pasen y lean...**

* * *

-Estoy rumbo a mi departamento… si quieres me acompañas y…- se quedó un momento en silencio, la duda lo embargo unos instantes –y conversamos- finalizó

Bulma simplemente afirmo moviendo la cabeza, de pronto el bullicio de los alumnos a punto de pasar por el pasillo los apresuro, ambos se miraron unos segundos y aceleraron el paso hacia el sótano.

El trayecto fue demasiado silencioso, ninguno decía nada, Bulma miraba a través de la ventana en completo silencio, tenía la mirada algo perdida y cabizbaja, él en cambio solo pensaba… su presencia le causó sorpresa y su pregunta lo desconcertó, por un momento se había visto nuevamente distante de la situación, alejado de todo el problema, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmo por involucrarse nuevamente… el sonido del motor se detuvo cuando por fin el auto se apagó, ahora se encontraban parqueados en las afueras de una lujosa residencia, Bulma reconocía muy bien el lugar…

-Llegamos…- pronuncio Vegeta

-Si, por fin… a solas- respondió ella

-Digamos que sí, esta vez… si estaremos completamente a solas- ratifico él causando curiosidad en la joven

-y Tennis? No estará esta vez?-

-Digamos que le di vacaciones- respondió saliendo del auto, Bulma iba a salir por su cuenta cuando lo vio acercarse y abrirle el mismo la puerta del coche… -Acaso no sabes esperar?-

La peliazul salió mostrándole una sonrisa… -En definitiva, hice bien en buscarte- comento alejándose unos pasos al verlo devolverle la sonrisa disimuladamente…

…..

Goku los observaba con detenimiento, tenía el codo apoyado en el respaldar del sofá mientras ella observaba las revistas de moda en busca de los mejores diseñadores y cada vez que ella lo veía fingía una sonrisa de complicidad o atención, nada más alejado de la realidad…

-Yo te recomiendo a Giarruso, es de los mejores de esta época- comento Bunny entusiasmada

-Querida déjala escoger talvez ella tenga ya un favorito-comento el científico sin dejar su periódico

-Fíjense que yo estaba pensando en el mismo- dijo Lazuli causando la sonrisa entusiasta de su futura suegra

-Ves! Ella tiene muy buenos gustos, como yo- respondió entre risas…

-Goku, esta semana debemos ir a ver los penthouse en lista-comento la novia anotando en una libreta

-Departamento? Pensé que adquirían una Residencia- interrumpió Bunny

-Es lo que hemos visto por ahora, aun somos jóvenes y no queremos algo demasiado grande de muchos ambientes, pero te aseguro que será hermoso y sofisticado- Se apresuró a decir Lazuli

-Si claro, coordínalo y vamos- respondió Goku sin emoción…

-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieren, vaya son jóvenes hagan lo que quieran! - contesto con entusiasmo la rubia madre…

-Quien te entiende…- comento con gracia el científico haciendo que esta le dé un codazo y Lazuli empiece a reir…

-Por cierto, ya que has pronunciado esa frase… como esta Bulma, en que quedaste con ella?- pregunto Bunny dejando las revistas de lado… su comentario de por si atrajo el interés en Goku que presto mayor atención…

-Bueno… estaba algo triste, pero ya que conversamos se animó, así que se alisto y fue a clase…-

Bunny lo miro con cierta seriedad y resoplo aliviada…-Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando-

-Que paso con Bulma?- pregunto Goku de repente…

-Nada…-

-Tu hermana a estado últimamente en una actitud que me ha preocupado- Interrumpió su madre para sorpresa del científico quien prefería no dar comentarios… -Hace unos días se encerró en su habitación y la niña no quería salir ni a clases… tuve que llamarle la atención y…-

-Son cosas de tu hermana, como sabemos aún es muy joven y es natural que a su edad experimente alguna que otra desilusión… eso es todo- respondió su Padre… -Ya hablé con ella y le recomendé que saliera con más amistades y así conozca a nuevas personas, después de eso se sintió mucho mejor-

Bunny se quedó callada ante el comentario de su esposo, debido a su aun notoria molestia se fue en detalles, pero comprendió que eran cosas de su hija y de cierta manera debía también ser discreta… -Goku, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos, habla con ella y aconséjala… ella te escuchara más a ti, incluso que a nosotros- diciendo eso le guiño un ojo con plena confianza…

Goku los quedo observando con cierta preocupación disimulada… esas últimas semanas había desaparecido el contacto con ella, incluso la había bloqueado de su teléfono por obvias razones y ahora… después de unas semanas encima, la zozobra ya lo empezaba a embargar…

-Y… donde está ahora?- pregunto El joven de repente…

Su padre miro su reloj de muñeca -Ya son las 6, creo que ella hoy solo tenía clases hasta…-

-Hasta las 4- respondió Goku con seguridad…

-Entonces ya debería estar acá, no?- pregunto Bunny

-Seguramente ha salido con algunas amigas, es habitual después de clases- comento al aire Lazuli sin dejar de ver su revista

-Ella no tiene esa costumbre- respondió Goku –Llámenla- sugirió con insistencia a sus padres…

-Pero… seguramente es como dice Lazuli, debe estar con amigas o amigos, hay que darle su espacio- respondió el científico totalmente despreocupado…

-Mamá llámala! solo para cerciorarnos de que sea así…- insistió Goku, trato de contenerse, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber de ella… sabía que, hacia mal, pero demonios! era difícil evitarlo ya se había controlado demasiados días…

-Está bien… yo también quiero saber de ella- respondió Bunny cogiendo su móvil y marcando su número…

…

-Esta pintura me encanta…-

-La compre en Londres, en una subasta- dijo entre risas Vegeta…

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-No has dejado de preguntarme por cada cosa que ves aquí, en estos minutos me has convertido en un guía de feria-

Bulma arqueo una ceja ante su comentario… -Deberías estar alagado, cada cosa que tienes es… única, atrae mucho mi atención, seguramente más personas te lo han dicho-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… -Yo siempre he tenido buenos gustos-

-Vaya… eso lo tomare como un cumplido- menciono con picardía la peliazul, saliendo de esa faceta tan ensimismada…

Ahora era él quien arqueaba una ceja…

-Es sencillo… me propusiste salir contigo, no creo que le propongas eso a alguien que no te guste-

Vegeta se quedó quieto ante su comentario ya que no tenía respuesta para defenderse, por lo cual Bulma sonrió victoriosa…

-Te ves mejor así- menciono él repentinamente mientras se acercaba al bar a servirse algo…

-Asi? A que te refieres?- pregunto ella algo confundida

Vegeta la miro fijamente… -Cuando sonríes- - respondió con sinceridad… ambos se miraron con cierta curiosidad hasta que el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar…

Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagarar por unos segundos, seguramente era para empezar con los cuestionamientos en cuanto a su ubicación, de ser así tenía dos opciones, decir lo típico, que, con unas amigas y listo, estar exenta de todo… o decir la verdad y abrir miles de posibilidades y supuestos… pero, a decir verdad, poco le importaba ya las percepciones o malos entendidos total, ya no existía nadie de quien preocuparse, ni a nadie a quien le importe… -Hola?- Contesto con desgano

-Bulma, querida donde estás? Sigues en la universidad?-

-Hola Mamá- respondió ella mirando atentamente a Vegeta quien la observo con más curiosidad y en silencio –No, ya Salí-

-Ya vienes a casa o?-

-Estoy en casa… de un amigo, estamos conversando- respondió la peliazul totalmente indiferente a quienes la estaban escuchando…

-Amigo?… quién es? y a qué hora vuelves!-

Bulma resoplo al sentir la incomodidad en su tono de voz… -Estoy con Vegeta Mamá, tranquila sabes que es de confianza…- contesto entre risas al no poder evitar observar la expresión de sorpresa de él por dar esa referencia…

-Vegeta Ouiji? Mi querido Vegeta?- contesto con cierta gracia su madre cambiando el tono de voz…

-Efectivamente- respondió más relajada… -Por cierto te manda saludos!- aseguro Bulma conteniendo la risa…

-Mi querido Vegeta! Cuando viene a visitarnos?-

-Espera… le preguntaré…-

-…-

-Dice que cuando quieras…-respondió entre risas al ironizar su comentario….

-Oh perfecto! Vengan a cenar, los esperamos!-

La mirada de Bulma cambio…. –Qué?-

-Que vengan a cenar, aquí estamos todos, los esperamos…-

Bulma iba a responder con una negativa, cuando la llamada se cortó de repente dejándola sin objeción…

-Que paso? Por qué pones esa cara?- pregunto Vegeta cruzando sus brazos… de por si al escuchar sus comentarios dedujo casi toda la conversación a excepción de lo último…

…

Bunny miro a su alrededor y sonrió con tranquilidad, ya que de por sí, el alta voz del teléfono los había puesto en conocimiento a todos… -Bueno por lo visto, está todo bien- finalizo ella con una sonrisa…

-Te lo dije mujer, pero que gusto saber que esta con ese joven, me agrada…-comento el científico continuando en lo suyo

-Todo bien querido?- Le pregunto su madre a Goku al verlo con una expresión difícil de comprender…

….

Bulma resoplo… -Mi mamá te está invitando a cenar-

Vegeta rodo los ojos ante su comentario…

-Dice que nos espera esta noche, es una invitación…- lo interrumpió algo apenada por ser la causante de eso… -Si no quieres, le puedo decir-

-Con que si se creyó tu cuento…-la corto apoyándose contra el respaldar del sofá…

-Digamos que si…- respondió Bulma mirando hacia otro lado… -Pero si no quieres ir, no te…-

-Seria de mal gusto rechazarla- respondió cogiéndose sus cabellos con resignación –No haría semejante cosa, a qué hora es la cena?-

-Siempre cenamos a las nueve, deduzco que a esa hora será…-

-Aún hay tiempo-respondió él quitándose la chaqueta… -Bien, vamos a mi habitación?-

-Qué?- los ojos de aquella peliazul se agrandaron producto de la impresión y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de él mientras la jalaba del brazo…

…

-Estas bien?- pregunto Lazuli al verlo sorprendido

-Ah?-

-Te pregunté si estabas bien… oh vamos Goku estas demasiado distraído, que ocurre?-

-Lo siento, necesito un poco de aire, ya regreso- diciendo eso salió de la sala para sorpresa de su novia, ya que la dejo con la palabra en la boca y fue directo hacia el jardín… camino hacia una hamaca y se recostó ahí, acomodándose para ver las estrellas… hacia frio en ese momento pero él no lo sintió, simplemente sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar y a confundirlo, en tanto alboroto necesitaba un momento de soledad, ya había pasado días y unas semanas en que había terminado todo con Bulma, había dado fin a su relación incestuosa… eso debía tener en la mente, esa palabra para recordar lo mal que habían actuado y recordarse una y otra vez que su decisión fue la mejor, debía hacerlo para evitar que los recuerdos de su compañía lo agobien, que los recuerdos de los buenos momentos lo embarguen y le arrebaten de una vez por todas su teatro… -Demonios! Si sigo así me volveré loco!- se repetía constantemente sin poder evitar sentir ansiedad… cada día sus pensamientos se atribulaban más, jamás se imaginó que estar lejos de ella o haber dado todo por terminado lo afectaría tanto, incluso su espíritu de competencia había desaparecido, poco le importaba en esos momentos su entrenamiento, sentía una carga pesada llevarla solo, ya que… no la podía olvidar…

….

-Eres demasiado mal pensada…- comento Vegeta con sorna mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar del cómodo sofá…

-No sabía que tu llamabas "tu habitación" a cualquier lugar de la casa- respondió ella ingresando mientras miraba todo con curiosidad…

-Esta habitación es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo y digamos que… es el espacio más sagrado de esta casa…- comento mirándola directamente…

Bulma miro sus alrededores y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de la cuenta, su expresión empezó a transformarse en asombro, causando cierta ansiedad de respuesta en Vegeta -Es magnífica…- Sentencio la joven… -Desde acá tienes una vista impresionante, esto en definitiva puede encender la imaginación de cualquiera…- comento ella mirando como el atardecer escurecía el cielo…

-Aquí es donde me encierro y… escribo-

Bulma lo miro directamente y cierta sonrisa lleno sus mejillas… -Como vas con tu historia? Ya la acabaste?-

Vegeta la miro fijamente, se quedó en silencio unos instantes… su expresión no tenía forma ya que la seriedad de su rostro ocultaba sus pensamientos, la peliazul volvió a sonreír comprendiendo sus formas, así que simplemente se apoyó en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados… -A penas la termines, quiero ser la primera en leerla, ¿me dejaras? - pregunto con toda la inocencia de una fiel lectora…

Los ojos de él aun conversaban ese misterio que a su pesar ella no podía descifrar… Vegeta vio con mayor énfasis las ojeras marcadas en su pálido rostro aun así seguía viéndose hermosa, su cabello azul y largo junto con esos ojos penetrantes y curiosos la adornaban incluso en sus peores momentos…

-Por qué estas triste?-

La pregunta de él, la sacó de todo contexto, que tenía que ver eso con lo que ella ahora le estaba preguntando, pero como si sus palabras hubieran sido navajas, ingresaron directamente a su corazón y lograron hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran, era insólito…

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento camino unos pasos hacia ella y levanto su mentón… ella lo miro fijamente y como si las ganas de desahogarse fueran incontrolables… -Se casará…- pronuncio sorpresivamente con gran dolor en sus adentros, Vegeta vio como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si hubieran querido salir desde hace mucho o como si buscaran de cierta manera consuelo…

-Te refieres al idiota?- pregunto él sabiendo exactamente la respuesta…

Bulma sonrió un poco ante su directo adjetivo y asintió aun con bastante pesar… -Si, me refiero al estúpido ese que no logro sacar de mi cabeza... es demasiado asfixiante esto-

-Por qué no te liberas? ¿Inténtalo… o es que… acaso lo amas? - le pregunto mirándola fijamente, ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos negros penetrantes eran como inquisidores para ella… tenían cierta expresión de acusación…

-No sé…- respondió confundida –Pero supongo que elegí a alguien que iba a romper mi corazón y aun sabiendo eso, seguí adelante-

Vegeta la vio con real sorpresa, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras sus pensamientos se quedaron en el aire ya que sus recuerdos aparecieron como punzones electrizantes haciéndolo mirar hacia otro lado -Para que seguir pensando en eso… no crees que es mejor tirar todo a la basura y seguir con tu vida…- comento sentándose en su escritorio…

-Y tú crees que lo más conveniente sea… resignarme? -

-Resignarte? - pregunto él levantando su mirada

-Si… olvidándome de todo y hacer como si nunca existió- respondió Bulma con la mira fija y decidida, esperando una real respuesta, una que haga que su coraje crezca y por fin vea la luz al final del túnel… una que proviniendo de él probablemente sea la clave para por fin terminar con su agonía…

-Eso sería imposible… jamás podrías olvidar cuanto lo amaste y jamás podrías olvidar el dolor que te causo hacerlo- respondió Vegeta sin darle cara… simplemente estaba viendo hacia el piso como si por aquel parquet se proyectaran imágenes marcadas en su mente…

Bulma camino hacia él y sutilmente se arrodillo en el piso, roso sus manos brindándole calor hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron ligeramente, sus ojos azules vieron esos negros intensos y para impresión de él, por algún motivo se aferró a sus piernas apoyando su rostro en estas mientras respiraba apaciblemente… -Necesito un poco de compañía Vegeta, me podrías dar eso?-

….

-Goku! Goku ven rápido!-

-Que paso?-

-Prueba esto? Que tal esta? -

Goku se metió la cuchara a la boca y sonrió con satisfacción… -Esta delicioso!-

-Este consomé me salió riquísimo! Bien!- contesto Bunny acariciando su rostro… -Lazuli! Después te daré todas las comidas favoritas de Goku en un recetario para que no te falte ni una!- hablo con gracia Bunny acercándose a la mesa…

Los ojos de Lazuli se abrieron grandemente… -Yo no creo que…-

-Aunque no te podría dar un solo recetario, te daría más de tres ya que Goku come como si no hubiera mañana así que prepárate!- dijo la rubia mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la expresión de espanto de 18…

-No la asustes!- comento el patriarca de la casa sentándose en la meza…

-Vaya! Ya falta poco para las nueve, diré que empiecen a servir-

Los minutos pasaron mientras ellos conversaban en el comedor… Goku se mantenía callado o con el mínimo de interacción, solo veía su móvil buscando cada tontería, no tenía ánimo para nada más… pero de pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a las miradas curiosas y de sorpresa de los presentes… Habían llegado, sus padres se levantaron de la mesa a saludar al invitado que hacia su ingreso al comedor con una sonrisa llena de cortesía, su afanosa madre no perdió el tiempo en prenderse de su brazo y llevarlo hacia los asientos…

El saludo repentino de él lo saco de sus pensamientos al joven de cabellos alborotados, quien lo vio con real sorpresa mientras este se acercaba a saludarlo, pero su expresión cambio al ver a Bulma detrás de él con una sonrisa extraña, ambos se miraron y como si fueran extraños se saludaron secamente, Goku se alejó y a cierta distancia la observo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, la vio acomodarse el cabello que lo traía algo despeinado, retirarse la casaca que mostraba una blusa arrugada y un delineado en los ojos borroso, como si el sudor lo hubiera echado a perder… no podía evitarlo, pero cierta desconfianza empezó a atormentarlo, no entendía que hacia ella con Vegeta, desde cuando ellos se hablaban o se frecuentaban… en definitiva no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, Vegeta era su amigo, no se metería con su hermana, demonios! No debía pensar eso, seguramente no era lo que estaba imaginando… simplemente se veían como conocidos, eso es todo… cierta risa nerviosa lo invadió al razonar sus tontos pensamientos… trato de relajarse, seguramente estaba paranoico…

-Kakarotto, por fin te dejas ver- comento Vegeta mirándolo con clara intención de tener una explicación…

-Digo lo mismo Vegeta-

-Pero… ustedes no entrenan juntos?- pregunto Bunny sorprendida –De pequeños competían, pensé que seguían haciéndolo?-

-Últimamente no ha ido en los entrenamientos, por eso hago esa referencia- respondió el escritor mientras ocupaba su lugar en la meza…

-Regresare esta semana Vegeta, tal vez… un combate entre los dos, sea interesante…-menciono Goku causando sorpresa en todos…

-Eso sí sería muy bueno ver!-menciono Lazuli con expectativa…

Vegeta sonrió de lado…-Cuando quieras- respondió con seguridad...

-Quiero saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto- agrego Goku sin poder evitar mirarlo con mayor énfasis… a lo que Vegeta le respondió con una sonrisa ladina…

-Entonces, hagámoslo con apuestas…- sugirió él

-Vaya! Los dos son muy apasionados, pero siempre recuerden eh, es solo por competencia- sostuvo Bunny al ver la mirada intensa que ambos tenían encima…

Vegeta la miro con un rostro relajado… -Claro que si Bunny, la amistad esta primero- finalizo besándole la mano, haciendo que esta salte de emoción por su galantería… -No es así Kakarotto?- ironizo él…

Goku lo miro por un momento y sonrió ante lo sucedido, definitivamente no entendía que le ocurría a veces… -Claro que si Vegeta, eso es obvio-

Bulma regreso después de haberse retirado un momento para ponerse algo más cómodo, todos ya estaban sentados en la meza, así que por obvias razones se sentó al costado de su invitado…

-Discúlpenme, espero no haber demorado…- dijo Bulma ante el silencio de todos

-No, tranquila, recién íbamos a empezar a comer- contesto Lazuli, tratando por primera vez de tener un mejor trato con su futura cuñada

-Que bueno… Ya que tengo mucha hambre-le respondió con cortesía…

-Empecemos…- dijo el patriarca de los Brief acomodándose la servilleta sobre las piernas, dando así comienzo a la merienda, el silencio fue interrumpido por su madre, ya que ella aprovechando de la presencia de sus invitados empezó a comentar sobre anécdotas del pasado de cada uno de sus hijos, Goku y Bulma reían disimuladamente al escuchar aquellas cosas que en si ellos ya ni recordaban, Vegeta comía y a la vez prestaba mayor atención cuando los cuentos tenían que ver con la peliazul, incluso la miraba cada cierto tiempo cuando ella le pedía a su madre que no mencione sus intimidades, sobre todo cuando eran ridiculeces de chiquillos, Bulma se daba cuenta de esa sonrisa burlesca y mirada fija que tenía él y de por si hacia acalorar sus mejillas solo atinaba a codearlo armando cierto juego entre ellos…

-Basta…- susurro la peliazul

-Déjame disfrutar… tu madre tiene buenos chistes…- menciono Vegeta en un mismo susurro sin dejar esa sonrisa cínica…

-Hablar de mi no lo considero un chiste!-respondió ella disimuladamente

-Para mí si- le susurro con mayor énfasis agachando la cabeza para ocultar su risa…

Bulma ante eso, le dio un fuerte codazo que lo hizo saltar causando la atención de todos…

-Querida sucede algo?- pregunto su madre ante la evidencia de sus infantiles actos

-No, no nada Mamá…- respondió Bulma fingiendo naturalidad… simplemente atino a seguir comiendo al sentirse algo evidenciada, inconscientemente miro hacia el frente, pero fue un alivio ver como su hermano parecía indiferente…

-Vegeta todo bien? Que tal la comida?-pregunto la matriarca mirándolo atentamente…

-Deliciosa…- respondió él con una sonrisa, fingiendo también la misma naturalidad, aunque sin dejar pasar más tiempo movió rápidamente su mano por debajo de la meza y pellizco el muslo de la pierna derecha de la peliazul…

-AUHHHH!-grito Bulma de dolor parándose rápidamente de la meza… esta vez si acaparo la atención de todos…

-Que paso? - pregunto Lazuli sorprendida…

Ella solo bajo la mirada mientras contenía la risa, rápidamente vio a Vegeta con clara intención de asesinarlo, pero lo más sorprendente era verlo comer como si nada estuviera pasando…

-Que les ocurre?- pregunto en tono de gracia el científico al verlos reírse por lo bajo… -Parece que todos nos hemos perdido de algo…-

Las risas de ellos y los comentarios que vinieron después fueron observados con total suspicacia por parte de Goku, por más que se trataba de su amigo de infancia y de cierta manera confiaba en que era un absurdo sus ideas, sentía recelo y mientras masticaba cada alimento, mientras cortaba cada pedazo de carne la intensidad de cada mordida se hacía más tensa, escuchar sus risas silenciosas, ver sus toqueteos absurdos, lo hacía tener miedo de que sus celos empiecen a notarse, nada de lo que estaba pasando le parecía gracioso y cómodo, así que simplemente se abstuvo a mirarlos, no quería ver lo que su mente se estaba imaginando, no quería compartir sus tontos comportamientos, así que siguió comiendo como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, Lazuli lo miraba de vez en cuando y le parecía extraña su actitud, estaba serio y comía como si no tuviera un momento de descanso…

-Me pasas la fuente?- pregunto Bulma

Vegeta estiro sus brazos y sostuvo la bandeja del asado, Bulma solo iba a cortar un pedazo, pero él en cortesía lo hizo por ella y llevo el trozo de carne hasta su plato…

-Deseas algo más?- le pregunto aun sosteniendo aquellos tenedores, ella simplemente ante su gentileza sonrió mirándolo algo sonrojada…

-Eso es todo, gracias- contesto con el tono más bajo que pudo salir de su garganta, los nervios en definitiva la invadían… ver esa expresión tan atractiva que adornaba su rostro en definitiva la ponía nerviosa, incluso no podía mirar hacia otros lados de la meza por temer a que se note la calentura de sus mejillas y sobretodo sentía la presión de tener a Goku frente a ella… por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentía ser atendida así o tener ese cortejo por un chico como él, como Vegeta… era la primera vez que experimentaba eso…

-Está bien- respondió él sin bajarle la mirada…

Bunny masticaba sus alimentos lentamente mientras una sonrisa de análisis llenaba su rostro… veía a ambos mirarse cada cierto tiempo con cierto disimulo, no pudo evitar prestarles mayor atención, dentro de ella veía a Vegeta como un chico perfecto para su hija, así que no podía estar más a favor de esos comportamientos… ahora de acuerdo a lo que sabía Vegeta aún estaba en pleno proceso de divorcio… no había de que temer, dentro de poco seria un hombre libre…

-Vegeta… y cómo va el proceso de tu divorcio? - pregunto de repente la matriarca causando la sorpresa de absolutamente todos, incluso Goku levanto la miro fijamente…

Vegeta se limpió la comisura de sus labios antes de responder, se quedó en silencios unos segundos mientras parecía pensar en la respuesta… -Es un proceso Bunny…-

Bunny lo miro atentamente… -Entiendo, la vida continúa querido, hay un mundo por delante- finalizo con una sonrisa que de cierta manera desencajo el rostro de Vegeta, Bulma se percató del cambio en su mirada, trato de llamar su atención ya que no entendía que le sucedía, pero esta vez ya no halló respuesta, simplemente un rostro sombrío y apático nuevamente se traslucía… La peliazul miro a su madre sin entender el motivo de aquella pregunta, el motivo de su inoportuno comentario, porque por alguna razón que ella desconocía lo había afectado… era evidente… y en eso, sus miradas se cruzaron, Goku y ella se miraron… pero fue solo segundos para que ahora sea ella misma la que mire hacia otro lado…

….

-Vegeta… esperamos verte más seguido…- Se despidieron los Señores Brief con un caluroso abrazo

Bulma cruzo sus brazos mientras se apoyaba al filo de la pared, los observaba despidiéndose de aquel invitado y la curiosidad la embargaba…

-Kakarotto, espero que vuelvas pronto-

Goku se acercó y se dieron la mano en despedida… ambos se susurraron algo mientras reían discretamente…

-Te veo luego- le dijo Goku antes de ver a su novia acercarse y despedirse del invitado con un beso…

-Si lo hacen… llenaran un estadio- comento 18 dando alusión a su tentadora propuesta

Ambos hombres se miraron retadoramente…-Es un hecho- dijo Vegeta colocándose su chaqueta…

-Me gustaría ir a mí también -

Al escuchar el sonido de su vos detrás de ellos voltearon abriendo el circulo que solo habían formado entre ellos tres, Lazuli cruzó sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás permitiendo que ella también forme parte de la conversación ya que de por sí, Goku claramente no le había dado espacio, Vegeta sonrió de lado al ver nuevamente esos ojos azules mirarlo atentamente…

-Claro,

-No, es peligroso, estás loca Bulma- refuto Goku

-Quiero ir- contesto ella mirando solamente al hombre de ojos negros intensos que tampoco le bajaba la mirada

-Entonces iras,

-Estas demente Vegeta,

-Estará en mi balcón, tu sabes que es muy seguro- lo miro directamente –Deja de ser tan paranoico, ni con tu novia eres tan protector!- lo encaro haciendo que Goku cambie su mirada repentinamente hacia él…

-Es mi hermana imbécil!- refuto Goku con una mirada totalmente extraña que Vegeta supo reconocer

-Repítelo!- contesto rápidamente Vegeta con el gestó fruncido por aquel insulto, ya que reconoció que eso no se trataba de una broma…

-Ya tranquilos! Guarden su euforia para el torneo- comento Lazuli acercándose a su novio

Goku resoplo resignado al ver la mirada incomoda de Bulma, él no era de hablarle así a nadie y menos a Vegeta, que de por si lo conocía tan bien como para saber que él no toleraría ese trato sin justificación, pero por alguna razón sus celos lo estaban traicionando…

-Lo siento Vegeta pero… sabes muy bien donde seria ese torneo- menciono Goku en un tono bajo como para evitar que sus padres escuchen…

-No seas ridículo Kakarotto, la seguridad que tenemos es una de las mejores, no le pasara nada-

Bulma se mantenía en silencio ya que de por si se sentía apenada por la situación, conocía demasiado bien a Goku como para reconocer sus celos, pero lo que no entendía era que como los podía tener, si el mismo había acabado con todo y había sido indiferente a ella durante semanas, lo peor era que había declarado su noviazgo a todo el mundo y se había lucido con su novia sin importarle sus sentimientos, aun conociéndola y viéndola destrozada lo había hecho… ahora de qué diablos podría estar celoso, si de ellos prácticamente no existía nada… porque él lo había decidido así, la mirada de ella fue a parar directamente a la de su hermano y no pudo evitar el resentimiento, por eso de cierta manera verlo así, tan vulnerable aun a ella, la hizo querer grandemente vengarse, hacerlo sentir lo mismo que ella había padecido, el despecho inundaba su mente mientras sus ojos se perdían en él y el silencio de su intervención se mantenía, hasta que…

-Vegeta vamos afuera!- Interrumpió su debate como si le importara muy poco aquella incómoda situación, así que con una sonrisa inesperada para todos, inherente a la cara desencajada de Goku se acercó al escritor, le sonrió y sin pensarlo lo jalo de la mano, sacándolo de ese círculo…

-Vaya, por fin…- comento Lazuli al verlos salir por la puerta de entrada, Goku se quedó mirando sorprendido por la reacción de Bulma, con la boca semi abierta y los ojos propensos a abrirse más de la cuenta…

-Que te ocurre?-

-Quería salir de esa aburrida conversación y… que estemos a solas- contesto Bulma manteniéndose afuera de la puerta de la sala…

Vegeta la miro con suspicacia, pero de cierta manera ese giro inesperado de las cosas empezó a entretener su mente, así que simplemente sonrió siguiéndole el juego… -No te molesto los comentarios de Kakarotto?-

Bulma sonrió con malicia y seriedad…-Es lo que menos me importa!- respondió con sonoro resentimiento –Él no puede decidir por mí, yo quiero ir y si tú me dices que todo estará bien, te creo-

-Antes si te importaba lo que piense él- respondió colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Antes, ahora no… Nos veremos después?- pregunto Bulma moviendo sus pies con cierta gracia

-Quieres verme después?-Le pregunto sonriendo ladinamente…

La peliazul se acercó un poco más… -Yo creo que si…-

Vegeta la miro detenidamente, ambos estaban en la segunda grada que daba frente a la casa, él giro a ver hacia la puerta y esta tenía cierta rendija abierta que permitía ver el parqué de la entrada…

-Te olvidaras de él?- pregunto Vegeta mientras el sonido de los grillos en el jardín los acompañaban

Bulma sonrió bajando la mirada como una niña apunto de decir algo elocuente… -Y tu… te olvidaras de ella?

El escritor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta ni esa sugerencia, simplemente empezó a reír moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados… -Tal vés…- respondió entre risas…

Ambos sentían en ese momento que sus presencias los hacían sentirse cómodos y atraídos… Bulma observó sus ojos negros mirarla también profundamente… si bien por dentro sentía muchos nervios por lo que quería hacer, sus sentimientos de rabia y despecho le confirmaron que era lo correcto, ambos dieron en el blanco de sus inquietudes… Vegeta se acercó cautelosamente a la peliazul, pego su cuerpo al de ella, la sostuvo de la barbilla y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada unió sus labios, moviéndolos rítmicamente de una forma colosal, una sensación calidad gobernó su ser, ambos se sujetaron con posesión queriendo descargar de cierta manera esa agonía que paradójicamente sentían ambos… Vegeta volvía a sentir los besos de aquella peliazul, su dulce sabor y su adictivo movimiento… era deliciosa… su mente se alejó un poco del contexto de la situación, hasta que su cordura entro en sí y la alejo sutilmente…

-Creo que… debes ingresar, es tarde-

Bulma lo miro con serenidad… -Entiendo, espero que podamos vernos- respondió con la adrenalina en su pecho, su mirada fue por inercia al filo de la puerta rogando que nadie los haya visto, sintió miedo y a la vez un hueco en el estómago por no querer que se alejara… -Este fin de semana, Krilin está celebrando su cumpleaños y me invito… no quisiera ir sola, no sé si tú quieras acompañarme…-

La mente de él en ese momento empezó a dar vueltas, algo no estaba bien, se sentía irónicamente decaído… -Tengo ciertas actividades…-

-Oh entiendo, está bien- respondió Bulma sonriendo algo desganada

Vegeta la miro a los ojos, lo pensó unos segundos… pero al final simplemente sin decir nada más le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se vieron a los ojos antes de alejarse…

…

Las palabras de su novia eran como ecos lejanos, a las justas entendía todo lo que trataba de decirle, no podía prestarle la más mínima atención, su mente, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, estaban detrás de aquella puerta que por ciertos momentos se abría ligeramente debido al viento de la noche…

-Me estas prestando atención?- pregunto Lazuli con los manos en la cintura al verlo ver hacia otra dirección

Estaba tan atento que identifico ese sonido… sus zapatos tocaban el piso de las gradas, estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente, así que rápidamente giro la mirada, vio a su novia mirarlo con una mueca de descontento pero como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y en ese momento solo reinaran sus celos y malos pensamientos, la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura y la acerco a él atacando sus labios, como si se tratara de una pedazo de carne… Lazuli mantuvo los ojos abiertos producto de la impresión… sentía como invadía su boca sin censura y la estrujaba hacia él tocando más allá de la cuenta…

…

Simplemente empujo la puerta… ingreso tratando de mostrar frescura, pero la escena que tenía delante de ella la dejo sin movimientos… un respiro ahogado escapo de sus pulmones al verlos besarse con ese descaro… Lazuli al darse cuenta de su presencia se alejó conteniendo la risa, totalmente indiferente e inocente a la hazaña de aquel que la sostuvo de la mano y como si su hermana no existiera, la sacaba de la casa dando a entender que se iban a otro lado…

-Nos vemos Bulma!- grito Lazuli al sentir la fuerte mano de su novio jalándola hacia su auto, entre risas empezó a verlo mientras el mantenía una expresión algo extraña…

-Explícame que fue eso? No que no deberíamos hacer esas demostraciones en público?- hablo Lazuli entusiasmada, impresionada…

-No sabía que ella entraría-

-Vaya, me has dejado impresionada…. Si así me besaras más seguido- comento entre risas ingresando al deportivo –Por otro lado, me da gusto que ya hayas dejado de lado el tema de Bulma-

Goku prendió su auto… -No me interesa hablar de ella- respondió con seriedad producto aun de sus celos, pero a la vez sonrió con cierta satisfacción… recordar su expresión de rabia e incredulidad a pesar de saber que era una locura, lo tranquilizaba, confirmo que aun ella no lo olvidaba, así como él… tampoco…

….

Nuevamente echada boca arriba viendo el techo, las manos las tenía sobre su pecho y sus pensamientos divagaban… Qué demonios estaban haciendo…

…

Llego a su departamento y lo único que quiso es quitarse los zapatos pero la oscuridad del lugar lo embargo, sus pensamientos se transportaron a viejos recuerdos… y no pudo dejar de sentir rabia… sostuvo su móvil y marco con frenesí ese número que sabía de memoria…

-Hola?-

-…..-

-Vegeta…-

-…-

-Milk…- pronuncio él como si cada palabra letra fuera dicho con pesar…

-Sabes que estoy acá… esperándote, cuando regresas? Vuelve, por favor…-

-Eso es imposible… lo sabes…-respondió tratando de sonar frio, aunque fue casi imposible al notarse su depresión

-No lo es, me llamas casi siempre a estas horas, donde solo existes tú, donde tu espacio es demasiado grande y es porque seguramente no te atreves a aceptar que lo único que quieres es verme-

Vegeta simplemente corto la comunicación, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y tiro el móvil hacia la alfombra, necesitaba escribir… necesitaba estar en otra realidad…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero te haya gustado, si es así por favor déjame tu review! No te vayas sin hacerlo : )**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

 **Amapol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

 **Nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero sea de su agrado!**

* * *

Vegeta simplemente corto la comunicación, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y tiró el móvil hacia la alfombra, necesitaba escribir, necesitaba estar en otra realidad porque la suya lo estaba atormentando, confundiendo… como demonios podía llamarla, como era que aún seguía con ese maldito habito de querer saber de ella…

—Maldita sea! — grito con rabia aventando con real frustración aquella lámpara que para su mala suerte estaba en su camino, simplemente siguió subiendo las escaleras con el gesto fruncido mientras se retiraba su suéter… ingreso a aquel espacio de enclaustramiento, abrió su computador y al reflejarse la luz sobre sus ojos, empezó a apretar aquellas teclas…

 _Cuál es la verdad? De que sirven los secretos? Cuáles son las consecuencias? Y quienes son los verdaderos perdedores si en caso todo se va al diablo… porque la verdad al final es una ficción, una mentira adornada con secretos que solo sirven para atormentarte más y la consecuencia de perderlo todo por tu maldita cobardía, te hace ser el único perdedor…_ sus dedos seguía tecleando deseando que su aturdida mente descanse, era la forma que encontraba de seguir viviendo en su propia negación…

…

Los días para Bulma pasaron como cierta lentitud, pero eso le sirvió para empezar a poner mayor concentración a sus clases y a darse cuenta que el mundo seguía pese a los cambios, poco a poco manejo más sus emociones y trato de controlar sus lastimados sentimientos, ya que desde esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver, era como si se hubiera alejado más y cada día era más real… lamentaba seguir pensando en él y extrañarlo, realmente lo lamentaba, pero aún era difícil superarlo, lo absurdamente positivo era que ni sus padres le hablaban acerca de él, aunque sinceramente sentía alivio de que sea así, seguramente era también porque ellos se encontraban muy ocupados en ciertos proyectos inesperados de la compañía… lo que le daba más espacio para poder tener mayor libertad y a la vez soledad… en esos días se había mensajeado una que otra vez esporádica con Vegeta, pero sus respuestas cortantes hacían de su comunicación un desastre, así que dejo de insistir… era lo mejor después de todo… ahora se encontraba relajada, estaba echada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un libro de física para un próximo examen, aunque cada vez que sus pensamientos divagaban siempre iban acompañados de un suspiro ahogado…

—Han pasado semanas Vegeta desde la última vez que me dijiste que compraste ese boleto de avión… cuantas veces más lo vas a cancelar? — le pregunto Yamcha mirándolo fijamente…

Vegeta lo miro con tranquilidad para luego encender un puro, aspirarlo y tomarse el tiempo para expulsar el humo tranquilamente… —Cuál es tu apuro? — pregunto por fin, ese día estaba de buen humor…

El hombre de la cicatriz lo miro con cierta incredulidad y a la vez simulando una risa forzada… —Me sorprendes, quien te entiende? Un día la odias, quieres que agilice todo, y el otro día te olvidaste de todo lo que me hiciste tramitar — diciendo eso movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados… —No me hagas perder el tiempo-

Vegeta solo sonrió de lado…

—No solo soy tu agente Vegeta! también soy tu maldito abogado y tengo que velar por tus intereses! esa bruja no se puede ver beneficiada de tu imagen, de tu dinero, Vegeta! no confíes en ella, ya una vez… —

—Cálmate… —le indico mirándolo atentamente antes de que hable más de la cuenta

—Entonces? Por qué de una vez no te sacas esa careta y me dices realmente lo que quieres? —

—A que te refieres? —

—Lo sabes! Es obvio que no quieres terminar con ella, solo que tu puto orgullo te hace mantener esa postura que a la larga lo único que hace es hacernos perder el tiempo! —

Vegeta lo miro fijamente acomodándose en su asiento y dejando su puro a un lado… iba a articular palabras pero fue interrumpido…

—No me engañes más Vegeta, si la quieres perdonar hazlo de una vez y larguémonos de aquí, hemos dejado varias cosas pendientes y aunque mis viáticos estén cubiertos en su totalidad, debemos volver ya! Incluso estoy pensando que lo más probable es que estos escritos los hayas tenido desde hace mucho, pero recién ahora te animas a mostrármelos —

—Que dices! Acaso crees que yo estaría con cuentos estúpidos? —

—Viniendo de ti es difícil de comprender, pero tu actitud me conduce a deducir eso, te daré un consejo, búscala, dale cara y cuando tomes una decisión… ahí recién me informas referente a tu divorcio — diciendo eso sostuvo su portafolio… —Nos vemos — se despido saliendo de aquel café y dejándolo a la vez sin palabras…

Algunos días después…

—Vamos Bulma cambia de cara, hace mucho que no hacemos esto —

—Lo sé, solo que me hubieras avisado que me irías a recoger —respondió la peliazul mientras caminaba acompañaba de su madre por el centro comercial… —Estaba a punto de hacer un trabajo con unos amigos —

—Últimamente te he notado algo apagada, así que un día de compras para cambiar de ánimo no viene nada mal — respondió con una sonrisa su madre mientras miraba las vitrinas de aquellas tiendas…

—Yo me siento bien, no entiendo por qué lo dices — respondió Bulma tratando de sonar despreocupada

—Querida, hace un tiempo te noto distinta, tu Padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti, solo tennos más confianza — contesto Bunny deteniéndose

Bulma la miro fijamente unos segundos… —Los quiero, no se preocupen, todo… está bien... —

La rubia la miro con intensidad y prestando mayor atención a sus palabras le acaricio la mejilla… -Siempre estaremos para los dos… para Goku y para ti cariño, no lo olvides-

Ella simplemente sonrió bajando sutilmente su mirada… -Lo sabemos- dijo con cierta expresión de culpa… -Créeme que lo sabemos-

Su madre la miro con una gran sonrisa que calo sus huesos, así que termino por devolvérsela sujetando su brazo y cambiando de tema referente a vestidos y cosas que estaba en su mente comprarse, la rubia se sintió encantada y como si no hubiera habido ese momento de reflexión prosiguió su conversación sin preguntar ni dar más detalle…

….

-Eres demasiado despistado!-

-Lo siento Krilin, no fue mi intensión- respondió riéndose sin problema el chico de cabellos alborotados como si los quejidos de su amigo no fueran importantes

-No entiendo de que te ríes Goku! Esas mujeres estaban demasiado hermosas! Anotaron su número en esa servilleta y no entiendo como la utilizaste para secar el borde del vaso!-

-Krilin… de que mujeres hablas? Yo vi muchas en ese restaurante- comento colocando sus brazos sobre su nuca mientras hacía memoria

-Ay! No tienes remedio!-

-Pero no tengo la culpa de que se haya derramado la bebida, porque no regresas y les pides sus números?-

-Pero… como se te ocurre que voy hacer eso! Quedaría como un idiota, sobre todo cuando recién me doy cuenta después de una hora que botaste sus números al tacho…-comento Krilin lamentándose…

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que… no me interesan- respondió con naturalidad Goku

Krilin simplemente exhalo aire resignado… -Claro es lógico, teniendo una mujer como 18 pues cualquiera… aunque veo que tú nunca eres de ver a nadie Goku, eres un caso extremo… y déjame decirte otras cosas…

Goku simplemente se reía de los comentarios de su amigo, ya que en realidad no le tomaba casi nada de importancia, pero todo eso fue hasta que el tumulto de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor se dispersaron y les dieron visibilidad a la calle, fue ahí que sus pies se detuvieron lentamente y su mirada fue a parar a un punto específico entre la gente, su boca se abrió ligeramente y cierta presión en su pecho lo hizo mirar como si de una sorpresa de buen gusto se tratara, algo que causo curiosidad a Krilin ya que no entendía que es lo que le pasaba… Goku sintió un sin fin de nervios, una sonrisa expectante a pareció en su rostro y como si se olvidara de su entorno grito aquel nombre…

-Bulma!

-Bulma!- La empezó a llamar mientras sus pies avanzaban con rapidez entre las personas, vio su melena azul y sus manos sobre una vitrina de helados, era ella sin duda alguna a pesar de estar cubierta con un sombrero y lentes de sol que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, él podía reconocerla…

Su voz se hizo más visible y sonora, al reconocerla Bulma giro rápidamente y lo vio correr hacia ella, lo cual le genero gran sorpresa, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era como si el brillo inundara sus ojos azules rápidamente y cierta calidez llenara poco a poco su corazón… Sin poder controlarse ni pensarlo, sus labios empezaron a formar una pronunciada sonrisa… para cuando se detuvo, ambos se quedaron vieron a un metro aproximado de distancia…

-Te vi, estaba por allá y te reconocí…- hablo Goku calmando su respiración agitada –Puede que este loco pero, tenía que venir a saludarte!-hablo entusiasmado, no entendía porque no podía controlarse en ese momento, pero definitivamente verla lo había puesto así…

-Goku!- pronuncio con una expresión de añoro… habían pasados muchos días, no había sabido nada de él que verlo tan repentinamente la dejo sin palabras, felizmente sus lentes de sol de cierta manera, ocultaban su expresión…

-Que gusto verte Bulma- se expresó entre risas nerviosas que lo hacían incluso ocultar sus manos producto de los nervios

La mirada de ella estaba perdida en el rostro de su hermano, su expresión jovial y a la vez avergonzada, junto con ese cabello algo revuelto por el viento, la llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, su tés blanca como la lana y sus ojos negros…. Cuanto había extrañado apreciar eso, lo positivo de todo era que sus pensamientos estaban resguardados tras esas gafas oscuras, ya que sus ojos no podían evidenciarla en ningún momento… porque en ese momento sintió la alarma de sentir como su corazón saltaba queriéndose salir como si viéndolo encontrara el sosiego que necesitaba, ahí estaba delante de ella mirándola como si quisiera algo más que solo palabras…

-Bulma! Que sorpresa encontrarte!- dijo Krilin dándole el alcance a su amigo… -Oye sí que eres rápido-

-Hola Krilin- lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Señorita, aquí está su pedido- los interrumpió el heladero, quien le hizo entrega de dos conos de helado con crema de chocolate…

-Ah, gracias…- respondió ella con cortesía recibiéndolos con sus manos…

Krilin la vio y sonrió con el labio torcido cruzando sus brazos… -Estas acompañada? No me digas que te interrumpimos?- lo dijo en son pícaro lleno de humor

Goku lo miro con desconcierto… -Estas acompañada?- le pregunto mirando hacia varios lados

Bulma iba a responder diciendo la verdad, pero se detuvo… no debía ilusionarse, debía parar… era el momento para ser la precursora del fin… lo miro fijamente cambiando su expresión y esforzándose por recordar con mayor claridad su propósito y ya que todo estaba perdido, no tenía por qué ser gentil, ese era el momento perfecto para desquitarse, y debía aceptar que lo de ellos fue un absurdo, así como él mismo se lo dijo –Si, estoy acompañada, incluso ya los tengo que dejar, me están esperando- pronuncio secamente

-Oh, jejeje con que te lo tenías bien guardado ehhh- Prosiguió con su broma el pequeño calvo dándole ciertos codazos en el brazo a la peliazul

-Con quien estas?- pregunto Goku con claro expresión de sorpresa

-Debo irme- respondió simplemente la peliazul omitiendo su respuesta y mostrando cierta prisa

-Espera, todavía no te perdono que no hayas ido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Estas en deuda conmigo Bulma!-

-Lo siento Krilin, no volverá a pasar- respondió disculpándose y viendo hacia atrás

-Qué te parece Goku?- comento entre risas Krilin.

Él simplemente estaba perdido, trato de disimular con una sonrisa forzada pero era obvio que sus emociones declinaron hasta el piso… al punto de ya no se sentirse cómodo de estar ahí… -Creo que ya tenemos que irnos también Krilin - comento desganado…

-Verdad! Oye Bulma sabes que salir con tu hermano para acompañarlo a comprar un regalo a su novia es un caos, para empezar no sabe ni que escoger y lo hace con un desgano…-

Bulma con cierta prisa trato de escucharlo pero en cuanto dijo eso lo miro fijamente a Goku y quitándose las gafas le mostro el fruncimiento de su ceño, Goku solo bajo la mirada -Tengo prisa Krilin- dijo secamente con un tono de fastidio…

-Ya no te enojes! Vaya que carácter! Espero verte hoy en Kamehouse, es el cumpleaños del viejo Rochi, espero que esta vez vayas, irán todos-

-Bueno…

-Estas en deuda, recuerdas?- insistió Krilin

Bulma suspiro ante eso… -Si, esta vez iré, pero tengo prisa ahora!- respondió golpeando con su voz cada frase como si la ira la quisiera gobernar…

-Ya ve con cuidado! Vaya pero sí que tiene un carácter muy fuerte eh Goku- dijo el calvo mientras la veía alejarse…

-Vámonos Krilin!-dijo Goku tratando de cambiar de tema…

-Hey pero quien te entiende, ni siquiera te despediste de tu hermana…-

….

-Querida ya hice la reserva! Nos atenderán en unos minutos- dijo su madre saliendo del salón con una cartilla… -Sucede algo?- L e pregunto al verla acercarse pensativa y con cierta expresión de enojo…

-No, nada olvídalo, vamos, necesito ese cambio de look ya mismo!- respondió entregándole su helado pero con el rostro algo fruncido…

….

Mensaje de Texto

Estaré en Kame House esta noche, fiesta del viejo Rochi, me pregunto si quisieras ir… estaré desde las 9. Quiero que vayas.

Bulma

Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco, se retiró los lentes y se quedó quieto mientras decidía responder… pero aun así pasaron los segundos y simplemente dejo el móvil a un costado enfocándose nuevamente en su teclado.

El camino se hizo placentero, ya que el viento le generaba la adrenalina necesitaba, se sentía libre en la arriesgada maniobra de manejar su motocicleta a velocidad, uno de sus regalos más recientes de su padre, aparco en las afueras de aquella mansión convertida en un club nocturno de riquillos, nuevamente volvía a aquel lugar después de algunos meses, vio su alrededor y se percató de las miradas de varios muchachos que se encontraban a las afueras, listos para ingresar también, pero que de cierta manera se quedaron detenidos ya que no pudieron desviar su atención de ella al verla quitarse el casco dejando su menudo cabello libre a la vista, varios le sonrieron pícaramente al quedarse encandilados por su bello rostro, ella simplemente sonrió y con cierta indiferencia salió de su motocicleta para ingresar al club…

-Hola, en donde es la reserva de Rochi?-

-Señorita Bulma?-

-Así es…-

….

El bullicio de la música y de la risa de sus amigos le complicaba más poder disimular su estado… mientras ellos sonreían y se burlaban de cada anécdota, él tenía el codo apoyado sobre la barra mirándolos silenciosamente…

-Goku! Te acuerdas! Ese día tuvimos que cargar con muchos ladrillos en la espalda, definitivamente un entrenamiento ortodoxo del viejo jajajaa-

Goku abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que empezaron a mencionar su nombre, simplemente sonrió algo confundido ya que no estaba prestando nada de atención, Lazuli se encontraba al otro lado de la barra hablando con unas amigas pero sin perderlo de vista, ya tenía bastante tiempo percatándose de su extraño comportamiento…

-Estas bien?- le pregunto la rubia acercándose

-Ah… si- reacciono Goku nerviosamente

-Seguro?- insistió acercándose lo suficiente a su rostro como para que él por inercia se aleje algo incómodo…

-Si- respondió colocando su mano detrás de su nuca mientras cerraba sus ojos forzando una sonrisa -Deseas algo de tomar?-pregunto de repente tratando de despistarla…

Lazuli sostuve la copa que él le ofreció sin bajarla la mirada intensa y suspicaz… -Si no estás cómodo o estas aburrido, podemos irnos-

-Bulma! Viniste al fin!- grito Rochi acaparando la atención de todos…

La peliazul había llegado, estaba delante de ellos saludando al agasajado que fue a darle la bienvenida rápidamente, nuevamente deslumbro con su entrada, tenía unos jeans ajustados con un suéter que dejaba al descubierto uno de hombros y el maquillaje oscuro pronunciaba muy bien con sus ojos y ese cambio de look, Goku la observo impactado, tenía el mismo corte de cabello que cuando empezó todo entre ellos, sus ojos brillaron y su atención no se alejaba de su hermana…

Lazuli observaba a la recién llegada, pero un ligero movimiento la hizo percatarse de la intensa atención que tenía Goku sobre ella… sus ojos se abrieron más al verlo concentrado e ilógicamente emocionado…

-Hola Lazuli-

Su mirada giro y vio a la peliazul frente a ellos saludándolos, en ese momento ella había salido un poco de la realidad por distraerse en sus pensamientos, la saludo rápidamente pero a la vez detenida en el tiempo, vio a Bulma acercarse a Goku y saludarlo con un beso… la presión de la mano de el sobre el brazo de ella la hizo retroceder un paso, pudo divisar la mirada de ambos al chocarse mutuamente y por una inexplicable razón… sintió celos… sus ojos se abrieron más al notar una disimulada sonrisa de él al verla alejarse, en todo lo que iba de la reunión nunca lo vio sonreír, ni siquiera con ella… seguían las incoherencias y los absurdos celos seguían creciendo, pero no pudo más, así que sin reparo alguno jalo a Goku del brazo y para sorpresa de todos le estampo un beso en los labios dejándolo en shock… claramente sintió la intención de el por separarse, pero aun así lo presiono más… hasta que se separó… ambos se quedaron viendo, pero lo más sorprendente para ella era ver el gesto de fastidio de él por lo que había hecho, aun así disimulo…

-Vaya si que ustedes no pierden el tiempo- comento Krilin mañosamente

Lazuli se sujetó más fuerte del brazo de su novio para asombro de él… -Claro enano es obvio, dentro de poco nos casaremos!- respondió causando murmullos y risas de todos…

Bulma los miro fijamente y sintió un vacío en el estómago desagradable, cada cierto momento mientras seguía el hilo de cualquier conversación veía hacia ellos, Lazuli no se desprendía de su espacio y se notaba que el traicionero de su hermano lo estaba disfrutando, porque se lo permitía, lo peor era ver la forma en que él la atendía, le servía constantemente bebidas y le hablaba al oído, la situación se estaba volviendo demasiado incómoda para ella… no entendía cómo podía atreverse hacer eso delante de ella…

-Tu hermana… siento que me ve con fastidio-

Goku le prestó atención… -Qué? No me he percatado-

Lazuli le giro la cara para que este la vea fijamente…

-Por qué haces eso? – le susurro él al no comprender su comportamiento

-Quiero que me veas a mí- le dijo directamente Lazuli causando cierto asombro en Goku… -Larguémonos de aquí…-

-Qué?-

Lazuli lo sostuvo fuertemente de la mano y lo jalo para sorpresa de los demás incluso de Bulma…

-Lazuli, espera- se detuvo Goku

Ella se pegó a él, sostuvo sus mejillas y viéndolo directamente a los ojos los abrazo, entrelazo sus brazos a su cuerpo apoyando su rostro a su torso… Goku se quedó atónito, ella jamás se había comportado así, mantuvo sus brazos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero… conforme pasaron los segundos sintió la presión volverse más fuerte y pensando que tal vez ella se sentía mal o había pasado un mal momento que no le había dicho, le correspondió cerrando sus brazos… Lazuli sintió un gran alivio inundarla al sentir su calor cubrirla por completo…

-Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-Ahora si- respondió ella manteniéndose en la misma posición

-Eso es bueno- dijo el con una sonrisa de tranquilidad

Su mirada estaba enfocada en el ras de las patas de las sillas, no quería levantar su mirada porque sencillamente no quería evidenciar lo estúpida que se sentía de estar ahí, en plena cueva del lobo… definitivamente aun le faltaba mucho por superar su separación y más de aceptar lo enamorado que se veía… tampoco podía negar que sus celos la cegaban y no la hacían percatarse de detalles, solo observaba el contexto, y ese era que él estaba ahí con una mujer que no era ella… mientras ella se encontraba sola, sentada en ese sofa mirando al ras del piso pensando que excusa dar para escapar… sin que su dignidad ni orgullo ante él se vea magullado… Los segundos pasaron, todos hablaban, algunos bailaban, así paso de segundos a minutos y de minutos a cuartos de hora, y media hora, incluso 1 hora… su copa se llenaba cada cierto tiempo y sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más coloradas… había encontrado el pasatiempo en ese momento que la hacía relajarse… reír tontamente y sentirse poco a poco más suelta… aunque la rabia la tenía aun adentro… pero cuando ya no vio más opción que huir… era necesario hacerlo para soltar sus sentimientos en su típica almohada… escucho un eco que la llevo a levantar la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos sintiendo cierto alivio inundar su ser…

—Hola—

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, él estaba ahí, delante de ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, viéndola fijamente…

—Hola— saludo simplemente sin apartarle la mirada, su quijada se abrió ligeramente, mientras una sonrisa ladina y llena de expectativa se formaba en su rostro… no sabía si era el alcohol que tenía en sus venas o las ganas de desquitarse las que la entusiasmaban más…

—Veo que estas aburrida sin mí— lanzo su comentario con mofa —Me acompañas a tomar algo—le dijo estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Bulma acepto sosteniéndose para levantarse… —Llegas tarde—

—Me extrañaste?- —prosiguió con sus comentarios irónicos…

—Pensé que no vendrías—respondió entusiasmada

—Lo mismo pensé, pero… —

—Vegeta! —

—Kakarotto—

—Que sorpresa— le dijo acercándose a ellos —Y ese milagro que aguantes esto—comento Goku refiriéndose al bullicio

—Digamos que un poco de contaminación ayuda a levantar tus defensas, así que compartir un poco con insectos, no es tan malo después de todo— respondió con naturalidad haciendo que Bulma empiece a reír sin contenerse las ganas…

Goku simplemente sonrió ante su comentario, ya que viniendo de él sería anómalo que pensara lo contrario… —Vienes? —le pregunto invitándolo con ellos

—No, él estará conmigo— respondió Bulma quitándole las palabras de la boca

Goku la miro confundido…—Pero…—

Bulma sostuvo la mano de Vegeta y se dirigió a la barra con él, dejándolo a Goku sin palabras ya que de cierta forma lo ignoro y le dio la espalda…

—Estas molesta con él? — pregunto con gracia el escritor

Bulma pidió una copa para él y junto con la suya lo invito a brindar…

—Te juro, que verte ha sido lo mejor de esta noche, brindo por eso— diciendo eso choco su copa con la de él

Vegeta abrió ligeramente sus ojos, para después sonreír antes de ingerir el primer sorbo…

El chico de cabellos revoloteados se quedó quieto sin saber que decir, la repentina situación lo agarro de sorpresa y lo dejo sin reacción, simplemente se acercó donde sus amigos tratando de ignorar ese percance… su mirada se dirigió hacia ellos pero trato de ignorar sus pensamientos, era Vegeta con quien estaba, no debía pensar mal… así que resoplo con cierta resignación y se acercó a su novia…

Lazuli tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido… algo no estaba bien, no sabía si estaba volviéndose loca o es que realmente ya había perdido el juicio, pero cada escena que se presentaba la hacía sentirse más incómoda… Cada cierto tiempo veía a su novio ver hacia donde su hermana, incluso ni prestaba atención a su propia conversación por estar atento a ellos…

—Déjalos ya! —

—Qué? Que quieres decir Lazuli? —

—Los ves cada cierto tiempo, ya basta! —

Goku la miro fijamente y un ligero bochorno cubrió sus mejillas, la mirada acusadora que ella tenía para él lo hacía entender que estaba siendo demasiado obvio… —Lo siento—

—Lo sientes? A que te refieres? —

—Perdóname si te estoy aburriendo —

Lazuli lo vio con el rostro apenado y sus brazos cayeron con resignación… esa mirada para su suerte la doblegaba a la vez que sentía derretir su fuerza de voluntad….

—Cómo vas con tu historia? — pregunto Bulma

—Digamos que bien…—

—Así? —

—Si—

—Me pregunto si algún día estaré en esas líneas—

Vegeta casi se atraganta al escuchar ese comentario… —Por qué lo dices? —

—Siento sería interesante verme en un personaje—

Él la miro con curiosidad, agacho la mirada sonriendo ladinamente… —Cuanto has bebido? —

Bulma sonrió — Creo que lo suficiente—

—Lo suficiente para qué? — le volvió a preguntar inherente a sus pensamientos… mientras solicitaba una copa más de brandy…

La peliazul lo miro con intensidad… se veía tan apuesto en ese momento que sintió sus mejillas acalorarse… y por otro lado sentía tantas ganas de liberar sus impulsos para poder apagar al menos la flama de agonía que tenía dentro… así que… su cuerpo empezó a actuar como si de hipnotismo se tratara, ya que se acercó a él hasta pegar su pecho sobre su torso y tocando ligeramente su barbilla, lo beso en los labios…

Los ojos de él se quedaron abiertos al sentir su aliento, su lengua, su sabor… ella se alejo poco a poco sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente… ambos se quedaron quietos…

—Sr. su Brandy—dijo el barman, pero fue ignorado por él ya que seguía con la mirada puesta en ella…

—Tu hermano esta aquí—

—No interesa—

—Estas segura? —

—A ti te importa? —

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, observo hacia ellos lo que confirmo que nadie los había visto… —Si, si me importa, pero… pero hoy te necesito—

Ella lo miro arqueando una ceja tratando de entender su indirecta, hasta que dio en el blanco —Aquí estoy—

—Entonces hoy podría ser algo mutuo—

—Yo creo que si— respondió Bulma acercándose nuevamente a él —Vamos Vegeta, quiero sentirme libre— le susurro en el oído dejándolo perdido con sus palabras… la peliazul se alejó para tomar un poco de espacio, pero la mirada era explicita… y aunque internamente aun tenia ciertas dudas, su necesidad también lo inducia… así que sonrió de lado y la jalo hacia él nuevamente…

—Quieres bailar? —

Bulma se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y no pudo esconderlo, una sonrisa demasiado marcada se formó en su rostro y sin dar su respuesta simplemente lo jalo hacia la pista de baile… en ese momento ya no interesaban los demás… Ambos cuerpo se juntaron… uno detrás del otro, las manos de Bulma se encontraban entrelazadas a las de él, mientras este aspiraba el olor de su cuello, sus movimientos eran lentos pero lo suficiente melodiosos como para seguir el ritmo… el olor que desprendía Vegeta era embriagante, tenía al hombre más sexy detrás de ella siguiéndole el ritmo y diciéndole cosas al oído que cada cierto tiempo le generaba espasmo de corriente eléctrica… acaso era una realidad ese momento, ella cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar al sentir sus manos por su cintura y deslizándose hacia su cadera… sin ningún tipo de pudor dejo de moverse… ahora lo que menos tenía en la mente era el miedo a ser vista, sino todo lo contrario, ansiaba ese momento…

—Nos están viendo — Le susurro Vegeta al percatarse de todas las miradas sobre ellos…

Bulma sonrió al respecto —Parece que hacemos un buen espectáculo —

—Creo que te estas moviendo como una zorra — lo dijo con mofa sujetando con mayor presión sus caderas…

—Entonces te tienen envidia — respondió pícaramente mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo directamente…

Vegeta sonrió de lado con malicia —Entonces démosles más morbo — diciendo eso introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la boca de la peliazul haciendo que esta se sonroje y cierto calor la inunde… los movimientos de sus lenguas fueron intensos tanto que Bulma giro para sostenerlo del cuello y poder corresponderle mejor… todos los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos, unos efectivamente envidiosos y con comentarios ensalzando la belleza de la mujer y otros de mujeres decorosas considerando ese espectáculo de lo más inmoral…

—OH NO PUEDE SER! MIREN! —Dijo uno del grupo llamando la atención de los amigos de la familia…

Krilin, Rochi y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal espectáculo…

—No puede ser! — Pronuncio Krilin con la boca abierta —Goku Mira —

Goku estaba en una conversación con uno de los combatientes de los mejores torneos, por un momento logro distraerse hablando de lo que tanto le apasionaba… hasta que escucho a Krilin llamarlo con insistencia… la primera en voltear fue Lazuli quien al acercarse a ellos, vio con los ojos sorprendidos a Vegeta hablando con Bulma muy cerca y a ella dándole besos muy profundos en los labios a cada rato… Goku no podía ver para que lo llamaran así que se acercó hacia ellos para entender el porqué de tanto alboroto…

—Permiso, permiso, gracias — Goku preso de su distracción vio directamente a Krilin… —Que paso Krilin? —

—Tenías que venir a ver esto — dijo el entre risas aun con incredulidad —Vaya! Si que esto es una sorpresa —

Goku giro su mirada… sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes y su presión descendió hasta el bajío causándole un frio intenso en las manos… habían murmullos por los costados y sorpresa en los observadores, pero él… él no lo podía creer… Bulma, Bulma… ella… ella estaba con las manos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, besándolo descaradamente, y las manos de él estaban sobre ella ejerciendo presión a su cuerpo… había gente a su alrededor , mucha gente y debido a su comportamiento era obvio que poco les importaba… sus manos se endurecieron rápidamente, ya que la sangre lleno sus venas… sus puños se cerraron con la ira rebalsando… como pudo hacerle eso… como se atrevió… como se atrevió a tocarla, si él… demonios! Sin pensarlo empujo para desconcierto de los demás a quien estaban a su paso…

—Goku espera!- dijo Krilin al notar su cambio de estado

Lazuli se quedó sorprendida por su reacción y rápidamente lo siguió…

Bulma empezó a reír… sabía lo que había ocasionado ya que vio a la distancia la mirada de todos ellos… Vegeta sabía cuál era su juego, pero aun así lo siguió, aunque dentro de él reconocía que había quebrado un código… en ese momento, sinceramente poco le importo… él tenía otras cosas en mente y tenerla a ella en ese momento fue un sosiego a sus atribulados pensamientos… sus labios seguían unidos como mayor frenesí, ambos sentían el morbo y la excitación de que sea así, ambos tenían un porque, nada era solo de casualidad o el simple momento, cada uno tenía previsto algo… y eso siguió así hasta que sintió un jalón intempestivo en su brazo alejándola de él inmediatamente….

—Qué demonios estás haciendo!—grito Goku viéndola directamente a los ojos con gesto fruncido e incrédulo…

—Suéltame! Que te pasa! —Refuto ella soltándose de su agarre…

—Estás loca! Acaso no eres consciente del espectáculo que estas haciendo! —los ojos los tenia inyectados de rabia, cólera, enojo… —Y tu… — repitió cada palabra con recelo dirigiéndose a Vegeta

—Ese no es tu asunto Goku!- le respondió retándolo mientras se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Vegeta con la mirada sutilmente ganadora… algo que él no podía creer…

—Goku cálmate! — dijo Lazuli al tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero la mirada fija de él estaba sobre Bulma, no existía nadie más para él en ese momento…

—Nos vamos en este momento Bulma!— diciendo eso se acercó para jalarla nuevamente pero esta vez, Vegeta se puso delante de él… lo cual complico más la situación ya que Goku agudizo su mirada…

—Cálmate! Acaso te olvidas que se trata de tu hermana — pronuncio Vegeta viéndolo directamente con la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

—De ti, me encargaré después! — pronunció Goku con ira y resentimiento —Vamos Bulma—Goku trato de jalarla pero Vegeta no se lo permitió…

—Muevete Vegeta! —

—Ella no se ira contigo Kakarotto —

—Que dices! —

Bulma sintió la presión de todo, su sonrisa cínica desapareció por completo al observar a su hermano comportándose de esa manera, todo se le había salido de las manos, él la miraba y se notaba su desesperación por irse con ella… pero repentinamente un miedo intenso la alcanzo, estaba detrás de Vegeta y sintió el recelo de ambos y como sus amigos estaban tratando de tranquilizarlos, algo que estaba resultando imposible debido al estado de Goku… pero ella en ese momento no sabía que hacer…

—SUELTENME! Bulma!Bulma!—

Vegeta sonrió cínicamente, pero con rabia respondió —Vámonos Bulma — diciendo eso la sostuvo para sorpresa de ella de la mano…—Muévete Kakarotto —

—Eres un hijo de puta Vegeta! estás loco si piensas que te iras con mi hermana —

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y lo empujo lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder… pero él reacciono de inmediato y se fue contra él, pero antes de que se genere una batalla campal, sus amigos lo tuvieron que sostener con muchísima fuerza… ya que Vegeta ya estaba listo para recibirlo y en definitiva, eso no terminaría bien…

—Goku que te pasa! Tranquilízate! —Le gritaba en repetitiva veces su novia…

—Bulma, no te vayas con él, que te pasa! — gritaba él mientras la veía verlo asustada… —Bulma… —

Bulma por un momento lo dudo, lo vio a los ojos y lo único que pensó es en ir corriendo donde él, pero en eso sintió la fuerza de Vegeta al sujetarla de la mano… él la miro fijamente ya que se percató de su intención…

—No lo hagas — le dijo —Vámonos de aquí — diciendo eso salió con ella delante de la vista de todos y de la mirada incrédula de su propio hermano… simplemente bajo la mirada al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno que les diré de este capítulo… las cosas se ponen fuertes! Asi que no dejen de decirme que les pareció este capítulo, y por otro lado no se vayan de aquí sin dejarme un Review =) ya saben que me encantan…**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Amapol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, Volví!**

 **Aquí va un nuevo cap! Espero les guste y espero aun tener lectores… jajaja! sé que he demorado, perdonen mi falta!**

 **Ahora si pasen y lean…**

* * *

—Vámonos salgamos de aquí—

Bulma siguió con la mirada a Goku que desde la distancia evidenciaba su agitación, ella seguía los pasos apresurados de Vegeta mientras la duda en sus ojos estaba presente, debía continuar o ir por él… su corazón latía tan fuerte como si la perdida la arrasaba…

—Bulma…—Susurro Goku con frustración al sentirse un completo imbécil al ser detenido por el tumulto de los que se interponían en su paso…

El agarre de Vegeta tomo mayor presión al salir por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la salida…

—Espera—pronunció por fin con angustia

—No!—

—Espera por favor! —repitió con vehemencia una y otra vez mientras los pasos del chico que la sujetaban tomaban más fuerza

—He dicho que no! —

Bulma sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo por la prisa con la que andaban, Vegeta seguía sin mirar hacia atrás, sin siquiera cerciorarse si ella llevaba bien el paso, él simplemente la tenía sujetada de tal forma que la imposibilitaba parar…

—Detente!—

El grito ofuscado lo freno… giro lentamente su rostro con fuego vivo en sus ojos —Acaso quieres ir corriendo a los brazos de tu Él! — le increpo deteniéndose bruscamente, mirándola con espanto, enojo, esa situación realmente lo había alterado más de lo que llego a suponer…

Bulma lo vio con disgusto retirándole la mano al instante —Que te pasa! Por qué dices eso! Claro que no!—

Su criterio lo ofuscaba, se sujetó los cabellos con impaciencia, en ese momento por primera vez se sintió mal, que demonios estaba haciendo, en que se estaba entrometiendo… pero analizando la situación en esos instantes, termino respirando profundamente antes de hablar —Me refiero a que si vas a permitir que te trate así? Delante de todos— se excusó cruzando sus brazos y marcando cierta distancia

—No claro que no! Además— haciéndose hacia un lado, moviendo sutilmente su cabello pronuncio vagamente… —Él lo quiso así—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y es ahí donde él pudo darse cuenta del suplicio que sentía aquella joven, su mirada reflejaba dolor, angustia, soledad… es que acaso la muy tonta se había enamorado de su propio hermano, acaso podía darse esa aberración… pero al fin de cuentas quien era él para juzgarla, ver aquellos ojos tan azules como el océano empañarse del brillo por el llanto que amenaza con salir… lo hizo dudar de sus acciones…

Bulma lo miro sin comprender su actitud… Vegeta en respuesta solo la observo aun pensativo… ahí estaba, la menor de los Brief, con sus cabellos turquesa adornando su blanco rostro y mitigando en algo su profunda expresión… ella seguía sin comprender su raro comportamiento, sin saber que él sabía todo, sin imaginarse sus pensamientos y que cada vez ella lo espantaba e intrigaba más y a pesar de tener conciencia de que todo eso era inadecuado, no podía dejar de sentir algo de empatía por su aun compañero de peleas y amigo de juventud… teniéndola a ella, siendo ella, quien no caería en pecado, incluso incesto, sobre todo siendo ella misma la precursora e iniciadora de ello… no tenía que ser adivino para deducir que su propia curiosidad y nulo miedo al riesgo los había llevado hasta el límite, una sonrisa amarga lo lleno, acababa de tomar una decisión y con eso su amistad la estaba sepultando, agacho la mirada unos segundos ya que él sabía muy bien quién sería el culpable de eso, pero aun así, debía hacer algo para acabar con todo y salvarlos a ambos…

—Qué ocurre? —

Ante esa pregunta él se acercó lo suficiente como para obligarla a retroceder y chocar contra la pared, apoyo su mano en el frio cemento y acercó su rostro al de ella… —Quieres salir de aquí, verdad—

—Sí, pero…— los nervios brotaron de sus poros y la voz quebradiza la evidencio…

—Tal vez eso sea lo que necesitas— esto último se lo susurro en el oído con mayor énfasis…

Bulma abrió sus ojos asombrada por la forma de su comentario…

—Vamos — le insistió al ver su rostro en pánico…

—A dónde?—

Vegeta no le quitó la fija mirada llena de deducción, Bulma sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder y el miedo a algo inminente la estaba embargando…

—Solo vámonos de aquí—sin darle tiempo de responder la volvió a jalar de la mano y se dirigió directamente hacia la salida…

Bulma sentía sus pasos cada vez más acelerados… aun así trataba de mirar hacia atrás, necesitaba hacerlo aunque por la prisa cada vez era menos posible…

—Iremos a mi departamento— pronuncio el escritor con seguridad

Bulma escucho eso y su pecho se aceleró más mientras sus mejillas ardían, ya que al ver la expresión de Vegeta no podría comprender sus intenciones, parecía molesto, parecía ido, parecía saber más de lo que ella quería suponer… los nervios la evidenciaban en su expresión atónita, él por su parte daba indicaciones para que le lleven su vehículo mientras seguía sujetándola de la mano fuertemente…

—He venido en mi motocicleta—Hablo por fin— Así que no te preocupes, puedo ir a casa sin problema—le respondió tratando de escabullirse de su agarre y fingir seguridad…

Vegeta la miro con suspicacia, ella lo noto —Iremos en mi auto, salgamos de aquí simplemente—

—A tu departamento?—

—Acaso quieres ir a tu casa para encontrarte con tu hermano?... creo que es suficiente por hoy— le respondió sin mirarla directamente, simplemente abrió la puerta de su vehículo para permitirle el ingreso, dándole la opción de que decida… Bulma se quedó en completo silencio… hasta que sin decir más simplemente ingreso…

—Goku es un idiota…— pronuncio cruzando sus brazos con el gesto fruncido

—Eso lo sé—

—Como pudo hacerlo… —pronuncio pensativa

—Hacer qué? Ese escándalo? — pronuncio Vegeta mirándola de soslayo, mientras ella le correspondía apenada…

…

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras seguía ingiriendo licor… realmente valía la pena pasar por todo eso? Tanto podría significar tratar de hacer las cosas como impone la sociedad para quedar bien? Tanto peso podría tener el que dirán… pensar en el problema que afrontaría con sus padres… padres por los cuales su amor no se desvanecería nunca, y que hay de ellos, acaso lo odiarían si supieran sus sentimientos?... realmente valía la pena seguir en esa mentira sintiéndose tan infeliz, de ver a su hermana tratando de llamar su atención de la peor forma solo para causarle alguna reacción como celos, porque él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuáles fueron sus intenciones, sobre todo al hacerlo delante de él sin ningún reparo, si eso fuera cierto, ella jamás lo hubiera hecho, no de esa forma… pero que hay de Vegeta… cuál era su excusa?… por qué lo traicionaba así, si él, demonios! O es que estaba realmente interesado en Bulma? Acaso él… Eso sí le causaba temor, lo asustaba de tan solo imaginárselo, sobre todo el vacío de que pueda conseguirlo… y logre que ella lo olvide…

—Goku!—Lo llamo Lazuli al encontrarlo a solas sobre la baranda del balcón con una botella de wiski en su mano ingiriéndola de pico… la mirada del joven se encontraba perdida en su horizonte, lucia triste… el estado de incertidumbre de ella era tal que ya no podía esconderlo más… ya no más… —Dime que te está ocurriendo?—

Goku giro la mirada, dándose directamente con la expresión de incertidumbre de su futura esposa… futura esposa… quien lo diría, en ese momento recordaba la pregunta que le hizo a Vegeta sobre que se sentía casarse simplemente por compromiso, ahora obtenía su propia respuesta… una mierda…

—Ven—La llamo él, estirando su mano para que la rubia se acerque…

—Me tienes sorprendida, por qué te comportaste así? Todos están preocupados—

Goku ya estaba con los estragos de haber ingerido media botella de wiski puro, su mente estaba algo adormecida, sus ojos estaban rojos producto del alcohol y la presión que sentía… pero a la vez su peores sentimientos estaban más a flote… y uno de ellos era sentir el remordimiento de mentirle, de verla a los ojos y saber que jamás podría sentir lo mismo que sentía por Bulma, por más que lo intento muchas veces, ahora entendía que era imposible…

—Lazuli… termina conmigo—

—Qué? —

—No te hare feliz—

—Que estas diciendo! —La expresión de confusión y molestia empezaba a marcar su rostro

—Soy una bestia, un ser que dentro de poco van a despreciar… todos…— Dentro de su poco juicio y el adormecimiento de su vos hablo con una expresión llena de pesar…

—Eres un idiota, estás hablando tonterías! Que te pasa? Dame eso! — dijo Lazuli con molestia al tratar de quitarle la botella de wiski…

—Mereces a otra persona, lo siento—diciendo eso Goku salto de aquella baranda cayendo al piso al no tener mucho equilibrio… Lazuli lo ayudo rápidamente para sostenerlo y pueda apoyarse en ella para que pueda levantarse…

—Has bebido demasiado, seguirás siendo un idiota si sigues haciendo esto! — lo dijo en reproche la hermosa chica, ambos se quedaron viendo mientras ella lo ayudaba a incorporarse por completo, la mirada de él de pronto le llamo más la atención, ya que Goku no le quitaba los ojos de encima y tenía una expresión diferente…

—Tienes sus ojos… tal vez… me conforme con eso— balbuceo silenciosamente antes de tratar de caminar por su cuenta… Lazuli se quedó en silencio mirándolo como si lo que pensara su mente seguía siendo una locura, pero debido a su estado de alcoholemia prefirió no preguntar más… simplemente lo siguió para salir con él de aquel lugar…

….

Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio uno delante del otro… el momento se volvia algo incómodo, él se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre un sofá mientras ella trataba de acomodarse el cabello…

—Espero lleven mi moto mañana—

—Lo harán, les deje tu dirección—

Bulma asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa apagada…

—Estamos solos—dijo el escritor para después ir a servirse un vaso de coñac

—Ya veo— respondió ella

—No te incomoda? — pregunto él con ironía

—No… mientras mis padres no se enteren— respondió ella sacándole una risa inesperada

La mirada azul de ella se perdió en el reflejo de la luna que ingresaba por el balcón, sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta para salir hacia fuera y contemplar la ciudad…

—Te gusta lo que ves? —

—Estas en medio de la ciudad… pero no se escucha nada, es demasiado tranquilo, solo se ve el movimiento de los autos—

—Estamos en el último piso— respondió Vegeta apoyándose en la baranda

—Estas apartado, así te gusta estar? — le pregunto la peliazul mirándolo directamente a los ojos…

—Casi siempre… —

Bulma suspiro mirando hacia el horizonte… —Estas molesto con él? —

Vegeta se tomó de un solo sorbo el licor de su vaso para luego detenerse unos segundos en pensar su respuesta… no era fácil pensar eso —Solo un poco—

—Sabes que él no es así, simplemente hoy se enojó— contesto Bulma sin dejar de mirar la nada

—Eso es ilógico, no tenía por qué exagerar—

—Cualquier hermano reaccionaría así si su hermana se besa como una golfa delante de todos— respondió irónicamente

Vegeta en señal de confusión la sujeto para mirarla directamente —Lo hiciste adrede!—

—Claro que lo hice!—

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con incredulidad por su osadía pero a la vez sonrió de lado, era lógico, pero no pregunto más…

—Solo fueron besos Vegeta… no significan nada más, incluso para ti— le respondió mirándolo con dureza, llamando su atención…

—A que te refieres? —

La peliazul endureció más su expresión —Lo sabes… eres famoso recuerdas? tu vida se puede investigar también por internet, eres de esos codiciados hombres que toda mujer quiere tener en su cama, pero con la enigmática vida amorosa que deja muchos cavos sueltos, eres casado, pero supuestamente con un matrimonio fallido ya hace varios años, aun así no te divorcias, nadie conoce a tu esposa, solo un diario británico, pero por ahí hay muchas historias, y una de esas… es que nunca la dejaras ir… ahora bien… que casualidad que la ven en parís acompañada de un desconocido y sin que te pronuncies al respecto… hoy, te dejas fotografiar en plenos besos con tu supuesta amante... dando una excelente vista panorámica— finalizo Bulma mirándolo fijamente

Vegeta la veía sin expresión, escuchaba cada una de sus palabras sin bajarle la mirada…

—Para eso fuiste al pub verdad? — le pregunto Bulma con naturalidad pero con la clara intención de atar cavos

—No— respondió él con real sorpresa

—Aun así, no desaprovechaste la oportunidad en cuanto los viste— agrego Bulma mientras él se mantenía en silencio… —Ahora todo está claro, solo fueron besos para una pantalla, nada más, nunca fue nada más, ni siquiera tus palabras— diciendo eso salió del balcón para coger nuevamente su cartera de mano dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo al sentir la mano de él sujetándola…

—Por qué te das por ofendida, si habiéndolos visto, continuaste? —

Bulma tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su delicioso aliento tocar su piel… su penetrante mirada asediarla y acorralarla, trato de alejarse pero él no la dejo…

—No te hagas la víctima, ya que esto fue mutuo, fueron dos personas buscando algo para un fin propio y lo sabes muy bien— la sostuvo con más dureza dejándola algo confundida y a la vez recordando sus propias intenciones…

—No sé de qué hablas! — respondió con cierto nerviosismo al sentir su pecho acelerarse por la cercanía de su cuerpo…

—Es hora de acabar con esto—Susurro él

—A que te refieres? —pregunto alarmada…

—De las mentiras… tu no me besaste porque querías, lo hiciste para ser observada! Lo sé! —

Bulma se quedó sorprendida, confundida… pero sin la mínima sospecha de su conocimiento…

—Bueno, ya somos dos utilizándonos, para que seguir con esto, dejemos la historia que no llegara a ningún lado! —

—Iras tras él? — pregunto Vegeta al verla decidida a irse —Dejaras que el imbécil como lo llamas siga destruyéndote al borde de querer generar una escena de celos? —

Bulma se detuvo en seguida tras escuchar sus palabras y giro su rostro con asombro…

—Él estaba en el pub— afirmo Vegeta

—No lo conoces! Como es que…—

Vegeta la miro fijamente —Pero estaba, lo sé—

El silencio inundo el espacio, ella suspiro, pensó unos segundos y con cierta expresión de lamento hablo —No quiero vivir solo fantasías! Estoy harta de eso! y lastimosamente tú eres una más… todavía la amas verdad?—

La profundidad de su mirada y la sinceridad con que pronunció cada palabra lo dejo petrificado…

—Lo ves— diciendo eso, se dirigió hacia la salida

—Qué me dices de ti? tu tampoco te deshaces de él y tienes el descaro de refutarme! —

La peliazul volvió a detenerse para darle cara, esta vez con la expresión tensa y disgustada, estaba a punto de explotar con toda la ira y frustración acumulada, pero en eso él sin hablar más la sostuvo de la mano y la jalo hacia las escaleras apoyándola contra la pared, Bulma sintió como la sensación la bloqueaba mentalmente…

—Que demo! —

—No te vayas— La interrumpió mirándola directamente, pegando su frente a la suya, sintiendo su respiración y dejando que la mirada de ambos se compenetrara alarmantemente —Serías capaz de olvidarte de él? Acaso quieres deshacer todo vínculo?—

—Es imposible— respondió ella en el acto como si fuera una respuesta automática sin medio de corrección, con la claridad de a quien se refería sus pensamientos y a la vez sin la posibilidad de dejar de apreciar sus ojos ni la intensidad de su energía, tal situación la indujo al llanto, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sutilmente sus mejillas…

—Ahora me entiendes— diciendo eso estrello sus labios a los de ella… quien al inicio trato de hacer resistencia, pero la persistencia y entrega, la hizo sentir una sensación totalmente diferente, era como si fuese su primer beso con él, por alguna razón sintió más calidez que nunca… Vegeta sujeto ambas manos y las posiciono sobre la fría pared mientras seguía besándola, ambos… por primera vez sintieron culpa, porque era la primera vez que lo hacían con un fin diferente, era un beso real… y la necesidad de ambos los hizo presionar sus cuerpos con mayor posesión e intensidad… poco a poco sus pies fueron subiendo cada escalón… poco a poco sus prendas estuvieron más livianas y sin siquiera buscarlo, ambos estaban sobre la cama totalmente desnudos, sus besos eran como descargas tratando de apagar un incendio y la frustración en la que se sentían inmersos… y así es como él, en un vaivén lleno de frenesí la penetraba con intensidad… saboreando su cuello, sintiéndose prisionero de sus largas piernas que lo jalaban y presionaban en cada embestida… el acto estaba hecho… ambos no querían parar ese momento, sin embargo se miraban a los ojos siendo muy conscientes de su propia situación y de lo necesario de escapar de todo ello… pero aun así, aunque odiaban admitirlo, era algo que no podían ni querían hacer…

…

La cabeza era como un huracán de migraña, venía con intensidad cada ciertos segundos, simplemente se incorporó con pereza frotándose los ojos mientras los abría lentamente… tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta del panorama, estaba en una habitación que no era la suya y claramente pudo identificar donde estaba… con cierta zozobra giro su rostro y fue cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de su novia tapado ligeramente por las sabanas, él también estaba desnudo… completamente desnudo… cerro sus ojos mientras se tocaba con ambas manos su rostro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su mente y una sensación de insatisfacción lo cubría… rápidamente se levantó para colocarse sus prendas y salir de ahí…

—Goku! — Lo llamo Lazuli antes de que cruce la puerta —A dónde vas? —

El giro con cierta sonrisa cordial —Lo siento, ya debo irme— respondió mirándola a los ojos… —Me gusto estar contigo— dijo sin poder ocultar el compromiso por decirlo…

Ella simplemente giro su rostro tapándose completamente con la sabana, ignorando su comentario, Goku pudo identificar su molestia, pero aun así debía irse… la miro unos segundos y después salió a prisa…

….

—No estoy de acuerdo Bulma! —

—Ya querida… no es para tanto— Pronuncio el científico llevándose el café caliente a la boca

—Cómo es posible que ni siquiera nos hayas avisado! Recuerdas quién eres?—hablaba de un lado al otro Bunny con real molestia

—Lo siento… no fue mi intención preocuparte…—

—Lo hiciste Bulma, eres una heredera muy importante, al menos si hubieras salido con algunos de los guardaespaldas —

—Mamá estoy bien, no me paso nada—

—…!—

—Discúlpenme!... No quise interrumpir— pronuncio Goku al ingresar tempestivamente al comedor, causando la sorpresa de todos…

—Hijo! — lo saludo afectuosamente el científico

—Vaya… tú también!—

—Querida! él tiene su novia, déjalo tranquilo— contesto el patriarca tratando de tomar en paz su desayuno

Bunny se quedó quieta observando el rostro de Goku, coloco ambas manos en la cadera y se fue directo hacia él… —Y a ti que te ha pasado? Por qué traes el rostro así! —

Goku tenía el cabello más que desordenado, su rostro estaba más blanco de lo normal lo que pronunciaba ciertas ojeras y sus labios los tenía algo hinchados y medios moreteados…

—Lo siento, ayer… ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde— respondió apenado mientras dirigía su mirada a Bulma, pero esta solo veía su vaso…

—Con que era eso…— Pronuncio la mujer mirándolos a ambos con disgusto mientras se sentaba en la meza… —Decidieron quedarse fuera y ni siquiera tomar el teléfono para avisar! Vaya… pero ustedes que se creen!—

Goku al escuchar eso miro a la peliazul con intriga mientras ella sostenía el vaso de jugo entre sus manos, mirándolo como si viera la nada y escuchando sin siquiera replicar la reprimenda de su progenitora…

— No llegaste a dormir?— pregunto casi ahogándose en su propia voz ignorando por completo el discurso y parloteo de su madre, interrumpiéndola sin ningún cuidado

Los ojos azules de aquella chica estaban perdidos en aquel vaso… rozo con sus dedos el filo y jugó un rato dando vueltas como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos… el silencio se hizo eterno para él, quien decidió disimular sirviéndose un vaso de agua, tomándolo con desgano y apoyándolo a la meza con fuerza…

—Tranquila, ayer me quede con Lunch, así como mi hermano se quedó con su… novia, verdad hermanito? — respondió con ironía mirándolo acusadoramente…

—Solo espero que a la próxima sean conscientes y se tomen la molestia de avisar, somos gente importante, recuérdenlo!— finalizo aun con cierto fastidio, pero esta vez sirviéndose algo para desayunar…

—Ayer te quedaste donde Lunch? Pensé que viajo a parís o es que hace un viaje de solo dos días— respondió con clara intención de desbaratar su mentira

—Volvió— respondió ella secamente

—Cuando? Ayer en la madrugada? — volvió a preguntar Goku

—Simplemente volvió! — Recalco Bulma con más fuerza

—Mientes! —Levanto la voz Goku

—Que les pasa? Contrólense— hablo Bunny con gran sorpresa

Bulma lo miro retadoramente —Deberías dejar de ser tan descarado y taparte esos moretones que la golfa de tu novia te hace sin ningún recato! — grito con enojo levantándose de la meza sin ningún cuidado y saliendo de ahí, Goku miro a sus padres, quiso ir tras ella, pero al ver la expresión de ambos sabía que no era el momento…

—Qué demonios les ocurre a ustedes dos— se pronunció por fin el Sr. Brief

Goku agacho la mirada, respiro profundamente antes de pensar que decir y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

—Déjalos, recuerda que Bulma es caprichosa y seguramente no quiere que le pidamos tanta explicación así como no se la pedimos a Goku, eso es todo, ya se le pasara…—finalizo Bunny tratando de omitir ese incomodo momento…

—Discúlpenme, necesito ir a mi habitación—

—Seguro estas cansado, anda ve— hablo el científico viendo nuevamente su periódico

Goku trato de mantener un comportamiento natural delante de ellos, les sonrió sutilmente y camino con tranquilidad… solo hasta cruzar ese muro, después su mirada cambio y sus pasos fueron acelerados mientras subía las escaleras… llego al pasadizo y sin esperar más fue contra esa puerta que no le costó nada despostillar aquel cerrojo, al abrirla encontró a la peliazul echada boca abajo en la cama con solo un polo blanco que a las justas le cubría los glúteos, en si era su favorito, lo usaba muy seguido, pero más cuando solía estar con él…

—Que haces aquí! — hablo enérgicamente levantándose de la cama

—Estuviste con él? — fue directamente al grano, no quería rodeos… su mente lo estaba asesinando de tan solo imaginarlo

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos… no quería explicarle nada, no quería hablar nada, sabía que ya todo estaba perdido…

—Habla! Dimelo! —

Pero ella no hablo… su expresión cambio de repente, sus cejas se curvaron mostrando nostalgia y culpa… Goku cambio su expresión, sus brazos se cayeron con derrota y sintió gran preocupación…

—Yo… no sé, tú, lo decidiste, yo… no sé qué decirte— respondió balbuceando, pero sin imaginárselo él la jalo y la abrazo sorpresivamente, con fuerza… algo en ella se detuvo en ese momento, su corazón se quebró… él la estaba abrazando ocultando su rostro en sus hombros… estaba llorando y ella podía sentir sus quejidos… lo había destrozado y eso la destrozo también…

—No sientas culpa… no tienes la culpa— le repetía muchas veces mientras ella se aferraba también a él entre sus brazos, hasta que ambos decidieron separarse…

—Seamos hermanos Goku— Le dijo Bulma mirándolo fijamente mientras él sentía la textura de la tela entre sus manos y sentía como esta se levantaba espontáneamente por sus movimientos, ella recorría su rostro y el marcado perfil de alguien como él, único…

—Intentémoslo— respondió alejándose abruptamente…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Que tal este capitulo?**

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **Amapol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

 **Volví con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, hay un giro importante!**

 **Gracias por dejarme sus Review´s realmente es súper interesante saber la opinión de mis lectores, así que no sean tímidos y sigan diciéndome que les parece esta historia sin filtro en los review´s, eso me encanta.**

 **Ahora si espero la disfruten…**

* * *

 _Deberían apresarme por sentir esto…_ Pensó él

 _Deberían quitarme los ojos para verte como mi hermano…_ Pensó ella

—Pondré de mi parte—Pronunció Goku rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

—Lo sé, yo haré lo mismo— respondió crudamente ella forzando sus reales pensamientos, mientras lo veía con disimulado reproche…

Goku identifico su mirada, era clara, pero…

—Bulma! —La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente causándoles sobresalto

—Mamá! Qué? Qué haces aquí? — hablo desencajada

—Te han venido a buscar! —comento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin llamarle la atención la presencia de su hijo—Seguro ya se amistaron? Eso es bueno, ustedes son hermanos y siempre deben estar unidos! Acaba de venir un invitado a verte! —

Bulma achino su mirada, Goku se acercó hacia la ventana y observo un deportivo de lujo estacionado en la entrada...

—Vegeta—Pronunció causando asombro en la joven de ojos azules

—Exactamente! Así que alístate, le diré que bajas en un rato— y así como si nada la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a solas nuevamente…

—Qué te pasa? — le pregunto al verla caminar hacia ambos lados

—Ha venido! No me lo esperaba… ha venido!— pronuncio con los ojos bien abiertos acercándose a la ventana con cierta alarma

Goku se quedó detenido examinándola, ya que colocó una expresión ida a través de la ventana y a la vez ansiosa, no pudo evitar marcar un semblante más serio de lo normal ante eso—Si no quieres verlo se lo diré— se apresuró a decir

—No! No lo hagas, me, me voy a alistar…—hablo rápidamente acercándose hacia el baño

—Estas equivocada si piensas ilusionarte, Vegeta no toma en serio este tipo de cosas—pronunció directamente

Bulma detuvo sus pasos y giro a verlo exhalando aire —No me estoy ilusionando Goku, me crees tonta? yo no siento nada por él! como él tampoco por mí—

—Y eso te molesta? —

—Qué? —

—Te molesta que no sienta nada por ti? —

—Qué te pasa! Acaso no buscabas esto!—

—No con él! Bulma… aléjate de él—

Aquella peliazul lo miro fijamente, examinando a la distancia aquellas ligeras marcas en su cuello y en sus labios, suficiente para perder la paciencia —Yo no decido con que chica sales o te acuestas… tú no puedes hacerlo por mi! déjame sola!— enfatizo con enojo

Sus palabras fueron ecos rotundos que encendieron su inseguridad rápidamente, pero aún así mostró cautela en sus acciones, acercándose hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí…

—Pon de tu parte de una maldita vez! — Le hablo antes de que toque la perilla — Yo hare la mía o sino nos iremos al infierno AMBOS y arrastraremos a nuestros padres en esto— pronunció sintiendo que las palabras luchaban por esconderse y no salir nunca

—Deja de mencionarlos! Tu crees que yo no pienso en eso? ¿Tú crees que no me pongo a pensar en lo que les podemos ocasionar? — le respondió en tono discreto con los ojos sobresaltados, pero con énfasis

—Entonces…—

—Entonces que! Odio la idea de saber que estuviste con él así sea por despecho, odio saber que te quieres arreglar para verlo! Te odio en este momento Bulma! Pero a la vez… sé que no puedo hacerlo, no tienes la culpa, me debo resignar a esta puta idea de que eres mi hermana y que esto se acabó—

Bulma se desencajo con sus palabras… y antes de que el saliera lo jalo del brazo abruptamente con ansias de retenerlo —Te lo diré una vez más, ¿quieres esto, de verdad lo quieres? Si no es así dímelo de una vez, dime que me amas y que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, mírame a los ojos y dímelo, dímelo Goku— hablo enterrando sus ojos en los de él, esperando…

Las palabras morían por salir, carcomían su garganta para decirle lo que necesitaba, era ella lo que necesitaba, pero cerca a todos sus deseos y anhelos estaban su silencio que tocaba su conciencia… sus ojos se humedecieron, brillaron como nunca en ese momento, deseaba que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de decírselo, porque sabía que si lo hacía seria la ruina de todos… así que le dio cara sin decirle absolutamente nada mientras su respiración lo ahogaba…

Bulma le mantuvo la mirada mientras sus ojos se apagaban y sus cejas se curvaban con resignación ya que los ojos negros de él, de por si le daban esa miserable respuesta…

—Lo siento— pronuncio por fin…

Bulma agacho su mirada con desilusión… — Es momento de que me dejes libre—

Él la miro con tensión…

—Me duele, aun así, lo intente una vez más, pero esta vez Goku, es la última, no te me acerques más— diciendo eso, le abrió la puerta de su habitación para que se retire...

El sin mirarla más decidió salir de su habitación, dos pasos después escucho como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza detrás de él, simplemente cerro sus ojos mientras sus puños se cerraban con frustración por su situación, necesitaba salir de ahí, sostuvo rápidamente sus llaves del auto y bajando por las escaleras escucho esa típica y familiar risa desde la biblioteca y no pudo evitar mirar hacia esa dirección…

—Me gusta este—

—Ese lo compre en parís, única exhibición—

Vegeta observaba a detalle la pintura de una joven mujer con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia el vacío, y con los pies flotando a punto de caer… —Tienes buen gusto— menciono a la entusiasta anfitriona y dueña de casa…

—Gracias querido, esta pintura es como el deseo de libertad sin prever las consecuencias del desvió— respondió Bunny también pérdida en la pintura al ser una de sus obras favoritas

—Debió ser muy costosa— menciono Vegeta al acercarse más y rosar sutilmente sus dedos en el óleo…

—Prefiero no mencionarlo, pero… una obra como esta no podía dejar de tener en mi casa—respondió entre risillas tratando de ser modesta

—Hola—

La voz seca de aquel interrumpió en el acto aquella conversación, Vegeta giro su rostro y se dio directamente con la mirada seria de Goku…

—Querido! Qué bueno q estés aquí, le estaba mostrando a Vegeta mis obras favoritas— Menciono su Madre pero al verlo serio guardo silencio, los miro a ambos y con sorpresa entendió que tal vez era bueno dejarlos solos —Les pediré algo de tomar— pronuncio retirándose de la sala

—Kakarotto…—

Goku no pudo evitar mirarlo con fijación, lleno de reproche, en cambio Vegeta le dedico en respuesta una mirada relajada, una sonrisa marcada con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con total desfachatez…

—No puedo creer que vengas a buscar a mi hermana— lo afirmo con molestia

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo —Es lógico que no vine a verte a ti, esta vez—

—Que pretendes con ella? ambos sabemos que no te gustan estos juegos Vegeta—

El escritor cruzo sus brazos y lo miro directamente, esta vez con una expresión de duda, hasta que decidió exhalar aire y caminar lentamente hasta él…

Goku lo miro con confusión por su acercamiento tan invasivo y a la vez calculando sus movimientos… —Kakarotto, Kakarotto, sigues con el afán de evidenciar… tus celos— le susurró al oído causándole desconcierto —Acaso el hermano se olvidó que era hermano, acaso crees que por mi culpa se puede alejar de ti? —

—Que hablas! — pronunció con los ojos bien abiertos de espanto…

—Vaya, sí que has tenido una buena noche, te han marcado excesivamente, acaso tuviste mucho sexo?— respondió cambiando de tema con una risa maliciosa y maquiavélica…

Ambos se miraron atentamente, concentrados en sacar sus propias deducciones y a la defensiva de sus propios actos, hasta que… —Aléjate de ella! —

La risa irónica de Vegeta no se hizo esperar —Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué es tu hermana? ¿Solo por eso? —

Goku marco su ceño con más profundidad mientras sus ojos se enterraban con ira en él… Vegeta se acercó con mayor énfasis dispuesto a responder

—Estabas aquí!—Aquella voz inundo la sala e hizo que ambos huracanes no lleguen a colapsar… ambos hombres giraron a ver a la susodicha, que se encontraba en el arco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la ceja arqueada… —Que sucede? —

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos… —Nada, solo nos estábamos saludando— respondió Vegeta con ironía… —No es así Kakarotto? —

Goku presiono su mandíbula con fuerza, lo miro fijamente de tal forma que él reconoció sus pensamientos, con sus ojos le reprochaba su traición en ese momento, ya no le importaba nada… — Los dejo a solas — atino a decir con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir en ese momento para no de explotar…

Bulma levanto la vista en dirección a su hermano, lo vio salir y desaparecer tras la puerta, aún tenía presente en su corazón la intrínseca sensación de lo ocurrido en su habitación…

….

Sus pasos fueron rápidos y decididos hacia su bugatti…

—Joven, que desea de merienda? — pregunto la ama de llaves al cruzarse por su camino

—Nada, no llegare hoy— respondió Goku entrando a su auto y arrancando a prisa, saliendo de la mansión en el acto…

….

Su mirada estaba ligeramente puesta en el piso, no sabía cómo actuar ante su presencia, debía darle cara y debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior se sentía nerviosa para hacerlo, se sentía algo avergonzada y no sabía que esperar… aun así, sin percatarse del acercamiento, sintió sorpresivamente el rose de las manos de aquel quien ahora estaba delante de ella.

Bulma levanto la mirada sorprendida por aquel hecho, las manos fuertes de él estaban sosteniendo las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos mientras sus ojos no se apartaba de ella con una sensación de pertenencia, demasiado arrolladora…

—Desapareciste de la peor manera— menciono tratando de apaciguar las ganas de exigirle una explicación…

—No creo haberte incomodado, te vi muy seguro de tus decisiones—

Vegeta examino su posición, sus gestos, su mirada estaba diferente con un brillo totalmente extinto al de la noche anterior —Lo soy siempre, pero digamos que tu comportamiento me exaspera— respondió deduciendo el porqué de todo…

—¿Acaso no lo entendiste? es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer hago algo así—

—Tener un amante— respondió sigilosamente —Acaso el idiota se podría molestar si se entera y eso te preocupa? —

Bulma lo miro abriendo sus ojos con espanto recordando la reacción de Goku y sintiéndose decaída brutalmente, Vegeta lo noto…

—Vaya, entonces ya lo sabe— comento apoyándose contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados… —Se lo dijiste verdad? Suficiente con ver tu cara, eres tan predecible—

—No hablare de eso, no tengo porque decirte nada! Y lo que menos debes de hacer es estar preguntando lo que tu mismo no puedes responder! —

Él sonrió de lado con arrogancia y sostuvo su mano nuevamente dejando algo —Te olvidaste esto, vine a devolvértelo—

Bulma abrió la palma de su mano y vio las llaves de su motocicleta, sus ojos se perdieron en ellas con desilusión…

—Solo vine a eso— finalizó caminando hacia la puerta de salida

—Espera! — grito con confusión — Acaso eso de que hablar de ella no te afectaba, era una mentira? O es que tu… aun la sigues queriendo?— pregunto con énfasis en su mirada…

Vegeta giro a verla con curiosidad y esta vez mostrando interés… —Cual es el afán en tu pregunta, de que te serviría la respuesta? —

—No sé, solo sé que quiero saber, quiero saber si ella te importa, si volverías con ella a pesar de que dijiste que no— una sensación incomoda la llenaba por su silencio y era visible en su mirada expectante…

Él atino a responder con una expresión más fría de lo usual —Yo no tengo nada que me haga optar por algo diferente, lo sabes muy bien y yo, no me encuentro interesado en cambiar eso—

Bulma se quedó detenida procesando sus palabras y después de unos segundos se encontraba sola en aquella sala aun con miles de cosas en su cabeza, ese hombre la desencajaba por completo, no podía entender lo que quería, acaso Goku tenía razón de que solo se quería a él mismo y este tipo de cosas le importaban muy poco o simplemente no era parte de su estilo de vida, y por eso… por eso dejo a su esposa… acaso podía ser tan frio para querer vivir solo siempre, acaso ella solo fue un juguete por esa noche, diablos, su pecho empezó a agitarse y el desagrado de la soledad en esos momentos empezó a carcomerla nuevamente, si bien era joven podía conocer a quien quisiera, y seguramente podría estar con quien quisiera como le dijo aquella vez su padre, tenía aun presente los estragos de aquella ruptura, en eso cerro sus ojos y lo primero que le vino a su cabeza la hizo temblar y estremecerse… su fuerte tacto y aquella mirada…

—Diablos! —diciendo eso salió corriendo de ahí…

Cuando ya estaba por abordar su deportivo, escucho el chillido estruendoso de aquellas zapatillas, simplemente se retiró sus gafas al verla llegar con prisa…

—Estas seguro? — reitero la peliazul con la respiración agitada… —Seguro que quieres dejar esto así? —

Ambos se miraron recordando lo sucedido…

 **FLASHBACK**

Su respiración agitada se fue calmando poco a poco después de que él se apartara y colocara a su costado en su misma posición, ambos mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que acaban de hacer, ambos envueltos en sus propios conflictos internos, pero los minutos pasaron y el silencio empezó a ser incomodo, sin más que esperar giro su mirada para verlo una vez más… quería saber que pensaba de todo eso, pero antes de decir siquiera algo se quedó detenida observando su perfil, un perfil que por cierto desbordaba masculinidad y fuerza… pero acaso había perdido la vergüenza o la cabeza, había girado su mirada para ver a su amante y deslizar sus ojos sutilmente hacia su torso, sus oblicuos, apreciar su cuerpo desnudo a detalle, perderse por instantes en eso recordando sus movimientos dentro de ella y la forma de poseerla, acaso estaba demente para arder en deseo nuevamente… como era que él había logrado eso, hacer que se olvide por completo del mal momento de su corazón… y a la vez hacerla sentir tan sucia y vil, como era que hacia eso? Como? Si ella a quien quería era a otro… a otro…

—Eres diferente —

Sus palabras la sacaron de su transe, lo que la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos inmediatamente con cierto ápice de vergüenza al verse descubierta aun así, se quedó perdida nuevamente en él con la quijada semi abierta, era la primera vez que conocía a otro hombre a parte de su hermano y debía reconocer que había sido una experiencia excitante y diferente, totalmente diferente, tanto que en esos momentos la mirada de él llegaba a ser abrumadora y desquiciante… diablos porque lo seguía mirando a pesar de su expresión tan genuina y desafiante…

—Me gustas, mucho— susurro ella con sinceridad producto de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Vegeta escudriño su comportamiento, alzo una ceja y sonrió ante su comentario, se detuvo un rato en sus pensamientos y sin decir nada, sonrió de lado… —Iré a bañarme— finalizo levantándose de la cama sin darle respuesta, haciéndola incorporarse de la cama con una expresión de duda…

…..

—Qué haces? — pregunto Vegeta con sorpresa mientras salía de baño cerrándose la bragueta del pantalón

—No veo ninguna fotografía de ella— respondió Bulma mirando con curiosidad sus cuadros

Él se apoyó contra la pared mientras la observaba cubrirse con una sábana —No tengo ninguna fotografía de ella—respondió cruzando sus brazos…

—Vaya… entonces dime… ¿cómo es ella?—

La ceja alzada del escritor anticipo su pregunta…

—Tengo curiosidad… no hay un registro al respecto, ni por internet, bueno si… pero sale con el rostro cubierto, siempre—

Vegeta la miro fijamente, Bulma sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban, su mirada penetrante ahora era más incisiva que antes… la sentía completamente diferente…

—Deduzco que debe ser muy atractiva —

—Tal vez — respondió cortante, acercándose hacia su closet y sacando una camisa

Bulma lo miro con suspicacia, deseosa de más, pero con la frustración de no ver mayor ápice de respuesta en él… —Por qué no me dices más?—

La mirada evasiva de él no se hizo esperar, simplemente salió de ahí sin darle respuesta, algo que a la joven de cabellos azules no le agrado en lo absoluto y sin esperar se dirigió hacía las afueras de la habitación, siguiéndolo hasta sujetarlo del brazo…

—Espera… que sucede? Por qué no respondes? — hablo notoriamente confundida

—Cual es tu interés? De que te sirve saber de ella? —

—Acabamos de tener sexo! es natural que quiera saber tu situación! Quiero la verdad — argumento, pero se quedó quieta y con la expresión de asombro ante su fría y seca mirada que la dejo sin palabras, lo que la hizo soltarlo en el acto… —Veo que esto no significo nada, pero para ninguno de los dos…—

Vegeta la miro fijamente, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver la intensión en los ojos de la peliazul… —Que haces? —

—Iré a dormir, deduzco que tienes otra habitación? —

—No tienes por qué hacer eso—

Bulma en gesto su rostro… —Claro que si! No tengo porque quedarme contigo, muéstrame la habitación, ahora! —

Vegeta camino por el pasillo mostrándose indiferente ante sus palabras, Bulma lo siguió rápidamente después de sacar sus prendas de su habitación…

—Esta es— hablo secamente

La peliazul iba a entrar cuando él la sostuvo del brazo una vez más… —Yo no te pregunto por él, porque te crees con el derecho de hacerlo—

—Porque al fin y al cabo yo no estoy atada a ningún compromiso que me impida… olvídalo! Es innecesario decirtelo— diciendo eso se soltó de su agarre para ingresar cerrando la puerta con brusquedad y con seguro…

Vegeta ante eso se sostuvo sus cabellos con impotencia producto de la frustración de no permitirse romper la puerta de una sola patada e increparle sus ilógicas demandas, acaso estaba demente aquella mujer, porque tendría que darle detalle de su vida si lo de ellos al fin y al cabo no representaba nada por encima de lo de su ilícito romance… era un absurdo y sería un imbécil de tan solo pensar en alguna posibilidad con aquella mujer, sobre todo al ver los excesos que ya estaba cometiendo al poner en riesgo sus planes… no, definitivamente él jamás caería en eso…

Las horas pasaron, el sonido de la puerta lo despertó con cierto malestar…

—Joven, le traigo algo de tomar, seguramente se quedó hasta tarde—

—Qué hora es? — pregunto algo confundido

—Más de las diez—

—Tennis, déjalo ahí— diciendo eso se levantó con premura, saliendo de su habitación causando sorpresa en su ama de llaves…

Sus pies descalzos fueron a parar al frente de aquella habitación, iba a tocar, pero algo lo previno de que no sería necesario, simplemente giró la perilla y se dio con la sorpresa al ver una habitación vacía…

—Sucede algo joven? —

Vegeta se quedó detenido mirando hacia la nada —Nada… prepárame algo de comer, iré a bañarme—

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—No sé… acaso valdría la pena cambiarlo?— respondió arqueando una ceja con sarcasmo

—No tengo idea, pero creo que ambos, por ahora podemos sernos útiles— argumento con seguridad y sin un ápice de sentimentalismo…

—Pero que dices — respondió entre risas algo incrédulo por sus palabras…

—Es por algo que tu no entenderías, simplemente—

—Tal vez lo entienda más de lo que te imaginas—

—Entonces… no hagamos demasiados rodeos— dijo ella acercándose lo suficiente como para que él se apoye sobre la puerta de su auto y abra sus ojos algo sorprendido al verla desafiante e invasiva… pero suficiente para acaparar su interés en el acto… hasta que le correspondió al sentir sus labios mezclarse con los suyos con fervor, ambos en el jardín de aquella mansión se besaban sin restricción mientras Él con sus fuertes manos la acercaba más sosteniéndola de sus caderas… con posesión y pasión…

—Oh Bulma! —

El sonido bullicioso y chillón se escuchó desde unos metros de distancia, Bulma sonrió ante eso mientras él no se separaba en lo absoluto… hasta que cedió solo unos milímetros mientras escuchaban los pasos acercarse…

—Pero, que sucede entre ustedes? Acaso ustedes? Oh! —

Bulma empezó a reír ante la expresión de su madre, en cambio él se mantenía inalterable, con la mirada fija en ella… algo que indudablemente en esos momentos, le fascino…

—Querido Vegeta! Me puedes explicar, me pueden explicar, por favor! —

La peliazul le correspondió la mirada a Vegeta y no pudo evitar reír al ver lo indiferente que se mostraba ante las exigencias de su madre… definitivamente el solo hacia lo que quería, y se lo demostró al jalarla nuevamente y besarla sin ningún estupor delante de su progenitora, quien abrió grandemente la boca y se giró con bochorno producto de la desfachatez de su comportamiento…

—No es para tanto Bunny, solo fue un beso— hablo sin preámbulos aquel escritor, quien cuando ella por fin le dio cara la miro con una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojarse…

—Bulma, acaso te parece correcto hacer este espectáculo delante de los empleados—

—Lo siento Mamá, pero… — La hermosa peliazul no sabia que decir, simplemente quería salir de ahí y por alguna razón seguir sintiendo esos labios… así que empezó a reir sin sentido…

—Oh querido, no esperaba esto— Pronunció haciéndose la mortificada, algo que indudablemente Vegeta no le creyó sabiendo muy bien el interés de ella por evitar que sus hijos se comprometan con las personas equivocadas y sobre todo que no tengan la misma posición que ellos, así que para parar con eso, se acercó a ella la sostuvo de los hombros con sutileza… mientras ella lo miraba sigilosamente…

—Es de esperarse tu comportamiento, pero descuida…— su argumento empezó siendo lo suficiente interesante para sus oídos y llamativo para hacer que su interrupción termine cuanto antes…

—Entonces tu, oh! — La sonrisa de ella se pronunció en el acto —No tengo nada que decir, Bulma sabe que me gusta que se rodee de buenas amistades y en ti, en definitiva, confío querido Vegeta—

Bulma arqueo una ceja con desconfianza al ver como su madre cedía sin preámbulos…

—Ambos tienen buenos gustos— pronuncio con una sonrisa satisfecha mientas los dejaba solos nuevamente…

—Se puede saber que tanto le decías al odio? — pronunció la peliazul con curiosidad

—Lo suficiente como para que te envidie— respondió con arrogancia sonriendo de lado…

Bulma suspiro mientras sus ojos se perdían en la nada… —Esto se siente tan bien—

—De que hablas? —

—De que nos vean, se siente bien ser vistos y libres…— respondió sin importarle la confusión que podrían generar sus palabras y a la vez tratando de omitir sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

Vegeta se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por detrás, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura… Bulma sintió su respiración cortándose producto de su acercamiento… —Vámonos de aquí— le susurro al odio, causando una sonrisa de satisfacción de ella…

…

—Vaya! No esperaba verte—

—Necesito distraerme, por favor has una convocatoria, este fin de semana iniciamos los campeonatos, nuevamente—

—Es en serio?, vaya, pensé que ahora solo se mantendrían los gimnasios—

—No puedo solo vivir de gimnasios Krilin, necesito competir y ya sabes que las competencias con restricciones no me gustan, convoca a las fuerzas ginyu, las quiero conocer—

—Que! Goku acaso estas loco! Harás nuevamente competencias clandestinas? —

Goku se quedó pensando…

—Vas a seguir los consejos del sádico de Vegeta? Que te pasa? Esa gente es peligrosa—

—Créeme Krilin, ahora no estoy para esto, quiero esos contactos ya mismo, me llamas cuando los tengas— diciendo eso salió totalmente indiferente a sus objeciones…

Krilin lo vio salir y suspiro resignado… —Ambos están locos— murmuro

…..

—Como va tu historia? —

Vegeta cambio de expresión ante su pregunta… —Digamos que está muy avanzada—

—Vaya, eso quiere decir que lograste tu inspiración—

—Digamos que si—

—De que se trata? —

El la miro con unos instantes — Aun es secreto—

—Estaré en ella? — pregunto haciéndose la graciosa mientras sacaba ligeramente su cabeza por la ventana del auto para sentir la brisa del mar…

—Te gustaría estarlo?—

Bulma quedo pensativa —Tus historias son fantásticas, pero tal vez… mi personaje no cubriría las expectativas—

—Por qué lo dices?—

—Porque a veces nada es lo que parece, a veces lo bueno tal vez no es tan bueno o digno… me-me refiero a considerarlo en una de esas historias—

—En qué tipo de historia? — pregunto con real curiosidad arqueando la ceja

—No sé, tal vez… una común, quiero decir… una de amor— respondió tratando de ordenar sus ideas…

Vegeta solo atino a sonreír —Vaya… entonces tu personaje no encajaría en una historia de amor, por lo indigno que sería para recibirlo—

—Qué? No, no es lo que quise decir— respondió ella al escuchar sus deducciones…

—Entonces podríamos encajarte en una de amor fatídico y obsceno—

—Tus deducciones son muy crudas siempre, pero no me refiero a eso— respondió sonrojada — Mejor ni lo sueñes, te llevaría a la ruina en tu historia—

—Tan pésimo final podría llegar a tener? — Preguntó con cautela, Bulma se quedó en silencio pronunciando una sonrisa mientras sentía como el auto se detenía… —Llegamos—

—Donde estamos?— Le preguntó al ver el lugar y no reconocerlo en lo absoluto

Vegeta miro su timón y sonrió de lado maliciosamente —Aquí conocerás quien soy realmente—

Bulma giró en el acto al escuchar sus palabras…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aqui!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Amapol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Hola!**

 **Que gusto volver a publicar después de tanto tiempo, y que pena conmigo de haberlo hecho esperar tanto para actualizar esta historia, si supieran todo lo que a pasado antes de escribir este capitulo, seria otra historia contarles, pero volví! Esta historia tiene que continuar y tener un final, así que espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Aquel se veía diferente, vaya destino, encontrarlo casualmente, tenía la mirada dura, la postura a la defensiva y sus puños cerrados mientras se preparaba, en cuestión de segundos lanzo una patada al aire tan fuerte y en seco que aquel costal de arena se desplomo sin preámbulos, rompiendo incluso el perchero de acero…

—Vaya…— hablo recogiendo su cabello con ansiedad

Goku levanto su mirada y abrió sus ojos con extrañes al verla delante de él

—Con que estabas aquí… vaya destino, no crees— pronuncio acercándose mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida —Es que acaso no sabes saludar!—

—Discúlpame, me sorprendió verte aquí— diciendo eso sostuvo su toalla para secarse el cuello mientras se acercaba a ella…

Lazuli miro sus alrededores… —No sabía que aquí entrenabas, pensé que no salías de tu gimnasio personal—

—No siempre, hoy me dio ganas de cambiar de ambiente, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando? — pregunto Goku algo fastidiado

—Tranquilo, aquí entreno— pronuncio alzando una ceja la pelirrubia

—Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero… pensé que era solo de hombres!— respondió con los ojos más abiertos

La rubia sonrió con ironía… —Si, así es, pero digamos que me dejan entrenar con ellos sin problema—

—¿Entrenas con ellos?!—

—Algunas veces, en otro tipo de gimnasio no dan la talla—

—Me sorprendes Lazuli, que tan fuerte puedes ser, siendo mujer— pronuncio Goku mirándola con detenimiento

—Más de lo que tus ojos tontos te dejan ver—

—Sera que nunca me hablas de eso— le dijo sentándose sobre un escalón mirándola atentamente, mostrando aun esa cara de fastidio

—Pareciera que te gustaran las muñecas de porcelana, las frágiles, para que mencionarlo, no crees?— respondió con sarcasmo y con cierto reproche disimulado

Goku la miro fijamente…

—Lazuli! ¿Empezamos? Ya está todo listo— interrumpió un joven con cuerpo atlético pero macizo

—Está bien, ahora voy— respondió la pelirrubia con animo

—Que vas hacer? — pregunto con curiosidad el chico de cabellos alborotados

—Si quieres ven a ver— respondió alejándose de él como si nada, Goku la vio irse e ingresar a otro salón y con cierta curiosidad decidió seguirla…

—Estás listo? — le pregunto a su oponente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo

—Por supuesto— respondió su oponente con seguridad —Te estaba esperando, veo que eres como me dijeron, una niña mimada, nada más—

Goku se apoyó contra el marco de la entrada mientras ingería una botella de agua y los miraba atentamente…

—Espero que este idiota de la talla— le menciono directamente la rubia a su entrenador antes de dar la señal

—Ahora! — diciendo eso Lazuli se colocó en posición y estiro su espalda lo suficiente para impulsar desde su lugar una patada voladora que llego a sobrepasar la cabeza de su oponente, mientras este la esquivaba rápidamente…

—Un calentamiento? —

—Siempre es importante estudiar al oponente— le respondió ella mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor, en eso él conociendo la agilidad de ella forzó el acercamiento tratando de cerrarla con una llave para doblegarla, Goku abrió sus ojos con tención subestimando la defensa de la joven debido a lo intempestivo de ese ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como con agilidad se escapaba entre sus brazos y cambiaba de posición dando ahora un ataque directo,doblando sus brazos hacia atrás y forzando un posible disloque de hombros… el hombre se encontraba por alguna razón totalmente imposibilitado, la llave de ella no le daba espacio ni tregua…

—Basta! —

Lazuli lo soltó arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa arrogante… —Hay alguien más? —

—No Lazuli, hay que tomarlo como un calentamiento! Tendré que buscar un mejor oponente— Menciono su entrenador con frustración al ver su cara de cero satisfacción

—Yo seré tu oponente! —

La vos de él la hizo girar a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa… — Te enfrentaras a tu novia? —

—Us-ustedes son- son novios?!— Murmuro sorprendido aquel

Goku camino hacia la pista de combate ignorando la pregunta del sujeto, subió la grada y se colocó frente a ella con una mirada de emoción contenida… —Yo me enfrentaré a ti—

Lazuli achino su mirada con expectativa… —No seré compasiva—

—No espero nada menos—

—Espero tu tampoco lo seas, me daría cuenta—

—Tampoco lo seré—

—Diablos! Esto debería grabarlo— pronuncio su entrenador al conocer de las habilidades de pelea de ambos pero sorprendido totalmente al desconocer su romance…

Lazuli y él se colocaron en posición y dada la indicación ambos empezaron con un ataque paralelo, causándole gran sorpresa a Goku al notar los reflejos bien desarrollados de la joven y su habilidad para mandar golpes a gran velocidad lo asombro… Goku esquivaba con facilidad sus emboscadas pero aun así ella impulsaba el contacto entre ellos cada ciertos tiempopara cerrar con una llave o estratagema que lo haga ceder o caer… sin embargo la concentración y la fascinación de él empezó a crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo al notar la resistencia y nulo interés en darse por vencida a pesar de resultarle difícil siquiera darle un golpe, siendo su naturaleza provoco mayor tensión en ella al verse demasiado confiado en el dominio de la situación que empezó a retroceder, mientras respondía sus ataques solo con una mano, para exasperación de pelirrubia quien esta vez decidió imaginárselo como un vil desgraciado y darle algo inesperado, chocando sutilmente contra su espalda mientras lo miraba fijamente como un gatito indefenso, causando la desconcentración de este quien para su padecimiento, segundos después reconocido su error, al sentir el cuerpo de ella ágilmente encima de él, jalando sus brazos atrás de su espalda, mientras sus piernas se encargaban de su cuello con una posición amenazante…

—Ja! No deberías ser tan confiado— pronuncio ella moviendo sus pies entre su cuello y jalando sutilmente sus brazos causándole cierta escala de dolor… —ríndete! —

Goku se mantuvo quieto mientras relajaba su respiración y asimilaba como después de unos simples segundos se encontraba en el piso, boca abajo y con los brazos y cuello presionados... —me tienes impresionado, muy impresionado…— menciono calmando su respiración

—No te lo esperabas, eres demasia…—

Y antes de que termine su palabra, súbitamente sintió su cuerpo ir contra el piso, mientras un peso encima de ella le mostraba su fatídica situación… —Jamás te desconcentres antes de dar la estocada final— pronuncio Goku mientras su brazo estaba sobre su cuello y su pierna contra la de ella imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento…

Lazuli lo vio directamente con cierto fastidio producto de su irremediable derrota, algo que a Goku le llamo la atención lo suficiente como para quedarse mirándola fijamente y con intención…

—Ya puedes pararte, me estas aplastando idiota! — pronuncio con cierta piconería causando la risa de su aun novio… Goku se levantó y le estiro la mano para que ella se apoye y se levante… Lazuli lo vio de soslayo y acepto sujetándose de él… pero para sorpresa de ambos los aplausos que escucharon acapararon su atención…

—Magnifico! Estuvieron magnificos en técnica y reflejos, como es que no me dijiste que eras pareja de Goku? O escuche mal, ustedes son pareja? —

Lazuli lo miro con cierta incomodidad, debido a que la realidad de como llevaba su romance no era nada vistosa y alentadora, prefería no proliferarlo…Goku miro relajado a Lazuli mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca esperando su respuesta…

—Que me miras? Díselo tú! — respondió cruzando sus brazos, pero sin perturbarlo en lo absoluto…

—Si—

—Si qué? —reitero el entrenador

—Si estamos… juntos—

—Vaya… quien lo diría!— menciono sonriéndoles con gusto mientras ambos no se daban cara directamente y disimulaban viendo hacia diferentes direcciones…

…..

Vegeta ingreso su vehículo al sótano de aquel lugar, lo estaciono y bajó de ahí sin dar mayor explicación, Bulma miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y por el tiempo en que demoraron en llegar podía deducir que se encontraba alejado de la ciudad y muy cerca al mar, ya que desde ahí podía escuchar las olas chocar las rocas y causar un sonoro ruido acompañado del crujir profundo del mar… al verlo darle un ademan de que saliera, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí para seguirlo.

—Me tienes en suspenso— mencionó mirando sus alrededores

—Solo sígueme— diciendo eso subió unas escaleras que lo conectaron a un angosto pasadizo, la peliazul lo siguió sin preguntar más, cuando por fin detuvo sus pasos, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, la miro con una sonrisa interesante y abrió aquella puerta sin más preámbulo.

Ambos ingresaron mientras el prendía las luces de ese misterioso lugar, la peliazul miro a todos lados observando a detalle todo lo que había ahí adentro y se sorprendió en gran manera al apreciar diferentes máquinas de entrenamiento algo extrañas que nunca antes había visto, ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar por lo que era obvia aquella extravagancia, por otro lado había una sala muy acogedora y elegante con un televisor gigante empotrado en una de las paredes, dándole un ambiente familiar… todo al mismo tiempo en ese espacio abierto… Vegeta coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y la miro esperando…

—Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —pregunto sin dejar de apreciar detalles

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en él… —Muchas cosas—

—Y todas esas máquinas? acaso es una especie de gimnasio, aunque nunca había visto maquinas así— hablo acercándose mientras las miraba con real asombro y deslizaba sus dedos sobre ellas

—Son especiales para personas como yo, digamos que soy un poco obsesivo… a veces—

Bulma lo miro sin comprender —Obsesivo? A que te refieres? —

Vegeta volvió a sonreír quitándose esta vez sus lentes ya que los tenía puestos desde que había empezado a manejar… hecho que le cambio en el acto la expresión de su rostro... —Soy una persona que me gusta conseguir lo que quiero y una de esas es… ser más fuerte—

—Más fuerte? —

—Si—

—Estas máquinas son extrañas, acaso… ¿entrenas con esto? —

La sonrisa ladina de él no se hizo esperar confirmando así sus suposiciones…

—Pero… parecen como de tortura Vegeta—

—Digamos que llevan tu físico al límite y así generas mayor resistencia y fuerza, Kakarotto muchas veces a entrenado aquí—

Bulma intuyo el por qué… —Ahora entiendo, es debido a esa fascinación que tienen ¿acaso están dementes?— hablo con impresión causando la risa sagaz de su interlocutor

—No hay nada de locura en esto, somos muy conscientes de lo que hacemos… sobre todo yo—

Bulma lo miro con cautela antes de hablar —Parece un espacio muy personal ¿por qué me lo muestras? —

Vegeta la miro fijamente tomando una expresión seria —Querías conocer mi situación, si quieres conocerme debes saber que mi mundo no gira en torno a una relación amorosa y si no te respondí eso, fue porque no hay nada que contar al respecto, ni siquiera pienso en ella como para acordarme de su rostro o saber si sigue igual desde la última vez que la vi—

Bulma abrió sus ojos y su quijada se abrió ligeramente con escepticismo — Es imposible!—

Vegeta alzo una ceja con desparpajo… —Para mí, ese tipo de cosas no son imposibles, tengo otras cosas que acaparan mi mente y si requieren mi atención— diciendo eso se dirigió hacia su sala… Bulma lo siguió con prisa…

—Me sorprende tu desapego, como es que lograste eso? acaso nunca la quisiste siquiera un poco, la hiciste tu esposa, al fin y al cabo, debió ser por algo…— respondió sentándose frente a él con real interés en escuchar su respuesta…

Vegeta guardo silencio con la mirada inmutable como siempre, aunque después de eso se acomodó en aquel sofá, apoyando su espalda sobre todo el respaldar y la miro con indecisión —¿Esperas un principito de cuentos de hadas?—

—Qué? —

—Qué esperas tener después del idiota que te dejo? Acaso un principito que te diga todo el tiempo cursilerías y te lleve a comer helados o te hable todo el tiempo de las buenas obras que hace en el bien de la sociedad?—

—¡No me creas infantil! — respondió riéndose sutilmente la bella joven, en cambio él no cambio su expresión haciéndole entender que analizaría su respuesta, pero ella dejándose llevar por la experiencia de su mal desenlace, hablo sin pensar demasiado —No, no quiero ningún imbécil que se haga el bueno, me aburre demasiado tener un moralista recordándome todo el tiempo lo que es malo, yo quiero algo diferente— termino con énfasis, él arqueo una ceja con intriga…

—Que tan diferente? —la incitó

Bulma no le bajo la mirada mientras se preparaba para articular aquellas palabras que por alguna razón la hacían sentir cierto estremecimiento, un inevitable recordatorio del rechazo y de lo maltrecho que habían dejado su corazón —Uno que me ame más que todos, que tenga secretos que nadie conozca, porque no son nada buenos, que me lleve a lugares lejanos así sean peligrosos solo por quererme cerca, que me perdone ya que no soy nada perfecta y menos él y que me tenga tan arriba que no me deje respirar y si por eso mi vida dependiera de un hilo, muera conmigo… ya que yo lo amaría sin importarme nada más, así sea un hijo de puta con todos, no lo dejaría, nunca— finalizo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por la expectativa de sentirse correspondida por alguien así, incluso sonrió de tan solo imaginárselo…

Vegeta profundizo su mirada, saco un cigarrillo algo extraño del cajón que se encontraba al costado de su sofá y lo prendió lentamente algo que provocó la estupefacción de la joven quien lo miraba atentamente… —¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —le pregunto mientras aspiraba sin tapujos y sin decoro aquel supuesto _cigarrillo…_

Bulma se quedó detenida, mirándolo sin perder detalle a sus movimientos y a esa mirada negra sin remordimiento y sin prejuicios…

—Los malos, pueden ser peligrosos… — menciono él

—Pero libres de prejuicios— respondió mirándolo atentamente

—Y tú no tienes prejuicios? —

—Créeme, no soy la más indicada a tenerlos— respondió observando la lentitud con la que aspiraba y exhala aquel humo…

—Que te hace creer que alguien así te correspondería como dices? —

—Los santurrones viven solo de sus propios prejuicios Vegeta… con temores e inseguridades, no aman de verdad, no les perteneces de verdad, te abandonan tan solo si se ven amenazados ante la sociedad moralista en la que se encuentran… en cambio puede que un rebelde como lo llamaría el mundo, lo haría sin importarle nada—

Vegeta la quedo mirando detenido unos segundos en viejos recuerdos… —Estas segura… de eso? —

 **Flashback**

—DETENTE! — grito al escuchar la puerta abrirse tempestivamente, dejando al descubierto su estado…

—Que has hecho! ¿Por qué estas sangrando?.. —sus ojos estaban abiertos con gran impresión mientras sus puños se cerraban con más fuerza por la frustración y decepción que lo estaba carcomiendo en esos momentos… —¿Cómo te atreviste?

Sus ojos llorosos e hinchados trataban de articular palabras, pero al ver la ira en él solo atinaron a cerrarse con fuerza y girar su mirada… —Perdóname… pero creí que era lo mejor, perdóname!—

La espalda de él se fue a apoyar con conmoción sobre la puerta mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y sus ojos se paralizaban al sentir como se humedecían por el dolor de aquella infamia… ella se dignó a verlo, pero fue suficiente para saber que lo había perdido por completo…

—Vegeta! — Grito con horror al tratar de retenerlo, pero su indiferencia fue tal que la dejo tendida en el piso de aquel baño mientras su entrepierna era un mar de sangre…

 **Fin del flashback**

Sus recuerdos se desvanecieron esta vez al percatarse de ella a su costado, mirándolo con mayor énfasis debido a que el silencio lo inundo y lo hizo perderse un momento

—Si, tal vez un chico malo es lo que necesito— menciono sorprendiéndolo

—Acaso tienes secretos? — Le pregunto esta vez concentrado nuevamente en su conversación sin dejar de mirarla

—Talvez, no creo que alguien se salve de eso, ¿o sí? — pregunto sintiendo el aroma agradable de aquella hierva… —Que fumas? —

Él la miro sin darle respuesta, simplemente atino a echarle aquel humo en la cara producto de su cercanía…

—Te estas drogando? —

—Digamos que si— respondió causando gran pasmo en ella —Yo también tengo secretos— agregó sonriendo de lado con malicia…

—Pero… por qué lo haces? —

El silencio lo volvió a invadir y una calada más lo hacía adormecer su conciencia… —Te espanta? —

—No pareces un drogadicto, es más… pensé que tu jamás— respondió la peliazul con cierta incomodidad

Vegeta volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con desfachatez e indiferencia viendo hacia el techo y aspirando esta vez con mayor intensidad —No seas crédula! No soy un drogadicto, solo es… una especie de medicina—

—Medicina? Para qué? —pregunto acercándose un poco más para examinar aquel papel entre sus dedos con curiosidad

—De verdad quieres saber de mi ¿ Bulma? — le pregunto arqueando una ceja con un rostro serio pero a la vez tan seductor y cautivante… —y si te dijera, que tal vez, no soy todo lo que aparento, que mi vida tiene sucesos oscuros y metas macabras… ¿Seguirías aquí? Indagando, preguntando las mismas estupideces y creyendo que vas a conseguir el consuelo que mereces porque te dejo aquel idiota? Ja! Niña boba! —

Bulma pestaño varias veces tratando de asimilar sus palabras mientras lo veía mirar perdidamente el techo como si no existiera nada más que eso… se quedó en silencio unos segundos analizándolo con cierta expectativa, era inexplicable como su pecho se levantaba con cada respiración suya, porque la idea de saber que él también tenía algo más que una vida perfecta y digna escondido bajo sus sombras, le agradaba, absurdamente para cualquiera la hacía deshacerse de su insignia de des virtud, concluyendo eso sonrió sinceramente viendo también hacia el techo…

Vegeta giro su rostro cuando la vio a reír sin causa aparente, la peliazul tenía una intensidad en sus ojos que mostraban… satisfacción —Deja de sorprenderte, no estoy loca, créeme—

Él continúo observando extrañado su sonrisa marcada y sus ojos luminosos, ella no dejaba de ver el techo, pero tampoco dejaba de sonreír…

—Que es tan gracioso? — pregunto él con sequedad

—Nada, solo que…—Pauso sus palabras hasta girar a verlo directamente—Me gustan tus rarezas, pensé por un momento, que eras el típico famoso adinerado con la vida solucionada, con excentricidades de rico y caprichos de un egocentrista, que… incluso eras un moralista—

—Lo soy—respondió mirándola con frialdad —Pero tengo razones justificadas para hacer de las mías debes en cuando—

Bulma lo miro fijamente, su semblante deshizo su sonrisa —Dime, ¿por qué consumes eso? —

—Soy muy reacio para tomar medicamentos, la única forma de hacerlo es si siento que no lo son, mi psiquiatra vio la alternativa de que fueran como cigarrillos envueltos en hojas fáciles de aspirar, logran el mismo cometido— finalizó sin dejar de verla

Bulma trato de guardar la compostura y no reaccionar con sorpresa, pero sus ojos la traicionaron al quedarse mirándolo con mayor ahínco y abriendo ligeramente su boca por lo incrédula que se sentía, acaso había dicho la palabra psiquiatra? Vegeta alzó una de sus cejas en respuesta, aun así, ambos empezaron a reír teniendo en mente sus pensamientos… ella se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su pecho sobre su torso y en plena exhalación del humo contenido en su garganta, ella junto sus labios a los de él asimilándolo también… cerro sus ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos nuevamente lo vio directamente…. Vegeta la miro quieto y en silencio, pero con una ligera curva en sus labios, mostrando una disimulada sonrisa… Bulma empezó a sonreír con frescura, como si le importara muy poco aquel hecho y como si todo lo que él acaba de decirle era de su interés —Psiquiatra, máquinas de tortura extrañas, afición a un mundo violento, escritor famoso, y sin amor estando casado…. —¿Hay algo más excéntrico? —

Vegeta no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa, aquella que casi nunca solía mostrar, logro resaltarla de su rostro de forma tan natural, que la peliazul se quedó algo estupefacta al apreciar como embellecía sus facciones y lo hacían extremadamente atractivo, era una curva perfecta que ensalzaba sus dientes y le daban un toque fresco yjovial, sin poder contenerse se acercó a él lo suficiente, lo sostuve fuertemente de su barbilla y lo jalo por completo hacia ella quedando cara a cara a solo unos milímetros de distancia…

—Te quiero conmigo Vegeta, que dices? —

Aquel la observo en silencio, se acomodo en el sofá apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldar, aspiro un poco más aquella hierba y le pidió que se acerque nuevamente… Bulma presa de cierta estimulación visual no dudo en sentarse sobre él, a pesar de la falda, la subió entre sus muslos para darle mayor comodidad, Vegeta exhalo logrando que el rico aroma toque los labios de la peliazul, quien los abrió para recibir la misma medicina… sonrió con picardía y sin apartarle la vista se acomodó más, mientras este con sus manos sujetaba sus muslos… se acercaron y se besaron lentamente, sintiéndose, sin poder evitarlo se acomodaron de tal forma que les permitiese sentir aún más la fricción en sus cuerpos…

Los besos fueron lentos, pero intensos sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse y la ropa íntima de la peliazul empezó a mojarse, debido a los notorios movimientos a pesar de la ropa… ambos sentían el resultado de su exitación, se vieron intensamente, mientras la mano de él se metida entre las piernas de la joven y acomodaban su prenda… para la fácil penetración… el primer quejido al sentirlo ingresar nuevamente a sus paredes estrechas fue delirante, su respiración se empezó a agitar más al sentir la presión en sus senos y la manía por quererlos sueltos… ella se dejó desnudar a medias, permitiéndole a Él una vista perfecta mientras su miembro se encargaba de darle placer y hacerla gritar libremente… la lengua de él en sus pezones era exquisito haciéndola inclinarse hacia atrás como si se tratase de una danza, exponiendo su torso y sus redondos pechos… Vegeta la miraba con asombro, en pleno acto, no podía dejar de apreciar y reconocer su belleza, su piel blanca y tersa, su anatomía frágil pero perfecta… era extraño, se sentía atrapado, en ese momento sentía que ella le pertenecía… pero prefirió omitir eso y se concentró en presionarla más al escuchar su orgasmo y sentir como lo mojaba por completo, era el momento…

…..

Días después…

—Insisto que es muy riesgoso—

—Que te dijeron? — Pregunto Goku

—Solo pude comunicarme con uno al que le llaman Gurdo, me dijo que estarían encantados, me pareció tan extraño eso—

—Así? Por qué? —

—Has hablado con Vegeta de esto? el parecía ser el más interesado—

—No, aun no lo hago Krilin, preparaste el campeonato? —

—No, esto no se hace al instante Goku! dame unos días más, deberías hablar con Vegeta de esto—

Goku miro a Krilin nuevamente con detenimiento… —Sabes donde esta? —

—Yo?! No se supone que es tu amigo, yo que voy a saber! —

—No hablamos hace bastantes días— respondió echándose sobre la hamaca —Sabes bien, que el solo participa cuando hacemos estos torneos—

—Pero… tu con él hablas seguido, o no? —

—Hace dos semanas que no se de él—respondió Goku mirando su celular

—Es en serio? pensé que eran gemelos de demencia! Ja! Por qué ese afán de él de encontrar a esa gente? —

Goku se quedó pensativo… —Él tiene temas pendientes, son algo delicados— menciono con prudencia…

—A que te refieres Goku? —

—Lo siento Krilin, no puedo decirte, pero, créeme que esa gente se lo merece—

—Vaya que tenemos acá—

Goku al escuchar esa voz se incorporó sentándose inmediatamente…

—Que tanto me miras enano? Acaso soy un fantasma o qué? —comento Vegeta al ver la sorpresa de Krilin

—Por fin apareces Vegeta, te estuve llamando— comento Krilin con cierta molestia

—Deduzco para que… por eso vine, tenemos que planificar— respondió mirando directamente a Goku

—Quiero empezar este fin de semana con todo, Krilin ya logro obtener un contacto, parece, que están predispuestos a participar—

—Por fin, has tardado mucho— comento tajante aquel escritor

—No es fácil dar con esos contactos Vegeta, sobre todo al saber el nivel de riesgo que se corre y la discreción que se debe tener, así que deben darme algunos días más—

Vegeta lo miro curvando ligeramente sus labios, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida pero irónica… —Siempre justificas tu lentitud, en fin—

—Mejor me voy… espero realmente que sepan lo que hacen! — diciendo eso cerro su portátil, la guardo y salió de ahí mirándolos seriamente…

—Cuídate Krilin— hablo amigablemente Goku al notar su incomodidad

—Vaya… por fin llegó el momento Kakarotto—

—Debes tener cuidado Vegeta, no me preocupa si son fuertes, eso me agrada, pero si es necesario tomar precauciones de seguridad, espero que sepas a que me refiero—

Vegeta arqueo una ceja —Se explicitó—

—No quiero a Bulma metida en esto, no quiero si quiera su sombra ahí—

La sonrisa de él no desapareció, se relajó un poco más y se acercó como si nada para tomar asiento… —Sigues pensando en ella—

—Es mi hermana! No quiero que la arriesgues, eso es todo…— respondió mirando hacia otro lado

Vegeta camino hasta estar frente a él, lo jalo de la barbilla causando cierto espasmo y sorpresa en él y lo miro fijamente… introduciéndose en sus ojos con vehemencia —Kakarotto… sabes muy bien…— pero el silencio los gobernó, las palabras de Vegeta se detuvieron y simplemente lo soltó alejándose…

Goku se quedó detenido y lo miró, lo observo con pesadumbre por lo que estaban perdiendo y se sintió culpable por sus pensamientos, pero antes de que Vegeta se vaya —Como va tu historia? —

Aquella pregunta, aquella simple pregunta, lo hizo detenerse y quedarse en blanco… giro lentamente su rostro mientras mantenía sus manos en su chaqueta y lo miro a los ojos… —Bien, va bien—

El joven de cabellos alborotados sonrió con naturalidad al escuchar su respuesta… —Que bueno, eres un excelente escritor así que… estoy seguro que será muy buena—

Vegeta se quedó nuevamente detenido en sus palabras, en ver su sonrisa sincera, lo conocía demasiado bien como para identificar cuando no lo era… —Gracias, ya debo irme—

—Espero, espero sinceramente que sepas lo que estás haciendo— se refirió nuevamente Goku, mientras se volvió a echar en aquella hamaca para coger su móvil, entendiendo Vegeta perfectamente su comentario, aun así no respondió nada y salió de ahí…

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la zona de jardín para llegar al parqueo, se detiene al ver como la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abre y sale Bulma con una mochila en su espalda y unas gafas de sol, se dirigía a la universidad… ambos se quedaron viendo, el con un semblante desconcertado ya que no deseaba verla y ella con una sonrisa inesperada por la sorpresa…

—Señorita, el auto está listo—

—Espera, dame 5 minutos— diciendo eso camino hacia él, quien se detuvo a esperarla…

—No sabía que estabas aquí— dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente

—Llegue hace un momento, pensé que estabas en clases— respondió él

—Recién salgo para allá, que hacías aquí? —

—Vine a ver a tu hermano—

Bulma miro hacia ambos lados mientras marcaba ligeramente su sonrisa… —Así? Y todo bien? — pregunto con cierto interes

—Si, por qué? —

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras encajaba sus ojos azules a los negros de él… —Te noto extraño—

—Solo…— Se detuvo nuevamente en sus palabras —Solo tengo algo de prisa— contesto secamente

El brillo en los ojos de ella se perdió por un momento y su gesto se endureció… —Muy bien Vegeta, que te vaya bien— diciendo eso sostuvo fuerte su mochila y se dirigió hacia el chofer ignorando siquiera la posibilidad de respuesta, Vegeta ladeo los ojos reconociendo claramente su molestia, aun así, se subió a su deportivo y salió de ahí, después de ella…

Minutos después…

—Responde maldita sea! —

—Hola? —

—…..—

—Vegeta…—

—Escúchame, voy a viajar, te quiero ver…—

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente, déjame por favor tu comentario, quiero saber qué opinas, que piensas de esta historia, que te gusto, que no te gusto, en fin permíteme saber lo hay en tu mente cuando la lees, no te vayas sin hacerlo.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Amapol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Volví!**

 **Nuevo capitulo!**

 **espero les guste! no se vayan sin dejarme un comentario ;)**

* * *

El sabor del vino era agridulce, su frescura perfecta para aquella tarde, vio su reloj por segunda vez, aún tenía tiempo para seguir escribiendo, es que en realidad estaba tan inmerso en esos párrafos, en aquel contenido recreado y de esos largos diálogos que odiaba tener claro que acabaría pronto, aun así, la vehemencia y excitación por los detalles lo hacían sonreír por inercia, con clara señal de satisfacción y morbo.

—Disculpe Joven Ouji, tiene visita—termino de pronunciar con cierto salto de asombro la ama de llaves al ver como aquel visitante ingresaba sin permiso a su oficina.

—Déjanos solos Tennis— respondió Vegeta entre risas, cerrando la laptop y mirándolo con la ceja alzada —¿Que se supone que haces? —

—¿Es una broma?¡Esto acaso es una maldita broma Vegeta! — vocifero con enojo Yamcha al tirar ciertos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Vegeta miro los papeles de reojo y con desparpajo movió su cabeza con afirmación.

—¡Que pretendes! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo piensas irte? — Lo interrogo moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras sus manos se mantenían en sus bolsillos y su rostro mostraba conmoción.

—Pronto— respondió secamente mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su saco

—¿Vas a pedirle el divorcio? ¿A eso vas? ¿O a qué demonios vas? —volvió a preguntar con notorio interés, su mirada era seria sin un ápice de titubeo y con cierto margen de preocupación.

—¡Déjame en paz! — respondió con fastidio —¡No sé desde cuando te contrate de niñera! — agrego con irritación.

Yamcha lo observo fijamente, ¿realmente se estaba comportando tan hostil y desinteresado? Pensó —Si no vas por un tema legal, ¿a qué vas? —

—Ese, no es tu problema— respondió cogiendo su portafolio y dispuesto a dejarlo solo, pero preso de la insistencia lo sujeto del brazo haciendo que este fijes sus ojos negros en el con impaciencia.

—Sabes muy bien, que esos fantasmas te persiguen, me pregunto ¿por qué exponerse si sabes bien que aún no estás listo para darles frente? A no ser, que vayas a terminar con todo ¡De una vez! —

—¿De que hablas? Yo tengo temas pendientes, necesito resolverlos— musito Vegeta mirándolo fijamente

—La misma excusa, esta vez no quiero ser yo, el que tenga que ir a sacarte nuevamente de aquel hoyo mental al que quieres meterte y perdamos más tiempo, lo hemos estado manejando con mucha discreción, pero te estas exponiendo y todo ¡por esa perra! —

Vegeta simplemente exhibió una sonrisa cínica —No te quiero entrometido en esto, ¡esta vez haré las cosas a mi manera! —

Los ojos de Yamcha se abrieron con real desconcierto al interpretar claramente sus palabras.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto sin dejar de masticar aquel chicle

—¿Ah? —reacciono lentamente mientras giraba a verla con cierta sorpresa como si sus palabras fueran ecos lejanos

—¡Bulma Brief! ¿qué tienes? — volvió a pronunciar mirándola esta vez de reojo con una sonrisa torcida.

Bulma reacciono con cierto salto, le dio una sonrisa forzada tratando de mostrar normalidad, pero era evidente que su mente se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar.

—Has estado así toda la clase, si sigues así ni creas que seré yo la que te ponga al día—menciono Lunch con molestia al no entender en donde estaban sus pensamientos, y saber claramente que no sería participe de ellos.

Bulma ladeo los ojos con poco interés, en realidad sus pensamientos se veían ocupados por otras circunstancias y aunque miraba el proyector, sus ideas venían como ráfagas de conclusiones que incluso le erizaban la piel, su mirada se mantenía despierta directamente a aquel video explicativo de como los procesos químicos se ejecutaban, sin embargo ella solo tenía en la mente las preguntas sin respuestas, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¡Diablos! era difícil entender todo eso, sobre todo ahora que empezaba a ocupar sus pensamientos de esa forma, sin embargo, comprenderse a sí misma y aceptar esas nuevas emociones la aturdían, ya que repentinamente aun la avasallaban otros recuerdos, era como una pelea mental, ambas le ocasionaban interés, gusto… Fue ahí donde tuvo que cerrar fuertemente sus ojos al cruzarse por la mente la excitante piel de su hermano desnudo delante de ella.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Buma? El profesor te esta observando— murmuro su compañera con una risilla burlesca, ella levanto más el mentón para prestar atención a la explicación, pero sin tanto éxito.

—Iré al baño— dijo con resignación al entender que su nulo interés por la clase estaba presente, Lunch solo atino a dedicarle una mirada sigilosa al notar su extraño comportamiento.

Sus pasos eran lentos, sus ojos miraban hacia su alrededor con pereza, un suspiro la delato, detuvo sus pasos y se quedó detenida, que es lo que le estaba pasando, porque esa pena repentina, acaso estaba así por lo de la mañana, ¿acaso la indiferencia de Vegeta le afecto?, ingreso con cierto desgano al baño de damas, se acercó al espejo y vio su rostro unos instantes, su mente estaba lejos de todo, sus pensamientos la confundían, ya que según ella eso no podía ser cierto, ella no sentía nada por él, solo era la excusa para mantener su mente lejos de su fatídico romance, ella no podía sentir nada por él, nada, conociendo muy bien los indiferentes sentimientos y desapego que el sentía hacia las personas, hacia el romance, y sobre todo sabiendo muy bien las circunstancias reales de su acercamiento, sobre todo sabiéndolo desde la propia perspectiva de él…

 **FLASHBACK**

—Me gustas—

Las mejillas sonrojadas de la peliazul delataban el gusto por sus palabras, pero su comportamiento mostraba cierto margen de discreción, ya que teniendo a la vista esos ojos negros penetrantes y como siempre impredecibles, no quería exponerse, así que mostro cautela y liviandad ante ello —Gracias— respondió con una voz quebradiza, teniendo que aclararla para la nitidez de la misma.

Aquel se mantuvo observándola por un largo tiempo, ambos se encontraban sobre la alfombra de aquel piso, semi desnudos, viéndose el uno al otro y sin saber en realidad que más decir, era evidente, ninguno de los dos quería decir más, por alguna razón tenían puesta una coraza de protección y esa sensación de desapego los tranquilizaba, aunque muy en el fondo tal vez, no los satisfacía, ella le sonrió y se incorporó para ir al baño, debía alistarse para salir de ahí, él la observo y antes de que se alejara más ironizo —Sé que tienes un idiota al que probablemente nunca olvides y yo tengo alguien a quien probablemente vea pronto, ¿sabes qué significa eso? — le pregunto mientras una sensación extraña lo invadía al esperar su respuesta y mientras ella se recogía sutilmente sus cabellos antes de responder, no pudo evitar recorrerla nuevamente con los ojos y sonreír ligeramente al ver su desaliñado estado.

—Lo sé y no importa, al fin de cuentas ambos sabemos que esto acabara pronto— Esa milésima de segundos que tardo Vegeta en asimilar su respuesta y observar casi sin gesticular la sonrisa natural y fresca de aquella mujer que aún se encontraba delante de él, lo hizo sentir desencajado —¿Me llevas a casa verdad? — grito desde el baño

Reacciono y sus ojos negros no dejaban de seguirla y verla ingresar al baño, cerrando la puerta, pero por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, muy extraña para él, trago saliva, antes de dar su pronta respuesta —Me da gusto que lo tengas claro—

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas desde atrás de la puerta por aquella chica de ojos azules, quien miro hacia un punto perdido de aquel espacio, con cierta desilusión.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La respiración profunda la hizo volver en sí, esta vez con más razón al apaciguar sus pensamientos, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, un grupo de chicas ingreso intempestivamente al baño dando de gritos mientras se tapaban la boca con la mano producto de su algarabía.

—¡Es guapísimo! ¡No puedo creerlo, me dio su autógrafo! —dijo una

—¡Ouji es el mejor! Aunque súper distante y serio, no puedo dejar de sentir emoción — dijo otra

—¿Pero saben qué hacía con ella? — hablo la tercera

—Ni idea, ella se le acerco cuando la conferencia había terminado ¡fue súper rápida la perra!—

—Lo malo es que ya no nos permitieron acercarnos ¡es una pena! —

Bulma las escuchaba y se intrigo por sus comentarios, de pronto su pecho se agito sorpresivamente al oírlas mencionar su nombre ¡pero qué demonios le pasaba! Se recrimino al sentir que ella no podía actuar como una fan desubicada, ella era Bulma Brief y él era su… otra vez sus estúpidos y confusos pensamientos, sin decir nada salió de ahí rumbo al pasillo, miro hacia los alrededores y camino unos pasillos más cuando vio una muchedumbre de mujeres que murmuraban entre risas, se dirigió por ahí con cautela, y al estar frente a la sala de conferencia, **t** ras la puerta oyó dos voces y una de esas le sonó familiar, tan familiar que sin duda y por impulso abrió la puerta sin tocar, dando a sus espectadores gran sorpresa, aquél la miro fijamente al ver esos ojos azules, ojos que lo veían con sorpresa, agrandados y casi desorbitados por los nervios.

—Disculpen, no sabía que estaba ocupada esta sala— pronunció al mirar a los presentes y ver que la veían atentamente.

—Lo está— respondió Vegeta mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Perdón, espero no haberlos incomodado— dijo Bulma con real vergüenza al estar delante de las autoridades más estrictas de la universidad, dos de ellos decanos importantes y políticos del país.

—No tranquila, ya estábamos terminando, ¿vas a necesitar la sala? — pregunto uno de ellos tratando de ser cortes.

—No, solo pase por aquí de casualidad, no los interrumpo más— respondió mirándolos nuevamente, predispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuanto antes.

—¡Espera! — Vegeta alzo la voz de repente causando sorpresa en la otra joven, quien guardo silencio por discreción —Espérame, ya termino— diciendo miro nuevamente a sus interlocutores y con cierta liviandad continuo su conversación sin incomodidad, Bulma observaba a Vegeta manejar la situación, hablar entre sonrisas con esos seis hombres de tamaño, porte y con clara autoridad ante la gente, hombres importantes como él, sin querer se quedó detenida observándolo a cierta distancia, suficiente como para no escuchar más que susurros de aquella conversación, pero sin perder de vista sus ademanes, su pose llena de seguridad y sobre todo, ver a aquellos escucharlo con tal interés, como si él a pesar de ser más joven tenga mucho más que ofrecer, o decir. Sus pies se quedaron estáticos, sus manos se enlazaban en su espalda, mientras que trataba de ver disimulada aquel apretón de manos y sonrisa sarcástica de aquel que ya sabía reconocerla.

—Ven—

— ¿Ven? — Bulma repitió sin entender achinando los ojos

Vegeta la miro arqueando una ceja y con un ademan la ínsito a que se acercara, ella seguía sin comprender, pero no le quedó otra que acercarse.

—Les voy a presentar a Bulma, hija de los Brief, soy muy amigo de la familia—

La sorpresa la invadió, sonrió con cortesía mientras daba un ademan de cortesía con la cabeza y saludaba uno a uno de esos importantes personajes, de pronto, luego de tan solo unos minutos, dejaron de ser aquellos estrictos o intimidantes sujetos de la sociedad, eran agradables y mencionaban temas en común, temas, que Bulma sin querer tomo conversación, respondiendo con inteligencia algún comentario sobre los proyectos de su compañía, Vegeta sonreía ligeramente por sus atinadas respuestas, generando la atención de sus interlocutores, que al notarlo atento, no evitaron una mirada entre ellos.

—¡Te espero a fuera!— Interrumpió Bulma al sentir vibrar su teléfono aunque luego de eso, se quedo callada esperando su respuesta con cierto nerviosismo, ya que se sintió evidenciada, al ver su mirada o simplemente su excesiva confianza con él, con Vegeta… hasta ella misma se sintio extraña — Diré, tengo que contestar una llamada, no los interrumpo más—

Vegeta la miro atentamente lo cual complico su situación, trago saliva al tener que aceptar que los murmullos del pasillo de que era el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra eran ciertos, aunque jamás se declararía una fan destacada, jamás, así que sin respuesta por parte de él, quien solo la quedo mirando sin pronunciar palabra delante de los otros, tuvo que disculparse y salir de ahí.

Sus latidos eran fuertes, arrullando su pecho y sintiéndolo cada vez más estrecho, y todo porque esta vez lo había visto en otra faceta, súper educado, elegante, intelectual… cuantas personalidades más iba a encontrar en ese sujeto, como es que podía ser tan diferente miles de veces, en la mañana fue un cretino y ahora era un caballero, sin atormentarse más contesto el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —

—¡Bulma! Querida no vayas a demorar, termina tu clase y ven, estoy preparando una cena especial—

—Mamá? Pero, yo—

—Te espero, ¡nos vemos! —

—¿Aló? ¿Aló? —suspiró resignada, su madre no tenía remedio, siempre tan irremediablemente ocasional, así que volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez sintiendo ciertas emociones distintas, guardo su teléfono y cuando giro para salir de aquel pasillo, él estaba ahí, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el piso, ella se quedó petrificada, la sensación de vacío gobernó su estómago, lo tenía ahí, a unos pasos de ella, sin embargo algo le decía que lo tenía más lejos que nunca, y por alguna razón sintió temor acercarse.

—¿Me esperabas? —Rompió el hielo con una sonrisa forzada tratando de mostrarse segura.

Vegeta seguía viendo hacia el suelo con cierta mirada perdida, pensativa y seria, Bulma no sabia que decir, se quedo detenida, su silencio le causo repelo, ahora era un hombre distinto, intimidante, distante, unos segundos más dieron fin a aquella situación, Vegeta la miro fijamente pero con clara señal de cero juegos y sin esperarse algo semejante la peliazul sintió un fuerte jalón de su brazo que la llevaba a la estreches de sus cuerpos, sus ojos azules se agrandaron, mientras su quijada se abría con asombro.

—Salgamos de aquí—

Con aquellas típicas palabras que siempre lo acompañaban, nuevamente se encontraba sujetada de su mano y expuesta a la rapidez de sus pasos, no dijo nada, no refuto por la sensación cálida de su tacto, por primera vez la hacía sentirse, llena y por inercia, pronunció una sonrisa con expectativa.

—¿Que sucede? — Fue lo primero que le vino a su mente con cierta agitación.

Vegeta se apoyó sobre el capot de su auto mientras se colocaba aquellos lentes oscuros de sol, tan oscuros que hacían imposible reflejar la vida de sus ojos o la muerte tal vez.—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó —¿Quién te llamo por teléfono? —

Bulma pestaño varias veces al escucharlo y sin analizar más, sus pensamientos egocéntricos le ganaron ¿acaso estaba celoso? ¿Acaso la quería controlar? Sin darse cuenta sus manos ya se encontraban en sus caderas con cierto brillo de victoria en sus ojos y arrogancia —¿Por qué? —

—Responde— hablo tajantemente

La peliazul arqueo una ceja y antes de responder volvió a sentir la satisfacción de sentirse así, de que él se lo demuestre y queriendo provocarlo sonrió cínicamente. —Ya sabes—

—¿Ya sé? ¿Te refieres al idiota? —pregunto con real recelo, con eso que llamaban celos y que de pronto y de la nada estaba experimentando, aquellos que lo hicieron verla sin pronunciar palabra cuando ella le dio la gana de salir corriendo a contestar el maldito teléfono, aquellos que lo hicieron perder la concentración de aquella conversación y tener que salir de ahí aludiendo de que no había más que hablar y todo, solo para confirmar que salió corriendo para hablar con el idiota, que era su propio hermano y para su maldita suerte, su amigo, después de todo era su amigo y eso no lo podía negar.

Bulma sonreía con cierta desfachatez al ignorar por completo sus pensamientos y con el afán de causarle celos y sentir esa algarabía de saber que alguien como él podía demostrárselos, no media la expresión de sus gestos, ocultando la verdad de esa llamada, sin siquiera imaginarse la verdadera expresión de aquellos ojos que muy astutamente se ocultaban en la oscuridad de esas gafas.

—¿Quien más podría ponerme así?— Insistió

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, observando su descarada sonrisa, su desfachatada expresión y para su propio desconcierto, más allá de parecerle una mujer vulgar, debía reconocer que su agresividad al ser frontal y descaro sin preámbulos, le atraía, definitivamente la prefería así desinhibida pero directa, aunque eso claramente lo desligaba de la carga mental que lo había atormentado las últimas semanas y lo ponía en una posición diferente, ya que, sin querer admitir que odiaba confirmarlo, ahora si tenía el panorama claro.

—Bien, espero que el insecto se porte mejor esta vez— habló acercándose a la puerta de su auto, causando confusión en la peliazul y sorpresa.

—Espera, te vas? —pregunto desencajada por su reacción tan indiferente, algo que realmente le cambio la cara.

—Si, debo terminar los últimos avances de mi novela—

Bulma sonrió sorprendida al escuchar eso y al ver como tiraba su portafolio en la parte delantera del copiloto con pereza. —¿En serio? Pensé que aun te faltaba mucho por terminar—

Vegeta la miro nuevamente con fastidio, aunque claro, estaba oculto bajo esas gafas y disfrazado con esa sonrisa sarcástica y torcida —Ya falta poco—pronuncio secamente.

—Espera ¿qué haces? ¿De verdad ya te vas? — musitó Bulma sin entender

—Que ves? —pregunto indiferente subiendo a su auto

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué así?— recalco ella en tono de protesta, esta vez se había ido al diablo la sensación atrayente del éxtasis de sus celos, ahora solo estaba el desconcierto.

—¿Ya terminaron tus clases? —

Bulma asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, era mentira, aun tenia cursos pero la situación que la lleno en esos momentos la hicieron simplemente querer darle la opción de poder estar con ella y aclarar puntos.

—Llévame Vegeta, seguramente aun tienes tiempo para terminar tu historia otro día— pronunció con seriedad, mostrando la necesidad de un si, algo que él noto y queriendo decirle que no y mandarla al diablo con su fina indiferencia, no pudo, no pudo, siendo él no pudo, solo subió a su auto arqueando una ceja, esperando a que ella misma se abra la puerta, sonriendo ligeramente al notar su fastidio por obligarla a hacer eso y mostrarse poco descortés, en si disfrutaba verla así.

—¿Contento? ¡Gracias por ser tan descortés con una dama Vegeta! — dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El simplemente sonrió —¡Hmp! No seas dramática—

Bulma se quedó en silencio mientras el salían de la universidad, no sabía a donde se dirigían ni que tenía en mente él, pero en pleno silencio se sentía ansiosa por sus pensamientos, de cierta forma quería negarse así misma sus sentimientos, pero era inevitable reconocerlos cuando lo tenía en frente, pero que complicado entenderlo, aun así, ella sentía que podía ser reciproco, en ese momento estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo, aunque se mantenía callado, debía reconocer que sus acciones le decían muchas cosas, era evidente para ella aunque él no lo diga, era reciproco y punto, una sensación de seguridad la lleno, la emociono y segura de romper aquel muro de contención entre sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a decírselo, estaba dispuesta a ser sincera.

—Quiero decirte algo— pronuncio mirando hacia sus piernas con una disimulada sonrisa por la agitación de sus emociones.

Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, pero con la clara interpretación de un supuesto final a todo, acaso la reconciliación con su idiota la ponía en la situación de querer aclarar las cosas entre ellos y dejarlas como si nada hubiera pasado. Ja! Acaso pensaba ella que a él le afectaría tal hecho, incrédula, se dijo así mismo, él estaba preparado para eso, era parte de él y debía saber que no le interesaba, pero sus impulsos lo traicionaron sus propio yo vio la necesidad de proteger su ego y hablo sin dejarla empezar —Antes de que digas algo, debes saber que iré a verla—

Bulma giro su rostro con interés, guardando silencio.

—Necesito verla, no quiero esperar más y para serte sincero, no sé qué pase después—

La mirada de ella se tenso a la vez que su ceño se formaba —¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a divorciarte, es eso? —

—No, no es para eso— hablo deteniendo el vehiculo.

Ambos se vieron, serios, callados a la vez, el brillo en los ojos de ella se fue como un efímero canto de felicidad y en él, ni la sonrisa forzada se pronunciaba, los pensamientos de la peliazul la bombardearon y una sensación diferente la agobio, dejo de verlo y miro hacia el espejo tratando de disimular indiferencia, aunque le dio rabia aquel comentario, era de interpretarse que claramente fue una estúpida al ilusionarse, una imbécil al equivocarse, y permitirse caer en eso nuevamente.

Vegeta miro su timón y se sintió confundido, podía jurar que a aquella peliazul le había afectado su comentario, que a aquella engreída no le había gustado nada saberlo y que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué? Acaso le molestaba perder su anzuelo para causarle celos al insecto ese.

—Llévame a mi casa— hablo Bulma con naturalidad, aclarando el tono de su voz, mostrando una sonrisa mientras se mirada en el espejo y arreglaba el cabello.

Vegeta empezó a manejar, no dijo nada más.

* * *

—¿Vas a entrar? — le pregunto Bulma al llegar a la entrada de la residencia

—No creo— respondió él con soltura

—Bien— respondió ella con frescura y como si nada hubiera pasado mostrándole una sonrisa de despedida, él le respondió de la misma forma, mostrando una mueca sin dramas. Ambos siendo totalmente falsos a sus reales pensamientos.

—¡Oh querido es Vegeta! Yuhuuuu, Bulma! ¡Dile que pase! —

Bulma y Vegeta observaron en la entrada a los Sres. Brief, parecían llegar de algún lugar, la madre de Bulma lo saludaba afanosamente con la mano, indicándole que ingrese, un suspiro de resignación abordo a Ouji quien devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa claramente forzada ingreso al parqueo.

Apenas salieron del vehículo, escucharon unos minutos la desbordada muestra de emoción de la matriarca, quien lo invitada a cenar con ellos, algo que en definitiva estaba en sus planes declinar y así lo hizo.

—Bueno, espero que en otra oportunidad no me rechaces— comento con cariño la sra. Brief antes de ingresar a la casa y despedirse de el.

—Ten por seguro que no— respondió muy a su estilo, mientras la mirada de Bulma no se apartaba de la situación sobre todo sabiendo que en los próximos minutos no lo vería más. Sus padres ingresaron a la casa, ahora solo estaban él y ella otra vez, estaban a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada, así como aquella vez, en la que sintió sus besos con aquella calidez a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Bueno, debo irme ya— pronuncio Vegeta saliendo de ese silencio incómodo para los dos.

—Bésame—dijo como un susurro pero firme lleno de decisión.

La mirada del escritor se agudizo al escuchar eso —¿qué? —

—Lo que escuchaste, bésame— le repitió Bulma acercándose a él sin ningún reparo, sin importarle el lugar, sin importarle ser vistos.

—¿Acá? — pregunto con suspicacia —¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que alguien te vea? —pregunto con desconfianza de sus verdaderos propósitos.

Bulma sintió rabia, por qué ahora ya no quería besarla, por qué esas preguntas, por qué un día le mostraba su verdadero ser y al instante se lo arrebataba, presa del enojo por su actitud, camino hacia él y sin preámbulos lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo jalo hacia ella permitiéndose unir sus labios, Vegeta se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido mientras la dejaba embestir su boca y besarlo con pasión y evidente deseo, no paso mucho para corresponderle de la misma manera, se vio así mismo, besándola, besándola con desesperación, acercándola más y apretando sus brazos a su espalda, sintiéndola por completo conectada a él, sintiendo sus manos en su cuello y la desesperación por darle más, porque lo sienta hasta que sea agobiante, hasta que poco a poco fue más lento, menos cálido hasta que se distanciaron, mirándose sin máscaras, Bulma lo vio con sentimiento y él sin gafas evidenciando su desconcierto.

—¿Bulma? —

Aquella voz hizo volver a la realidad, esa inconfundible voz, esa presencia que de por si les hacia daño, los confundía, los alejaba y los hacia dudar de todo. La peliazul no tardo en girar a verlo y saludarlo, total al fin de cuenta no podía evitarlo, era su hermano.

—Kakarotto— pronuncio Vegeta alejándose mas de ella.

—Vegeta, no espera verte ¿te quedas a comer? — pregunto Goku mirándolos y notando la situación tensa, era demasiado predecible en sus rostros.

Bulma lo volvió a mirar con cierta expectativa, fijamente deseosa de un si, pero la indiferente expresión se hizo presente de nuevo.

—No, debo irme— Sus palabras fueron parte de eso, de ese final y clara decisión para la peliazul.

—Está bien, ¿Bulma vienes? — le pregunto Goku mientras le estiraba su mano para que suba las gradas.

Bulma miro por última vez a aquel escritor, pero en esta ocasión formando una sonrisa de clara despedida, él también la observo aunque sin emitir alguna expresión, así que ella giro a ver a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a tomarlo de la mano, pero al ver eso, la reacción por impulso de él fue jalarla del brazo impidiendo que se acerque, que lo toque, Ella reacciono sorprendida, mirándolo confundida y deseosa de saber mas, con cierta sonrisa de sorpresa y confusión, pero Vegeta se quedó detenido y simplemente la soltó y sin decirles nada, se alejó con un sonrisa fría.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Que te parecio?**

 **Parece que a esos dos, se les salio de las manos, dime que te parecio este capitulo :)**

 **nos vemos**

 **Amapol**


End file.
